Sickle Moon
by TheBlankPageattheBackofaBook
Summary: AU. After a sweep of captivity Karkat finds hope that the life that the Grand Highblood destoryed can be redeemed once again. But there is no way in hell Gamzee is letting Karkat go, and he will go to any lengths, even heresy, to see that Karkat remains at his side... EriKar, Gamkar, EriAra, EqAra, SolFef, AraSol, GamTav
1. Chapter 1

0kay, s0, it has been f0rever since I wr0te a fanficti0n and well, here y0u g0.

Pairing: GamKar, Erikar, EriAra, S0lFef, GamTav, EqAra.

This fanficti0n c0ntains graphic depicti0ns 0f g0re, rape, vi0lence, and t0rture. Y0u have been warned. THIS IS ALS0 AN AU.

* * *

_The mutantblood's heart raced as he jumped from the castle gates, panting heavily into the chilled air. The snow beneath had broken his fall, but its thickness did not aid as he stood and tried to run. His body was slim and fit; he had run much farther before in such harsh conditions. Something was different though, he was panicking. He had nowhere else to run, oh why was he such a fucking idiot?! Out of anger towards his second-in-command he went after the highblood scum leading this war, and if he went back he'd surely lead them to the Caverns. Where was he to go? Should he sacrifice himself and surrender to the cages in the cellar, spiked within that would drain him dry for the gory orgy the indigo-blood found such pleasure in? His stomach twisted even tighter as he made it to the slope, how unfortunate! The snow had melted under the sun and frozen into ice…This was a suicide run…_

_"GET BACK HERE YOU LOWBLOODED MOTHERFUCKER!" indigo eyes burned into his soul, and an arrow struck him just as deep. He gasped and held his shoulder as his mutant, burning red blood splattered on the snow. The shock of it all made him slip and slide head first down the icy slope. That did not stop the indigoblood though, he followed on his horse, his indigo armor and clubs glistening in the moonlight. He took a hold of a shrub in order to slow his momentum. The branches snapped beneath his fingers but he continued to grasp the branches. He raised his sickle and dug it into the bark of the adjacent tree. This stabilized him for a moment and allowed him to stand. Where did the indigoblood go? Trails of mutated, bright red blood would surely lead the highblood to him, he had to get going._

_He considered pulling the arrow out of his shoulder for a moment, but ceased entertaining the thought when he noted the highblood's horse approaching him…Its host gone. His red eyes widened, he stood his stance. He held on to the surrounding trees as he looked around. There was no flicker of indigo in the moonlight, nor did a smear of indigo come through the shadows from the light reflecting off of the snow. Perhaps the highblood had fallen off of his horse and rolled on down the slope himself to certain doom? He took a sigh of relief and turned the other way, it was safe to retreat back to the caverns now._

_"Hey brother," he screamed as a rough hand pushed him down. He began to slide again, faster and faster he slid. The highblood just behind him, laughing manically as they slid toward the pond, the sickle in the lowblood's hand being forced out of his hand and across the ice from the impact. He reached for it before the world came to a halt. His head hit the ice hard; a cooling sensation hit the back of his head. His bright red blood staining the ice just like the indigo shadow looming over him; Makara was his name. Gamzee Makara, descendent of the Grand Highblood, leader of his civil war and ruler of the land he created dominated by high-ranking landdwellers. So many had died at his hand, so much blood bathed his body…His throne room was the same place the cages hung from the ceiling. The stench was unbearable…That was the last image that ran through Karkat's mind until the head injury took him._

**_Gamzee examined his latest hunt as he lied motionless upon the ice. His mutant blood pooling beneath him; such attractive, red blood that made him shiver in adoration. Never had he come across such an entertaining lowblood with such attractive blood. Attractive, yes, that was the right word. This particular rebel was attractive; he'd make an interesting pet. His heart wrenched at the idea of wasting his beautiful, peerless blood in the cages, in the dungeons. No, this special blood deserved to matched in with his own noble blood._**

**_"Highblood!" his trusted, right hand troll, Zahhak called out as he arrived. He was without a horse. He had no time to gather one. He drew his arrow, made from special material so it would not break, as well as his bow. He drew the arrow through the bow, ready to strike the unconscious mutantblood when his Lord raised his hand and signaled him not to._**

**_"My Lord, it is not in my place to question your will, but what does this lowblood deserve but a death fitting someone of his class and dogma?" Zahhak asked as Gamzee picked the smaller troll up. It was an easy task for a troll of Gamzee's caste, he was strong and powerful physically, his mental state would prove otherwise._**

**_"His blood is quite attractive, I want him," he smirked. Sweat began to stream down the blue-blood's face, but he nodded nonetheless._**

**_"Shall I prepare the cages?" he asked._**

**_"No, his blood is far too motherfuckin' precious to waste so idly," Gamzee called his horse forward. Once the animal arrived he placed Karkat on the saddle, smirking wickedly before climbing up as well to hold his limp body in place, "I'll keep him,"_**

**_"Y-Yes sir," Zahhak nodded, trudging through the snow as he followed his master back up the icy slope._**

* * *

**_The surface he was lying upon was not ice, nor was it rough and cold like the ice he recalled bashing the back of his head on. In fact, the apparatus his body was lying upon was soft, warm, and silky. Was he dead? Was he a ghost living in the ruins of his own world? No, he was too solid. The weight around him and composing him was too real for someone of an ethereal world. This was the real world, the war-torn, ragged world he lived in. A soft, gentle hand was caressing his hair and face; Terezi? Did that blow to the head put him in a coma? Was he in a hero's bed while his matesprit caressed his face?_**

**_He'd like to think that, but then the realization came upon him he had been left at the mercy of Gamzee Makara. Once in his hands, it was near-impossible to escape those monstrous clutches. Subjugglators did not show mercy to lowbloods. Granted, they found blue-bloods to be useful, but anything a shade lighter than the blood of the legendary Captain, Vriska Sekret, was considered filthy and only fit for manual labor in serving the highbloods. The Subjugglators had taken their role as the dominant class so far as to challenge the Condesce and Dualscar; two kingdoms clashed-all hope had been lost for those of teal-blood and below with few exceptions. Trolls of his mutant-blood were doomed-no…He was the only troll of mutant aside from his ancestor, whose ashes and teachings were as dissipated as his blood would soon be down the drains beneath the cages._**

**_"I know you're motherfuckin' awake," a raspy, yet somehow wholesome, voice filled his ears. This voice was so familiar that it forced Karkat's skin to creep and tense the muscles around his spine. He rushed yourself up and make to strike him when he felt a horrid weight at his wrists. His began to fill with anger and distaste as he looked the depraved troll over. His face was stained with messy face paint-no doubt made from the blood of his victims, and his messy locks of thick, black hair shadowed his face like the hood of some grim reaper. His indigo and black, polka-dotted, signed robes did little to hide the monstrous body that had ripped apart troll after troll for the sake of his ecstasy. No doubt this was the descendent of the Grand High Blood, too young to look the part of a full monster but well on his way._**

**_"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU HIGHBLOOD PIECE OF SHIT!" Karkat spat, lifting his legs to kick him when the highblood grabbed the chain that bound them and pushed them down._**

**_"Keep talking like that bro," he smirked as he leaned over and cupped his chin, "I might have to motherfuckin' gag you, and those are some pretty lips you got,"_**

**_"W-What the fuck…?" Karkat stuttered. Was that a…compliment? He'd never heard of the highblood acting like this, was he fucking purring too? He gasped a bit as the highblood leaned in to graze his lips. The chains of his wrists hit his face. Not a scratch was left against his skin, as trolls had tough skin, but there was an imprint of momentary pain. The highblood grit his teeth and gripped the back of his head tightly. Bandages were torn from their place, stitches even, and the mutant blood cried out in agony._******

**_"Be GRATEFUL I motherfuckin' spared you, mutant blood," Karkat's eyes widened a bit, "I ain't never seen such lovely blood, a pity to motherfuckin' waste such a miraculous color…"_**

**_He leaned into his ear, "My pet,"_**

**_"PET?!" Karkat spat, pushing him off and away. The robe he was wearing himself was of the highblood's, sewn with his sign and his color. He grimaced at the clothe before sinking his teeth into it. He tore at it in disrespect._**

**_"Hey now, what are you motherfuckin' doin'?" the highblood scowled as the mutantblood's sharp teeth tore the seams of his robe. It was kind of cute, actually. A real troll would tear at their captor's face, but he rather to tear at his signed robes. He watched for a moment, starting to smile slightly, when he realized he shouldn't be tolerating such disrespect from a lowblood. He tore a knife from its sheathe against the wall and grabbed the mutant's blood's head again, holding the serrated blade to one of his sensitive horns. Karkat was frozen as the blade idly touched one of his nubby horns. Those were incredibly sensitive._**

**_"You know, it kind of a motherfuckin' humiliating sight to see a troll with broken horns," Gamzee smirked, "Done justly, its motherfuckin' chill. Cut off to be my trophy, now that's another story,"_**

**_He ran the blade over the base of one of his horns, drawing Karkat to whimper a bit. A slight shiver racked his body. This sort of submission pleased the highblood._**

**_"I'm kinda curious bro, how long that pretty motherfuckin' blood of yours would pour out of your head," he licked his lips, "How pretty that face of yours would look drenched in your bright red blood,"_**

**_Karkat's heart began to beat faster, in fear._**

**_"I'm wondering how motherfuckin' miraculous you'd look drenched in your pretty blood," Gamzee's voice began to sound ravenous, "But I'm all up and chill with sparing you,"  
_**

**_He set the knife aside, "Cutting off your horns wouldn't be of much use to this motherfucker,"_**

**_Karkat released a audible sigh of relief, as if he had just gotten out of the water after nearing a death by drowning. He coughed, holding his chest. Gamzee smirked, reaching his hand forward to pet the mutant's hair. He knew his pet was upset and he liked it._**

**_"You should tell me your motherfuckin' name," Gamzee told him, "So we can all up and get chillin' like bros,"_**

**_His pet was obviously adverse to the idea, he knew he was trapped though. If he wanted to live, he'd have to play by the highblood's rules. Everyone knew that if they did not obey the highblood certain death would ensue._**

**_"Karkat," he spoke shakily._**

**_"My name is Karkat Vantas," Gamzee purred at the scowl he received, "And it's staying that way you shit stain on Alternia's surface,"_**


	2. Chapter 2

**A MONTH LATER**

Terezi paced the dirt floor of her tent as she tried to calm herself. The Caverns had been a rather sullen place since one of their own had been lost. As if the place wasn't already a giant, heaping mass of depression! It was carved into the ground by the telekinetic beings of their gang and rocks had been placed against the walls for stability with wooden beams over them. It was spacious, but holes in the wall were constantly being flooded with dirt and cleaned out. They had to keep the tunnels new and dead to keep their hide out from being found. Secret passages were kept open, but strategically placed and hard to get to at times. Tents were set up so each troll could have some privacy, color-coded for designation, not to put anyone in any sort of order regarding their blood. The center of it was the kitchen, the edge was a bathing basin divided by curtains for each genders privy. The other edge an infirmary…It was normally a buzzing, small society. They had lost others before, martyrs for their movement to bring the kingdoms to justice, but Karkat was special.

Karkat was their leader; he always did what was best for ground even if he didn't have the best judgment. He somehow brought some sort of stability to their diminishing group, and most of the group seemed to have an attachment to him. Counting the group now, there was Nepeta, Sollux, Aradia, Kanaya, and herself. It had truly diminished. They functioned well, Sollux and Aradia built the tunnels and fought off unwanted visitors. Nepeta hunted and aided in the psionics' combat, Kanaya was a motherly figure who cooked and tended to injuries, and Terezi was now their leader. What kind of leader was she, unable to find her matesprit…?

"Terezi," Aradia entered her tent. Her skin freshly stained with dirt and hair amess. She, Sollux, and Nepeta had been trying to track Karkat. He was nowhere to be found. Terezi did not want to accept that he was dragged to Makara's castle where he was drained dry of his life and then his body was burnt in the crematoriums after being used up in the cages. Just the imaginary scent of Karkat's blood being poured upon the skin of the Highblood made Terezi's stomach twist in a knot, well near vomiting.

"Please," she spoke softly, facing the other end of her tent, "Please tell me you found Karkat,"

"I'm sorry, Terezi, but we're giving up the search…" Aradia placed a gentle hand on Terezi's shoulder, "We can't keep going up to the surface for mindless searches. We'll expose what's left of our group…Tavros says he'll keep an eye open though in his hive,"

Tavros was an exception to their group. He resided on the surface to keep an eye out for refugees. He and his lusus also sent down what vegetation and grain they could eat. Too much meat could make them sick after a while because it decayed much faster than vegetables and grain. They needed to keep themselves from becoming ill. Most meat could be made into jerky, but with a lack of sunlight to dry the strips it only diminished the supply and the Taurus could only do so much.

"You're certain there's no trace of Karkat?" Terezi choked out.

"The blood from that night confirms he's dead," Aradia frowned, "I'm sorry, but, he's gone,"

Terezi allowed a tear to stream past the corner of her eye and fall down her cheek.

"It's my fault," she whimpered, "If I hadn't been such a fuckin' cluckbeast shit to him that night he might still be alive,"

"It could have happened to anyone," Aradia tried to solace, turning her around to give her a soft hug, "It's happened to a lot of us,"

Terezi pushed her away softly, she wanted to be alone. Aradia nodded in understanding. A few months ago Sollux had been apprehended by a group of Subjugglators. He managed to get himself out before being taken to the Cages but he came back half-starved and near death. She and her matesprit became so much closer after that, but the feeling of loss was never an easy one to get around.

"I'll bring you some soup later," Aradia promised before leaving the tent, holding her own chest at the loss of their former leader.

* * *

Karkat's eyes were heavy as he stared down at his lap. His hands rested upon his sore legs and he could plainly see the shackles Makara had placed upon them. It had been a month of hell, and degeneration. The mutant-blood could not believe that the indigo-blood had actually gotten to him. He felt empty, he felt useless, and he was angry at himself for not being able to fight such a powerful troll. The first night he was here the highblood had his servants hold him down while a tattoo was sewn into his face. It was over his left eye, looking as simple as face paint. It was permanent though and when he closed his eyes the highblood's insignia was completed and well seen. It was apparent who he belonged to now. Next, as the torture continued, Gamzee developed a fetish for locking Karkat up for long periods of time.

Sometimes he was bound and blindfolded before being thrown into the dungeon where the cold would make his body go numb. The dehydration would dry his aching muscles and the lack of fluid made him hear voices he so wished to hear again, and see figured in the darkness of his blindfold. He longed to see Terezi again and his best bro, Sollux. The emptiness of the dungeon provided only the solace that his friends were not dragged in to join him. He would be left for days, unattended, before being dragged back into the warmth of the highblood's respite block and coerced to feel gratitude. Other times he'd be strung up by his shackles until only the tips of toes were on the floor. Triangular pieces of paper, lined carefully with oil would be placed between his toes, and the tips of the paper were lit on fire. The highblood would wait and watch as the flame steadily descended down the paper to his pet's skin. He would then kick and scream as the fire scorched his skin-two weeks into this treatment the grumpy troll begged for mercy. He could not allow the burns to persist...

Perhaps it was his lonesome, agonized, psychological state that made him start to think better of his captor, but he began to felt it. As his starved body was coddled and warmed by those reaping arms and hands, he felt some semblance of decency and kindness permeating from the troll. Having never known the troll before, he didn't know whether or not his observations were right, but Gamzee seemed calmer when he was with his pet. However degrading it was to let the highblood stroke his hair and face, he noted that the screams that he had heard from castle in his freedom no longer existed. For three weeks there were no raids, there were no prisoners being dragged in. It was strange, Karkat thought, but he began to believe that his friends would be spared a gory fate if he remained.

He would allow the highblood to touch his face and neck; he would allow his hair to be touched and his body to be abused to the highblood's liking. He would not break and he would not weep no matter the torture. Gamzee soon grew bored of stringing his pet up and binding him in the dungeon. He decided to bind him completely from the outside world. He would board up the windows and block of the dungeon with its miniscule windows. Karkat was used to being trapped inside though, having gone so long without the moonlight in the Caverns. He would find a way to the dungeons though, the only place that seemed to give him solace, by avidly strolling through the castle. The bindings on his arms and legs slowly lost their weight with each step. In the abandoned cellar of the castle he found a crawl space leading straight to the dungeon. He must have truly lost his mind to take solace in such a tormenting place.

The hallucinations he suffered behind his blindfold seemed to grant him solace though. Imagining his buds back home, kept warm by the activity in the earth and eating some soup and bits of still edible meat. Terezi wrapping her arms around him and sniffing him, telling he smelled delicious. It pissed him off beyond all comprehension, but it was a welcoming embrace and remark. It was friendly. Then he and Sollux would kick back in the yellow-blood's tent and play some card games, sometimes discuss some books on computers which they had to long-since abandon for the sake of their group's privacy and safety. Then there was Nepeta, she was an adorable cat-girl. She was very sweet to him despite her feline mannerisms were sometimes annoying, and her role-playing games, but it was cute nonetheless and he'd rather the sight of her engaging the others in such games than this palace.

The most humiliating of his captivity though were the clothes Gamzee had him wear. They were sewn from fine silks and made specifically for him. They fit his body perfectly and bent with the curves of his back and legs appropriately. One of his caste should be grateful for such garments-if not for the color sewn into them. Red. Bright, candy red; the color of his mutant blood that he so endeavored to keep secret was now at large for the Subjugglators to see and ridicule. His outfits would not be so bad if not for the vest. First layer was a dark grey, long sleeve, turtle neck shirt. It was rather soft and cozy. Next was a pair of black, form-fitting pants which were also quite comfortable. This was the main, basic layer. The color combinations did not change day in and day out. The jacket, however, did not change as well. It was one of a kind and he was obligated to wear it every day. The jacket had no sleeves, no buttons, and revealed the middle of his grey shirt. It was held together by a waist-belt and above that, connecting the sewn-down lapels was sym69ls of his ancestor. The edges of the jacket were lined with red, the symbol cast in red, the belt in red…Red, bright candy red. His fingerless gloves were lined in red as well; down the outline of his bones and the wristband that the sleeves of his sweater were tucked under. Never had he felt so degraded.

Still, he would not cry, he would not break. Gamzee would not make his pet bleed to taste that wonderful, red fluid pulsing through his veins. He wanted tears; he wanted those tears to be given to him deliberately. Karkat should have seen it coming too. His shackles were removed as he entered the throne room, the screech of the cages swaying above him made him shiver.

"Come here, my motherfuckin' pet," Gamzee called over. He patted the spot next to him on his cold, stone throne. Karkat would obey, ever so cold in his mindful repose, to escape the pain of being dragged over. Makara stood when his pet sat down, head bowed as he had been taught to do. The Subjugglator then placed a collar around his neck. It was made of sheets of metal, crafted by Zahhak. He attached a chain to the slot and bound his pet to the throne with his head up. What was this new form of torture…?

"W-What the fuck are you doing?" Karkat hissed.

"Such a crass tongue," Makara began to unbutton his stripped, indigo vest. He folded it according onto Karkat's lap, then his black shirt with his crest sewn just over his hips. Next his baggy, polka-dots pants, shoes, socks and the rest of his garments until he was naked, the mutant blood looked away in distaste.

"You knock of my clothes onto the floor and I'll motherfuckin' cut your bulge out of your body," Gamzee smirked, tapping his chin in a masterly manner. Karkat had to hold his bile as a small, lowblooded was escorted to the upper level of throne room. No…Karkat growled aloud and began to struggle as a cage was pulled from the center of the ceiling. The troll was pushed in, blood immediately being drawn from the spikes in the cage before the cage was pulled back to the center. Other Subjugglators soon joined Gamzee; others were on the upper level bombarding the captive trolls with arrows. She was forced to struggle in the cage, drops and streams of her yellow blood splattered upon the Subjugglators as they engaged in their gory orgy

He began to scream as he struggled, not caring for the clothes that fell onto the ground. More captive trolls were brought in and locked into the other cages. A spectrum of blood rained upon the Subjugglators; they lavished in the blood that chilled their skin. They painted, bathed, drank the colorful splatters of blood. Gamzee's clothes were stained with Karkat's struggles. He seemed pleased to get something out of his pet, but still he was not receiving tears. This was horrible room filled with the stench of decaying blood and corpses…Bones were strewn about as layer upon layer of blood was neglected to be washed. Not so horrid though as the punishment for any messy servants.

"Oh man bro," Gamzee grimaced, picking up his stained clothes that were merely a fraction as dyed as his blood-laden skin, "This won't motherfuckin' do,"

He glared and undid the bind around Karkat's neck. He grabbed the back of his one-of-a-kind vest and forced the mutant blood to bow.

"Go fuck yourself," Karkat cursed, glaring at him angrily He smirked, grabbed the back of his head and pulling Karkat up to his neck, forcing his lips against the bloodied skin.

"Now how to cleanse that vile tongue of yours," he smirked, forcing Karkat's mouth open to taste the blood upon his skin. That night he cried, for Gamzee forced him to lick his body clean of the blood he had painted and bathed in. He had not vomited more in his life than that night, nor had he cried so much. He was truly a Subjugglator's pet. Once the orgy had settled the bodies were released from the cages. Driven by tears he rushed to each body, searching for familiar faces. He was relieved that none of the corpses belonged to his friends. The relief was short lived though when his master, now draped in an indigo robe, grabbed him by the hair and dragged him through the bloody filth. He painted in his yellow, teal, maroon, green…So many shades that they blended in a deep, murky brown-one of the colors of rot. He was rotting; on the inside…He was dragged farther though that just across the roam and over the drains. Face painted in several shades of primary hues he was dragged down the crematorium. It was a small chamber where corpses were piled and burnt in a large furnace beneath the ground. Their smoky decay plagued the noses of surrounding trolls, too afraid to question their lord.

Corpses were brought by Subjugglators but no farther to the furnace. When they left it was only Gamzee and Karkat, and the drained corpses.

"Burn them," Gamzee ordered, leaning against the wall idly. Karkat's hands shook as he stared down at the corpses, as well as the blood-stained appendages. Maybe he could jump into the furnace and burn to death? He didn't want to be the ones who damn these trolls to a fiery grave. It wasn't even in their culture to do anything to the dead. This was insane…

"J-Just throw them outside," he squeaked out. Gamzee grimaced, raising his clawed hand and striking him across the face.

"No, you will toss them motherfuckers in, one by one, into the motherfuckin' furnace," he sneered, smearing the blood on Karkat's face even more. Karkat squeaked softly in pain before spitting back in his face.

"You little-" Gamzee roared, making to hit him again. Something sparked in Karkat in that instant and his hand cracked across Gamzee's face, staining it yet again. Karkat's befouled tongue still stung of blood and the rage stank of contamination. The moment after his strike was all but slow. It was as if the momentum of his strike had snapped the speed of time and space and caused everything to move in slow motion. Gamzee just stared at him, flaunting an expression he'd never seen him make before. He was awed for a moment; the mutant blood could see it in his eyes. He then grabbed his hand, the one that had struck him, and held it to his cheek. He then began to rub it up and down that side of his face, purring somewhat with a dopey grin.

"GET YOUR GOGDAMN HAND OFF OF ME YOU FUCKING INDIGO-SHIT!" Karkat cursed. No response.

"I HOPE THAT SOMEONE, SOMEWHERE, STRINGS YOU UP BY YOUR ANKLES AND BOMBARDS YOUR PUTRID FLESH WITH THE SAME ARROWS YOU KILLED THIS TROLLS WITH," this was perhaps the most verbal he had been for a while, "AND THEN WHEN YOU'RE BARELY FUCKING ALIVE, THEY THROW YOU INTO THESE FUCKING FURNACES! AND THE WHOLE FUCKING KINGDOM WILL BE DELIVERED BY YOUR GOGDAMNED SCREAMS YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT!"

Karkat was not punished that evening, surprisingly, and slept with little harm done to his bodily person.


	3. Chapter 3

The following week was a rather strange week, not just for Karkat, but for Gamzee's followers. The whole cluster of them seemed to notice his strange demeanor. Had Gamzee been placated by Karkat striking him clear across the face? They all knew that something was wrong with their leader when he did not give any orders. In fact, he was relaxing more often than foraging the land to rip apart low blooded trolls or search for that elusive Rebellion. Equius was mainly perturbed by his master's behavior and despite how sweaty and nervous it made him, he decided to ask shortly before dinner was being served.

Gamzee had specially made armor, crafted by Equius himself. And he only trusted Equius is helping him put it on. He normally dressed into it every night when he awoke and would have his right-hand troll called in. He had not been called into his master's respite block

"Sir," Equius knelt to him, "I am here, at your request. Might I have sanction to speak freely?"

"Sure bro, go on ahead," Gamzee shrugged as he lit some resin incense. It was a rare fragrance that he so adored. It was bitterly sweet, yet rich with traces of myrrh and colorful elements. It was also a lovely shade of red, as if in coincidence to his pet's blood color.

"I am quite concerned for you, master," Equius spoke as he slowly rose, "I have noted that since the mutantblood struck you you've been rather aloof and languid. You carry on mundane duties, but you seem to lack the role you've so engrossed your being in…Pardon me if I am offending…"

"Nah bro," Gamzee opened the window, "You're motherfuckin' right. That grouchy motherfucker sure knows how to make me all up and relax,"

"Sir?" Equius furrowed his brow.

"You know strong bro, you all up and been one faithful motherfucker," Gamzee gave him a lazy grin, "I could always count on you bro, like for anythin'. So I gotta all up and have a motherfuckin' feelings jam,"

"Whatever is troubling you sir, I will happily oblige to settle your nerves," Equius nodded.

"Well bro," Gamzee sighed, "I'm all up and flushed for my motherfuckin' pet,"

Equius could not believe what he was hearing. How could his master pity such a lewd distortion of nature? Karkat Vantas was not a natural being; he was a mutant, a freak, prey even. It was not his duty to question his highblood leader. If Gamzee felt this way about another troll it was obviously for a good reason.

"I just all up and wanna be alone with him tonight," Gamzee turned to him, taking a swill of Faygo, "You can all up and handle that bro, right? Make sure my wing is motherfuckin' isolated 'cept for me and crabby bro, y'hear?"

"Yes sir," Equius nodded, "As your second-in-command I shall make sure no other troll enters your wing while you and Vantas…collaborate,"

"Aw yeh motherfucker," Gamzee opened one of his windows. It was a rather mild evening, the breeze was perfect, "I'll all up and take my eats in here. Send my bro in when he all up and finishes his,"

"I will sir," Equius nodded before making toward the door. He halted for a moment, daring to speak again, "Are there any other duties you wish for me to carry out?"

"Yeh," Gamzee nodded, "Bring me some motherfuckin' sopor slime. Runnin' out here, y'know?"

"I will sir," the blue-blood nodded before leaving the room.

* * *

Karkat had been in Gamzee's respite block before. He had been forced to sleep at the end of the lavish bed while the highblood petted his head and caressed the base of his horns. He lavished in treating him like an animal, trying to get him to beg for a treat. Karkat hated it, but in this castle he had no other choice. He put up with it, but not once would be beg for mercy on his own being. In fact, he was rather-for the lack of a better word-calm. Gamzee had been rather considerate of him as of late since he struck him across the face. His stomach wrenched at the idea of Gamzee liking pain like that, but he figured if he could take Gamzee's guard down just enough he could escape and get back to his friends.

That thought, however lovely it seemed on the surface, also held pain. He figured Terezi would've sent him some sort of message, a smoke signal for all he cared, that they would rescue him. Maybe she did mean it that night when he went of mindlessly slaughter the Subjugglator leader? Maybe she did mean he hoped he died for being so foolish? No…She'd honestly never mean that. Certainly she knew her group could not risk any causalities and that a rescue attempt was a suicide mission. Yes, that's what he forced himself to believe. He was here for the protection of his friends.

"He's waiting for you here," Equius opened the door, sweat streaming down his forehead. The situation was obviously one of great depth, or else Zahhak would not be perspiring as such. Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Hey, keep it in your fucking clothes you sweat farm," he cursed before walking into Gamzee's respite block. He glared at Equius when he shut the door, he didn't like the blue blood and the way he always looked him over for his blood color just unnerved him greatly. The fucker was so ridiculously strong that he could snap him in half with just a flick. It was not easy being around that guy for even an instant.

"Hey bro," Gamzee was dressed down, obviously turning in early. He was wearing his casual robe with the insignia on the back and the color bleeding out into the edges of the black silk. He appeared to be mixing something. Karkat knew that Gamzee often mixed a tonic to help him sleep. He had grown so use to sleeping without a recuperacoon that he had to keep his violent tendencies out of his body somehow. He mixed some sort of sleeping tonic before bed. It was a relaxing thought, knowing that Gamzee would be asleep soon and out of his hair. He also noted the window was open…The sky was so beautiful; the stars, the hues of blue, the moons…His heart stopped for an instant. He never realized how much he missed the sky. He just stood there a moment, staring out into the sky with a soft, nostalgic smile on his face.

"That's a nice motherfuckin' smile you got bro," Gamzee purred somewhat as he approached him, tonic in hand. Karkat glared at him, hating him for tearing him from such a reverie.

"Fuck you," Karkat hissed.

"Here," Gamzee placed the tonic in his hand, "Drink this,"

"What?" Karkat asked, staring into the fizzing tonic. It was mixed in such a way that it fizzed for a moment or two with a bit of foam on the top. It was about ¼ of the serving Gamzee had before bed, but he was still curious as to why he wanted Karkat to drink it.

"I said," Gamzee leaned over and into his ear, "Drink it. All of it. Every last drop. Now."

Karkat bit his lip, staring into the glass before holding it to his lips. He took a small sip and nearly choked at the taste. He had to keep going though. It stung his tongue and throat. The stinging proceeded into his stomach and forced him to his knees at the displeasure-how the hell did this make Gamzee sleep better? He swallowed all of it though and kept himself from vomiting. Gamzee knelt down and took the glass from him, placing it on the table while he continued to kneel.

"You all up and got some foam on your motherfuckin' lips," he cupped his chin. Now he had done this plenty of times to derisively admire his features, but it was different this time. It was tender-or maybe Karkat's senses were still reeled from the stinging elixir? No, they were not reeled. Gamzee kissed him, his tongue idly pushed past his protruding teeth and against the mutantblood's lips. His mind reeled as the elixir and situation set in. He pushed Gamzee away and fell back onto the floor, pushing himself along by his elbows.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Karkat spat.

"Just going with my motherfuckin' feels bro," Gamzee crawled toward him on his knees, "I'm all up and feelin' so motherfuckin' flushed for ya' bro. I all up and wanna motherfuckin' have a red rom with my favorite bro. Y'know, matespritship and shit…"

He grabbed his ankle and pulled him toward and under his body, "And I will motherfuckin' make love with my bro tonight. So whatcha all up and say? Be my motherfuckin' matesprit?"

Karkat hissed and spat in his face, "I'D RATHER FUCKING DIE!"

He raised his knee and kicked the highblood off with all his mite. Karkat stood, starting to feel his limbs give out a bit. He steadied himself against a wardrobe.

"I'D RATHER BE STRUNG UP BY MY GOGDAMN HEELS WITH HOOKS AND BE FUCKING GUTTED ALIVE THAN STOMACH FUNNELING YOUR GOGDAMN BULGE!" he dictated, "I WISH YOU'D FUCKING DIE! I WISH YOUR LUSUS BIT YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF THE MOMENT HE SAW YOU! FUCK! YOU DIDN'T DESERVE A LUSUS, OR A FUCKING GUARDIAN YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF-"

Gamzee's hand met his face. It was a harsh strike and it hurt worse than any hit the highblood had given him before. His eyes were impassioned with rage.

"You ruined it," there was pain in his angered voice, "This could've been something real motherfuckin' beautiful…And you ruined it…"

He dragged him over to the bed, "But I ain't gonna motherfuckin' lose you. No, I motherfuckin' won't,"

He pulled him up and then pushed him back onto the bed. Karkat immediately fought back with punches and kicks. All were in vain though as the tonic started to take place; it wasn't so much he felt any weaker. His limbs just felt heavier and were becoming increasingly difficult to move. He wanted to move and as he continued to fight he found his movement sloppy and uncoordinated.

"See what you're feelin bro?" Gamzee hissed, unbuckling the mutantblood's pants and slipping them off. Gamzee was not on the bed at all, he was standing between his pets' legs, "I all up and gave you some of my tonic. You're not motherfuckin' use to it at all. You're so motherfuckin' lucid and I just wanted you to be all up and chill with me tonight…And you just fuckin' ruined it!"

Karkat felt his chest tighten as Gamzee's hands moved to his wrists, where he removed his gloves and tossed them aside. He then moved to his shirt and jacket. He wanted to cry because there was nothing much else he could do. He was going to be raped and there was nothing he could do. Even if he was lucid he'd probably be beaten into a pulp and unable to move. He bit his tongue as the highblood pulled his shirt off over his head, exposing his bare flesh to him. He would not give Gamzee the satisfaction of an emotional reaction. With hatred and spite the highblood would win. With tears he'd win. No, he'd have to just lie still and stare numbly into space, stimulating nothing from the highblood. Perhaps he would leave in that case?

From the corner of his eye he saw the highblood remove his robe, revealing he was bare beneath the silk as well. He then proceeded to stroke along his own seed flap. Karkat cursed his species internally. Emotions did not have much to do with arousal, making this much easier. His nook would be penetrated, but perhaps he could will his bulge to stay inside? He released a small, uncomfortable croak. It wasn't that he was a virgin, at least in the aspect of his bulge. He didn't like to have his nook penetrated, it was not something he, as a leader, thought was appropriate. Terezi respected that as he penetrated her nook, her own bulge going to work with what he could not fit inside her. That had only been once though. It had been so awkward and embarrassing he did not want to try it again until the disgust he felt with his performance wore off. His nook remained untouched though. He shivered a bit as he felt something slither across his thigh. He did not look down at the appendage that would be penetrating him. He shivered and gripped the sheets as Gamzee's fingers grazed the edges of his seed flap. A tingly sensation bled through the soft-bone shell and stimulated his nook and began to hit his bulge which he felt begin to uncoil and attempt to push past the still closed seed-flap. His will was all for naught and the seed-flap opened, exposing his nook to the larger troll. His bulge, however, was a tad more obedient. Gamzee grimaced, rubbing his thumb against the opening of nook as if trying to coax Karkat into complete arousal.

"I take it you've never been penetrated before?" he asked idly, looking over Karkat's body. He was shivering but his eyes were elsewhere and unresponsive. He'd be responsive soon enough, the highblood thought idly. He leaned over and gently began to kiss along his neck, his other hand tracing the vestigial grub legs alongside his ribs. The mutantblood jolted for a moment beneath him and smirked when he felt Karkat's bulge push past the seed-flap. He palmed it, smirking, before it coiled around his fingers and wrist. He suckled on his neck as he felt Karkat writhe beneath him for a moment, obviously stimulated by the friction between his bulge and Gamzee's fingers. He leaned upward and pecked his lips softly.

"You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly," he warned sternly, turning to his slightly pointed ear and nibbling on the edge. Karkat did not respond, he would not give the highblood the pleasure. He forced himself not to physically respond as the highblood kissed along the base of his sensitive horns. His hands slowly wandered up and down the mutantblood's body, seeking to entice some sort of reaction. The indigo blood grimaced a bit and stood up, pulling Karkat downward a bit so his legs where completely hanging over the side of the bed. The mutantblood braced himself as he felt Gamzee's bulge begin to push into his untouched nook. Gamzee's bulge was ridged, which was quite stimulating for a moment before the coiling tentacle began to press in farther and stretch his nook beyond their bounds. He bit his tongue as he felt the inner walls of his nook tear hard against the intruding bulge. He tensed around Gamzee's bulge once it was the all the way inside…His sizeable length and girth unbearably tearing his walls and causing blood to trickle down his legs. He had to stay still though; any movement would only make it worse and satisfy Gamzee. He would also retain more damage and possibly scar his double clitoral muscle stretched between his nook and bulge, the g-spot itself could lose its sensitivity, which would keep him from enjoying any sexual activity. Perhaps if he been prepared it would not have hurt so much, not that it mattered now.

The highblood began to thrust, wriggling and coiling his bulge to different positions inside of his pet's nook. Only a few thrusts more before he set himself up to a rhythm and began to moan, digging his nails into Karkat's hips. The mutant tasted blood in his mouth, he had to stop biting his tongue or it would soon be in half. Then again, he felt like his whole body was being torn in half; perhaps biting his tongue open would ease the pain? Glaring, the highblood grabbed his neck as he leaned down to kiss him, forcing his tongue into his mouth. Karkat's jaw muscles went limp, he couldn't allow himself to show any sort of reaction. Even as the highblood began to suck the blood from his mouth he remained still, eyes blank and staring off into space. He let his mind wonder to places elsewhere; he was back in the Caverns, taste-testing the dinner. Nepeta had caught a wild forestbeast and butchered the animal according. What meat they did not have in storage was in the stew; chunks of meat and sliced vegetables boiled in the broth. It was delicious. Kanaya was a very good cook, and so was Aradia. She would tear edible roots from the earth for seasoning, being so interested in exploring the unknown underground, and herbs too, herbs that kept them healthy. Kanaya always found a way to make these seasonings and herbs work with the flavor. His eyebrow twitched a bit as he noted that Nepeta was staring at him, dazed with a green blush over her cheeks. He made to snarl before calming, he sometimes did find it cute. He instead patted her head, admiring the soft, blue fur of her strange hat. He complimented her for her fine catch. She scurried away to her tent with her usual, adorable smile in tact.

Terezi somehow managed to sneak up behind him and give him a big hug, making a flirtatious remark about the night before as the ladle fell back into the boiling pot. He grimaced and pushed her off before turning to her, cheeks alight with bright red, before lowering the volume of his voice. He informs his lover and second-in-command that he'd rather not have his love life become their group's newest fascination. They have more important things to do; she feigned hurt and draped herself on his shoulders, licking his still flushed cheek. She then informed him that everyone heard them the night before. Gritting his teeth he pushed her off, walking off to his tent. He passed Sollux on his way, shared a fist bump, and then retreated to his grey tent. He then picked up a small shard of glass that had been serving as his mirror and splashed some water on his face. Despite his group knew of his mutant plasma he did not like it to show. Red…so much red…

He was pulled back from fantasy when he felt the genetic sac within him fill with warmth. The highblood collapsed on top of him for a moment before pulling away; stinging pain following as the highblood's bulge retreated into the place above his own nook and his seed-flap closed. Karkat's bulge retreated as well, his genetic material not spent, and his seed-flap slowly closed. Blood still leaked from the forced penetration through the slit opening between the edges of the shell. Gamzee gave him a strange look, he could feel it. He did not need to give a direct look; he knew that Gamzee was a plethora of emotions as he looked his consort over. He picked up his discarded robe headed down to the other side of his room and opened the door where Hygiene Block had been placed. Karkat heard it lock. For a moment he just lied there, the pain between his legs settling in and the marks from Gamzee's lip that heatedly nestled themselves inside of his skin. The worst of these sensations was the slight weight within him where Gamzee's genetic material had split into his genetic sac.

He had to get up; he had to flush this disgusting bile out of him. He couldn't though; every movement from the waist down was pure agony. He relinquished himself to the silky tomb that was Gamzee's sleeping apparatus. Tears poured down his face as he rode out the waves of pain splashing over him like acid. He felt bitten at, gnawed raw, and utterly hollow. He was no longer himself…Biting his already bloodied lips he spat out the bright red plasma that was in his mouth. He longed for sopor to help heal his wounds.

Gamzee stared into the mirror as he dried his face, the steam slowly disappearing as the room cooled. He stared at his reflection in rage, raising his hand and smashing the glass with his fist. Indigo blood dripped down the reflective shards, as if some revelation or divination of self-destruction. Why did he feel so awful? Was it not like his caste to take what they wanted, no matter the discord or struggle from the opposing party? He had just marked Karkat as his property, his…Matesprit…That was such a horrible word suddenly. Why would anyone harm their matesprit like this? He bit his lip, cleaning the cuts out and pulling out the splinters, as he wondered if he had done the right thing.

A part of him answered affirmatively. Karkat had been disobedient and malicious with his words. He deserved to be treated so terribly for bashing his master's regards and ruining something so beautiful with his hatred. On another plane, Gamzee had no right to rape Karkat like that. Morality wise, he was not too sure why he felt it was wrong to do so. He bandaged his hand tightly. He felt choked by the image of Karkat's mutant blood caking against his skin. It hurt even more when he realized that he had been Karkat's first penetration and he must be in a lot of pain from the lack of preparation. He recalled his first time being the submissive party, it had been horribly agonizing. He was still young at the time, about the same age Karkat was, just as the nook cavity began to mature and open as their first mating cycle came along. Ever since then he always preferred to be the dominant party.

He opened the door of his Hygiene Block and peeked into his Respite Block, noting that Karkat was still there. He was quiet and motionless, obviously hibernating. He opened the door some more, but did not exit the chamber yet. He took a bowl out of one of the cabinet and filled it with water and a sanitizing mixture. He'd have to clean out any wounds his desired matesprit attained during penetration. He gathered a few cotton clothes and swabs before proceeding out of the bathroom, his regal robes sticking to his still somewhat wet skin. He looked over Karkat carefully after setting the bowl down on the nightstand. Blood caked his inner thigh and hips; his chin was laden with blood as well as his lips. It was also apparent that he had been crying, because his cheeks were stained in translucent, bright red.

He gently grazed his fingers over one of his vestigial grub legs. No response, not even his breathing hastened. It remained calm and even, if not a bit shallow. Slowly he began to clean his consort off. He started with his inner thighs and hips, cleaning his skin of the blood. He then proceeded to his neck, chin, and face. It did not take as long as he thought it would. He felt his heart wrench though as he soaked a few cotton swabs with the antiseptic mixture to sanitize his internal injuries. It was not an easy task, coaxing a troll to open their seed flap when they were unconscious, but it had to be done. Thickened blood poured out into the sheets, the discomfort caused the mutantblood to whine and writhe a bit in his sleep. The elixir took him again though and dragged him back into a peaceful slumber. Perhaps it'd be wise to coat the internal injuries with some sopor? Yes, it would be. It would heal his wounds much faster and the inside of his mouth too. His tongue had been punctured of his own accord and it would interfere with his eating. His consort had lost enough weight as it was, being locked away for days every now and then. He couldn't allow him to get any thinner than he already was.

He waited for the blood flow to stop before he reapplied some more of the antiseptic to his internal injuries. He rushed to one of the cabinets in his room and removed a vile of sopor. He coated another swab with the slime before applying it to Karkat's internal injuries. He waited a few minutes before his seed-flap closed again before applying some sopor to Karkat's tongue. He did his best to wipe the blood off of teeth and tongue, but it would have to wait until Karkat was awake. Lastly was the sheets; they were soaked in blood. Shakily, he pressed his arms under the lowblood's torso and pulled his body up against his own. Karkat groaned painfully in his sleep as Gamzee lifted him up. He set him down on the divan at the end of the bed. He placed a wool quilt over him, he was certainly cold.

As he changed the sheets he couldn't help but look back at his matesprit-ah, what an awful word to suit this situation. If he could find the right one-kismesis?-no that was too black and he did not harbor any hatred for Karkat. Some distaste, maybe, but he did not hold such hostile feelings toward his pet. Sighing, he tucked the new sheet's edges under the mattress and laid the new blanket over the bed, folding it over itself somewhat so he could place Karkat under the silk

"C'mon bro," he cooed as he carried Karkat back over to the bed and laid him down, tucking him under the covers with the quilt still firmly wrapped around his body. He crawled in next to him from the other side, wrapping his arms around his wrapped body. He gently sniffed his hair, a small sniffle permeating from his nose. He wanted to cry, he wasn't sure why, but he did…He was certain there'd be more tears tomorrow when Karkat woke up.

.


	4. Chapter 4

A month, it was another month of hell. Gamzee did not touch him again after that horrible night, but the ache still remained. It was evident by the pain in Karkat's steps over the following few days. He could not look at himself, he covered every mirror. Gamzee undid the bindings on the windows, Karkat pulled the curtains shut. He did not want to look into his own face knowing what had happened via the glare of the pane. He felt ashamed for not being able to defend himself. He hated his own being for fooling himself into thinking Terezi was protecting him by not coming to get him. Could she not smell his cherry blood from a mile? Surely she knew he was here and that he was being tortured?! He hated himself and he hated her, he hated her sweet memory for bringing him pleasure he'd never know again. He hated himself for wanting to have pleasure, but how could he find it when he could not even look at himself in the mirror? He was not himself; he was just a shell, a silhouette of who he used to be filled with black shadows. He was just…Nothing…And he hated it.

He would not speak out of spite; he would not even speak to himself in a false attempt to find solace. He was no longer himself; he knew he was metamorphosing into some delightful neurotica. This maddening disease crept upon him in spite, his master asleep at the end of the bed, surrounded by so many weapons; this maddening disease would make him pity the troll who had taken from him his life. He did not know how or why such pity would arise, but it did. He was psychologically starved for some sort of nostalgia, some sort of contentment…Anything…Spite and hatred could only protect him for so long. No, he was not protected, all of what he knew was held apart by his contempt for the situation. He had to try and make sense of what was going on, he had to be rational and logical. What good would it do though? So he pulled himself together, slowly and day by day as month two following the rape came. He began to look at himself in the mirror, and much like the mirror he could only reflect what he wished to see now. He didn't want to see the truth, which was what he pulled together when the spite melted away. He wanted to be trapped in some sort of phantom fantasy. He would lose himself, but he was already lost to the outside world. He was dead to his group by then and if he remained so torn apart if he was ever found, he'd be no one. The little bit he had left of himself he buried deep within, to be exhumed and electrocuted to life again.

The third month crept in like the retreating shadows of daylight; luminous, exposing light dragged the shadows over the land until it was cast in dusky, almost indigo light. The pale moonlight chilled the breeze, as if the vastness of space tried to breathe into him as he sat on the window ledge. He was tempted to jump, tempted to let his head hit the pavement and be eaten by the creatures. Perhaps his remains would be gutted from Nepeta's prey, drawn from his acidic grave in his direst hours of absolution. But no, he would not jump. He was no longer himself; the vessel that resided around his body and psyche did not want to jump. Death and pain would bring no pleasure.

"H-Hey bro…" he flinched slightly as he turned his focus to the door; Gamzee was entering his Respite Block. He sighed and stood, shutting the window and locking the lattice doors. He hadn't spoken in three months; his throat ached from the silence. He opened his mouth; his scarred tongue drenched in eager saliva, and spoke.

"I-I'm tired," it was soft, it was simple, but at least he spoke.

"I motherfuckin' know that bro," Gamzee tried not to fluctuate his voice as his consort sat down on his bed, "I just all up and wanna have a feelings jam with ya',"

"Y-Yeh?" Karkat pushed out, keeping his head down. Gamzee frowned and sat down next to him on the sleeping apparatus, his grey sheets scrunching beneath his greater weight and mimicking the remains of the heart inside of his matesprit's chest-again the word sounded so unfitting. He was still wearing his armor, having just gotten back from a raid. Some soldiers from the Condesce's Kingdom made it past their territory and they had to be dealt with. He knew his apparel was not suited for a feelings' jam because of this, but he felt as though he needed to be shielded. He lifted his gloved hand to gently cup Karkat's chin, pulling his head the other way to face him.

"Yeh, I just wanted to all up and chill with you," he smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss his forehead. He stopped though, a kiss didn't feel right. His hand felt misplaced against Karkat's chin. Slowly he eased his hands away from him, easing one of his gloves off. Karkat was staring down at the marble, indigo floor. He gently raised his bare hand to the mutant's cheek. Karkat flinched a bit, wincing as his chilled skin was met with a warm, tender hand. The two were silent as their eyes met; just staring into each other's optical receptors as Gamzee's thumb gently began to stroke along his cheekbone.

Karkat raised his hand, touching the back of the one that Gamzee had on his cheek. A soft smile met his lips as his hand pulled away from Gamzee's. Both his hands found his breastplate. He shakily began to undo the tethers that bound the metal plating together. He wanted to feel the entire warmth that was Gamzee's flesh. The indigo blood furrowed his brow before pulling away a bit, removing the armor that Karkat could not manage to get off. He cupped his face again, with warm hands. That smile was soft and awkward looking, but it was fitting and adorable. He wanted to kiss him, to kiss his matesprit, but it didn't feel right. He instead moved his hands downward to his shoulder and pulled him into a hug. The mutant's body went lax in his arms, his eyes shut and the indigo seal over his left eye that had been scribed upon his skin in violence lost its malice. He decided not to speak, the moment was perfect.


	5. Chapter 5

It was some strange progress, their relationship. Around other Subjugglators Karkat was kept a fair distance from Gamzee, following his master accordingly. They ate in silence, convened in silence, and one by the dozens he saw countless trolls lose their life force to their blood-thirsty skin. Somehow, Karkat ignored it. Despite being dragged in to witness the death of anonymous lowbloods he batted no eye, he saw nothing but hue after hue of primary colors paint refractions through the prism that were the countless cages. He saw not the bodies, only the blood, and sought to circumvent the greyer shades of it as the bright refractions were thrown upon the dank stone walls. Gamzee would not partake though; he seemed at peace and merely watched as his kin indulged in the gory orgy.

He would coddle the mutantblood close in his lap when the room was empty. His clean fingers idly tracing the bases of Karkat's sensitive horns, which made him shiver slightly. Normally trolls horns had some sort of point to them and Karkat's lack of a point was quite adorable, Gamzee thought, since Karkat's where so nubby and small. Their personal interaction did not take a single step over that line though. All they seemed to do when in the privy of either's Respite Block was gently touch each other in silence. No lips touched each other's skin despite Gamzee yearned to kiss him again. His long, untrimmed fingernails would trace the edges of the mutant's black lips, enticed at their stillness. His half-lidden eyes, Karkat's eyes, that is, would tease him so. He longed to see those bright red eyes wide, but they had grown dull and uninterested in his surroundings. Only a fragment of blush was in his eyes when he was with his master.

Five months in, this routine continued. Gamzee wanted more, but with each endeavor to push their physical relationship to more intimate levels, he felt Karkat reject him. He would not verbally display his discomfort; rather the look in his eyes and the pale glow of his un-flushed skin gave it away. It would not be right to force him into an intimate moment. He wanted it to be mutual. He decided to bestow a gift upon his consort.

Gamzee kept his hands over Karkat's eyes as he led him down the hallway. He had kept his eyes hidden from sight the whole trek down from Gamzee's wing to the first floor. The walk had gone off without a hitch, their energies were in sync. Karkat did not need to see his master, he knew what to do. He let his flinching muscles go lax and allowed Gamzee to guide him to wherever he was taking him. The castle air felt the same as always, until he heard a strange crreeeeeeeeeeeeak! obviously made from some large metal object with rusting hinges. A strange breeze crawled over his skin, similar to that of the open windows. This was different though; it was so complete and was not concentrated into a single path. It was everywhere and warmed him skin.

"You're all up and feelin' strange to me bro," Gamzee furrowed his brow, "You sure you can all up and handle what I got motherfuckin in store for you?"

"I haven't fucking seen it yet," Karkat dictated with a small shudder in his voice.

"Oh right," Gamzee smiled dazedly, removing his hands. Karkat blinked a few time to clear his line of vision, bright red eyes squinted in disbelief at the sight. The space between the gates, stone wall, and castle was no beauty. The only clear land was the cobblestone path that led from the gates to the palace. The rest was all a disheveled, weed-infected, wild-grown garden. There was no beauty in it to the spoiled eye. To Karkat though, who could only admire it through glass or the height of the castle, it was a green-glass menagerie that could not resist touching. Yet he was afraid, as if the jade splendor would snap out at him like a buzzing insect trapper and swallow him whole.

"Go on," Gamzee gave him permission, "Nothin' wrong chillin' out here for a motherfuckin' while. Go on,"

"A-Alright," Karkat nodded, stepped a foot into the shrubbery and jungle of weeds and overgrown grass. Nothing happened, he pushed his other foot past before proceeding forward in a series of steps. Before he knew it he was half way behind the castle and Gamzee was not following him. He was alone, truly isolated, for the first time in months. He began to look around, searching for a way out. That was stupid though, he began to think. He had no life outside of these walls. Terezi abandoned him, Sollux abandoned him, fuck even Nepeta abandoned him. He sighed, leaning up against the wall. There were a few vines on this wall with indigo flowers blooming, tips of red pollen on the shafts protruding up through its core. He would think it was a symbol was a greater force, but spat on that notion. There was no high power. He began to kick his heel against the wall in boredom, he felt eager. He was free for a moment, for now…His heel hit a hollow spot in the wall.

Heart racing, he knelt down to examine the hollow and there it was, plain as day, a crack in the wall hidden by the vines and overgrowth. It would fit him; the ground beneath it had been partially dug up, possibly by rodents or other vermin trying to get into the castle. He reached forward, as if trying to prove that was he was looking at was an optical allusion. His spine jolted inward, as if someone was kicking him in the back, he stood abruptly and turned. No one was there. Damn Captain Serket, he cursed, probably messing with his mind from within the castle. He knew Gamzee did not particularly like her, but she was useful in attaining lowbloods. Being an arachnid-minded troll she persuaded prey into her web and eventually through her pointed teeth and the bile in her stomach.

He turned back to the flowers, gently touching their petals. These were real, he could tell. They were soft and fragrant, and the color, he admitted, was the perfect blend between red and indigo.

Later that evening Karkat was more talkative and reactive to his master. He did not speak of the Caverns, but he did speak of his friends.

"So, you and this Terezi sis got all up and close?" Gamzee asked, sitting next to him on the bed. This was something they had grown used to, sleeping in the same bed together.

"I guess, but it's fucking worthless now," Karkat looked aside, glaring at the plain bedpost. The Subjugglator frowned, cupping his smaller face in his hands. He hated seeing the mutantblood so angry. It hurt him.

"Don't all up and be like that bro," he spoke firmly. It was not with a demanding tone though. It was gentle and laced with concern, as if he had to convince the mutant who he belonged to now. The seal over his eye presented his very possession elegantly with no hint of malice.

"Be like what?" Karkat laughed sarcastically, "The bitch fucking abandoned me. I think I have a fucking right to feel like…"

He grabbed his chest; the tightness in his chest that had held his breathing and blood pressure together suddenly began to break down. Blunt, pressured blows pervaded over his insides like meteorites breaking up in the atmosphere and damaging soil after functional structures.

"It's all chill my red motherfucker," Gamzee scooted closer and situated Karkat in his lap. The lowblood fit perfectly in his lap, he wasn't overly petite, but he was small compared to the Subjugglator. His frame fit in his arms perfectly; he did not have to overstretch his arms to accommodate to his matesprit's need for warmth, "You can all up and motherfuckin' confide in me,"

"I fuckin' hate her," Karkat cursed into his chest.

"Do you motherfuckin' hate me?" Gamzee asked. Karkat was frozen for a moment. How should he answer that? Of course he hated Gamzee. He hated his face, he hated the way he treated him, and he hated his way of life. He brought him solace though, he was all he had left-the mutant freak he was was at the mercy of the beast. Gamzee was all he had, and he fucking hated it. But what beast of burden could not take pity on him, however much he envied his burden as it leeched off the only natural pleasure he could acquire.

"N-No," he forced out softly, barely a whisper. The highblood cupped his face, tilting his head upwards to look him straight in the eye. He fought himself internally for a moment before gently tracing the sides of his face with his nails, moving downwards to trace his neck, and finally set his hands on his shoulders. His head followed too, until his long, thin nose was touching Karkat's adorable, button one. He gently brushed his lips against the mutant's. He pressed farther until they were completely up against his lips, which were very soft and a bit juicier than his own. He would've loved to push it further; he would love to slip his tongue into the mutant's mouth. He rubbed the back of his neck, digging his fingers in slightly. This was a gesture that coaxed the Cancer into moving his head a bit, moaning. Karkat's spine was rather sensitive for some reason of his genetic anatomy, and the highblood had taken the liberty of gesturing to him via touches to his spine. He was asking permission, the small nod into his lips gave him the approval he needed. He slid one of his hands up to the smaller troll's chin and pulled his jaw down with his thumb, his tongue gently pushing past his lips and sharp teeth. He gently grazed over Karkat's tongue, grimacing at himself internally for the scars he could feel beneath his own tongue. He hated himself for forcing Karkat to bite his tongue open. He pulled away after a moment, noting his matesprit wasn't dazed as his eyes were looked downward at the sheets, hands clenched against his thighs.

He leaned back down again, taking his jaw into one hand and tilting his neck slightly to the side before placing soft kisses upon Karkat's neck. His hands remained on Karkat's jaw and shoulder only for a moment before proceeding to undo the binds of his red vest. He heard a small whimper as he eased it off and set it aside. He was pleased when he felt Karkat's hands in his hair, lightly gripping the locks. Gamzee rubbed his back softly for a minute before proceeding to pull his shirt over his head. Due to his consort's nubby horns it was no trouble. He set the sweater aside as well before gently coaxing Karkat to lie back against the silky, sleeping apparatus. Another small whimper proceeded from the Cancer's lips as the Capricorn's fingers grazed over his vestigial grub legs. He would not look up at the highblood.

"You all up and got some motherfuckin' mixed feels?" Gamzee frowned, being a little more forceful and pushing him back. He looked over Karkat, who covered his mouth in a pathetic attempt to silence himself. The highblood furrowed his brow, gently tracing down his sides to his hips. He frowned sadly as he allowed his nails to trace the edges of the lowblood's pants. A few small scars plagued each of his hips, just a few shades paler than the grey of his skin.

"Chill bro," Gamzee sighed, pulling one of the blankets up from the bottom of the bed and placing it over Karkat's form, "Lets just get some motherfuckin' sleep,"

He lied down next to him, kissing his cheek softly as he wrapped him up in the blanket. He knew for a fact his matesprit liked to be snuggled up in a thick, warm blanket. It provided some sort of nostalgic comfort, which Karkat needed very much.


	6. Chapter 6

It was less than a month before Gamzee's and Karkat's relationship developed into something physical. And it was consensual, at least up to a point. It did not immediately fall into the category of pailing. It began with Gamzee engaging in "mutual" masturbation with his consort; as his hands slid beneath his consorts pants and shirt he'd touch him, stimulate him, kiss his neck, having the mutantblood suck on his fingers, until he released. Granted, it was not returned, the sight of his pet's submission and pleasure was more than enough. When it did escalate into sexual intercourse, Karkat would wrap his arms around Gamzee's shoulders and kiss him back, he would share a few caresses, and his lips would dare moan mutual responses from the orgiastic pleasure they would undergo during pailing. It felt wonderful, was wonderful, and provided Karkat with a sense of normalcy. It was those hours tangled up in the sheets with his matesprit that brought him the most relief from his isolation; he would get lost in himself and plunge into the nostalgia of the past and the solitude he longed for to find himself again. He would cling and smile, red droplets of sweat lacing his skin, until the pleasure had been spent and he was forced to face the reality. He loved every minute…And hated it just as equally.

He hated that it was Gamzee making love to him and that it held nothing deeper than the need have a release. He hated that it was Gamzee holding him and kissing him. He hated that it was the troll that had taken his life from him. It was the only sense of normalcy and praise even that he could find. It was the only thing that kept him from taking his own life. He began to wonder if he could actually grow to have red feelings for Gamzee, who did consider him his matesprit. He went as far to confide in his right-hand troll alone that Karkat was his matesprit and when he was not around, no other Subjugglator was to touch him or even come near him. He was kind when the troll or situation at hand called for it, and seemed truly repentant for hurting him those months ago. He had not bathed in blood; if only he lacked the murderous raids he and his groups did across the border would he seem truly worth of his affections.

It almost…Hurt…To not feel any sort of flushed feelings for Gamzee when the highblood gave them so willingly. He felt awful and guilty; an aftermath of self-destruction would take him into tears each night. Not once would he let Gamzee see him cry though. He felt…sorry for the guy. He wasn't sure why, and the feelings he did have for the Subjugglator Lord were definitely not red. They were pale. Yes, that had to be it. He was able to pacify Gamzee with his touch. When he was angry or upset, he would often touch and stroke along his face. He'd speak softly to him, as if calming a small, temperamental wriggler. No killing would result that day, or the following day, but black energy would eventually take over and Gamzee had to fulfill his more violent needs. The throes of ecstasy were not enough to sate his primal needs and neither was it enough for Karkat.

He convinced himself that, if given the right opportunity, he could change Gamzee and end this war. As useless as the hemospectrum was, it wouldn't be so bad having the Condesce back in order compared to the terror, bloodshed, and carnage this war inflicted upon Alternia. It would take time though, and it was nearly over a sweep before a change did occur. It was not for the better though; two prisoners from the adverse kingdom were brought over in chains.

One was the Heiress to the Condesce's throne, Feferi Peixes, and the other was her moirail and the Heir to Orphaner Dualscar, martial emperor, Eridan Ampora.

* * *

Sea-dwellers were a fascinating genus of troll. Their skin was sleeker and smoother than land-trolls to prevent dragging against the water they often made their habitat in. Most of their body was hairless as well, aside from their heads. They were leaner and fit with flexibility since the sea could be a burdensome mistress. Their bodies were quite interesting, aside from the sleeker skin and near hairless texture, they had gills alongside their ribs that would open and close. Being amphibious, they were able to breathe on land. When on land though they needed to keep their gills wet so they would be closed up to open their land lungs. They had special adaptations to keep fluid in their body abundant, such as mutated kidneys, since it was a necessity to live. Their eyes were a tad tricky though, being much like one their marine-life, the lenses of their eyes could change shape to focus under water and focus on land. Most of them needed glasses though to see on land, at least in their younger years. The Condesce and her martial emperor did not require glasses.

They had fins just in front of their ears as well, signifying their place on the hemospectrum as top trolls. Gamzee was just below them, being an indigo blood, and the two closely related castes shared a common trait. They were cold-blooded, like reptiles. The sea was a bi-polar environment and could drop to temperatures below zero. Sea-dwelling troll's could adapt easily to ranging temperatures, despite a colder environment was preferred. Gamzee was cold-blooded like the sea-dwellers, sharing a purple hue of blood. He was quite cold to the touch; in fact he often stated he liked it when Karkat touched him because he was so warm. Aside from that, sea-dwelling trolls also had varying mutations among the gene pools. Some of them had retractable fins; others had a few specks of scales or photospores, others even had webbed feet. They were an interesting genus indeed. Karkat could see why the Subjugglators turned on them for dominance. There were only two blood castes consisting of sea-dwellers, land-dwellers, in the Subjugglators' eyes, were superior.

Why he was thinking these things he didn't know why. He was so apprehensive about the whole situation. Not even the warmth of the bubble bath could calm his nerves. He sat at the other end of the ablution trap, knees held up to his chest, as he stared down into the fragrant bubbles. Gamzee was at the other end, his toes idly poking at Karkat's beneath the water. His face was make-up free and he had a lazy grin on his face.

"What's all up and buggin' ya' bro?" he asked, scooting close to the mutant blood. He wrapped his arms around Karkat's waist and pulled him up into his lap. Karkat shivered a bit, he was still a little cold to the touch. He always was when they were intimate, but he would adapt to the warmth eventually, if only for a little while.

"Nothing," he told him.

"Aw, c'mon bro, I all up and know when my red motherfucker is all up and sad," Gamzee pouted, petting the space between his sensitive horns. Karkat sighed, laying his head on Gamzee's shoulder. He felt tired, but he had slept too much as of late and didn't want to fall asleep again. He was too on edge.

"You were all up and writhin' again in your motherfuckin' sleep last day," Gamzee frowned, "You all up and got somethin' banging around in your thinkpan?"

"No," he answered promptly. Gamzee frowned, raising a suds-laden hand to Karkat's cheek and gently stroking the bone with his thumb. He didn't like seeing his matesprit like this. As of late he had been rather tense and nothing seemed to get him to relax. Even when they pailed he felt that Karkat's mind was elsewhere, that he wasn't feeling what he should be feeling when they were close. And when he was away he just felt his matesprit's despondence. Maybe he was just tired? He bet Karkat was used to a recuperacoon and he had gone a sweep without one. It took Gamzee more than a sweep to completely withdraw from the slime, with exception to the bit he would take every night with his tonic mixture. He considered mixing two glasses a night, one for himself and one for Karkat, but the fluid was linked to their first time and neither liked to recall it.

"Hey bro," he nuzzled his other cheek affectionately, "How 'bout we all up and get you a motherfuckin' recuperacoon?"

That would be nice, Karkat thought. Maybe relaxing in the sopor would ease the tension in his stomach. A thought occurred to him when he realized that Gamzee was asking him what he wanted. It was rare, but it did happen. The highblood was in sync with his moods and could provide solace and relief under the circumstances. Seldom would he be asked what he actually wanted. He could steer this to his favor.

"Gamzee, I'm actually curious," he started carefully.

"Whatcha all up and curious about?" the Subjugglator furrowed his brow. He seemed genuinely interested, Karkat could push this farther.

"I've never seen a seadweller in person," he told him. He could use the crawl space he found in the cellar to visit the prisoners. But they were under heavy guard. There was no way he could sneak into the dungeon without being caught and possibly chastised. He could not risk his own way to the regal prisoners being tarnished. At least until he was certain he would not be caught.

"Never seen a sea-dwelling motherfucker?" Gamzee chuckled a bit.

"Yeh," Karkat continued, "When I saw that we had some sea-dwelling prisoners…I got curious if I could see them,"

"Well, they're not much to motherfuckin' admire," Gamzee's words escalated into laughter, "But I guess it'd be motherfuckin' okay. Hell, I'll take you down there myself,"

"Thank you," Karkat pressed a smile.

"Anything for my red bro," Gamzee pecked his lips softly, the mutant blood returned it, with albeit more fervor. It wasn't much, but it was enough to show Gamzee that he meant business. The highblood never perceived that it was forced, every touch pacified him.

* * *

The dungeons, as of late, were much colder. Karkat, being warm blooded, did not like the cold, and a few of the other Subjugglators agreed. Vriska would wear a fur coat over her light blue and off-black leotard. Equius would just wear an extra layer or two, and bring a few extra towels for when he started sweating. It was not often to see other indigo-bloods with furs on, but there were those who did in fewer amounts than the blue-bloods. He was certain the sea-dwellers were right at home with this chilled temperature, if not a little thirsty.

"Hey!" Karkat heard a posh voice demand as they neared the entrance to the cells. The dungeon cages were kept in their own block, just like prison cell blocks. Subjugglators saw no reason in having multiple cell blocks when a room with a few would suffice. Sure, they would get over crowded, but they did not care much since most prisoners were offered to the cages after a short time, "Hey!"

Vriska exited the room, adjusting the leather gloves on her hands. She gave Karkat a smug smirk, "Weeeeeeeell, look who's here to join the party? Hm?"

"You will be quiet, Sekret," Gamzee dictated to her, "What were you doing in there anyways? You're supposed to be motherfuckin' patrolling the castle,"

"Oh please, the male sea-dweller is sort of cute," she chuckled mischievously, "It was fun messing with him,"

"You will not motherfuckin' mess with any of my prisoners," Gamzee ordered, grabbing the handle of the door, "Now get the fuck out and get Zahhak down here,"

"Oh fiiiiiiiine," she whined, walking away with her nose high in the air. Karkat did not like her one bit, she may have been a highblood but she certainly acted like a lowblood, according to the other Subjugglators. The only reason she was tolerated was being of her ability to manipulate some rather psychically gifted lowbloods. Most of them worked as slaves in their army, blissfully unaware as Captain Sekret used them to sneak past the borders and into the sea-dwelling empire. Redglare served on their behalf, the sea-dwellers, that was, to assure that lowbloods would be safe. Despite her beliefs the former glory of the sea-dwellers empire was less lethal to lowbloods or anyone below the indigobloods in that case. Subjugglators were vicious, supreme-manic trolls that believed they were the only viable blood caste in the land and blue bloods were the only exception. The rest would either die or serve them. It was a shame that Redglare's legislacerator talents could not penetrate the strict, bloody dogmas of this kingdom.

Karkat was pulled from his thoughts when Gamzee took his hand; they were alone now, standing in the doorway to the cells. His thumb rubbed the back of his smaller hand, he kissed his knuckles, "C'mon bro, bet you're all up and eager to see two sea-dwelling motherfuckers,"

"I can fuckin' hear you you knoww!" the same posh voice echoed through the cells.

"DON'T MAKE ME COME OVER THERE AND SNAP YOU IN HALF!" Gamzee screamed at them. His grip on Karkat's hand tightened. The red-eyed troll brought his spare hand up and gently stroked along Gamzee's cheek. His body went rigid for a moment before slacking significantly.

"Shoooooosh," he soothed, "He's in a cage, he can't do any harm…Just relax,"

Gamzee grumbled softly, leaning into Karkat's hand. This lasted another minute before he was calmed completely, that lazy smile was back on his face.

"Don't take too long," he spoke softly, "I'll be at the door…"

"Okay," Karkat kept his tone low, as to keep Gamzee calm. With that he entered the block; giant cages lined the walls with only a thin path to follow in between. That small walking space was the only unoccupied space in the room except for a drainage vent. It was big enough for a troll to slip through and it was how Karkat had snuck into the dungeon early in his permanent stay. The crawl space was densely out of the shape and the large, underground crack led directly into the pipe. With the right amount of agility, one would easily crawl back and forth. The heavy vent cover was a hassle, but he had been stronger around the time, both mentally and physically, and longed for freedom.

It was the end of isle, the last cage and it was the smallest. A pile of hay was in the corner for the prisoners to sleep in, a small basin for water, and another for waste. They did not exchange words at first glance. He and the two sea-dwellers just stared at each other. They were beautiful trolls, to say the very least. The female had long, voluminous, undulated hair that was well-near her feet. It was held back by a small, pointed tiara with her astrological sign imprinted in the center-piece gem. Her skin was just as sleek as he read it was supposed to be, and it was nearly perfect. The fins over her ears held a small tint of fuchsia, exposing her blood color. Her big eyes were the same shade of fuchsia as well. Her small button nose was scrunched in fear, her hands sliding over each other and her nails clicking together as they met. She was tall; he could tell despite she was sitting. She was very slim as well, as sea-dwellers were supposed to be. Her small mouth was clenched shut, hiding the razor sharp teeth Karkat knew she had. Her pink and green dress was soaked from the snow that had leaked into the cell by the window and the water on the floor. She had a cape too, but it was not her own, and it was laid over her legs like a blanket. Karkat could tell it belonged to her male companion because it was violet, and that was obviously his blood color.

He was just as beautiful as the princess, but there was a certain malice about him. He did not seem to be upset in the way that his moirail was, rather he was pissed beyond all hell. His eyes held no tenderness or fear, not like hers did. His violet, tapered eyes were hidden behind a pair of black framed glasses; much like his moirail's which were hidden by a pair of pink goggles. He did not wear any bright colors, with the exception of the blue stripes on his black pants and his violet boots. He wore a basic black sweater with his astrological sign and a black scarf that had matching stripes to his pants. His hair was short with a sort of wavy affect to it, but in such a way it looked like spikes of lightening than the soothing waves of the ocean. It was a strange mix between the two. His wavy horns matched the soft spikes of his hair and completed the almost villainous flick of violet in his hair. Karkat had never seen a troll with any other color in their hair, so it was quite attractive. As expected of a sea dweller his skin was sleek and his physique was lean and fit for swimming. His facial fins were elegant but only added to the malice in his eyes. His black lips were unlike his companion's which were thin and soft. His were set in a grimace and seemed a tad thicker, but not overbearingly wrought with fear. His nose was almost as long and narrow as Gamzee's, if not a bit wider. But definitely not unattractive; both of them were attractive to look at with their wide foreheads and high cheekbones, their jaws were strong and their nails were sharp. Indeed an attractive genus with such individual tastes. Lastly, to compliment their nearly flawless beauty were specks of gold. Eridan wore many rings on his fingers with gems that reflected that of his blood color. Feferi wore chains of pink gold and green, semi-precious stones. Subjugglators had no need for jewelry, which was why they were still on the sea-dwellers.

"Wwho the dirtscrapin', vvile fuck are you?" Eridan cursed. He approached the bars and took a hold of two, shaking the cage.

"Eridan, please, calm down…" Feferi urged, standing and touching his shoulder. She was only a few inches shorter than him, so it was not hard. He was shaking though-in fear. He was afraid and he was hiding in his rage.

"Karkat Vantas," Karkat answered. It was all he could think to say, and all he could say. He had to keep his true intentions hidden.

"Like that answers my fuckin' question," Eridan spat, he looked Karkat over for a moment. The mutant grimaced a bit, he didn't like the way the sea-dweller's eyes looked up and down his body as he took a moment to scrutinize him. He poked at his vest through the bars, "I'vve only ever heard of one troll havvin' that symbol and those sort of eyes. To think the Mother Grub didn't die spawwnin' your bile of blood into a fuckin' wwriggler. Freak,"

"ERIDAN!" Feferi smacked the back of his head, "I'm so sorry…He's just scared,"

"I'm not fuckin' scared!" Eridan turned to her, as if trying to assure himself over his moirail. She cupped his face, in the same manner that Karkat would Gamzee. It did not stink of false romance though, it was purely platonic. This did not last though as Gamzee came roaring down the path, reaching into the cage and taking a hold of Eridan by his collar.

"What the motherFUCK did you say about my MATESPRIT?" he growled. Karkat was frozen, this rage was defensive. Trepidation caused his spine to curve inward for a moment at a violent shiver.

"Matespirt?" Eridan furrowed his brow, turning an eye to Karkat for a moment, "Huh, looks more like your personal wwhore to me,"

That was it for Gamzee; he pushed Eridan back into the cell. He removed the keys from his pocket and undid the cage door. If Karkat were his old self he would have face-palmed at the highbloods' stupidity. First of all, the moment Gamzee opened the cage Eridan jumped on the highblood and covered his eyes. Feferi joined in and disarmed him of his jugging club, hitting him with it with her strong arms. It did little affect the indigo-blood, he was violent and with his prisoners disarmed of their usual weaponry, there was no chance. Secondly, Gamzee banged Eridan against the bars and a sickening crack filled the air. Eridan slid down the bars, holding his arm. He scowled in pain, Feferi rushed to his side in aid of her moirail.

"Oh yeh, my red bro's a WHORE," Gamzee's grin twisted manically before spitting some blood from his mouth, "Lets see how much your MOIRAIL CAN TAKE,"

"H-Hey!" Eridan cried as he dragged her from the cell, locking it when he exited, "Let her go!"

"Eridan!" she cried at him before disappearing from the room with Gamzee. Eridan quickly looked to Karkat, who stared into the cell as if it was empty. His voice sounded strained.

"H-He wwon't krill her, wwill he?" he asked, Karkat noted a small tear in his eye. He hated tears…Shakily; he reached up and wiped it from Eridan's cheek through the bars.

"No," he spoke, "He has other plans for you guys…"

"Mutant blood," Equius entered the dungeon, "The highblood wants you to retreat your Respite Block and wait for him there. I will have the servant's bring you a snack,"

His hand remained on Ampora's cheek as he took in Zahhak's words. There was a brief moment of warmth in the sea-dweller's cheek, as a violet blush made it to his face. It was from the grief, not from the contact. Damned be him, Karkat thought, because he was the first highblood he saw cry. Maybe there was hope for him yet…And himself.


	7. Chapter 7

GAMKAR SMUT! Y0u have been warned. 0_0

* * *

Karkat sighed softly into Gamzee's chest as the highblood lay next to him, arms wrapped around his small body. He was asleep, the highblood that is, and was quiet. He must have been exhausted. He had spent quite a while torturing the Heiress. He was not certain what he had done, but he knew that Feferi must be hurting. Taking a deep breath, Karkat began to ease out of his arms. It was not an easy task; Gamzee was very clingy in his sleep. Since the lowblood had been pushed into a relationship, Gamzee had been sleeping next to him each night regardless of whether or not they had pailed. To his relief the two had not, if they had he would have fallen asleep.

He exhaled softly as he retreated to the end of the bed. Gamzee squirmed a bit in his sleep against the red and grey blankets, as they were in Karkat's room. Gamzee had missed dinner, and since the mutant blood was not allowed to leave the room dinner had been taken up to him. He had a few bites before packing it away. He had a few containers in his room that could hold perishable food, despite not being made for that. He packed away a First Aid as well. He reached under his bed and pulled out the satchel he had filled, he had to get going. He stood at the end of the bed for a moment, watching Gamzee and making sure that he wasn't about to wake up. When the Subjugglator didn't move he turned to the door and hastily exited. He made way to the cellar, careful of any of the day guards. They were mainly posted outside, since so few trolls could tolerate the sunlight, even with the special eye-visors that Zahhak constructed. It was a burning light that could blind a troll with exposed to long enough. He made a stop by the kitchen as well, to get some a few rolls of bread and fruit, things that could be eaten without must of a mess. What he had in his backpack at the moment were two canteens with fresh water, a jar of spaghetti with some sort of creamed spinach in the noodles, and petite, seasoned spuds with their skin still on. He would not be able to bring food all day tomorrow, so he had to be certain to give the prisoners enough. Luckily no one walked in, or even passed him, surprisingly, on his way to the cellar. Crawling through the crack in the wall was not easy if a pack on his back. He had to crawl and pull it with his leg, looking back every now and then to make sure that it was in tact and nothing had plopped out.

Once he reached the drainage pipe he pushed his hands up against the pipe cover. It took more mental fortitude this time but he managed to slide it off. He then pushed the backpack over the edge so it was on the floor and pulled himself through. He heard crying. It must've been Feferi; she would be in pain after being tortured by Gamzee. He approached the cell quietly, violet eyes glared at him. Their eyesight in the dark was quite excellent, so it was not hard to see that it was Karkat. No wait, that wasn't a glare, he was squinting. He appeared to have been crying, but not for himself, for Feferi. Her head lied in his lap as she held the other side of her, smudges of purple-pink blood stained her hand and the side of her head.

"Wwhat are you doin here?" Eridan strained, angry voice started, "Havven't you done enough?"

"Shut up," Karkat whispered spitefully as he sat down in front of the cell, opening the back pack. The containers were small enough to be passed through the bars, "You did this to yourself you dumb shit. What the fuck were you thinking, jumping on Gamzee like that? That's a fucking suicide mission fuckass."

"A course you'd defend that psycho," Eridan rolled his eyes.

"Oh yeh, like I'm here on my own accord," Karkat started derisively, mainly toward himself, "Oh yeh, a mutant blood such as myself is here allowing himself to be fucked over and over again by a psychopathic highblood and agrees with everything he is doing. Oh yeh, I am so here of my accord,"

Eridan frowned, "Sorry…"

"Oh…" Feferi moaned softly in pain, trying to drown out any sound. She had a horrible headache from what Gamzee did to her earlier, "Please, stop talking…"

Karkat sighed, "Sorry, but we're gonna end up talking anyways,"

"Wwhat you got there?" Eridan asked as Karkat began sliding containers through the bars.

"Food, what the fuck does it look like to you?" Karkat rolled his eyes, pushing a small bag of fruit and the canteens through the bars. Eridan smiled brightly, looking down at his moirail.

"Hear that Fef, Kar brought us somefin to eat," he smiled, helping her sit up with his useful arm. She still held onto her left ear.

"I'm feeling too nauseous to eat right now," she frowned, swaying a bit from how dizzy she felt. Eridan frowned as well, turning his attention back to Karkat.

"I don't suppose you got a First Aid in there?" he asked.

"What the fuck do you think?" Karkat pulled it out of the satchel, "Of course I brought one. Come here Feferi; let me take a look at your wounds,"

Feferi nodded, sitting up. Eridan helped her against the bars as she crawled over to Karkat as much as he could. It appeared his right arm was limp, possibly dislocated from the fight with Gamzee. Karkat would have to fix that once he took care of Feferi. She allowed him to examine her ear. Gamzee had cut out most of the fin between the bones that spiked a tad past the thin skin. It appeared to have been done so with a dull knife, since the lacerated flesh did not have an even pattern to each slice of severed skin. Sighing, Karkat opened the First Aid and removed a bottle of pills. He popped two pills out of the bottle before putting it back in the kit.

"Here," Karkat told her, "Take these, they'll prevent infection and relieve your pain,"

She nodded, putting the pills in her mouth before taking a sip of water out of one of the canteens. She then allowed Karkat to clean her wounds out, which stung horribly. These fins were rather sensitive and were used as a sensory tool under the water. The painkiller began to set in shortly after he began cleaning out the wound, much to both of their relief. Eridan just sat there, watching and letting Feferi squeeze his hand as the mutant blood cleaned her wound.

"I'd love to wrap it," Karkat frowned, "But I don't think that's wise…They'll see it and know something's up if I use gauze,"

"Here," Eridan took his cape and began to tear at the silk using his teeth, as his other hand was not of use.

"Eridan, not your cape," Feferi frowned, "You love that thing,"

"Not as much as I care about your health Fef," he cupped her cheek lovingly, "I don't wwant that wwound to get infected,"

She gave him a soft smile, giving him a gentle hug before he began to hand Karkat shreds of his cape. He managed to wrap the wound in such a manner that any medical tape he applied could not be seen, but it would keep the wound from getting infected. He laced the inside of the cloth with an anti-bacterial cream. It was not scented, which made it ideal in this case. They all took a moment to look at each other; Eridan especially had a tender look in his eyes that he projected on both Feferi and Karkat. It was beginning to feel awkward.

He remembered that the violet-blooded troll had attained an injury, "Eridan, your arm,"

The highblood rubbed his right shoulder, "It's dislocated, not much to do about it,"

"Terezi once dislocated her arm," Karkat pushed his arms past the bars, "If you come closer I can relocate it,"

The violet-blood seemed reluctant for a moment. He and his moirail had attempted to relocate his arm, but it had been fruitless. She had been in too much pain to do so, and they both were relatively weak. Not to mention that neither of them really knew how to relocate limbs into their sockets. He supposed if the lowblood did have experience in doing so, and by looking at the work he did on Feferi's ear, he felt he could trust the mutant. He allowed him to take a hold of his lower, upper-arm and shoulder, the warmth pulsing through his veins providing quite a bit of comfort, before in one swift motion he relocated his arm. Feferi covered his mouth as he cried out in pain. It was instant and only lasted for that moment. He pulled his arm back, rubbing his sore shoulder before he began to move it.

"Thanks," he rotated his shoulder a bit, "Good as neww,"

"Yeh," clearing his throat, Karkat poked at the food he had placed in the cell, "You guys should eat,"

"Oh, thank you," Feferi smiled, turning to the small bag of bread, "We haven't eaten in days,"

"Yeh, I figured," Karkat shrugged. Eridan seemed a tad reluctant to eat, but once he noted that Feferi's demeanor lightened up a bit he started to eat as well. It was less than an hour before all the food Karkat had brought along was gone, water included.

"Thank you," Feferi smiled, reaching out of the cell to pat his head in a grateful gesture, "That was very sweet of you Karkat,"

"Yeh," Eridan sighed, reaching out of the cell as well. He offered a more formal gesture of gratitude though and shook the mutant blood's hand instead, "Thanks Kar,"

"Why are you calling me that?" Karkat asked, somewhat irritated by the nickname, "My name is Karkat. Kar. Fucking. Kat."

Eridan chuckled a bit, pulling his hand back, "That's kind'vve cute Kar. Does he tell you that wwhen you're wwith him? Howw cute your anger is?"

"Eridan," Feferi tapped his chest lightly with the back of her hand.

"Wwhat? It's true," he rolled his eyes.

"I'm not fucking cute," Karkat growled, feeling ashamed. It wasn't so much that the compliment was offensive, but that the insignia of his master still laid over his left eye. That mark made him feel so terribly ugly and unattractive to every troll he saw. The only troll he didn't feel ugly in front of was Gamzee, and that was mainly because he and Gamzee pailed and that had to assure some sense of attractiveness that the highblood saw in the smaller troll.

"You're glubbin' generous though," Feferi told him.

"You don't think you could get us out of here though, could you?" Eridan asked.

"With your tactics, oh yeh, I bet I can," Karkat crossed his arms over his chest.

"Wwhale, it wworked in our heads," Eridan scoffed, crossing his arms as well.

"Oh yeh, so well," Karkat scoffed as well. Feferi furrowed her brow between the two, as if sensing some sort of mutuality between the two.

"Besides, even if I could get you out, it can't be during winter. It's too risky, too easy to die in the snow," Karkat shivered, "That's how I ended up here being the highblood's bitch every night,"

"Oh glub!" Feferi frowned, "I'm so sorry to hear that…What happened?"

What happened? Karkat was frozen for a moment, what HAD happened, exactly? Come to think of it, he could barely remember. He had repressed those memories long ago for the sake of his own sanity. He remembered falling down an icy slope and bashing his head on some ice…Why did he fall again?...He had been struck by an arrow? Yes, it had been an arrow. He woke up…In the dungeon? No…In Gamzee's bedroom…? He squeaked somewhat as he pressed himself to try and remember.

"Kar?" Eridan asked, concerned, "Are you alright? You look like you're gonna vvomit,"

"Oh, poor dear must be tired," Feferi pouted, "Look, we don't have to talk about this now…Why don't you head on back to bed?"

"Yeh," Karkat shook himself out of his thoughts, "I should, before that maniac clown comes looking for me,"

He began to pack up the now empty food bags, containers, and canteens into his satchel. Eridan gently placed his hand on Karkat's as his hand slipped through the bars. It was warm, so much unlike Gamzee's…He squinted a bit in pain, expecting something to happen. Nothing did though.

"Wwill you come back, Kar?" he asked softly. Karkat took a deep breath to calm himself, for some reason his heart was racing. Something in Eridan's eyes manifested tenderness and affection, something that had to be stimulated out of Gamzee, who held such malice for no reason.

"I-I don't know," Karkat slowly eased his hand away, as well as his stare. He zipped up the backpack, "Tomorrow, hopefully…I-I'll try and get you two out as soon as possible too,"

He stood, "But…But I can't promise anything,"

He made to leave at their silence. Maybe they were in awe at his audacity toward the highbloods that kept them captive, but there was silence. He was half way down the small path when Eridan spoke up again.

"Hey Kar,"

"What?" Karkat asked, a grumpy drag to his tone.

"Your eyes," Eridan started, "They're not all that freaky…They're actually really pretty. You should open your eyes all the wway more often,"

"Uhhh…" Karkat's nose twisted in perplexity, "Thanks…I'll keep that in mind,"

With that he continued toward the draining pipe. It was best to take a bath before heading back to bed; dirt and water stained his attire and his skin. He couldn't crawl into bed with evidence of his deception staining his flesh

* * *

Gamzee shivered as he awoke prematurely, he felt a certain warmth lacking at his side. He opened his eyes, blinking a bit at the external illumination contained by the curtains. A bit managed to leak in though at the small space between the floor and curtains. Despite it did not directly hit his eyes; it was always a bit uncomfortable even looking at the light. After overcoming that short obstacle, he looked around the bed. Where was Karkat? He frowned, looking under the covers. It was a stupid move, seeing as a lump would be seen in under them where Karkat would be residing. He wasn't under the covers.

"Where'd my red bro go?" he cooed softly, making to get up from the bed when the Hygiene Block door opened. It was a moment or two before anyone stepped out, to his relief it was Karkat laden in nothing but a towel. Some steam floated out of the bathroom, signifying he must be very warm in deed. He did not seem to note that Gamzee was awake though, as he was heading toward the wardrobe to retrieve another pair of pajamas.

"Bro," Gamzee chuckled. Karkat froze; he knew he had to act though before the highblood grew suspicious of his silence.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"I all up and just got up 'cuz a certain, snuggly motherfucker wasn't all up and next to me," Gamzee patted the spot next to him, "C'mon bro,"

"Alright," Karkat sighed, "Just let me get my pajamas on,"

"Nah bro," Gamzee grinned lazily, "Just come over here,"

Karkat bit his lip, odd; he had not bit his lip in quite a while, at least when Gamzee made suggestive comments. He supposed his visit to the prisoners in the dungeon spurred something in him, especially the male sea-dweller. He could not be certain what he felt inside of him, but it was nice. Around his matesprit however, he had to be careful whilst expressing that feeling inside of him. He approached him as he normally did and slid into bed, the towel still around his waist. Gamzee shuffled with himself, his pajama pants sliding out from under the covers. He slept shirtless most of the time; he enjoyed feeling Karkat's skin on his chest and thus his warmth.

"G-Gamzee," Karkat shivered a bit as he wrapped his arms around his torso as he began to kiss him heatedly. Gamzee's fingers traced his spine, rubbing deep into the surrounding flesh. The mutant moaned a bit as those fingers proceeded downward, where Gamzee firmly grabbed his buttocks. The highblood seemed to be fond of grabbing that area, often saying it was soft. It only lasted a moment though as his hands moved to the back of his thighs, parting his legs a bit so he could set himself between them, removing the towel.

"A-ah," Karkat pushed him off a bit, "Not so fast, okay?"

Gamzee furrowed his brow, but nodded, "Long as you're comfortable bro,"

"Thanks," Karkat breathed, tilting his head back so Gamzee could kiss along the pillar. As par Karkat's request Gamzee held himself back, taking each caress slowly. The mutant blood much preferred this; it provided a sense of dignity. It made him feel as though he were actually part of this and not just partaking of it, and he could take his time to enjoy it. He shivered slightly as Gamzee's fingers rubbed up and down his sides, grazing his vestigial grub legs. It was astounding that such simple bumps left behind from their infant legs triggered such erotic reactions. It was a nice sensation though, it felt almost as good as when Gamzee kissed his neck or rubbed up and down his spine. Both of those areas were relatively sensitive in comparison to his grub legs, with the exception of the most erotic part of his anatomy and his horns.

He returned the caress by gently running his fingers through Gamzee's hair, massaging the base of his horns. This drew a moan from the highblood, and another as Karkat brushed his cheek against his and began to kiss along his jaw-line. Gamzee was responsive to any caress Karkat gave him, often praising his matesprit for touching him. It was often internal, as bursting out in praise in bed was a tad improper. It would ruin the mood anyhow, especially with Karkat. He smiled blissfully as he felt Karkat's hands against his vestigial grub legs, tracing them idly as he kissed along his jaw and neck. Gamzee moved his hands to the back of his head, rubbing his fingers into his scalp and slowly moving up to his horns. Karkat curled in on himself as he felt Gamzee's fingers press into the sensitive bases, causing him to squirm slightly.

"T-that…" he breathed softly, turning his head to the side to allow Gamzee to nibble on his pointed ear, "That feels really nice,"

"Just wanna all up and make ya' feel nice my red motherfucker," he purred, cupping his chin and turning his head back so he could kiss him again. They remained like that for a minute, running their hands over each other's bodies as their lips and tongues moved in sync with each other's regards. Gamzee pulled away after a moment, proceeding to kiss down his consort's body. His hands followed route, massaging his thighs and hips as he kissed and sucked the tender parts of his abdomen. Karkat's nails dug into his broader shoulders as the highblood's thumb began to stroke along the edges of his seed-flap, stimulating both his nook and bulge. Gamzee spread his legs wider, kissing along his vestigial grub legs as he felt Karkat's seed flap open. He caressed the tip of his bulge as it pushed past the cartilage shells before palming it; finally grabbing it and squeezing it as it extended and swelled with blood. He heard a guttural moan from his consort as it wrapped around his fingers, coating the digits in the bright red material. He chuckled; it was not his bulge that needed attention though. He teased his bulge as he uncoiled it from around his fingers and wrist, drawing Karkat to whimper just as he began to stroke along the outside of his nook with his thumb. He considered using some sopor slime as lubricant, but he was certain that Karkat was beyond the need for a painkilling lubricant.

Karkat threw his head back a bit, edging his head just over the side of the bed as his matesprit began his internal ministrations. His nook was rather sensitive, as it was connected to the bulge itself, among other nervous, pleasure centers that were inside of him. He could understand why Terezi had been a tad wild in bed; undergoing consensual penetration was the more pleasurable of two. He always felt a tad apprehensive with Gamzee though, often getting a headache when he tried to remember why. Odd, Karkat thought, to think of her after so long. He had not spared her a moment of his pondering in nearly half a sweep.

"Don't worry my reddest bro," Gamzee kissed along the right side of his neck and shoulder, "I'll be motherfuckin' gentle, as always,"

"A-ah…" he squeezed Gamzee's upper-arms as he eased two fingers into him; then three, and finally four, his thumb stroking the small, nub-like protrusion of the double, clitoral muscle just under the bulge and just outside the opening of the nook. Karkat's eyes squinted a bit as the digits stretched his nook and pushed him to produce lubricant much faster, slightly pained as he tightened around the digits while Gamzee pushed them deeper into him and hit that g-spot (the internal extension of the double clitoral muscle) with more fervor. It was something that had become habitual during their foreplay, Gamzee teasing and pre-penetrating his nook in an attempt to produce lubricant. Sometimes with his fingers, others with his tongue (personally, Karkat preferred his abnormally long tongue; his saliva only added to the self-produced lubricant.) It was only natural, he supposed, because Gamzee's bulge was rather sizeable when he was completely aroused. At least, it was sizeable to Karkat whose entire body was small compared to Gamzee's stature. There was also the biological fact that male trolls had smaller nooks than female trolls, and also that the muscle had to be incredibly tight so that no genetic material was lost during ejaculation while still being flexible enough to accommodate a range of sizes. The highblood wanted to make sure he wasn't in pain.

"You all up and feelin' chill bro?" Gamzee asked, removing his fingers from within Karkat to stroke along his own seed-flap, using one arm to maintain balance above his matesprit. Karkat gave a tentative nod, clutching the sheets in his fingers as he felt Gamzee's bulge rub up against the opening of his nook. Gamzee cooed softly as he leaned downward against his body, using his cleaner hand to cup his cheek while balancing himself with the other. Karkat clung to him softly, bending his knees tensely as Gamzee's bulge eased in, wriggling, twisting, and coiling along its way. He should be used to this by now, especially after being prepared so thoroughly, but he felt as though he was too small to accommodate the larger troll. The unease settled after a moment, he exhaled to relieve the tension as tingly nerves started to spark from the penetration and movement of Gamzee's bulge within him.

"You feelin' okay Karkat?" Gamzee purred, licking along his jugular vein and hooking his arms under Karkat's legs, folding him up somewhat so he could penetrate his nook with more ease.

"Y-yeh, that feels…mmm…" he shut his eyes tight, "Errr…w-wonderful,"

"S'aight if I get my groove on?" he cooed, wriggling his hips a little. Karkat gasped, burying his head in Gamzee's shoulder as he nodded; the stimulation was agonizingly orgasmic.

"Hey," Gamzee sat up a bit and kissed his eyelids, "Don't be hiding them beautiful motherfuckin' orbs from me,"

Karkat opened his eyes tentatively, looking up at Gamzee as he lay back down upon him, beginning to thrust. He blushed a bit, recalling what the seadweller had said about his eyes in sincerity. At their first encounter the seadweller had insulted him, but he had been afraid and angry. Karkat had been the same way when he was incarcerated, he remembered that at least. The way Eridan complimented him though after he gave them genuine kindness, and was treated with kindness in return, flattered him. It reminded him almost of Terezi, the way she would mess with him before hugging him and flirtatiously enticing him. Her memory provided no hope, sadly, Eridan and his companion did.

He let his mind wander to the two sea-dwellers, particularly Eridan. How could he help them escape, and where were the weapons, if any, that they had been apprehended with? And even if he got them out, where would he go? Eridan seemed protective of his moirail, if not a bit red for her. What if the malice in his eyes that had transformed into sensitivity was only a sort of guise? What if the sea-dweller was tricking him and using him? What if the moment he got them past the gates and walls Eridan killed him for the sake of his moirail? Sea-dwellers, being the highest of trolls, were known to be prone to sudden outbursts of mindless violence and very possessive, especially of their own kin and very protective of their territory. They could do essentially anything to protect themselves if they manipulated all the cards.

Karkat sighed, disguising it as bliss as he felt that his matesprit was nearing climax. Eridan Ampora was his only hope, he felt. Even if he was being manipulated and would die at his hands, it would be better than remaining brainwashed behind these unbreakable walls. He had nothing to live for outside of them and there was nothing but isolated torment within them. Whether or not the sea-dweller was tempting him to risk his own life, it'd be for a good cause and he could die with a true sense of dignity.

He then realized that he was pailing and he needed to pay attention to what he doing.

"Bro?" Gamzee cooed, obviously spent, "You didn't all up and come. You okay?"

"Hm?" Karkat asked, pushing Gamzee off of him a bit, "I'm…I'm tired…"

Gamzee cupped his face, stroking the side of his lips, "You okay bro? I can all up and tell you're distracted,"

"I'm fine," Karkat pressed, grimacing bit, "I just wanna get some fucking sleep. Get off,"

"Seriously bro," Gamzee cupped his cheek, "What's all up and buggin' you?"

"Get. Off!" Karkat sneered, pushing him off and curling back onto his side. Gamzee furrowed his brow, why the sudden irritation? Cooing, he cuddled close to him from behind and nuzzled his shoulder, kissing his upper-arm softly as he wrapped his arms around his warm torso.

"Is it that motherfuckin' sea-dweller?" he asked softly, "The one that called you a motherfuckin' whore?"

"No," he answered. He swallowed hard; he really had to control his anger. Odd, he thought, his anger had been in check this past sweep. Why would he suddenly lash out under the situation at hand. Sighing, he turned over and cupped Gamzee's cheek, pecking his lips softly to assuage the Subjugglator, "Sorry, it's just…I'm tired…I haven't slept all day…I was hoping a warm bath would've helped but then we…Got tangled up in this…"

Gamzee chuckled, satisfied with that answer. He pulled Karkat closer, nuzzling his soft hair lovingly, "A'ight, just all up and get some sleep. Got something to show you when motherfuckin' night falls,"


	8. Chapter 8

Karkat slept in that day, about two hours past his usual awakening time. He would've gladly slept longer if not for the fact he felt terribly hungry. He hadn't eaten dinner the night before and wanted to catch a hearty breakfast. He stretched, cracking his back as his body tried to untangle itself from the sheets.

"Mutant blood," Karkat jumped at the familiar voice, covering himself in the sheets.

"Ah! What the fuck are you doing here?!" he cursed, glaring at the blue blood. Equius glared at him.

"I would appreciate if you did not use such lewd language in my presence," Equius dictated.

"Oh fuck off," Karkat growled, "Get your pervert eyes off of me. What the fuck are you doing here anyways? Shouldn't you be kissing the ground Gamzee walks on?"

The blue blood growled a bit. He did not like the mutant blood very much, even after all this time. His sudden outburst was also unacceptable. His master had not been lying when he said his matesprit was a tad grumpy the day before.

"Lord Makara ordered me to keep an eye on you while you slept," he told the mutant, "And you escort you to the Protein Block when you were ready,"

"I can get down there myself," Karkat spat, "And there's no fucking way I'm getting ready with your creepy eyes watching me. Get out,"

"I was ordered not to leave," Equius told him, "But I will turn around so you can ready yourself,"

"F-FINE!" Karkat growled, "Go to that fucking corner and if you so much as LOOK at me, I'll cut your fucking bulge off,"

Equius shivered in disgust before nodding. He retreated into a corner, head first against the wall. Why on Alternia the Subjugglator had interest in Karkat was beyond him. He supposed it was because the mutant blood seemed to have a calming affect on him. The calming effect was not bad; in fact, Equius sometimes desired that his master were calmer. When the mutant showed up it had finally happened, as if he had found peace. It was strange, their relationship. He was certain that if given enough time the highblood would see the error of his ways and drop out of the red quadrant with the mutant.

* * *

It did not take long for the mutant to get ready, much to his fortune. He washed his face, brushed his teeth and hair, and then dressed. As usual, he did not wear shoes since he did not have any. He then escorted him down to the Protein Block. Something was off about the mutant, he felt. He could not put a finger on it, but he was beginning to feel rather awkward around him. He only felt like that when the mutant blood first began living with his master. He was a vulgar, disobedient lowblood. He had been beaten and insulted into acting as a lowblood should, why on Alternia would he act as though he was top woofbeast again?

"Hey strong bro," Gamzee smiled lazily as he walked in the room. He was not dressed in his armor, rather his regal apparel which he wore in his leisure time, "See you and all up and got my reddest motherfucker down here,"

"He awoke sir," Equius nodded, "I brought him down here as instructed, to get something to eat,"

"S'all chill, you can return to your post," he told him.

"Yes sir," Equius nodded, leaving. Karkat sighed in relief as he prepared his breakfast. He was making himself some seasoned scrambled eggs and hash browns. He'd make himself some toast with jam when he was done. Gamzee sighed softly as he wrapped his arms around his waist, kissing the top of his head affectionately.

"How you all up and feelin' bro?" he asked.

"Hungry," Karkat told him, plain and simple.

"I all up and gots a surprise for you," Gamzee told him, "It's all up and in here,"

"This is an odd place to put a gift, don't you think?" Karkat asked.

"That's the point bro," Gamzee told him, "Just want it to be between us,"

"Okay…" Karkat sighed, putting his attention back to what he was cooking, "Not like you couldn't just give it to me in your Respite Block,"

"Yeh, I was gonna, but you all and didn't wake up this evening 'til now," Gamzee chuckled, nuzzling the top of his head, "So I all up and hid it down here so when you got your motherfuckin' eats, I could give it to you without having to run up stairs and shit,"

Karkat sighed, "Guess that would make it pretty awkward,"

"Yep," Gamzee chuckled, removing his hands from around his matesprit's waist and sitting down on one of the stools that surrounded the counter.

"So," Karkat asked, he had to push himself back into his submissive demeanor, "How was your evening? Do anything interesting?"

"Got all up to torturing bro," he chuckled. Karkat froze for a moment; the thought of the sea-dwellers being tortured wrenched his heart.

"Wh-wh…Errr, what did you do exactly?" Gamzee furrowed his brow. Why did his reddest bro sound so strange?

"Well bro," Gamzee started, "If you're all up and interested, I tortured Eridan's fishy sis,"

"Again?" Karkat asked.

"Yeh bro, I don't all up and see the point in torturing Eridan," Gamzee shrugged, "Not yet, anyhow. We all up and got special plans for the Heiress,"

"Like what?" Karkat asked. Gamzee chuckled, cracking his neck.

"You really do seem curious bro," Gamzee noted.

"Well, it just seems to me," Karkat took a deep breath, "If I'm the matesprit of the guy who's gonna have Alternia eventually, I should be in on his plans. Just so I don't get in the way, or anything, accidentally,"

Gamzee chuckled; his matesprit was so adorable when he was trying to act like a decent gentle-troll.

"A'ight," he sighed, that eerie grin still on his face, "I'll tell ya'. Y'see, Vriska all up and got a lowblooded spy over the border and poisoned the Condesce's private lagoon. Heheh, should all up and be dead in a few weeks. Then we're gonna all up and kill her Heiress. That'll motherfuckin' draw her martial emperor to the border, then we'll take him and execute him and his descendant in front of the rest of their kingdom. We'll all up and prove our motherfuckin' metal, we'll be the only highest motherfuckers in all the planet,"

Karkat's eyes went wide as he took in their strategy. A few weeks? He had to get them out soon, winter would be over in a few weeks, the land would clear up and they'd be able to escape.

"Y'okay bro?" Gamzee asked, "You all and got motherfuckin' quiet,"

"Sorry," Karkat shook his head, flipping the shredded potatoes in the next pan to try and calm his nerves. He was physically shaking and he needed to calm himself, "Just a lot to take in, a few weeks?"

"Yeh, six weeks at the most for someone of her blood color," Gamzee chuckled. Karkat sighed, biting his lip as he turned off the stove. He peppered and salted his breakfast as he put them on his plate. He moved to the toasting-machine and put in two slices of bread inside of it, trying to calm himself. Gamzee furrowed his brow, why was he shaking?

"Y'okay bro?" Gamzee asked, standing and placing his hands on Karkat's shoulder.

"I just feel…really winded suddenly," Karkat lied, well, it wasn't really a lie. The news made him feel physically ill, he wasn't sure why. Damn him, after one night of friendly relations with the sea-dwellers and he felt this vulnerable.

"Hm," Gamzee scrunched his lips a bit, tracing his spine. Karkat shivered, he hated when Gamzee did that, "You just motherfuckin' need some fresh air. The surprise I all up and gotcha will help ya' with that,"

The toast popped, Karkat removed them from the toaster and placed them on his plate, applying a glob of jam to each piece. He liked a lot of jam, it was sweet and soothing. He'd need it at this point. He grabbed his plate and turned past Gamzee to the stools and set his plate on the counter, "What do you mean?"

"Y'know bro, it's all up and been a while since you were outside," Gamzee told him, turning to the Thermal Hull to get his matesprit something to drink. Karkat was not fond of Faygo, which was an abundant beverage in all of the Thermal Hulls in his castle. He stocked a few other beverages though based on his followers' preference. There was milk, some tea, and a few other juices. He poured Karkat a cup of milk, as it was the least sour or overly sweet of any of the beverages.

"Yeh," Karkat sighed, taking a bit of his eggs, "It has…Been months…"

He took the glass of milk from Gamzee, "Thanks,"

The Subjugglator ruffled his hair, "Anythin' for my crabby bro,"

"Oh haha," Karkat rolled his eyes. Gamzee moved to one of the cabinets below the counters, he began rummaging though for something as his matesprit nibbled on his breakfast. He could not help but feel as though his matesprit was distracted, ever since seeing those sea-dwellers. He scowled a bit, gritting his teeth. How dare that male sea-dweller call his matesprit a whore? Karkat was a virgin when they first pailed, despite it was a horrible memory. He felt so guilty just recollecting his blood-stained thighs and lips. He had been in so much pain, but at least he enjoyed his presence now. It had been hard gaining his trust, and being able to trust him in return, but at least he was content now.

Their trust was mutual; at least he felt it was mutual. Yes, it had to be mutual. There was no way that one insult from one; pathetic sea-dweller could necessitate their relationship. Sighing, he removed the box from the cabinet, having it hidden behind several boxes of sweets, and set it aside so he could reorganize the cabinet. He'd rather not have anything fall out of place by just shoving all the jars back in. It was something he had grown OCD about, despite having been raised as a rather messy wriggler until his ancestor took him in. It was after the Condesce refused the Grand Highblood's advances that the war had begun.

He turned back to Karkat after shutting the cabinet, present in hand. It was wrapped in bright red wrapping; it was slowly becoming his favorite color. He leaned over Karkat's form, watching him for a moment as he ate his breakfast. He was taking it slowly and was barely through his eggs. He picked up one of the toasted slices of bread and brought it to his mouth. He took a rather sizeable bite, smearing some of the deep purple jam on his upper lip. Gamzee chuckled and sat down on the stool adjacent, cupping his chin. Karkat was still chewing, giving his face the allusion of a small, forest mammal with stuffed cheeks. It was cute. Karkat swallowed when he realized Gamzee was leaning in for a kiss, shivering slightly when the clown's tongue slid across his lips. He pulled away after a moment, chewing slightly as he swallowed the jam.

"Mmm, motherfuckin' yum," he held up the box, "Here's your present bro,"

"O-oh," Karkat forced a small smile, "Thank you,"

He made to reach for it when Gamzee pulled it away. He furrowed his brow.

"I'll up and take care of it," Gamzee sat up before the stool before kneeling on the floor to Karkat's feet, which did not touch the ground. The stool was just low enough for him to climb on, but being much shorter than most of the highbloods in the castle, his feet did not touch the ground often whether not he was on a sleeping, reclining, or sitting apparatus. Why Gamzee would be kneeling at his feet was strange, even beneath Gamzee. He then realized that the highblood was looking over his feet, he took one into his hand.

"Hey," Karkat giggled a bit, "S-Stop that…It tickles,"

"Sorry bro," Gamzee opened the top of the box, pulling aside some of the decorative paper covering. Karkat's eyes widened as a pair of grey shoes were revealed. They looked more like simple, bootie slippers. The only real difference is the sole was made from some sort of metal on bottom and the grey material seemed to be made of genuine wool, aside from the part that wrapped around the ankle and just above it which was flatter and less fuzzy. He was awed…Gamzee had never permitted him to wear shoes. He squinted a bit as the highblood pulled out a pair of red ankle socks from the box and slipped them onto his feet, they fit perfectly. He then slipped the shoes on, which were very soft on the inside and fit to the contours of his feet perfectly.

"Here ya' go," Gamzee rested his chin on Karkat's knees, looking up at him with big eyes as he hugged her legs, "Why don't you all up and try them out?"

"O-Okay," Karkat's toes curled as Gamzee helped him down from the stool. The arches of the shoes fit the underside of his foot perfectly, the metal on the sole created a small clicking noise as he began to walk around. It had been so long since he wore shoes that he had forgotten the warm sensation around his toes.

"Hey," Gamzee leaned down and kissed his cheek, "Why don't you finish getting' your eat on while I got tend to somethin',"

"Like I wasn't gonna do that," Karkat rolled his eyes, he grit his teeth. He had to keep up appearances. Gamzee seemed satisfied however and left with one last kiss to his cheek. Karkat could not help but look down at his feet as he walked back to the counter to finish eating his breakfast. Shoes, the first pair of shoes he had received in a sweep. Did this mean Gamzee trusted him to go outside the walls now, alone? Wait, the walls…How could he have forgotten that crack behind the flowers and overgrowth? He thought it was an allusion, but now he was not so convinced. If he could get to it and solidify its existence to himself, he could use it to sneak the sea-dwellers out. It would not be any time soon though…The snow would have to melt before they could do anything. The snow would leave tracks and trails of blood if they got wounded. His head was barraged with images of hidden tunnels beneath the trees, in the burrows of beasts-things his group had built beneath the ground to assure their safety and survival. He'd be able to save the regal-blooded prisoners if he forced himself to recollect the past he had forced himself to forget.

* * *

Gamzee returned about twenty minutes later, Karkat had finished his breakfast. The whole series of events called for a distraction, and filling his stomach was a good distraction for the most part as he sought to recall the hidden structures just a few feet beneath his steps. When he saw the light blue fur that he was holding though, he grew suspicious.

"C'mon my red motherfucker," he smirked somewhat, holding the fur open like a blanket ready to be folded, "We're going outside,"

"Outside, in winter, are you fucking serious?" Karkat dead-panned, a scowl on his lips.

"Damn straight bro, test out those new motherfuckin shoes," Gamzee shook the fur eagerly, "C'mon bro!"

Karkat sighed, he couldn't very well say "no." He couldn't risk any possible trust Gamzee had in him, he had to keep the allusion that he trusted his subjugator. Sighing, he allowed Gamzee to wrap him up in the fur and escort him to the front doors, gulping as they opened and piles of snow, safe for the shoveled path from door to gate, were revealed. They were very white and the moonlight reflected off of their pearly surface, illuminating almost everything in sight. It was nowhere near as bright as sunlight, but it was bright enough to make Karkat's eyes squint a bit as his optical receptors adjusted.

"Motherfuckin' beautiful, ain't it?" Gamzee leaned over, grazing the snow with his fingertips. Karkat grimaced a bit in jealousy, winter was one of the times he wished he was cold-blooded like purplebloods. Winter was no different from any other season for them, hell; it was practically the same as summer to them.

"Yeh, so fucking beautiful," he clutched the fur around his body. Despite the warming affect it had some cold still crept in. Gamzee pushed him a bit.

"Go on bro, get your walk on," Gamzee ordered lightly. Karkat sighed and nodded, glaring at the ground as he walked along. He momentarily expected a wet sensation at his feet when noted that he was wearing his new shoes. He felt incredibly stupid at that moment; he had been wearing these shoes for nearly a half an hour. He shook his head, forcing back a smile as he continued to walk. He jumped when he felt a cold sensation down his back literally hit him. He grimaced and turned to Gamzee, who was holding another snowball.

"Ah, hell no!" he growled.

"Whatcha gonna all up and do bro?" Gamzee smirked.

"I'm going to fucking declare war on you, that's what!" he tied the ends of the fur around his shoulders to mimic a cape. He grabbed a handful of snow and mush-ed it into a ball before tossing it at Gamzee. The highblood dodged though and threw another one at him, knocking Karkat back into the snow as it came in contact with his face. The mutant grimaced and tried to push himself up, but just fell deeper into the snow. He growled, kicking and flailing in arms in anger.

"That's not how you make a motherfuckin' snow troll bro," Gamzee chuckled, poking at his stomach.

"Get me the fuck up!" Karkat growled, "I'd rather not die by frost bite!"

"Aw, a'ight bro," Gamzee took his hands in his and pulled him up. Once on his feet again Karkat began to smack the snow off of his body, he was shivering. He was not used to the cold and he did not like it. He looked down at his shoes, a little snow-caked but no wetness leaked in. In fact, his feet still felt very warm and dry.

"Guess we should all up and go inside," Gamzee smiled lazily, "Get you a hot bath or somethin',"

"I'm fine, I don't need a fucking bath," Karkat grimaced, pushing past him toward the still open doors.

"Aw, but that takes all the fun outta snugglin' bro," Gamzee pouted, rushing after him.

"I don't want to snuggle, I just want to get out of this fang-chattering cold!" Karkat cursed, rushing back into the warm estate.

"Damn," Gamzee sighed as the doors shut behind them, "You lowblooded motherfuckers really don't like the motherfuckin' cold. Makes you all kinds of moody and shit,"

"Ooh, where did that thought come from?" Karkat glowered, rushing over to the fireplace in the foyer, "You're a fucking genius you clown!"

"Honk!" Gamzee smiled, sitting down next to him and snuggling close.

"What the fuck are you doing? Get off me!" Karkat glared, trying to wriggle out of his grip, "Your cold blood is not warming me at all!"

"That's the motherfuckin' miracle of this bright motherfuckin' fire bro," Gamzee kissed his cheek, "We can all up and warm next to it,"

"Argh," Karkat sighed, defeated. He had to control his anger, even if Gamzee wasn't getting the picture. He glanced at his shoes, reaching down to remove them. They slipped off easily, he set them down just a few feet from the hearth so the snow on them could melt and dry off.

"How did the shoes all up and do?" Gamzee asked, resting his chin atop Karkat's head.

"Fine, I guess," Karkat shrugged, "They're nice and comfortable,"

"Cool," Gamzee smiled brightly, "I'll get you another pair soon,"


	9. Chapter 9

Karkat was able to see the sea-dwellers again when daybreak came. They were awake, waiting for him. He brought them food and water, and was grateful to find that Feferi was not wounded as severely at last time. The torture Gamzee had put her under merely bruised her ankles and wrists from being strung up and down. They would heal in a few days time, if not a little bit of pain which he mended with some more painkillers. As the two sea-dwellers partook of their rations, Karkat decided to ask them about how they were captured.

"Wwhale, wwe wwere huntin," Eridan told him.

"Eridan," Feferi sighed.

"Alright,_ I_ wwas huntin to feed Fef's giant lusus," he started, "And this fuckin other beast a lusus dragged me ovver the border line. Feferi wwent after to get me back an wwhale, the rest is fucknin' history…At least Orphaner keeps her fed wwhen I'm not around,"

Feferi leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, "We're very grateful for it Eridan, you just have to learn to control your temper,"

"Sounds like it," Karkat rolled his eyes.

"Hey, I don't hear you telling us howw you ended up in this shithole," Eridan pointed out somewhat derisively before changing his tone to something between a purr and suggestion, "An wwe'd lovve to knoww,"

Karkat looked into another one of the cells, which was empty. His chest had been tight since he began to recollect his life outside the wall. He needed to talk about it and these two were prisoners just like him, only they held anonymity close to their being. They did not have to change their identity in order to survive, not like he did. He had been coerced into assimilation. As his original being flooded into the creation of his present self and tore apart the shell he had built around himself, he felt the shards of the shattering, fragile bone pierce his heart. He could no longer shield his soul from himself, as it lingered within him. The tomb he resided in had fallen and he had to greet the mourners.

"I used to be bound down here," he started softly, "For days…At a time…But when I got here…"

He choked for a moment, "…I was in Gamzee's bed…"

Feferi frowned, reaching out through the bars to stroke his hair soothingly. He leaned a bit into the friendly caress; Nepeta would do that when he was tired or dejected. It felt nice.

"I got so pissed off at my former matesprit that night and like a fucking dipshit I went to kick some Subjugglator ass in spite," Karkat forced a laugh, "Like a fucking dipshit I ended up getting captured and what do you know? The psychopath obsessed with bathing and painting in blood liked the color of blood…Candy fucking red blood. Can you believe it? Ended up becoming the fucker's pet and…He just fucking tortured me…Locked me up for days, beat me…Raped me…I guess I just forgot about it…"

"Howw the flyin fuck do you forget about somefin like that Kar?" Eridan frowned, "That's horrible…I got my owwn fuckin prejudice against lowwbloods but I don't think I'd toture 'em like that lest they deservved it…Or a highblood, for that matter…Sounds like this Gam felloww deservves to be wwhipped and hung up for a feww days, knock some sense into him despite his indigo blood,"

"Yeh, right," Karkat threw his head back, forcing another laugh. He felt his throat begin to swell and nausea press into his stomach. He was going to cry and he did not want to. He hated crying, "You got to survive after a while, when you realize they're not going to kill you,"

He paused, "Guys…"

He turned to them, "Winter ends in a few weeks…I'm going to get you out of here, I promise…"

"Oh really?" Feferi smiled, "How glubbing wonderful!"

Eridan was not as excited as his moirail. He was silent for a moment, as if contemplating a grim truth, "Wwhat about you?"

"What about me?" Karkat hissed, his throat was unbearably tight at the moment.

"You're gonna come wwith us, right?" Eridan asked.

"I don't fucking know," Karkat turned away from them, "I have nothing to live for out there. My matesprit abandoned me, my friends abandoned me. I have nothing outside these walls, you guys do though,"

"But-" Feferi made to comment.

"I got to go," Karkat started packing up, "See you guys later,"

* * *

These visits to the dungeons during the day continued over the course of the following few weeks. Karkat grew anxious as the snow slowly began to melt and word from the Condesce's kingdom reached them of her indisposition. Both sides were at a temporary ceasefire as both decided what to do. It was a tactic that Gamzee informed him on, retreating for a moment before attacking, taking advantage of the distraction. His being distracted by these new, but expected, developments. Every now and then he'd take Karkat outside, other times Karkat would go outside on his own accord. He was tempted to approach the wall where the flowers and vines were dried up, the snow hid the hole in the wall, but it would seem suspicious if he started digging around in the snow. He figured though if he could sneak the regal-bloods down the drainage pipe and out through the cellar window, he'd be able to assure their survival. He'd need weaponry though, which would be tricky.

These thoughts often frustrated him to the point he'd snap out at any troll. Gamzee was 'chill' with it at first. He thought it was cute when Karkat's crabby nature came out, claiming it was one of the reasons he was attracted to him. After a while though, he began to grow suspicious. More times than not, he would awaken and find that his matesprit was gone from their bed. When he would get up to look for him he was often in the bath tub or kitchen to fetch a snack. He did not mind the baths so much, as it sometimes led into something much friskier then cuddling. The frequent night snacks though began to irritate him. When confronted about it, Karkat merely snapped at him and told him it was none of his business. In lieu of beating some sense into him, he merely assigned a guard to their respite block at day.

* * *

"Holy fuck Kar," Eridan seemed utterly relieved as Karkat came into the dungeon, backpack in hand, "It's been days. Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he began to unpack the satchel, sliding food and canteens to the sea-dwellers through the bars. Feferi appeared to be napping, a soft smile on her face as her head rested in Eridan's lap. The male, aquatic sea-dweller would not move from his spot, so Karkat pushed the food closer.

"You can hide the satchel in the hay pile," he slid the satchel through, "For when she wakes up, she can eat then,"

He tiredly pressed his head against the bars, sighing.

"I think he's becoming suspicious," Karkat confessed.

"What do you mean?" Eridan asked, "You mean, about these vvisits? Oh, is he all jellyfish because you're hangin wwith us noww?"

"Oh gog I hate your fish puns," Karkat stuck his tongue out to express his disgust, "And the way you say them like some flirtatious mermaid…Just bluh…However unintentional you try to make it sound it's creepy as fuck,"

"Wwho says that's unintentional?" Eridan gave him a suggestive look. Karkat shivered, averting his eyes from the sea-dweller. He couldn't help but feel himself grow attracted to him. He wasn't certain why, but he was attracted, flushed even. He and his moirail reminded him of his life beyond these walls, gave him hope that it could once again proceed in another incarnation. Feferi reminded him of the bubbly cat girl, despite their obvious differences. Her upbeat attitude, despite the filth of their cell and often lack of sustenance and fluids was hell, gave him hope that he could find such happiness in his situation. Eridan provided him with a sense of justice, he wasn't certain why. Maybe it was his "no nonsense attitude" and dramatic sense of bringing it about that reminded him of Terezi, but he found such solace in their company.

"Okay, so, say hypothetically I believed you," Karkat started, biting his tongue to prevent any blushing, "Why would you bother flirting with me? I mean, I can tell you're attracted to your moirail, you should be flirting with her in that case,"

Eridan went silent for a moment, sadness found his face. He looked down at Feferi for a moment, who cooed softly in her sleep. She was obviously having a very pleasant dream. Such a welcoming feeling was not in Karkat's chest when he saw the somewhat pained expression on Eridan's face. He didn't like seeing that expression on his face. He made to speak up when the sea-dweller spoke.

"Wwhale, wwe wwere matesprits once, about twwo swweeps ago," Eridan frowned.

"What happened?" Karkat asked, "Did some_ other_ douchebag come along?"

"Wwhale, no, not at all," Eridan sighed, "Almost a swweep in she broke it off because I wwasn't mature enough…"

"How old were you anyways?" Karkat asked, "I mean, yeh, you got some serious temper problems like a fucking three sweep year old troll, but…Seriously…"

"Oh haha, three swweep year old troll," Eridan rolled his eyes, "Wwe wwere ten sweeps old at the time,"

He bit his lip, "And y'knoww, I really do pity Fef…I'd do anyfin for her…I can be as angry as I wwant but it wwouldn't change a thin. And I guess it's not bad…She's not interested in any other troll. Sad to say wwe're just moirails after the twwo swweeps followwin,"

"That's good though," Karkat pointed out, "At least you two are still close. I mean, she probably didn't feel complete with you. Matesprits are meant to complete each other on a romantic basis, sort of like a moirail. I mean, you can look at it this way. She wanted to have mating fondness for you, but at the time she wasn't feeling as though the relationship was complete. The fact that she wants to stay close by being your moirail shows she cares for you, and maybe even attempting to gain that romantic closure. She just hasn't had the chance to see what other potential matesprits are like."

"Wwoww," Eridan commented, eyebrow furrowed, "That aquatically makes sense,"

"Puns," Karkat grumbled in an irritated tone.

"Just sayin Kar, you got a point there," Eridan smiled a bit, "Guess I'll just havve to be patient,"

"Yeh," Karkat rubbed his eyes, "You highbloods live for centuries. I'm certain you'll have plenty of time,"

Eridan chuckled a bit, Karkat was so adorable. He always felt a little better about the situation when he saw the mutantblood. His grumpiness was much appreciated, as it entertained him and kept his mind from his own discontent with the entire situation. He had potential, he felt, to be part of their world.

"So," Eridan started, "Howw about you?"

"Me what?" Karkat cracked his neck.

"Your former matesprit," the sea-dweller clarified, "Wwhat about her, or him…"

"I'd rather not talk about it, the bitch abandoned me," Karkat huffed, biting his bottom lip.

"Hey," Eridan reached out of the cell, tapping his lips with his nails, "Don't do that; you'll make yourself bleed,"

Karkat paused, slowly reaching up to push his hand away gently. The idea of the aquatic troll touching him always put him into a state of unease. It was just uncanny, the warmth he had pulsing through his veins. Then again, he supposed with his slumbering moirail in his lap, enough heat was being generated by the cuddling bodies. He wasn't how sure that worked with cold-blooded highbloods, but he guessed that it had to do with the core temperature of a troll's body.

"Like it matters," Karkat edged away from his hand slightly.

"Yeh, it does Kar," Eridan told him, pouting dramatically as if to make his point with a sort of bang to it, "You shouldn't bite yourself like that,"

Karkat sighed, scooting away from the bars, "Don't touch me,"

"Wwhat, you afraid of a little cuttling?" Eridan purred.

"What did I say about the fish puns?!" Karkat grit his teeth, he really did mind the puns…He just hated how Eridan chose to present them, "SERIOUSLY! Stop!"

"Oh fine," Eridan rolled his eyes, "I'll stop wwith the puns,"

"Thank. Fucking. Gog," Karkat grumbled.

"You should tell me about your matesprit though," Eridan pushed, "You looked real fuckin upset wwhen I brought it up,"

Karkat sighed, "I don't really think it matters. You have a chance, I fucking don't. It's pointless,"

"It'd help though," Eridan pointed out, "See, instead of saying "kelp" I said "help." I am listenin you knoww, evven though it's adorable to see your reaction wwhen I do use them, I stopped. See? I'm all ears,"

"More like all fins," Karkat responded, pointing at the fins that conveniently covered his pointed ears.

"Noww wwho's usin the fish puns?" Eridan dead-panned.

"At least mine made sense," Karkat defended his sarcasm.

"Wwill you shut up and tell me already?" Eridan sighed, a tad agitated.

"Fine, I guess, if it'll shut you up," Karkat made to sit up all the way to discuss Terezi, but he felt he couldn't. There was this tension in his stomach and chest that kept him from doing so. He also felt his face flush and he did not want to reveal the blush to the sea-dweller, "Her name was Terezi. We had this way of teasing each other and somehow turned it into red rom games. The end,"

"That's not vvery informativve," Eridan told him, "Wwhat wwas she like?"

"Argh," Karkat rubbed his eyes, "She was blind and used her sense of scent and taste to see. Probably the only reason she was attracted to me, she liked the smell and taste of my blood. She was my second-in-command, and she was loyal…At least I thought she was until she never came to get me from this hell-hole,"

"An?" Eridan pushed.

"And what?" Karkat hissed, "That's it, the bitch tricked me into pitying her with her manipulative, justice games and just abandoned me when she assumed my blood ran dry. She didn't pity me,"

"I'm sorry Kar," Eridan breathed empathetically, "I knoww wwhere you're comin from,"

"Not that it'll do much," Karkat jumped up, "Oh shit, I got to get out of here. If that clown sends anyone down to look for me we're fucked,"

"O-Okay," the sea-dweller frowned sadly. "Later Kar,"

He waved him off as the mutantblood rushed back down the drainage pipe. He felt a sort of lonesomeness when it was just him and his slumbering moirail again. It started about a week into these visits and he honestly did not know why. He was the sort of troll to hide his loneliness and sadness behind a false bravado and flirtatious decorum. Of course it upset and often irritated other trolls, but at least it got a reaction out of them. He often felt that the only reason Feferi agreed to be his matesprit for that short while was to get him to stop engaging other trolls in his redrom-blackrom games. Blackroms sated his need to challenge and overcome other worthy adversaries. These feuds were the erotic backdrop to his more primal, libinal needs. Their race went into heat; they had sex for the sake of propagation and consummation of their relationships. Black romance did not sate his emotional yearnings though. Perhaps that's what he sought when flirted so carelessly with other trolls, to be flirted with in return instead of being dueled.

The immature flirting and dueling stopped for the most part when he and Feferi had been together. Feferi was so flamboyant and willing to do what it took to give him the love and affection he so needed. It was incomplete though, he felt it after a while that she was not in sync with his needs, and he could not sate her needs. Maybe he saw it coming, the break-up, he was happy to find that she wanted to be his moirail again though. He hoped he could find a way to it work, to get her back again to feel that happiness and completion he felt when he was with her. Their relationship would never be red again, he knew it. He could not give her the sort of absolute happiness she gave him, and seeing her in pain-in guilt-over forsaking his flushed desires pained him. He'd never show it, he felt it often even when he wasn't with his moirail. It was weak to show vulnerability when not with one's moirail. Again, the dueling and mindless flirting started, followed by mindless violence as the pain took him again.

He was lonely, his heart could only hold so much depth for black hatred, he needed red passion. The violet blood pulsing through his veins could only act like a storm-ridden ocean wave for so long before the uproar ached him endlessly. He felt so alone, and so did Karkat. Maybe that's why he felt drawn to him? Both were essentially hopeless and felt so incredibly alone despite their relationships. Karkat was adorable too, the way his nose crinkled in anger whenever he used his fish puns and how he cared for him and his moirail's safety. The mutantblood displayed a gull and wit that simply enticed the sea-dweller and forbid him to say he was developing red feelings despite their short knowing of each other. He was a sensitive troll behind that viscously agitated demeanor, if not a bit broken. He was certain, if given the chance, that he could piece the Cancer back together. All he wanted was the opportunity.

* * *

"Where WERE you?" Gamzee growled as he entered the Hygiene Block adjacent to Karkat's Respite Block.

"I was getting a snack," Karkat told him as he threw his pajamas in the hamper. He was completely naked, staring into the ablution trap as it filled with water.

"Then why are you taking yet another motherfuckin' MIDDLE OF THE DAY BATH, when you SHOULD BE MOTHERFUCKIN' SLEEPING?" Gamzee hissed.

"I spilled some milk on my pajamas. Besides, I can't sleep, the warmth of the water will help," Karkat spoke calmly, which was strange. Gamzee expected him to be shaking, and he wasn't. It wasn't bad though, he didn't like it when Karkat was afraid of him. He sighed, gently placing his hands on Karkat's shoulders.

"If you can't all up and motherfuckin' sleep bro, you could always use some of the motherfuckin' elixir I drink," Gamzee nuzzled the top of his head. Karkat wanted to growl, to turn around and push him off. He had to be calm though, Gamzee was upset already upset enough as it seemed. He had to play it cool despite the disgust he felt when he highblood touched him. He forced a small smile on his face and turned to him, cupping his face.

"I'm actually kinda cold," he told Gamzee softly; if he dared to endeavor seduction he knew he'd fail horribly. Gamzee looked puzzled for a moment before smiling, leaning downward to kiss his consort. Karkat allowed this, glaring at the wall as Gamzee's eyes closed. He'd hate every minute, but it was only a few more days…a few more days until he was able to escape.


	10. Chapter 10

Breakfast was quiet and tense when dusk arrived on Karkat's part. He felt especially aggravated from his and his matesprit's-such an ugly term-antics during the day. He forced his irate discomfort down however, staring at his plate before Gamzee spoke. He looked up at him, giving him his undivided attention, as was expected.

"Almost been five weeks bro," Gamzee told him, swallowing the bit of egg in his mouth, "Motherfuckin' Condesce is getting hella worse. Gonna be motherfuckin' dead real soon,"

"I don't see what you have against sea-dwellers," Karkat bit his tongue as it slipped out. He expected Gamzee to throw something at him, to try and strike his head. He was surprised when the highblood croaked, his voice tight with hurt. Wait, hurt? Did he…?

"Why would you all up and say that?" he asked softly, "Most of us motherfuckin' highbloods are land-dwellers, there's no motherfuckin' use for them fishy folk. Blood daddy said so himself,"

"If you recall-" Karkat stopped himself from saying it, pushing toward his new point, "If you recall…Sea-trolls have much higher senses and are more efficient combaters and hunters. I mean, isn't that the point of our species? To advance as far as possible, even on an evolutionary basis?"

Gamzee's and Karkat's eyes were locked as he said that, and the highblood knew that his consort's words were truthfully spoken. His heart wretched at the idea of his matesprit consorting with the sea-dwelling prisoners down stairs; he stood, gripping the table clothe between his fingers. Any caste above him could take Karkat away from him-he could not allow that.

"Come with me bro," Gamzee calmly approached him, holding his hand out to him. Karkat was a tad taken aback, surprised by the calm reaction, but took his hand anyhow and let him lead him down the corridors. This was stupid, this war, he thought idly. It only started when the Condesce embraced Dualscar over the Grand Highblood, who rebelled in a rage at his denied intentions. Subjugglators seemed to be under a sort of mass psychosis regarding issues of the quadrants. It was like they all shared the same gene pool and inherited a large amount of mental illness. Then again, they were highbloods torn between sea and land with the lusi that had been bred to raise them. Or maybe it was their weird clown religion-he didn't know! He just thought it was stupid for this war to start over some broken heart and spawn all this prejudice and heighten existing abhorrence to more extreme levels.

"Sir," Equius knelt down before his master. They were in front of the artillery room. Odd, Gamzee never let him in this area…

"S'up bro?" Gamzee asked out of common-courtesy. They had a weird relationship, Karkat often felt they shared the black quadrant with the way Equius would worship Gamzee's polluted blood and push himself into submitting despite his spoken dogma contradicted those actions. It was an internal feud. Of course Karkat could not justify these assumptions as he hadn't seen any physical consummation of it. He'd often stop himself from thinking these thoughts as well since the blue blood acted in a similar way around him, and it made him want to vomit.

"Nothing new has occurred, everything is as it should be," Equius retorted, "Is there anything you need, sir?"

"I want to show my red motherfucker something," Gamzee told him. He patted his own chest for a moment and pulled aside a flap on the vest. Karkat furrowed his brow as a roll of keys was revealed. THAT'S where he hid the keys?! Sure, sometimes he'd carry some open on his person, but to hide the bulk in slots hidden between the layers of his armored vest? Gogdammit, Karkat wanted to smack his forehead until it bruised. He decided not to and took a gander at the key. He took in its appearance, memorizing its structure and design as Gamzee unlocked the door.

He took a moment to reinsert the key into its slot under the flap on his vest before turning to his matesprit, taking his hand again, "C'mon bro,"

The Cancer's eyes examined the room as Equius shut the doors behind them. This room was filled with hands-on weapons; spiked clubs, swords, knives, whips, axes, bows and arrows, spears and a plethora of other sorts of sharp, pointed weapons of all shapes and sizes for all different kinds of fighting styles. They approached a table where a special three were laid out, Karkat's eyes went wide. A large, golden, double ended trident lay on at the top of the table, a purple and blue rifle just under it, and lastly Karkat's sickle which he had not seen in over a sweep. He wanted to grasp the hilt of it in nostalgia, just to swing it around a few times to remember how firm and suiting it felt in his hands.

"See this bro?" Gamzee picked up the rifle, "This ain't no motherfuckin' normal gun. No bullets,"

"You don't even USE guns, what the fuck does it matter?" Karkat rolled his eyes.

"This ain't no ordinary gun bro," he pointed the gun to the mutant's head. Karkat froze for a moment as Gamzee's finger traced the trigger, "This bitch shoots a motherfuckin' laser, its power is limitless. It can take down the biggest motherfuckin' lusus you've ever seen. It's dangerous. This is what they want for us; to die under their weapons or serve their decadence,"

* * *

Karkat's eyes were wide as he stared at the ceiling; his body was still racked with fear. He could still feel the cool steel of the rifle barrel against his forehead. He knew he shouldn't feel such an immense amount of fear since Gamzee did not pull the trigger. The Subjugglator was on to him though, he felt it. He'd have to leave soon…Thank gog that Gamzee and a group of Subjugglators were out for the day. They had received word from the border that some spies had been discovered. Still a way's away from the border, they went to meet up with a small party at a designated location a few miles away. The fear had not dispersed though. He packed imperishables for the trip, they were under his bed. He had a separate satchel packed for the dungeon; he had to proceed quickly to inform the prisoners of his plan.

Guards had been placed mainly on the castle's surrounding walls, so Karkat did not have much trouble sneaking into the dungeon. It was unnerving though, why wouldn't Gamzee put more guards in the dungeon area? Dammit, if the highblood had not left he could have stolen the necessary key to break into the artillery and get the weapons he needed. Gamzee would be back by nightfall though; it was only a day away, so to speak.

* * *

When he arrived at their cell he noted the two were asleep. Eridan lie on his side, arms wrapped around his moirail who slumbered peacefully. Karkat sighed, reaching through the bars to try and wake them up. They would have plenty of time to sleep after they ate. They'd need all the energy they could get for this escape. Eridan was the closest; he tugged at his pants leg. If he could get them some new clothes he would, they were tattered and torn in several places. If he could find a safe house for them he would look for new clothes, possibly a disguise as well to better hide them from any Subjugglator's eyes.

"Mmm…" Eridan moaned softly in his sleep, "Fivve more minutes,"

"It's me fish face, get up," Karkat rasped.

"Mm, Kar," Eridan smiled softly, stretching a bit without disturbing his moirail. Feferi was a rather heavy sleeper, having spent most of her life in a thunderous sea. Eridan's stirring did not spur her from her sleep; she merely curled up in a ball when her moirail's presence next to her was gone.

"Shouldn't you wake her up too?" Karkat asked as he began to push the food through the bars.

"She needs her rest, I'll wake her up after you're gone," Eridan told him, spitting into the bucket in their cell that was used for waste. He hadn't been asleep long, but the linger of evening taste was in his mouth. If not for the hygienic oral rinses that Karkat snuck down sometimes he and his moirail would have developed cavities.

"Whatever," Karkat sighed, leaning against the bars, "He knows,"

"Wwhat?" Eridan asked, a piece of bread in his mouth.

"Gamzee's on to me, we have to escape tomorrow," Karkat told him, "I can get the key, I can get us visors and your weapons back,"

"My rifle?" Eridan's eyes sparkled, "You can get my rifle back?"

"Yeh, I can, along with that trident and my sickle," Karkat told him. Eridan frowned, sensing that he was tense. He set the bread back down into the wax-paper and scooted closer to the bars. He gently ran his fingers through the mutant blood's hair as he leaned against the bars tiredly. He seemed depressed, well, more depressed than usual.

"Kar, you seem sad, wwhat's wwrong?" he frowned, petting the area around one of his horns. Karkat shivered a bit before cooing, leaning into the caress. That felt nice. It wasn't meant to be erotic or sexual in any manner. In fact, the act reminded him of his lusus. Krabdad would rub his head like this when he was upset. It always helped him relax; he was surprised that Eridan took to it so naturally. Eridan noted Karkat's pleasure as he relaxed against his hand, a soft smile on his face.

"I take it Gam doesn't do this?" he asked.

"Hmmm…No…Not like this…" Karkat answered idly, enjoying the sea-dweller's ministration, "Mmmm, Krabdad used to rub my head like this,"

"Krabdad?" Eridan echoed, he decided to engage Karkat in conversation, "Your lusus, you mean,"

"Yeh," Karkat closed his eyes, "He was kind of a pain in the ass, had to strife with him every time he got pissed off…But, he took really good care of me…Considering my blood color, that is…Man, I haven't thought of that fucker in so long,"

"Oh? Wwhy not?" Eridan asked.

"Well, he died when the war got started and I guess I just focused on my own survival," Karkat opened his eyes, a sort of poignant contentment in his eyes. It had been the first time Eridan had seen such fulfillment in the mutant's bright red eyes; it was touching, "Didn't realize how much I missed him until now,"

He chuckled a bit, "Y'know, he used to carry me around on his back until I was three sweeps old,"

"Really?" the sea-dwellers chuckled as well, amused by such a notion.

"Yeh, I use to trip around a lot and always get dirty or hurt. Guess I was a handful, huh?" Karkat's laughed breathlessly, "How about your lusus?"

"Hm, my lusus?" Eridan was puzzled for a moment; he did not stop rubbing Karkat's head though. He wanted to keep his hand in place for what he had to come, "Wwell, he wwasn't as ideal as your Krabdad, but I guess Seahorsedad wwas okay. He helped me wwhen I had to hunt for Fef's lusus, used to ride on his back,"

"That sounds like fun," Karkat commented, closing his eyes again.

"Eh, I guess," Eridan shrugged, "Other than that though, he wwas kinda a dick, alwways seemed to crush my hopes one wway or another wwhen I was young. I don't think wwe really met tide to shore,"

"Fish puns," Karkat nuzzled his hand inadvertently, trying to display his physical disapproval of the pun.

"That wwasn't a pun, that wwas a metaphor for howw wwe should'vve been," Eridan pointed out.

"Oh," Karkat sighed softly, "Sorry…Not even on 12th Perigree?"

"Eh, I guess wwe saw more eye to eye around those times, but that's kinda expected," Eridan shrugged, slipping his spare hand through the bars to cup Karkat's cheek as his moved the hand on the mutant's head to the opposite side of his face. The mutant shifted a bit, opening his eyes and changing his sitting position to look the sea-dweller in the eyes. He felt a tad perplexed by Eridan's actions while, at the same time, enticed. His words began to trail off.

"Yeh…My lusus and I weren't... that... close...then... too," his eyes started to shut as he and the sea-dweller moved closer to each other despite the bars. Karkat brought his hands up to grasp the bars as Eridan's lips pressed against his own, drawing the mutant to coo a bit. He fought momentarily, gripping the bars until his knuckles turned white. He couldn't do this, it was perfidious and if he was caught he'd surely die. It was nice though. No, "nice" was not the proper word to describe how being kissed by someone other than Gamzee felt. It was new and felt absolute, it was solacing to know that he was having a say in being kissed.

Eridan moaned softly as Karkat's mouth relaxed against his own, opening against his which allowed him to slip his tongue in. The mutantblood squirmed a bit before pushing himself closer, removing his hands from the bars to wrap around the aquatic troll's shoulders. It was somewhat difficult, due to the bars and also the fact that Eridan was bigger than Karkat in stature. He wanted to push this further, to kiss him deeper and harder, before pulling away, wiping his mouth.

"Kar…" Eridan frowned, "Wwhy did you stop? It wwas gettin good an red,"

"I can't," Karkat turned away, tears cornering his eyes, "I'm sorry, I have to go,"

"Kar~!" Eridan cried, reaching through the bars as Karkat rushed away and toward the drainage pipe, "Did I do somethin wwrong? Come back Kar!"

Karkat would come back, but only at the next daybreak. That would be too long, Eridan felt. He bit his lip and scooted into the corner of the cell, feeling too nauseated to eat as a wave of emotions overcame him. He was no long a wriggler, or a teenaged troll, he was a young, adult troll. Why then did his chest ache so much to have the mutant blood run away? He'd have to speak with his moirail when she woke up to eat herself, unless he had cried himself to sleep by then.


	11. Chapter 11

Karkat had fallen asleep in Gamzee's Respite Block after bathing. He made sure to thoroughly scrub his mouth and hair until they smelled of the citrus cleansing fluids that Gamzee was so fond of. He'd normally dilute it, the scent and flavor was too strong and acidic for his taste. He had to get any trace of Eridan's kisses and caresses off of him though, and just for extra measure he slept only in his pajama pants, as if to put on the allusion he was eager to engage in some erotic depravity when Gamzee arrived home.

As he lay against the silky, indigo sheets he wandered about his feelings for the sea-dweller. He certainly felt flushed for him, and the two had grown quite attached over the five week period they were acquainted. They discussed many things; their hobbies, how they were raised, their purpose. Despite their differences, Karkat felt they could have something enjoyable. There was hope after all; he'd escape with the sea-dwellers and enter a matespritship with the male, if at all possible. Whether or not he was being manipulated into it he would devote his life to the end. He had a choice, finally, to be a prisoner or die a free troll.

He did not expect to fall asleep to these thoughts, but as they made him blush and hope he found himself entering a nostalgic reverie of his life outside these walls. Images of the flowers at night and the moonlight against the landscape he was starting to recall, the freshly caught game and meals-the feeling that he was not alone. It was too much for his captured conscious to bear. He was still trapped and could not allow his mind to become bloated with such proud luxuries for someone of his caste. They would have to wait until he was free. In his dreams, to his fortune, he was free to express them openly with no consequences. After all, one could not control themselves in their dreams.

In ones dreams, sadly, they were not aware of the external world. He did not hear the unlocking of the Respite Block door, or the scrap of armor and other items of clothing being removed, nor did his body react to the weight that pulled the mattress down. It was still before dusk and the mission had ended early. Gamzee cupped Karkat's cheek as he crawled in next to him, he looked so peaceful today. He stroked his bottom lip with his thumb and made to give him a soft peck when a certain sensation struck his nose. It was a subtle scent, so very mild that he hadn't noticed it when he came in. There was a heavy, citrus scent permeating from Karkat's body to his nostrils. Odd, the Cancer often told him he did not use the cleanser as fervently as Gamzee…And that scent, that odd, saline scent…Had he?

No, it was not possible. There were guards at the dungeon doors, how could he get to the prisoners without being noticed? He had no powers of allusion that would permit him such an advantage. Gamzee sat up and back, staring at his pet for a moment. Karkat had been unfaithful-it wretched his heart. No, Karkat was not a perfidious lowblood, he was his red bro and he was faithful. He looked away for a moment, biting back tears. He feared this for a while; the suspicion had been growing for a while. Gamzee had hoped that by not suffocating his lover with tightened security he could feel a sense of safety and thus comfort with him. Did he bring this upon himself? Had he hurt Karkat so much that he had no choice but to cheat in order to obtain some sort of pleasure from their relationship?

He grimaced. He would not allow this. He leaned back over toward Karkat, he sniffed his hair. He held back a few chuckles as his fine hair tickled his nose. The Cancer squirmed a bit, reaching a hand up to rub his eyes.

"Gamzee, is that you?" he opened his eyes, gasping a bit at how close Gamzee was to him. He felt his stomach drop as he noted that the Subjugglator was sniffing him, which he had been dreading.

"Gamzee, what are you doing?" he placed a hand on his shoulder and gently eased him up as he scooted up and sat against the headboard, "Are you okay?"

Gamzee did not respond, he just looked into Karkat's eyes. The Cancer winced and forced himself to look him in the eye as well. He looked so hurt and horrified, it made the pale feelings in the mutant's chest tighten and suffocate his better instinct. Pale feelings for this monster-a potential moirail he had just hurt. Gamzee knew, he could see it in his eyes. The highblood opened his mouth and croaked, no other sound left his throat. He licked his lips before leaning in and gently placing his lips against Karkat's. His tongue slid in momentarily, tasting the facial cavity that allowed his consort to speak. That scent turned to flavor; it was a subtle, saline taste that made his tongue burn. It would not be so bad though had Karkat responded to the kiss. He did not; he simply let Gamzee do as he wished. He pulled away, horrified and hurt, before turning around and lying down. Indigo tears silently stained the pillow as he tried to sleep. Not even the comfort of Karkat's arms around him from behind soothed him. He knew it was without anything deeper than manipulation.

* * *

He was six sweeps old when his lusus had died. He had been living on his own for a long time; he knew how to take care of himself. He could live without his lusus, but the loss had made him cold despite the solitude the absence of his lusus had taught him. He had no one to turn to and as a highblood those around him expected him to take it in stride. He did not care for their expectations, but when the body began to decay the stench burned into his soul. He could not forget how salty the smell was, and how fishy it was. The loss left him feeling guilty for not going after his lusus and for being unable to help it. He turned cold of his own accord; sopor had lost its warm, sedating affect. He grew violent of his own accord as sobriety took him over the following sweep. At seven sweeps he destroyed his own hive and butchered several surrounding trolls, how did it come to this? The guilt was killing him, the loneliness was driving him mad, and solitude between him and the blood of his victims brought him mirth after being deprived of it so long. The feel of it running warm between his fingers, over his skin, down his throat was all to enticing for him to resist. He loved to kill, for corpses and blood would never leave him alone. Their souls were his and the two twisted voices in his head grew with depth, a trait from each victim was incorporated into their echoing vibrations that were knocking around his think pan.

He was numb, entirely, that is until the Grand Highblood came around to fetch his descendent. The two were close and Gamzee learned well how to vent his pain and isolation to do the Condesce's will. Ten sweeps old he had never felt more complete, more satisfied with his own being. He met Equius Zahhak, the descendent of a blue blood that had served the Grand Highblood well. They entered a master-servant relationship, but as it grew Gamzee began to feel a sort of emptiness to his being. He did not want to be a master whilst he was stuck in such a position while his ancestor was stuck as the opposite. The Grand Highblood served and answered only to the Condesce, he grew fond of her over the many decades he had served her. He grew so fond as to endeavor a matespritship with her. He was rejected. He recalled the giant troll just sitting in his throne room, indigo eyes wide and staring at the hemospectral walls.

He left his role as a servant; he took his land with him and then half of Alternia. When he died Gamzee was left with his unfinished work. He blamed the sea-dwelling empress and her caste's elitism. They caused his ancestor's death, the only other troll that understood him and could rationalize his bloodlust and circumvent it to wonderful, technicolor mirth. He slowly began to develop distaste for all sea-dwellers, as well the lowblooded trolls that soiled his kingdom's precious land. Executions bathed the Subjugglators in colorful plasma and added the smell of rot (that had once before driven him mad) to what was now his throne room. Thirteen sweeps he was already a feared Subjugglator Lord, his reputation nearly preceding that of his ancestor as he took the title _Grand Highblood. _On the eve of his fourteenth sweep wriggling day he awoke to find that a certain mutantblood had invaded his hive. He and Equius ran after him with the intention to drag him back and bind him in the cages. His blood burned against the snow though as the moon arose its light red aurora from its place on the ground. He was mesmerized by it. It was so red and beautiful. He had to possess the troll who was blessed with such miraculous blood.

It was all fun and games at first. He liked torturing his new pet to the point of his prisoner needing him. Something about Karkat made him feel so flushed though, like they were meant to be together. The night that the mutant blood struck him felt like his messiahs had finally pierced his heart and injected raw paradise into his veins. He'd never felt so at peace until Karkat touched him of his own accord. He wanted their relationship to be gentle, to hold more depth. The mutantblood's presence calmed him to the point he would not have to kill to be content. He was content by staring up at the stars and wondering what incarnation in its vast wisdom brought the two together. It was an enchanting thought that the two were meant to be together in the more legitimate of the two, mating quadrants. Karkat's words stung him so deeply; they did not grant any peace. He regretted raping him so horribly; the worst had yet too come though. Karkat was so hateful afterwards, and then depressed. He was not himself.

If he could not have the original Karkat back he at least wanted to bring him some happiness, the pain in his face was too much to bear. It stabbed his heart even more when he realized he was the cause of that pain. It was hard to overcome the whole situation. His place as a Subjugglator called for him to be harsh toward anyone who disobeyed his wishes. It was only expected of him and having been cold so long only the warmth of lowblooded plasma could keep him from wallowing in his own misery. It was not like someone of his caste and titles to feel guilt for seeking warmth and comfort through violence. He wanted to fix it, he tried to fix it, and when it was fixed he praised his forsaken messiahs. Karkat would hug him and kiss him, he would return his caresses when they pailed.

It was wonderful when they made love, Gamzee never felt so appreciated and adored than when he was with Karkat. He strode to pleasure his matesprit as much as possible, feeling quite accomplished when they were spent and cuddling. He was certain that the mutantblood pitied him in the same way that the highblood pitied him. Over half a sweep had passed with these feelings progressing into their mutual partnership and everything seemed as though it would work out to Gamzee's liking. Then the sea-dwellers arrived. Karkat started to change. He started to despise every little thing that provoked him, especially his matesprit. He'd sneak out after they had pailed or were supposed to be asleep. It was not like him to leave Gamzee in the middle of the day. Alas, the highblood could not bring himself to condemn Karkat to solitary confinement.

He knew though that his heart had strayed, he pitied someone else. What was he to do as both himself and a Subjugglator? He was torn between his creed and his entire being. Either way he knew their matespritship was in jeopardy; he'd end up losing his matesprit's presence or his heart completely.


	12. Chapter 12

Karkat sat back into the armchair in his Respite Block as he held a book up to his face. He had to distract his psyche from the impending escape. Gamzee was very suspicious and he had to remain calm. He took a moment to wonder where the dark clown was anyhow. He wasn't at breakfast and lunch had passed as well. It was a tad disturbing, wondering where he was. He would have gone down to the cages to catch the reek of new blood if not for fear of losing his own life. He knew that the clown would not kill his prisoners; their roles in his plans were far too valuable. A squeamish sensation in his stomach, unfortunately, pressed something else just as disturbing as locking innocent trolls away in the cages. Their energies were too in sync, and too pale, for him to ignore. Gamzee was up to something, he knew it.

_Speak of the horned, fiery condemner of weak trolls…_Gamzee entered his room, knife in hand, as he locked the door. Karkat tried not to notice the blade as the highblood approached him. It would've been wise to speak, but he had no more to say the Subjugglator.

"Bro," Gamzee croaked, voice straining between anger and tears as he knelt down in front of the chair, placing his head in Karkat's lap, "I all up and motherfuckin' miss you bro,"

Karkat bit his lip, this part of Gamzee always made him feel so guilty. He hated himself for feeling so pale toward this psychopath, but he couldn't ignore instinct. Perhaps they had been hatched as moirails, drawn together in the caves where the Mother Grub birthed them before being torn apart by their trials and lusi, "I…I'm sorry I've been so indifferent,"

Gah, he felt like a fucking douche bag saying things that. Gamzee did not respond, he merely nuzzled his knees with his cheek. White face paint smudged the cloth of his pants, not that it mattered. They'd be dirty and tattered soon.

"Do you motherfuckin pity him, red bro?" Karkat's released a shaky breath as Gamzee stood, knife pointed outwards.

"I don't know what you're talking about," he spoke calmly, too calmly. He had thought it over; Gamzee had been trained to detect deceit. What was the point of even trying to cover it up? He might as well come out and tell him of his carnal endeavors with the male sea-dweller as well as their romantic ventures. The knife came closer, Gamzee's hand reached upwards. He was going to grasp his throat and gouge his eyes out. He opened his mouth to speak when he realized that the highblood was bringing the knife to his own palm, incising it open until a small pool of indigo blood overflowed his palm and began to stream down onto the floor.

"I'll make you a motherfuckin' deal bro," he began to weep, indigo tears mimicked his blood as they streamed down his face, "I'll let them go…I won't hurt them…If you motherfuckin' stay bro…Please, don't motherfuckin' leave me bro,"

Karkat's eyes went wide at the proposal, his eyes locked onto Gamzee's bleeding hand. The truth of his relationship was bleeding through his hand hastily; indigo blood was starting to pool on the floor. Was he trying to make a blood pact? His suspicions were confirmed when Gamzee pressed the hilt of the knife toward him. He made to grab it when he stopped out of nowhere. If he made this pact it would be a lie and he refused to live in lies. He had been living a false life and feeling false pity for over a sweep now. Vowing their pity was sacred in his unnatural plasma was-for the lack of a better word-blasphemous. It was no longer part of his dogmas to bind with such malicious deceit.

"Swear me this in your mutant blood," he breathed softly. Karkat stood, setting the knife aside. He then took Gamzee's hand and led him to the Hygiene Block, he wasn't about to let the highblood bleed his entire arm dry. Gamzee bit his lip as the mutantblood cleaned out his self-inflicted wound, weeping even harder as he did so. Why wouldn't Karkat return his gesture of mutual ownership? Why wasn't he trying to preserve their matespritship? His lungs contracted as his breathing became erratic, he was growing angry. No, he would not let Karkat escape without being scathed by his merciless treachery. He would not let Karkat go without a fight and the mutant would pay with his blood for his infidelity.

* * *

Karkat had been expecting some sort of fight on the way to the artillery, keys in hand. He had stolen the keys to the artillery and the keys to the dungeon from Gamzee's vest-flap. A satchel with supplies was securely strapped to his back, everything he had planned-only it was not as expected. No Subjugglators passed him, the halls were deafly silent. It was an eerie sort of omen clinging in the air, like the quiet before the storm. It sent shivers down his spine, ominous echoes of his feet scraping the marble floor whispered to him. They were telling him he was going to die, that Feferi was going to die, that Eridan was going to die. That all hope he felt since their arrival would be crushed and the resulting splinters would gouge out his eyes to prevent such adulteries from being spawned again.

He approached the artillery, eyes wide as he noted the door was open. It wasn't open by much, just a small crack. He gulped and pressed his hands against the doors, opening them to reveal Gamzee, sitting midst the room on a rackety stool. Equius was besides him, holding the two bound sea-dwellers. To Karkat's relief they looked relatively unscathed, with exception to the weight loss and dirtiness of their clothes and bodies. Feferi looked at her trident longingly, her excitable eyes deep in introspection. She was trying to figure a way out of this. Eridan's eyes were different; they were filled with anger that was barely effective in hiding his fear. He was full of gull and if not for the gag over his mouth, he would spit in Gamzee's face.

"Well hello, bro," his voice was no longer tight with pain or sadness. It was soft and loose with rage, silent, spiking rage, "Well, aren't you going to MOTHERFUCKIN' GREET ME?"

"H-Hey Gamzee," Karkat choked out.

"You know why we're all motherfuckin' here," he stood, juggling club in hand. This one was aged, as signified by the stains of dried blood and rusted metal of its widest point.

"No," Karkat shook his head, "I know why I'm here, but not why you're here,"

He chuckled, "Why, we're gonna play a motherfuckin' game. A REAL MOTHEFUCKIN' GAME that will END with the same finale,"

"Why would I want to play a game like that?" Karkat hissed, "Any game you construct is meant for the downfall of your enemies,"

"Oh, but you're not my enemy bro," he panted hard, growling, "YOU'RE MY MOTHERFUCKIN' MATESPRIT!"

He pointed the club accusingly at him, "AND YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BETRAYED ME TO THIS…THIS!"

He turned to Eridan and tore the gag from his mouth, "How does it feel knowing you'll die from TOUCHING MY MOTHERFUCKIN' MATESPRIT?! Did you enjoy your final moments of sacrilege you blasphemous motherfucker?"

Eridan spat in his eye, "You're so fuckin pathetic, lowwblood. You think Kar's your matesprit; you better fix your malfunctionin faculties because that's a load of wwhale shit. Matespritship is fuckin mutual, I may havve learned that the hard wway but I definitely see that Kar doesn't wwant to be wwith you,"

He smirked a bit, "He wwants to be wwith me. You should'vve been there wwhen wwe kissed, the cute little coos he makes wwhen you rub around his horns just right. And howw soft his lips are, howw wwelcoming his mouth is. That's wwhat it feels like you piece of spinless wwhale shit,"

Gamzee growled, turning back to Karkat, "YOU SEE HOW ARROGANT THEY ARE?! PUTTING ON MOTHERFUCKIN' HEIRS WHEN THEY ARE SO MOTHERFUCKIN' OUTNUMBERED?!"

He gripped the back of Eridan's head, ready to take a blow when Karkat spoke up, freezing the indigoblood in his tracks.

"No!" Karkat cried, rushing forward a few steps before fear forced him to cling back, "Don't hurt him,"

"So," Gamzee turned back to him, "You pity this motherfucker…Well, it's gonna cost you. We're going to play a game,"

Karkat bit his lip. He had to take Terezi's advice and play by the defense's rules in order to establish a decent offense in order to take his adversary down from within, "What…What kind of game?"

"We're gonna motherfuckin' duel," Gamzee started, "The gates are open, no one will stop you if you claim your prize. You overpower me; you leave with your fishy motherfuckers. You will have a one day head start before we start motherfuckin' tracking you. You evade us one motherfuckin' month and you're motherfuckin' free, forever,"

That sounded reasonable in this paradigm.

"You lose though, my reddest bro," Gamzee scowled in rage, "YOU STAY HERE WITH ME, as it SHOULD BE. And you'll watch and join me under the cages, as we paint our miracles in THEIR MOTHERFUCKIN' REGAL BLOOD!"

"Fine," he answered, "I agree to these terms,"

He took a gander at the two sea-dwellers, "Provided they get their weapons back if I win,"

"Done," Gamzee smirked, picking up his pet's sickle and tossing it to him. Karkat caught it, setting the satchel on the ground shortly after, "And just to be fair, we're using well aged weapons,"

"Not like that makes it fair," Karkat cursed, positioning himself in a fighting stance, "Alright, lets do this,"

"Oh, just one more motherfuckin' thing," Gamzee grinned manically before starting for him by surprise. Karkat gasped, raising his sickle to block as the Subjugglator headed for him at a nearly untraceable speed. The blow of the block pushed him back against the wall. He quickly dodged the blows that Gamzee pushed toward him, the club breaking bits of stone off the wall, "I MOTHERFUCKIN' PITIED YOU AND YOU BETRAYED ME!"

"I never betrayed you," Karkat spat, continuing to block and dodge his blows. Karkat's smaller stature was of use when dealing with taller trolls. He could easily sneak around them and with the weight on his shoulders; the rush of adrenaline steadily increased his dexterity. Gamzee was not focused either, which gave him the upperhand.

"How about all those nights we MOTHERFUCKIN' CLUNG?!" he knocked a shelf clean of weapons, Karkat slipped past him narrowly by his side, "And CRIED TO THE MESSIAHS IN OUR MIRTH? Does that mean NOTHING TO YOU?"

"I only put up with it for some sake of pleasure! For some strain of the life you killed!" Karkat spat, gasping harshly as Gamzee's foot met his stomach. He was pinned to the ground; he clutched the sickle in his hands. Gamzee was crying, his eyes were shaking as he sniffled.

"You used me," they were frozen for a moment as they spoke that painfully honest phrase in unison. Gamzee grimaced, lifting his club. Karkat reacted instantly; he raised his sickle and slashed it across Gamzee's face. It would not expect any reaction-had the blade not hit a tender area. The highblood dropped his club and held his eyes, which Karkat had slid the blade over. Karkat screamed and kicked him back, causing him to remove his hands from his face to break the fall.

"This is for me!" Karkat screamed, slashing his face again, just above the original wound, "And this…This is for you!"

He sliced him just below the original wound, "Enjoy your blood bath!"

Gamzee stopped moving, all noise left his body. Equius dropped the prisoners and rushed over to his side, leaning over to examine his breathing. He was still alive but unconscious. The blue blood paid no mind to the mutant as he rushed over and freed Eridan and Feferi, who quickly retrieved their weapons as Karkat retrieved the satchel. They ran out of the castle. Gamzee had kept his word; the gates were open and no one stopped their leave.


	13. Chapter 13

W0uld any 0f my readers be interested in drawing s0me pictures f0r my ficlet? I w0uld like t0 p0st a few 0n tumblr. See, the 0riginal idea was t0 p0st it 0n tumblr under readm0re with a picture bef0re that tab. But, lets just say my plans f0r pictures have been necessitated, and I am 0ut an artist.

S00000...any0ne here wh0 can draw (and als0 has an artist tablet, kind've required) wh0'd like t0 draw me s0me smutty 0r g0ry pictures? 0r snuggly 0nes? 0r all three? Either way, with s0 many pairing y0u can never have t00 much smut 0r g0re.

* * *

In their haste to leave Karkat forgot grab three eye visors to protect their sensitive eyes from the sunlight. Feferi and Eridan had the upper-hand with their mutated eyes; they were able to adjust to the change in illumination. Karkat had to hide his eyes under his hands though. It was hard though, especially since they hadn't stopped running since they left the castle. They were probably about three miles away by now

"Kar, sloww dowwn!" Eridan panted, grabbing his shoulders and stopped him. Karkat took a moment to calm before turning to the sea-dwellers.

"Kar?" Eridan cupped his cheek, strong his jaw with his thumb, "Just, calm dowwn…Wwe'vve been runnin for miles. Wwe'll be good,"

"We…" he touched Eridan's hand, "We need to get under ground,"

"Underground?" Feferi furrowed her brow, "How do we do that?"

"Somewhere…around here…" he covered his eye again; his only optical access was through a small slit between two fingers. He recognized this area. Granted, he and his group could not leave any physical markings in order to build a tracking map for their followers, but Terezi often sprayed the areas with certain, natural scents. One scent would be stronger than the next, using a sensory code when she guided their group in the night. Karkat relied on his eyes though and having been to this area before, memories of his past flooded in. There was a tunnel leading to a safe house, even if he wasn't being tracked it'd be wise to head there.

"Karkat," Feferi started, placing a hand on his shoulder, "You look ill, maybe you should sit down for a few minutes,"

"No, I'm fine," he shrugged her off, "There's an access shaft around here. C'mon, it'll take us to a safe house where can take refuge for the day,"

Eridan frowned, gently taking a hold of Karkat's hand as the Cancer searched for the hidden shaft. He was genuinely concerned for him. He didn't look so well, he looked as though he might be sick. The mutantblood did not reject the gesture, but some sort of response to it would've been nice. He grimaced a bit before a calming touch of Feferi's hand lessened his clingy concern. They had just escaped from a psychopath's den; romance was the least of their priorities at the moment.

* * *

Gamzee moaned in pain as Equius finished bandaging his left eye. Miraculously, his eye was not severely damaged and with some eye drops and bandaging the optical receptor would heal up nicely. His face would scar though, so Equius decided not to apply any stitches to close the flesh up. He instead treated them with antiseptic and a cream to help them heal up. The highblood lay down against the infirmary bed, holding his chest. It felt very tight and thus his throat felt swollen. He wanted to cry but could not due to the situation with his cut cornea.

"Are you certain you do not want me to dispatch a tracking team?" Equius stood from his seat, "It will take less than a day to find them. They could not have gotten far,"

"No, we had a motherfuckin' deal," Gamzee sniffled.

"Sir, you are injured. You are not thinking clearly. Please, we must capture them and enforce the proper punishment," Equius contradicted slightly. Gamzee hissed.

"I have my motherfuckin' reasons," he growled.

"Please, excuse me for my audacity sir," Equius gulped, "But I see this as pointless. Why should we let the prisoners get away?"

"This is a motherfuckin' game bro," Gamzee forced a smirk, "You see bro, Karkat's gonna all up and lead us to his friends. We get the last of the rebellious motherfuckers and kill them all with our motherfuckin' regal guests. Then…Then Karkat will have motherfuckin' no one, like his ancestor,"

Equius gave his master a strange look. He knew his master felt deeply for the mutant blood, and his plan did not make much sense, but how could he fight him? It would get the job done while avenging his broken heart. He could not defy his master's wishes.

"Yes sir," he knelt before him, "I shall escort you back to your Respite Block then so you may rest,"

* * *

Karkat coughed as small burst of dust hit his face as he lifted up what appeared to be a trap door. It was hidden well, made to look like a plethora of tree roots. A narrow, slope passage was revealed. It was meant to slide them down into the tunnel. He was certain this tunnel led to a barn about five miles away that acted as a safe house. They could bathe, eat, and rest before continuing onward. He had to get them back to their kingdom. He considered going to the Caverns, but he did not want to risk it. First of all, he did not want to see Terezi again, and secondly, any trail leading to their hide-out would take an entire day and no tunnels that went to a safe house would lead there. They'd have to wait to be picked up and escorted by land. The group wasn't stupid enough; every tunnel in this area leading to their hide-out was collapsed anyhow once its purpose was served. Since he was considered dead to his group no one would come for them. If any did, he hoped it wasn't Terezi and they could continue on in secret.

"Alright," he moved aside, "Who wants to go down first?"

"You're serious, you wwant us to slide dowwn that mudhole?" Eridan grimaced a bit, obviously disgusted with the idea of sliding down a dirt-ridden surface.

"Well, it's our only shot so far. This tunnel will take us to a safe house," Karkat told him, "Now go,"

Eridan shivered uncomfortably. He felt dirty enough as it was and did not like the idea of dirtying his skin further. He longed to dive into the ocean and stay there for a least a week to rid his flesh of the filth that caked his skin. If he had learned anything though he knew he'd have to get dirty to clean himself off.

"I'll go first," he nodded to Feferi and Karkat, "I'll call back up wwhen I hit the bottom,"

"Alright," Feferi nodded, giving him a peck on the cheek, "Be careful,"

"I'll be fine Fef," he smiled softly, stroking her jawline softly before turning to Karkat. There was a moment of awkwardness as he leaned down and gently placed a soft kiss on his eyebrow, as if saying goodbye. Karkat's stomach churned, he honestly wasn't feeling well.

"I'll miss you," he frowned.

"We'll be parted for one second, now get your ass down there before we're caught," Karkat pressed, trying his best to dictate his words without opening his mouth much. The nausea was starting to press into his mouth; he would throw up any second. Eridan frowned, nuzzling the top of his head affectionately. He knew that his potential matesprit wasn't feeling well, he looked exhausted. Sighing, he turned back to the hidden passage. Feet first was best, he decided. Holding his rifle close, and turning the safety on, he slid his body into the passage before sliding down the shoot. He released a small scream momentarily before hitting the bottom later. He rolled onto the ground, coughing from the dirt in his mouth. He removed his glasses and wiped the dirt off before taking a look at the tunnel. It was about 8 feet wide and tall, enough room to walk. He strapped the rifle to his back, since the way it was positioned diagonally against his back would not be necessitated by the tunnel's limits.

"Alright guys!" he called back up to the shoot's entrance, "C'mon dowwn, I'm fine,"

"I'm coming!" Feferi called back down. A moment or two later she was with him, her trident held close to her body. Thankfully the sharp edges hadn't caused her any harm. Eridan helped her up and wiped the dirt off of her goggles so she could see better, "Woot, that was fun!"

He chuckled for a moment, admiring how upbeat she was about the dirty-literally dirty-situation. Even behind the filth that stained their skin her excitement and energy shined through her expression. She was so beautiful.

"Hey, did she make it down okay?" Karkat called from the entrance.

"Yes!" Eridan shook his head, damn him for being distracted by his moirail's enticing decorum, "You can come dowwn noww Kar!"

"Alright!" Eridan gulped as the light from the entrance went dark. He heard a loud scraping, a metallic creak that made him cringe. It was most likely Karkat sealing off the tunnel, but it still worried him. The satchel came down first; Feferi quickly picked it up and threw it over her shoulders. There was a loud scraping as the mutantblood slid down the shoot, stumbling as he tried to stand once he hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Feferi patted his back as he stood. Eridan rushed over, wrapping his arms around his shoulders to keep him standing. Karkat was collapsing. He dropped his sickle and grabbed his stomach, vomiting properly as he fell to his knees. His face would've met the puddle of vomit if not for the male sea-dweller's grip on him. Eridan rubbed his back soothingly, not minding that some of the bile got on his already soiled clothes, he shoosh papped his head soothingly, this calmed the Cancer considerably. He waited a moment for Karkat to release anymore of the bile in his stomach before easing him back into his arms.

"Looks like you wwere really sick Kar," he scolded breathlessly, using his sleeve to wipe the bit of bile from the Cancer's mouth. Feferi quickly retrieved a canteen of water from the satchel, urging Karkat to drink some fluids. Karkat gargled his first sip for a moment before spitting it out to get the taste of vomit in his mouth. He then drank fervently, downing half of the canteen. There were two more in the satchel, so he had no qualm with downing the life-giving swill. Eridan eased the canteen away from him when he began to cough, having swallowed it too quickly.

"Shoosh Kar, calm dowwn," he cooed.

"I can't fucking move," he rasped, "I ache, everywhere,"

"Like that's a problem," he turned to Feferi, "Fef, can you carry his sickle?"

"No problem," she smiled as she packed away the canteen before picking up the mutant's discarded sickle. She was much stronger than she looked; she carried her trident with ease along with the satchel. Karkat groaned a bit as Eridan slid one arm beneath his legs before picking him up bridal.

"Damn Kar," Eridan noted, "You don't wweigh a fuckin thin. Wwhen wwe get to this safe house wwe're getting you somethin to eat. Noww, howw do wwe get there?"

"Just proceed down the tunnel, when you see a rickety old ladder leading to above ground, we're there," Karkat groaned, resting his tired head against the sea-dweller's shoulder.


	14. Chapter 14

It was about two hours later when they reached their destination. Karkat had fallen asleep in Eridan's arms, which the sea-dweller found very adorable. Karkat had these strange mannerisms in his sleep, cooing and squirming adorably. He seemed to be having a very good sleep. He almost didn't want to wake him up, sadly he did. He stretched as Eridan set him down, rubbing his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" Feferi asked.

"Better," Karkat stretched, "Thanks for carrying me Eridan,"

"Aww, anythin for you Kar," he smirked flirtatiously. Karkat flushed with a strange mix between a scowl and a flattered grin on his face. He shook it off to get to the door at the top of the ladder's shaft. It was a combination lock, which he undid after a few twists and turns. He poked his head out to make sure they were alone. No one was around and the barn looked like no one had been there in at least a month. Piles of hay were unattended and no animals were in the stalls, as it should be. There was a dustiness to it, however, and an untidy organization of the boxes that were designated to hold supplies.

"Okay," he pushed himself onto the wooden floor, "Come on up,"

Eridan helped Feferi up the ladder first since she would not carry both the sickle and trident. He instead passed it up to her when she was at the top with Karkat, along with the sickle. He then proceeded up, shutting the door behind him and letting Karkat reset the lock with the prongs on the door. He then pushed some hay over them so no one could see the prongs. He then stood, looking around.

"You guys want to get your gills wet?" he asked.

"Oh, yes please!" Feferi jumped up excitedly, setting the satchel and trident aside.

"That might be good, feelin kinda dry here," Eridan shrugged, setting his rifle against the wall with the trident and satchel. Karkat walked over to one of the stalls. This one had a drain in the center and two shower hoses at opposite ends. He remembered this one was used for bathing and or cleaning out wounds, as well as collecting water. There were several ponds in this area that were connected to the piping, so the amount of water was not minimal for the amount of time they'd be spending here.

"Here," he opened the stall door, "You guys can bathe in here. I brought some soap along; let me go get it,"

"Kar, don't you wwanna bathe?" Eridan touched his shoulder gently as Karkat rummaged through the satchel, pulling out two bars of soap, "You're dirty too,"

"Later, I'll make you guys something to eat while you bathe," Karkat told him, handing him two clothes with the bars of soap, "I need to get you guys some clothes too, I'll be rummaging through the boxes,"

"Kar," Eridan whined, "You need your rest,"

"I'm fine," Karkat pressed. Feferi pouted, rushing over to take her moirail's arm.

"C'mon Eridan, we'll bathe together so Karkat can do what he wants. He deserves it after helping us, c'mon!" she urged, smiling brightly. She needed to speak with her moirail before he pushed things to far. One of the reasons she left him was because he was clingy and she wanted to prevent that from happening with Karkat. The two shared a bond, she could feel it, and it would be painful for both him and Eridan to lose it.

"Fine Fef, just givve me a minute," he shrugged her off, turning to one of the boxes.

"What are you doing?" Karkat asked as the sea-dweller pulled the lid off of one of the boxes.

"Ah-hah!" Eridan declared triumphantly for a moment as he pulled a think sheet from the box, obviously a tarp. He then proceeded into the stall and hung it over one of the beams in the ceiling, dividing the room in two. He then took another one and covered the window-like hollows leading into the stall, "Don't wwant anyone peekin in on us, noww do wwe?"

He winked at Karkat for a moment, who shivered, "Hey, guys, leave your clothes out. They're filthy,"

"Will do!" Feferi nodded, picking up the discarded soap and washcloths Eridan had set down. Eridan pulled two smaller blankets out of the box, obviously planning to use them for towels. With that, they retreated into the stall and behind the curtains Eridan had put up. Feferi undressed behind the tarp he set up, wrapping the towel around herself when discarding her clothes and shoes outside the stall. Eridan did the same, respecting each other's privacy. It wasn't that they hadn't seen each other naked before, they had been matesprits two sweeps prior, after all, but it was something that both just fell into.

Feferi sometimes felt guilty for ending it with Eridan, but there was always that lingering revelation that she could not save him. She was worried for him most of the time since she could not save him from his overzealous behavior. She hoped he would have grown more mature since their break-up and it had not happened, at least until now. Eridan seemed to show genuine concern for someone castes below his own blood color. He cared for Karkat deeply, which was what she had hoped for. Certainly there were things about her moirail she could not change, she thought as she scrubbed her hair. He preferred to think of everything as a competition, was easily jealous and overprotective, and needy. Of course, it wasn't entirely his fault; his lusus was not as bond-worthy as she had been with her own despite its monstrous needs. In his indifference he looked up his ancestor for guidance and sought to idolize him in every way. He longed to be like his ancestor, who gladly took up the task of making Eridan his successor.

Now they were no longer in their usual habitat under their usual circumstances. She should've noticed it while they were in that cell; Eridan realized he wasn't going to live forever. He had gotten himself mixed up into this mess and dragged the troll he loved with him. He was feeling guilt for that, just as Karkat was feeling guilt for being allowed to be dominated by the Subjugglators who executed his ancestor. They were kindred spirits who had lost their aspirations and previous lives, it was no wonder they had grown so close! A troll who did not feel accepted at all and a troll whose blood was unacceptable, it was almost too uncanny for words!

"Eridan," she spoke softly, trying to keep the excited jitters from her voice.

"Yeh Fef?" he answered.

"You really pity him, don't you?" she smiled, giggled a bit.

"Wwhale, I…" he was obviously flustered. He was never really good coming out of his shell; pardon the pun, when it came to his feelings. It was unlike a troll of their caste to try and talk out their issues. They were moirails though, thus that one bit of highblood etiquette did not matter, "Yes…Fef, I do,"

"Awww!" she giggled, "That's so sweet Eridan,"

She paused, "What turned your fancy to him?"

"Oh, wwhale, his anger is so adorable. Think I mentioned that the first time wwe saww him,"

Feferi snickered a bit, "Yes, I remember,"

"And I guess it's just 'cause we sync so wwell, considering the situation," he sounded unsure of himself. Feferi nodded, that tone had only occurred once before; when he was trying to articulate his feelings.

"Eridan," she frowned, "Maybe you should be with him while you still can?"

"Wwhat?!" he sounded shocked, "Fef! Howw lewwd of you to say,"

"Oh glub Eridan," she rolled her eyes, "We both know we might not have much time as free trolls. If you and Karkat pity each other, which you obviously do, you should go for it. Then when it's all better, you two can be together,"

"You think so Fef?" he asked, "I mean, I don't wanna come on to strongly,"

She chuckled, "You two have already kissed, and I'm certain all the awkwardness is out of the way considering all that's happened,"

She paused, "Just remember, he's been through a lot. Be gentle with him if you two get extra cozy,"

Eridan chuckled as well, "Alright Fef, I'll be discreet about this. Thank you,"

* * *

When Eridan and Feferi had cleansed their bodies and hair of the filth that had caked their flesh they reopened their gills to breathe once they were certain no dirt would get in. It added about twenty minutes to their bathing time, but Karkat didn't seem to mind their taking so long. He found a pot and portable gas stove, a few bowls, and spoon in one of the boxes, along with cans of soup. The sustenance was boiling at this point, which signaled him to turn off the stove. One good thing about these safe houses was their stock. It may not have been the best food, but it was filling food and the supplies that were left to cook the food were always at their best.

Alongside, he found some spare clothes. They weren't made of the finest material, but they were warming and would do for now.

"This is some nice smellin soap Kar," Eridan commented as he walked out of the stall in nothing but a towel.

"Hey!" Karkat blushed; turning away and pointed toward the spot he set Eridan's replacement clothes down, "G-Get dressed first!"

"Oh, c'mon Kar, it's not like you don't wwant to look," Eridan commented, reaching down to get the replacement clothes. The clothe would start to wear soon, he could tell; they'd have to do though. They looked sturdy and felt suitable for their impending journey.

"Y-Yeh, but…Uhhh…" Karkat stumbled over his own words, "Look, you and your moirail get something to eat; I'm going to use the ablution spot,"

He turned to the satchel, pulling out a washcloth and bar of soap he had packed for himself. He had made sure to pack cleansing supplies. He hated to admit it, but it was something that Gamzee had embedded in him. Bathing in blood and then scrubbing the hues off of his flesh was a religious ritual to him; it was something he could not forsake even in his freedom. He also made sure to pack lavender scented soap since the fragrance was common in this region. Subjugglators were fond of any natural thing that mimicked their favored colors on the hemospectrum. Lavender, being quite a purple plant, was not below their liking. He also knew it'd be wise to cover up the scent of the sea-dwellers, which vastly contrasted the thick, forest scent to the seashore's mild, salty breeze.

"Kar," Eridan frowned, setting his hands on the mutant's shoulders, "Are you okay?"

"Yeh, just…tired, I guess," Karkat sighed, turning to him, "I won't be long, okay? Then we can talk,"

"Wwell," the sea-dweller kept that frown in place, "Alright, but hurry please."

He winked, "Noww that wwe're not confined by bars, it'd be nice gettin to knoww you better,"

Karkat flushed, turning toward the stall as Feferi stepped out. Eridan's words were a bit suggestive, which he found very attractive. His voice held a similar sex appeal to his former, tealblooded matesprit's vocal reach. For the first time in over a sweep he was feeling sexual attraction, a primal feeling he greatly missed. He tried not to bite his lip as he undressed, discarding the silk to the corner of the shower. Was it wrong to feel sexual desire toward his potential matesprit? They had spent the past five weeks communicating. He knew Eridan had anger issues and was a tad pathetic with his dramatic theatrics, but he wasn't batshit insane like Gamzee. He expressed compassion without torture, which Karkat greatly appreciated. He deduced it was right to feel sexually attracted to Eridan, even if this attraction lasted for only a short while he'd lavish in the thought of being with someone he was flushed for.


	15. Chapter 15

ERIKAR SMUT

* * *

The other stalls were piled with hay, which was good because the three could set up their beds without pulling hay everywhere. Karkat secured a tarp over his pile; it would insulate his sleeping area better. Eridan and Feferi did the same in the adjacent stalls. Having slept together in a confined space for over a month, they decided to sleep together. They set up a curtain between the windows to each stall as well to ensure privacy-for a cleaner way of putting it.

"Kar," Eridan entered the stall, shutting the door once he was secured within the stall. It was a tad cramped, but it wasn't claustrophobic. It left just a bit more room to be desired. It was nice though, being this close to Karkat, alone…The giggling Heiress retreated to the attic portion of the barn, elated for her moirail's red endeavors. She would not dare interfere; it would be against her dogma. Karkat looked uncomfortable for a moment as Eridan hung a blanket over the stall's entrance, shielding them from the world completely. They looked at each other for a moment, just studying each other's reaction to their situation.

The mutant shivered slightly as the sea-dweller's hand cupped his cheek. It wasn't so much that Eridan was cold to the touch, in fact he was rather warm, it was that he hadn't felt so sure about anything in so long. He considered the consequence that Gamzee would find them and smell someone else on him, and possibly disembowel him for his infidelity. What was he thinking? Infidelity? He wasn't Gamzee's matesprit; he was pale for the troll but definitely not red. He had every right to go on with his flushed endeavors. He perched his head up a bit as Eridan leaned down, rubbing their noses together. He pushed lips gently against the highblood's.

It was chaste and gentle for the first few moments before the mutant pulled himself closer, wrapping his arms around the sea-dwellers neck. Eridan secured him, holding him up by placing his hands on his waist and supporting him with ease. Karkat shivered a bit as the sea-dweller's fingers began to wander under his shirt, grazing over his vestigial grub legs. He pulled away for a moment, eyes closed as he returned the favor. He was nervous about the whole thing, about being touched by another troll so intimately. He was eager to explore the experience. Eridan jumped after a moment, pulling away shortly after Karkat's fingers grazed over what appeared to be several sections of cartilage along each side of his ribcage. Karkat mentally smacked himself; even if his gills were closed they were still rather sensitive.

He moved closer, helping Eridan remove his shirt. Aside from some malnutrition that had taken its toll on the sea-troll's body, his abdomen was rather attractive. Sinews from swimming and hunting were apparent under the nearly hairless skin of his body and his vestigial grub legs were smaller than that of a land troll's. Three cartilage shells were on each side of his body, one between each rib (six being the visible amount,) concealing the gills, but in order to make room his vestigial grub legs were less than half the size of his own. It was cute, their being so small. He gently stroked along the violet-colored bumps, laughing breathlessly at the small gasp he drew from Eridan's throat. His stood up on his tip toes to kiss along his neck, drawing even more gasps and twitches from the highblood.

The aquatic troll grew impatient, however enticing his lover was acting, he wanted to get his shirt off and get him on his back. It would give him accessibility. He gently tugged at the ends of Karkat's shirt, signaling him of his intentions, before be began to pull it off. Karkat pulled away from his lover's neck so he could ease the shirt off, lifting his arms as he pulled it over his head. Eridan sighed blissfully as he finally caught sight of Karkat's torso. He had a small amount of hair over his pectoral muscles, nothing too noticeable, but cute since he himself hardly had any body hair. He reached forward and placed a hand on his chest, admiring the smooth texture and slight groove of his ribcage and down his vestigial grub legs. He made an audible sound of pleasure as he reached up to kiss his lover again.

They were not so agile this time and ended up stumbling onto Karkat's makeshift bed, bumping heads as they landed. There was a moment of pain as their foreheads met but laughed when he noted that Eridan was practically on top. Karkat reached up and wrapped his arms around Eridan's shoulders, pulling him into another kiss. They continued to kiss as their hands idly explored each other's upper body. Eridan's torso was sensitive, especially around his gills. The mutant had to be careful when feeling around the sea-dweller's vestigial grub legs and sides. He wasn't ticklish at all due to these nerves, so he settled for rubbing up and down his back. He squirmed a bit as Eridan moved to his neck, rubbing up and down his vestigial grub legs. He traced them with his long nails but didn't stop there. His fingers touched all around his undistorted torso, triggering a few shivers and giggles. He wanted to say something, it seemed pointless though. He really didn't know what to say, at least yet.

He sat up a bit, unintentionally bucking his hips against Karkat's, who he realized was spread-legged. It was a natural response position, he assumed, since he had to stomach being fucked by that insane highblood. He would remedy that. Karkat's vocal response was a loud, audible gasp and shutting his eyes tightly. The sea-dweller frowned, tracing his left eyelid. That horrible insignia was permanently tattooed over his eyelid. He felt the need to speak, but words would not undo the inscription. He recalled for a moment of a few tonic waters back in his kingdom, tonic waters that could undo most damage to the skin. When he took his lover there he'd be certain to look into it.

Karkat shivered when he felt Eridan's lips on his eyelid, the area was still so tender, even after the tattoo. He calmed a moment later when the sea-dweller's lips moved to the side of his head, his hands moved as well. He massaged his stomach, drawing circles just around his waist, before cupping his hips. Eridan grimaced a bit as he felt a few scars beneath his hands, obviously from the rape. He kissed along his neck, suckling here and there, before he moved down along his ribs, and then his vestigial grub legs. The whimpers and moans he received were like music to his ears, especially the movement beneath him.

"A-ah…mmm…" Karkat cooed softly as the sea-dweller sat up completely, tracing the scars on his hips with his long fingernails. He took a moment to swallow his distaste with them before hooking his fingers under his pants line, the boxers as well. Karkat wriggled his hips a bit as those fingers began to drag the garment down his thighs, which were just as ticklish as his torso. Eridan smiled eagerly once the garment was off, he longed to see the mutant's lower half and was pleased that it was as he imagined. He had long, thin legs (he ignored the distaste he felt with the gap between his thighs) which were quite attractive and decently bare of hair. He traced his knees softly, admiring the little jerks he received as Karkat squirmed. He eased himself forward as his hands moved to the mutant's inner thigh, which he noted was a tad scarred as well. They weren't so terribly scarred like his hips, only enough to note against the light. He considered that Karkat sustained internal scarring and thus that he should stop his amorous endeavors. It seemed his lover was up for it though, so he saw no reason to stop now.

He gently made to stroke along his seed-flap and coax him into arousal when he heard Karkat clear his throat. He looked up at him to find him giving him somewhat of a "matter-of-factly" look. Eridan chuckled, that was so cute, he thought, before he realized Karkat's gaze was presented toward his pants. In his eager endeavors he forgot to remove them. He sat back and removed them, folding them and placing them just besides the door. It had the least amount of hay and he'd rather not have the only pair of pants he could find soiled by hay. He turned back to Karkat, who pulled him up by his hand and into another kiss. The mutant really enjoyed kissing, not that the violetblooded troll was annoyed or at all put off by his lover's desire to be kissed, he was just impatient. He wanted to speed this up and get down to pailing, it had been so long. If he learned anything from his matespritship with his moirail though, things had to be taken slow and comfortably. He wouldn't want Karkat to push him off and walk away, that'd just be heartbreaking, and embarrassing if he could not satisfy his lover.

If they kept kissing like this though it would only be a matter of time before their lips started to swell, which had a borderline, abuse feel to it. In light of kissing Karkat's mouth, he moved to his neck and jaw-line, eagerly massaging his hips. At this point they were starting to perspire, causing their individually scented pheromones to fill the air of the stall. The scent could only be felt because it was so idle, but the affects were more noticeable. Eridan felt himself becoming aroused as the scent hit his nerves; it was the only way to indirectly stimulate a troll's reproductive prowess. He pushed himself off Karkat for a moment as his bulge pushed past its entrance, exposing his nook as well. The sensation was always a tad startling since the appendage had an underside extension; a boneless, fin protrusion. The mutant looked down for a moment, blushed hard, and turned away with the intention to cover his face, obviously too flushed for his own good. Eridan chuckled, leaning back into Karkat and taking his hands in his. He was so cute, and even cuter when he began to shiver visibly as Eridan's bulge began to rub against his seed-flap. It was most likely instinctive that Karkat's seed-flap did not spread as the pheromones leaked into their nostrils, a psychological tactic to protect himself from being ravished by the indigoblood. Direct stimulation to the seed-flap could not be ignored and the shells took a moment to spread.

"Fuck…" he shivered, burying his face in the crook of Eridan's neck.

"Shhhh…" Eridan soothed, breathing soothingly in his ear as he felt Karkat's bulge curl around his own as it swelled with blood. It was a tad hard, with the fin protrusion folding and bending under each attempt, but not impossible. He was seeking out his nook, like his own. He didn't mind mutual penetration; he encouraged it for the most part, at least with his matesprits. When it came to black romance he preferred to be dominant. Gently, he began to press into Karkat, who moaned according and then gasped in near-shock at the drag of the fin inside him.

"Comfortable?" Eridan asked, nuzzling his neck affectionately as the mutant dug his nails into his back. The highblood hissed a bit before pushing that matter aside, as well as his bulge deeper into Karkat, coiling and wriggling in specified areas. Karkat's legs curled around his hips as he arched his back in lieu of squirming. He held onto his lover tightly as he adjusted before relaxing as the entire length of the bulge nestled inside of him, lavishing in the pleasure of having someone else topping instead of Gamzee.

"I take it you are?" Eridan purred, licking along the lobe of his ear.

"Oh gog…" he croaked softly, eyes shut tightly, "Fuuuuck…"

The highblood chuckled again; he was so cute when he was distressed, especially under such vulnerable circumstances. He took a moment to wonder why Karkat was not attempting to penetrate him as well, aside from being a tad smaller than average he would be able to. He supposed it was because he hadn't been on top in so long and he was afraid to push himself in. Eridan would have been fine with that if they had a bucket, but they didn't and he didn't want to be splattered with his lover's genetic material, at least during their first time. That would make things awkward and, frankly, a tad disgusting. Reaching downward, he fingered Karkat's bulge. The mutant bucked his hips against his fingers, drawing his bulge against the sea-dweller's nook. The tentacle-like appendage rubbed up against his lover's entrance for a moment before pushing in, coiling and wriggling as it was meant to do. Eridan moaned softly, nuzzling his neck with his forehead. Now that they both could share the same pleasure he began to thrust, the troll beneath him returning each thrust with small bucks, gradually adapting to the sea-troll's rhythms and intensity as the time passed.

Karkat grew steadily more vocal, writhing and clutching his lover as he felt immense pleasure overcome him. He was not there yet, only slowly approaching it with much more vigor and passion than he had ever with Gamzee. The same could not be said for Eridan, who felt himself beginning to reach climax sooner than he preferred. It was normal for trolls who had not pailed in a while and if it were his kismesis he would not care. Karkat was not his kismesis though and so he forced himself to hold back, drawing the Cancer to growl half-heartedly as he slowed. The fact that Karkat was so hot, tight and deep was not helping much either.

He was so cute.

"Wwouldn't wwant me to-mm-be drained too quickly? Hm, Kar?" he teased, pecking his lips softly. Karkat threw his head back, moaning softly as yet another curse escaped his lips as if he knew nothing else to say during heated passion. Eridan didn't mind though, it was simply adorable and the moans lacing each curse did little to hide the flushed tone. He would've loved to curse as well, it didn't seem fit though. He preoccupied himself with kissing along Karkat's craned neck and shoulders, hands caressed and massaging his shaking body. He listened carefully to how loud Karkat was as well as his movements. From his experience the submissive troll would become significantly louder and tighter when nearing climax, mainly from muscle contractions to tighten the cervix leading to the genetic sac, in order to assure little, if none, genetic material was lost during ejaculation.

"Errr…Kar," Eridan sat up a bit as he pulled away from his neck, "Your nails…"

"Sorry…" Karkat squirmed a bit as he removed his hands from his shoulders, eyes shut tight, "Just…fuck…different…"

"I ain't hurtin you?" the sea-dweller asked, "If I am Kar I'll stop,"

"You stop and I'll fucking hit you," his toes began to curl.

"Heh…" Eridan laughed breathlessly, running his tongue over his lover's neck, wiping off a bit of sweat that had began to coat his skin. Little bright red drops of fluid graced his pale, grey skin. It was such a lovely shade, so light and luminescent. He often saw murals dedicated to the Signless, his bright red blood shining brightly against the darker, grim shades in order to vilify the mutant hue. No, it was beautiful, so beautiful…

"Ahhh~!" Karkat cried, tensing beneath him. He was nearing climax, signaling Eridan to press for his own at his preferred pace. He began to moan as well, gritting his razor-sharp teeth and burying his face in Karkat's neck before being pushed over the edge. The mutant was pushed over the edge as well, pulling Eridan close to him as he felt his body fill with the sea-troll's genetic material. Muscle contractions pushed him into an all time high, drawing pleasured moans and cries from their throats. He was not sure what he was saying, or if he was dictating any words at all. He could not hear a thing at all for what seemed like an incessant instant. Images were torn and eschewed all around his vision as nothing but light took him before the silhouettes of his surroundings overtook the whiteness and revealed he was in the same world. He was back in the stall with Eridan, who had collapsed on top of him from his own orgasm. He nuzzled the mutant affectionately before easing off, allowing their bulges to retreat back into their bodies and their seed-flaps to close.

"Kar?" Eridan asked after a moment, still panting slightly as he cuddled close to his side, "You okay?"

"What?" he responded.

"Are you okay?" Eridan echoed.

"Oh…yeh…" he blushed a bit, "Just…winded, is all?"

Eridan pushed his hair back, feigning self-interest playfully, "So, I wwas better than anyone else you'vve evver had?"

"Don't. Ruin. It," Karkat dead-panned, turning over to curl up against the sea-dweller, he was starting to feel somewhat chilly and wanted to get warm before falling into hibernation.


	16. Chapter 16

Tavros Nitram was not one to stay in the Caverns. No, he preferred land where he could play with animals and his lusus, Tinkerbull. He also sent down vegetation to his teammates. Because of his influence on animals he was able to use them convey messages and shipments. This also gave him more knowledge of the tunnels and which ones were collapsed. He did not use a tunnel this time though, he used lands. He was not under much suspicion in being part of a rebellion and only managed to keep his life because he helped work a farm that the Subjugglators were fond of. At the present moment he was entering one of the storage farms, long abandoned by his superior. His group used it as a safe house for refugees and it was stocked with supplies, he was doing a reconnaissance on the stock to check if any refugees had stopped by and helped themselves. To his boss and Subjugglators, he was going to retrieve a bushel of hay for the milkbeasts and hoofbeasts. Okay, so the farm wasn't so abandoned, it held quite a bit of hay which was always desirable to better hide their stock in.

Tinkerbull nudged his head softly, signaling him to something inside. He slowly opened the door and peaked his head in; it didn't seem like anyone was there at first glance. Then he noticed the stall at the end which was covered by blankets, amongst the shielded stall were a few open boxes and a small set up with the portable gas-stove. A small cauldron was suspended above it by a tent-like apparatus, signaling that someone had cooked recently. Who was here though? He turned to Tinkerbull and gently ordered him to watch the entrance whilst making himself look casual, idly chewing away at some of the blossoming flora.

"Ahhh…" he heard a low tone moan from the stall. Was someone hurt, were they in pain? He frowned, approaching the stall cautiously. He readied his lance dagger at his side, gripping the handle that escaped the protection of the sheath. He drew back the curtain slowly…His eyes widened.

"Karkat!" he smiled bright. Crying out the mutantblood's name was not the best idea since he was apparently riding another troll who has his hands and lips all over him. The two trolls scrambled to cover themselves.

"TAVROS!" Karkat cried, covering himself with the blanket, "What the hell?!"

"Oh…Uhhh…sorry," Tavros frowned, "Did I interrupt something, uh, important?"

"Oh no," Eridan started sarcastically, "Just twwo matesprits pailin is all, thanks for ruinin the moment loww-er-wwhatevver the fuck your name is,"

"Oh…uhhh…" Tavros blushed, "I'll just…leave you two to get dressed then,"

"Yeh, why don't you do that?" Karkat hissed, reaching for his clothing. Tavros flushed and shut the curtain, turning around to give them some privacy. He gasped when he saw yet another troll with a tiara on her head. Was this the…? Oh my…Karkat was alive and so were the top trolls of the opposing kingdom.

"Hello," Feferi smiled, "I take it you know Karkat?"

She snickered, "I saw that little showdown,"

"Uhh…Yeh, we knew each other for, uh, sweeps," Tavros told her, "And we thought he was dead! I'm so happy to, uh, see he's alive! Terezi will be so happy to find that her matesprit is alive!"

"You're not telling Terezi anything," Karkat spat as he and Eridan exited the stall. The sea-dweller stood close by his matesprit, keeping his hands on his shoulders.

"But, she was so devastated when you disappeared," Tavros frowned, "She felt awful,"

"Like I give a flying fuck what she thinks," he spat, "She fucking abandoned me. No matesprit would do that,"

Tavros sighed; of course Karkat would hold hard feelings toward anyone who didn't work up the gull to save him. He was Karkat, after all. Sighing, he turned his focus to the two sea-dwellers, particularly the one who was doting on the mutant every second.

"So, uh, what's the situation?" he asked.

"Wwell," Eridan purred, nuzzling the top of Karkat's head, "Kar here got us out of that insane Subjugglator's grasp, and noww wwe're tryin to get home, to our kingdom,"

"Oh…wow…Um, you got a long way to go," Tavros frowned.

"Oh glub," Feferi frowned, "Maybe an adorable little troll like you could kelp?"

"Well," he blushed a bit as she patted his head affectionately. Was she flirting with him? No, she was just being nice. No other troll really took interest in him, and he never had a filled a romantic quadrant. Sure, he had feelings toward his moirail, Aradia, but she was in a matespritship with Sollux-SOLLUX! Ah, why didn't he think of it before?!

"Hey, I could, uh, sneak you out of here on my wagon. I could cover you with, uh, hay," Tavros smiled, "And take you back to my hive. There's a tunnel underground leading directly to the, uh, Caverns. If I get Sollux's help, he can escort you guys to your kingdom. Might take a few, uh, months, but you'd be safer underground,"

"Eww," Eridan openly displayed his disgust with the idea of trudging around through dirt, "You shore there aren't any OTHER wways? Less dirty ones,"

"Oh c'mon Eridan," Feferi pressed, "It's not ideal, but I'm sure he knows what he's talking about. Karkat told us all about these tunnels before, it works,"

"Yeh, I knoww," he sighed, "Just not exactly hygienic if you knoww wwhat I mean,"

"Quiet, let me think of a fucking second!" Karkat rubbed his eyes. It would be nice to see Sollux again, but wouldn't it seem odd for him to just leave and escort the two regal-blooded trolls. Well, if it was for the better of their cause he would.

"Fine, whatever, just don't let anyone else know I'm with them," he dictated to the brownblooded troll.

"Aw," Tavros frowned, "You're leaving, uh, with them,"

"Uh, yeh," Karkat rolled his eyes.

"A course he is," Eridan smiled, leaning down and kissing Karkat's cheek, "Wwhat kind of matesprit wwould I be not to take him home?"


	17. Chapter 17

It was chilly this evening, the hay covering Karkat and the sea-dwellers did little to warm them. Of course, for the highbloods it was no trouble to withstand the cold. Karkat was not so lucky; he began to shiver and cuddled close to Eridan for warmth. The sea-dweller smiled and nuzzled the top of his head, drawing a few giggles from Feferi as she watched the two.

"Shhh," Karkat reminded them, "W-we have to be q-quiet,"

"I know," she smiled, "You two are just so glubbing adorable, it's hard to resist giggling!"

"I'm not cute," Karkat pressed, deadpanning her.

"Yes you are Kar," Eridan cooed, tickling his sides. The lowblood squirmed, releasing a few, forced giggles.

"Hey, stop!" he wriggled, "Stop!"

They paused when the wagon came to a halt, deadly silent.

"Its okay guys," Tavros spoke as he undid the backdoor of the wagon, "We're, uh, at my hive. I'll, uh, send Tinkerbull to get Sollux,"

"Good," Karkat sighed in relief as he sat up, brushing the hay off of him.

"Sorry it, uh, took so long to get here," Tavros frowned as they started stepping down from the wagon, "I had to avoid some toll stations, they'd check the, uh, wagon on the road. I couldn't let you, uh, be caught,"

"Its f-fine," Karkat shivered, grabbing his arms.

"C'mon, I'll get you guys inside," Tavros rushed over to the hive door, unlocking it once he retrieved the key from his pocket, "And make you a nice, uh, warm meal,"

"Thank you," Feferi smiled, leaning down and kissing his cheek. Karkat cast a glance at Eridan, who held a hint of distaste at his moirail's actions. He knew his matesprit had a distaste for lowbloods, perhaps blackness even, but he could not help but feel a tad disappointed at it. He was harmless though, lest Tavros provoked him he'd stand still. He supposed it was the idea of Feferi, the highest of all trolls, kissing a lowblood's cheek in gratitude when it was presumed long ago that lowbloods were meant to serve those trolls of a higher caste.

Tavros blushed, gently pulling away and holding his cheek as he looked aside, "Y-you're welcome,"

He looked up at her again, still blushing, "There's, uh, a pond out back…If you two, uh, don't mind swimming in the cold, you could, uh, go for a dive. I, uh, bet you'd like that,"

"Oh yes!" Feferi smiled, giving him a big hug and twirling around. She was surprisingly strong; then again it probably wasn't much of a surprise. Highbloods were built to be strong, almost predator-like in their strength, with few exceptions. She then set him down, giving an Eskimo kiss before grabbing her moirail and rushing off down back. Karkat knew no one would start tracking until day break. He knew Gamzee, the crazy bastard, always kept his word with matters like this. They were safe to swim.

"C'mon," Tavros smiled, opening the door to the hive, "I bet you're, uh, cold. I know I am,"

"No shit," Karkat rolled his eyes, making down a wooden flight of stairs into the hive. It was just as he remembered, small but snug. It was partially under ground, leaving little room for windows. But there was a small fireplace and a chimney, a Protein Block that connected to the Communal block where sofas and comfortable chairs were abundant. There was a small staircase leading up to Tavros' Respite Block and the Hygiene block. This arrangement gave outsiders the allusion it was one story in steady of two.

"I'm, uh, gonna make some seasoned potatoes and pasta for you guys," Tavros told him, directing himself toward the kitchen.

"Thanks," Karkat looked around the hive, "You need any help?"

"No, I'm good," Tavros smiled as his tiny lusus sat down on the counter, gathering one potato at a time in his little arms and carrying them over to his ward. The two were always very close; it wasn't a surprise that the fairy bull stayed despite the bull-horned troll was nine sweeps old and capable of self-sufficiency, "Hey, you got a window leading to the back? I gotta keep an eye on them,"

"Yeh, over there, next to the fireplace," Tavros told him, "You gotta pull the window door aside to see them,"

"Thanks," Karkat repeated before moving over to the small window, sliding the small door aside. Eridan and Feferi were already in the water, their clothes laid about on the small shore, "I should bring them some towels when they're done,"

"You know where the Hygiene Block is," Tavros reminded him.

"Yeh," Karkat sighed, keeping an eye on them as they popped their heads out from under the water before diving back in. There was a moment of silence before he decided to try and speak to Tavros. It had been a while since he had contact with any trolls outside the wall, and he knew Tavros could keep a secret. As long as his apparent living was not exposed to Terezi, he'd be fine.

"So," he started, still keeping his eyes on the pond outside, "How did that whole thing with Aradia go? The…what was it…? Experimenting?"

"O-Oh," Tavros blushed a deep brown, seasoning the potato slices, "That,"

He took a moment to find the words for it, but none came to mind. It was better to just be basic and direct, "Yeh, we, uh, pailed,"

"You guys still in the pale quadrant?" Karkat asked idly.

"Yeh, we just, uh, helped each other grow sexually. That's one of the, uh, duties of a moirail when we come of age," Tavros bit his lip in embarrassment, "It was, uh, really awkward. But, uh, it was nice,"

"You don't have to tell me every carnal fucking detail," Karkat told him.

"Sorry, it was just…Wow," Tavros blushed, "Speaking of, uh, pailing…I'm sorry for, uh, walking in on you and Eridan,"

"Its fine," Karkat huffed a bit, "Not like you saw anything too revealing,"

"How did you two, uh, become matesprits anyhow?" Tavros asked, "Did you, uh, share a cell at the castle?"

Karkat froze; he could no longer deny what happened to him, "No…"

"Oh, uh, where were you then?" Tavros asked.

"I-In a room…A Respite Block," he croaked.

"Why?" Tavros asked.

"I was his fucking pet!" Karkat hissed, glaring at Tavros' whose curiosity was getting the best of him, "Do you want a fucking autobiography?! The Highest Subjugglator dressed me up to be his fucking pet! He abused me and raped me and that's the whole of it! Satisfied now?! Shut the fuck up!"

"O-Oh my Gog," Tavros frowned, "I'm sorry…That sounds awful,"

Karkat sighed, rubbing his eyes, "It's fine, I'm sorry I snapped…Look, can you send a message to Sollux now or what? I'd rather get out of here as soon as possible,"

"O-Okay," Tavros nodded, setting the pan with the seasoned potato slices in the oven. He put some wood in the oven as well, since it was a rather primitive one. It would get the job done though. He then turned to the Communal Block half of the room and retrieved his calligraphy set. He scribbled his message onto a piece of paper before rolling it up and tying it with a ribbon, "Here Tinkerbull,"

He petted the fairy bull's snout as he tied the message to one of his lusus' small horns, "Take this to the Caverns and give it to Sollux. If, uh, Terezi asks about it, uhh…Just don't give it to her. If, uh, Sollux isn't there, just go to Aradia,"

"Aradia isn't powerful enough for this mission," Karkat pointed out.

"I know, but she's Sollux's matesprit and, uh, my moirail. We can, uh, trust her," Tavros assured him before pushing the sofa aside. A door was revealed, which he unlocked and pushed upward, revealing the tunnel shaft. Tinkerbull nuzzled Tavros' forehead before proceeding downward. Tavros then shut the door and pushed the sofa back over it. It would be a while before he returned.


	18. Chapter 18

Karkat felt winded after his little discussion with Tavros and asked him if he wouldn't mind watching the two for a while. He felt awful for just abandoning his watch over his matesprit and his moirail, but he honestly felt sick. Everything had been so hectic and serious the other day, if not passionate. He just wanted to lull things over in a hot bath and cry, he actually wanted to cry. Why though was beyond him. He kept thinking of Gamzee, of how pained he looked when he knew Karkat was going to leave him. How much he pitied him, how much Gamzee was flushed for him that is. His intense, pale feelings towards the Subjugglator had not changed at all. He still cared deeply for him, that's why he made sure not to blind him when he cut up his face. It was why he tried to let Gamzee down easily the night before the show down. He forced a bitter laugh, even after all the horrors the clown put him through he managed to stir up pale feelings. Then again, it was honorable in their culture to be as such-to kill and take what they wanted. It was normal; Karkat had no reason to judge that. He judged himself though for being equally weak to Gamzee's violence. He was a troll as well; he should've fought and upheld his honor.

Moiraillegence wasn't impossible, but it was questionable. He felt that Gamzee had a lot of emotions that he didn't know how to properly channel. He was just basically a big kid throwing a temper tantrum trying to act like his ancestor and felt like he was doing it wrong. It was worth pity, only pale pity though. Sighing, he turned over in the futon that he was resting in Tavros' Respite Block. He heard Eridan and Feferi enter, who were greeted with towels. They did not come upstairs though and any words he heard the three trolls downstairs exchange did not leak into his brain. He just wanted to compose himself; he didn't want to cry at all.

"Kar," Eridan cooed as he poked his head to the room, hair damp as well as his clothes, but for the most part decently dry, "The food is done, you should come dowwn. You havven't eaten since late last day,"

"I don't feel well," Karkat grumbled, "Leave me alone,"

"Aww, Kar, c'mon," Eridan pouted, coming over to the futon and sitting on its edge, "Wwhat's troubling you?"

Karkat shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it,"

"Kar," Eridan pressed, leaning over and cupping his face, "I'm your matesprit, you don't havve to hide anythin from me. Do I havve to use the fish puns again to get you to emote?"

"Please, don't," Karkat bit his tongue, "I was just thinking,"

"Oh, about wwhat?" Eridan asked, pouting a bit.

"About Gamzee," Karkat bit his lip.

"Wwhat? Wwhy?" Eridan was taken aback, why think of that horrific troll after they escaped. He held back his theatrics though, he couldn't push anything on his matesprit, and he wasn't about to repeat his mistakes and lose him so soon after their relationship started, "You knoww, you're like a pouty puffer fish. Go on and deflate, you'll feel much better. I should knoww, I see them all the time in the ocean,"

He leaned in and kissed the side of his mouth, "Just need a gentle squeeze and they release all the tension in their wwittle, plush…"

He playfully poked Karkat's stomach, which was thin but soft, "Tummies. Do you wwant a hug Kar?"

He pushed himself back against the futon, wrapping his arms around him. He was surprised when he didn't get a vocal response, as the mutantblood responded to almost everything that provoked him. He was hugging him from behind, nuzzling the back of his head, "Or a kiss?"

He rubbed his tummy from behind softly, cooing, "Or a tummy rub, my little pouty puffer fish?"

"I…" Karkat whimpered, drawing Eridan to an utter silence, "I feel so guilty,"

"Go on," Eridan urged, moving the hand that was rubbing his stomach to his back to gentle soothe the Cancer.

"I just…" he sniffled, "Is it wrong to feel pale for him? Am I wrong? Am I weak after letting myself be taken over by that unbelievably cruel beast of a troll?"

Of course he was what a silly thing to say. Eridan was a highblood, he was taught to take what he wanted despite the costs. The matters of the quadrant were perplexing though, often so intertwined by the primal states and actions of their fellow trolls it was sometimes hard to define. Romance often flipped between black and red, moiraillegence and auspice were a tad more definite. Moirails trusted each other more than any other troll, most likely even more than their matesprits. Eridan was a rather distinguished troll when it came to his quadrants. He had a strict dogma about trust and mutual feelings about his red quadrants, and partially in the ashen quadrant. He would prefer to trust his matesprit and his moirail on the same level and be able to tend to them whenever they needed him. It had been a hard learned lesson, but it proved useful is keeping his quadrants filled and his emotions in less of a stir. If anyone could understand Karkat's plight, it was him.

"So, you feel bad for hurting him," Eridan told him, "C'mon Kar, if you're pale for him there's nothin' wrong wwwith that. Sure, he's a psycho, but I guess I get wwhat you mean,"

"You don't," Karkat shivered, "I feel like I let him down. I should protect him. He's just a big brute with too many emotions and no way to use them for his own good…And I'm fucking horrible for just abandoning him,"

"Kar, don't be like that," the sea-dweller pressed, "Moirails are generally hatched for each other. This is probably primal. You wwere protectin yourself, you're not wweak for doin that. You took dowwn a fuckin' Subjugglator wwith a sickle, that's pretty badass,"

"I guess it would make sense, right?" Karkat forced a dry laugh, "His ancestor was ordered to kill mine. And Signless was too kind to be hateful like a real troll until he died…I just…Channeled that…I guess…"

"Kar," Eridan turned him to face him; "Quadrants are unfair, okay? We can't alwways control wwho fills them. Just be lucky you got a matesprit like me,"

Karkat sighed, laying his head on his shoulder as a few tears ran down his cheeks, "Fucking sucks that I can't control these pale feelings,"

"Yeh, they just creep up on you," Eridan kissed the top of his head, "But it's alright, you wwon't be seein him again any time soon,"

Karkat whimpered, starting to cry as the guilt took him over. Eridan shooshed him and pulled his closer, allowing him to cry on his shoulder. As far as he knew, Karkat had no moirail and his matesprit was his only solace. Which he liked, he supposed, because that meant the mutantblood would be dependent on him for emotional support just as Eridan was to his moirail. At last, some mutuality.

* * *

Once Karkat had calmed he and Eridan ate their meals, albeit silently according to their host's wishes. Tavros had to keep an open ear for any knocks from beneath the floor. When the knocks finally did come he rushed toward the sofa and moved it out of place. He eagerly opened the door, hoping to see both Sollux and Tinkerbull, but only found his lusus. He gently picked Tinkerbull up; his little wings must be so tired, and petted the top of his head. He then set him down on an adjacent chair and put the furniture back in its original place before turning back to his lusus. He patted his head again before removing a new note from his horn, wrapped in a maroon ribbon.

"Why isn't Sollux here?" Karkat asked, albeit irritated.

"Well," Tavros opened the note, "Aradia says, uh, that he's away on a mission collapsing some obsolete tunnels. He'll, uh, be back tomorrow night though and she'll send him here,"

"Fuck, that long?" Karkat sighed, rubbing his temples.

"Yeh, sorry," Tavros frowned, "You guys can, uh, chill here until he comes and, uh, gets you. There's plenty of room,"

"Fuck, fine," Karkat sighed. He could only hope that Gamzee did not find them before they could get to safety.


	19. Chapter 19

Karkat was not able to hibernate properly when daybreak came. He kept waking up every hour in panic, cold sweat lacing the border between his forehead and scalp. He was on edge, expecting Gamzee to storm into the hive any minute. No such thing happened though, so he would force himself back into Eridan's arms and get cozy before awakening again with the avenged panic.

* * *

Sollux was the most powerful telekinetic of his group, aside from his matesprit. The duality in his very structure and being endowed him with a rather potent, psionic vigor. He often used to it to create or collapse tunnels and protect his friends. He and Aradia would do most of these together, but extensive reconstruction was often his lone duty. Aradia would stay behind to serve as the psychic protector of the group. He was glad that his mission was over and he could rest now. His bipolar disorder was often aggravated by a lack of sleep and that was just what he needed at the moment.

Kanaya greeted him with a smile as he came back in. She was a chronic insomniac but that didn't let her down, she was such a motherly figure.

"How are you Sollux?" she asked, handing him a small bowl of noodles. He was starving and after eating nothing but jerky and bread the past few days, it was nice to have to something else to consume.

"Fucking tired, what do you think?" he snapped, "Fuck, thorry…Thankth for the noodleth,"

"That's alright," she sighed, his mood disorder sometimes got on her nerves, but she pushed his aside, "Would you like some tea?"

"Nah," Sollux shrugged, "I think I'll jutht crawl into my recuperacoon before I thtart thnapping at everyone,"

"They're all asleep," Kanaya assured him, "Oh…no, I believe Aradia is waiting in your tent,"

"How ith that new?" Sollux inquired sarcastically.

"She seems distressed. She might be asleep on your unused hibernation apparatus, but when she wakes up you two should reconcile. You've been gone a while," Kanaya told him.

"No thhit," he rubbed his eyes, setting the bowl of noodles down, "Thankth, I'm gonna get to thleep now,"

"Alright," she nodded, "Sleep pleasantly,"

"You too," Sollux stretched as he walked along toward his tent. He glanced at the grey tent; it was still standing even after a sweep of declaring the mutant's death. Terezi claimed she wanted to keep the tent up for storage, but not one box had been placed among the deceased mutant's possessions. It was a fucking shrine, for the lack of a better word. Karkat was their former leader after all, even though his judgment wasn't always the best he tried to help his fellow trolls. If not for his short temper he would have lived. Sollux sometimes found himself going into the tent just to look around. He'd sometimes open the trunk at the end of his bed and remove the crab-shaped pillow that Karkat had hidden away, along with several romance novels and other things he enjoyed-but would never let anyone else be aware of. That was a false statement however because Sollux knew of his secret collection of plush and romance, as well as Terezi. He felt the urge to enter the tent for a brief moment before the sensation of fatigue took him over. He'd head into it later, for now he needed to sleep.

He approached the entrance to the mustard-yellow tent, quickly entering it. He furrowed his brow when he noted that Aradia was awake, still in her armor, sitting on the hibernation apparatus. She looked stunned, all color was drained from her face, and tears of shock laced the waterlines of her eyes.

"Aa?" he approached her, "Fuck, are you okay?"

She held up a note tied in a brown ribbon. He recognized the linen seal as being Tavros', a message? What sort of message from him would stun her so deeply?

"Karkat…" she spoke as he took the letter, "He's alive,"

Sollux's eyes widened as he skimmed over the note. Tavros' clearly stated that Karkat was alive and well, if not a bit traumatized by the Highest Subjugglator, and was accompanied by the two hostages they had been strategizing to save. Lastly, the note clearly stated not to tell Terezi because of Karkat's contempt for her poor discretion when it came to declaring him deceased.

"Oh my…Fuck…" Sollux fell to his knees, shaking as he stared at the note. Yellow tears began to stream down his cheeks like rain pounding the soil. He felt so relieved and angry and happy all at once. He felt so angry at himself for being stupid enough to give up the search, relieved that his best bro was okay, and happy that he could see them again and he also had the two trolls that could give them the upper hand in this rebellion. He dropped the letter, holding his chest as the tears continued. He wanted to smile but felt his face cramp from the anger seeping in. He could hardly wait to see Karkat.

"I go-got to go," he stood, turning toward the exit with tears still running down his face, "I got to thee him,"

"Sollux," Aradia touched his shoulder, "Please, stay and rest. You need to rest. You can't rush off to see him in your state,"

"He'th alive Aa, I got to thee him," he pressed, turning to her.

"Yes, I know you want to see him after all this time," she cupped his cheek, wiping away his tears with her other hand, "But we have to be patient. He's resting, and so are the regal trolls. You'll need your rest for this, and so will they,"

Her words were shaky, laden with her own rejoicing tears. She held them away from her eyes though in order to solace her matesprit. He bit his lip, releasing an uneasy breath.

"Alright, Aa," he trudged over to the bed, "I'll get some rest,"

She laid down besides him, both did not bother to remove their armor, "I'll see to it you do,"

It'd be pointless since both would be out of the Caverns before everyone was awake.

* * *

Eridan carefully looked over his matesprit as he slept. He hadn't hibernated restfully so he neglected to get him up. It would be wise for Karkat to get his rest for the journey ahead of them. Sighing, he leaned down and gently pecked the side of his mouth to ease him as he squirmed in his sleep. The mutant blushed a bit in his sleep, calming at the tender caress. The sea-dweller chuckled as he pulled away; he was so cute when he slept calmly. He had to leave though before he felt the urge to get closer, as he often felt with his matesprits. Walking down the stairs he noted that Tavros and his moirail were playing a game of tic-tack-toe. He was really getting annoyed by her sweet demeanor toward the lowblood, not that he himself could complain. He was with a mutantblood, after all.

"So, uh…" Tavros looked at him, "Is Karkat still asleep?"

"Yeh, he's pretty tired," Eridan told him.

"Oh…" Tavros frowned, "But Sollux will, uh, be here soon. And I, uh, know he's missed Karkat. They were, uh, like moirails, almost…Well, maybe…I'm not sure, uh, if they actually were. It was pretty weird…"

"Oh," Eridan furrowed his brow suspiciously, "They wweren't red or anythin, wwere they?"

"What?" Tavros laughed a bit, "No, of course not. Karkat was, uh, with Terezi at the time."

Eridan dead-panned, "Right,"

Feferi sighed a bit, blowing a tress of hair away from her face. Her moirail was known for his abundant jealousy when it came to his quadrants. She would have spoken up if not for the thump that filled the room, loud enough to wake up the troll upstairs. Tavros gasped and rushed over to the sofa, pushing it aside hastily before opening the door.

"Where is he?!" Sollux rushed into the hive.

* * *

Karkat hissed as a loud thump filled his ears. What was making so much noise? Another thump filled his ears, like something falling over. He grimaced and stood, walking over the top of the stairs and descending.

"What the fuck is making…so…much…" he noted Sollux in the Communal Block, "Sollux…"

"Kk," Sollux breathed before slowly approaching him. He was in awe; he just stared down at him for a moment when they were close enough before embracing him tightly, "I thought you were dead,"

"Um…Nice seeing you too," Karkat smiled a bit, patting his back. Dammit, why wasn't he letting go? Eridan grimaced a bit at the embrace, a black sensation overtook him. He just…hated this particular troll. He didn't like the way he just ran in feeling entitled to his matesprit, and to embrace him so…Closely…It was sacrilege to the property of a highblood. Feferi touched his shoulder, subtly soothing him. He calmed under her touch, only her touch could sate him when his rage overtook him.

"Fuck," Sollux pulled away, "I feel tho fucking thupid. I can't believe you've been alive all thith time and we didn't even bother looking in the cathtle,"

"Dude, its fine. It's Terezi's fault anyways," Karkat shrugged him off, "Look, we need your help. Did you bring the map like I asked? We have to get Eridan and Feferi out of this kingdom. This is the chance we've been waiting for,"

"Who?" Sollux furrowed his brow before it hit him, "Oh…right…"

He turned to the sea-dwellers, looking them over. He looked over Ampora with a sort of perplexed look before looking over Feferi, who he seemed stunned at. He was stunned in a manner that could only be described as infatuation, as his oddly colored eyes widened a bit behind his glasses. He shook it off though.

"Tho," he removed a map from his pocket, "You guyth wanna get home?"

"Uh, yeh," Eridan stated manner-of-factly.

"Alright," Sollux walked around them to the kitchen table, as it was the tallest table in the hive. He set the map down and removed a red pen. There were ink trails of blue on the map, obviously tunnels set out underground. Others were overlain by grey, collapsed tunnels, "Tho, look here,"

The group gathered around the table, "The quicketht root will take 4 monthth,"

"Four months?" Eridan pouted, "Really?"

"Yeh, thorry, but it'th the betht one to avoid any-"

"Shhh!" Karkat hushed them, backing away from the table as he listened carefully.

"Kk," Sollux turned to him, "What'th wron-"

"Shut the fuck up!" Karkat snapped, looking around, "Gather the map, get in the tunnel,"

"Wwhat?" Eridan placed his hands on his shoulder, "Wwhat's wwrong Kar?

"What?!" Tavros gasped as his lusus rushed up to him.

"GET IN THE FUCKING TUNNEL!" Karkat cried as a flaming arrow crashed through the window and into the wall. Several other arrows followed through the glass panes, setting the hive aflame. They all rushed toward the tunnel, the sea-dwellers and Tavros retrieving their weapons of choice from the wall. Karkat's sickle was upstairs, left to be abandoned in the flames. Tavros rushed out the back door, lusus in one arm and his dagger-lance in the other.

"I'll distract them!" he cried, "Get out! Uh, now!"

"Just run Tavros!" Karkat cried, "Run as far away as possible,"

"But-" Tavros tried.

"GO!" Karkat urged. Tavros frowned before nodding, running away into the woods behind the hive before the Subjugglators could get him. Sollux helped Feferi who stayed at his side to aid in her moirail's descent. Karkat was frozen as the Subjugglators began pounding on the door and walls; windows broke as their bodies began to break the hive.

"Kar," Eridan grabbed his hand, tugging on it as he remained on the ladder that lead down to the tunnel, "Kar, come on! Wwhat the fuck are you doing?! Get dowwn here!"

"He won't stop," he breathed, his heart ached horribly. He didn't want to do this, "Sollux…Get them out of here, collapse the tunnel,"

"Kk?" Sollux's eyes widened.

"GET HIM THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!" Karkat cursed, "Gamzee won't stop until he has me again! I'm his matesprit, he won't let me go!"

"No!" Eridan gripped his hand as he tried to pull away, holding the tunnel door open, "I'm not letting you go, you're my matesprit!"

Violet tears cornered his eyes, "Kar! Don't!"

"Get him out of here!" Karkat screamed, drawing Sollux to push his psionic abilities onto Ampora. He pulled the sea-dweller away from Karkat. The sea-dweller raged and screamed as the lowblood dragged him along via the psychic energy. The tunnel began to collapse at the entrance; it filled with rock and dirt. Karkat shut the door as the dust of it hit his face. He held his hands over his chest when he realized he was clutching something. He looked to see what it was; one of Eridan's many rings. He bit his lip before holding it close in his fist. This was the only thing he'd have left of his matesprit.

He covered his ears as he heard the Subjugglators break in, smashing everything in sight in search of the prisoners before they spotted him. He released a shrill cry as one grabbed him by his hair and dragged him out of the flaming hive, tossing him to the ground outside. He groaned in pain, ring still clutched in his hand, as he sat up. He gulped at the feet before him before willing himself to look up.

"Looks like I won bro," Gamzee chuckled, smirking as Karkat looked up at him in what could be described as fear. Gamzee made to kneel down in front of his pet, most likely to hit him or something, when one of the Equius approached, covered in ash from the flames.

"Sir," he panted, "The sea-dwellers are in not in the hive. The structure is collapsing and no bodies whatsoever exist in the rummage,"

"What?!" Gamzee hissed, standing straight and glaring, "I SMELL THAT FISHY MOTHERFUCKER!"

"He is not in there sir," Equius told him, "The tunnel we thought to be in there has collapsed, they got away,"

"Impossible…" Gamzee grit his teeth, "His smell is so…"

Karkat had not showered since he and Ampora pailed. His heart sank; he knew his demise was ahead. Gogdammit, why hadn't he been smart enough to flush the sea-dwellers genetic material out of the genetic sac within him?! Too much planning and stress, he supposed.

"CLOSE!" he growled, grabbing Karkat and pulled him up by his collar, turning him around in the process. He sniffed the mutantblood, grimacing at the strong scent of saline and sweat. He screamed and threw him to the ground.

"NOT EVEN TWO DAYS AND YOU GAVE YOURSELF TO HIM!" he cried, kicking him in the stomach. Karkat cried out in pain, clutching the ring so hard that it began to dig into his palm. Gamzee kicked him again, onto his back. He continued to kick him in the ribs and stomach, he did not hold back as he kicked him in the abdomen. Karkat felt several ribs cracks beneath the blow; he vomited and coughed up blood. Several rough blows to the abdomen and he felt something in him rupture; warmth pervaded down his legs. There was a moment of silence as Karkat blearily reached down, feeling at the thick material that stained his pants-his genetic sac had released the material under the blow. It cushioned the impacts to his gut, sparing him internal damage. That did not stop the highblood. He got down on his knees and began to strangle Karkat with one hand, punching him with the other and banging his head into the ground. He bit him and struck him as the mutantblood began to struggle, all for naught as he felt himself begin to weaken. This beating continued for a minute or two before Gamzee was forcefully pulled off by his right-hand troll.

"YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' WHORE!" Gamzee cried, flailing in Equius' grasp, "I PITIED YOU AND YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' BETRAYED ME!"

Those were the last words he heard before losing consciousness. All he felt was the relief that Eridan had gotten away.


	20. Chapter 20

The Prince coughed as he fell against the dirt ground, Feferi rushed to his side. He struggled the whole way to the Caverns, having been pulled along by blue energy while red collapsed the wall behind him. He heard his rifle hit the ground beside him.

"Eridan," Feferi rubbed his back, "Calm down,"

"FUCK THAT!" he screamed enraged, grabbing his gun and turning to Sollux who closed the remaining hole from the tunnel. He hastily stood and twirled his gun around so the handle and back part were facing the lowblood rather than the rifle part itself.

"Eridan…" Feferi eyes widened, "W-what are you-"

She gasped as he struck the head of the lowblood with the end part of the rifle, screaming at the top of his lungs. Sollux turned and growled at him, throwing a punch which Eridan dodged and hit his head again.

"Wwhat the fuck did you do that for you slime-blooded troll!" he screamed, "You fuckin left Kar there to die! You left my matesprit!"

He threw the gun aside and began to strangle him. Sollux gasped, trying to use his psionic abilities to push him away, but missed his shot and the two ended up falling. He growled in pain as the highblood struck his face, causing his lip to bleed. He noted that the ones in the Caverns were gathering around.

"Because of you Karkat is probably fuckin dead!" he screamed, shaking him, "Howw could you do this!"

"Eridan!" Feferi cried, grabbing him around his ribcage and pulling him away from Sollux as he continued to flail and scream.

"Because of you Karkat might be dead!" he screamed, "You killed my matesprit! You fuckin killed my matesprit!"

"Eridan!" she slapped him, drawing him into silence, "I'm sorry I hit you, but please, clam the glub down. Karkat sacrificed himself. He wanted you to get away…"

"He's dead Fef," he began to weep.

"Shhh…" she papped his face, luring him into a corner to soothe him in silence. Meanwhile, the rest of the group converged around Sollux. Aradia helped her matesprit up as he rubbed his head.

"Theeth, what the fuck?" he grumbled.

"Wait, did he say Karkitty?" Nepeta furrowed her brow.

"Karkat's alive?" Terezi echoed.

"Fuck," Sollux rubbed his head, "I need a fucking doctor guyth,"

"Follow me," Kanaya took his hand, "The rest of you stay behind. I'm a certain his matesprit will inform you of the matter,"

With that she led him over to the medical tent. She was the most medically trained of anyone, being destined the serve the Mother Grub one day it was vital she be prepared for anything between her and the world above. As a figure of motherly love she had to take care of her fellow trolls as well, which required attending to their sometimes bloody wounds.

"Aradia?" Terezi turned to her, "What did Sollux mean?"

Aradia sighed, there was no point hiding it now, "Yes, it's true. Karkat is alive. He was captured by Gamzee a sweep ago for reasons of torture. He escaped recently and rescued the political prisoners. He wanted the matter of their salvation to be secret, to be disguised,"

"What, why?" Terezi furrowed her brow.

"Because…" Aradia sighed, "I'm sorry to say it Terezi, but Karkat blames you for what happened to him. Which I am certain we all want to know more about,"


	21. Chapter 21

Karkat felt bandages tickle his skin as he came to. He was so certain how long he had been out, he remembered abruptly why he had fallen asleep though. He had been hounded near death by Gamzee, it was probably the only time he felt grateful for Equius' presence. If not for him, he would've been beaten to death instead of near it. He was overcome with relief when he realized that Eridan had gotten away, it seemed to be the only thing soothing the dense amount of pain sweeping over his body. It started in his thighs, which were heavily bruised from the kicks he received. It moved upward to his hips and waist, which were also heavily bruised. His chest hurt most of all; he felt the bones move as he took a death breath. He had to make his breathing short and soft or else he'd injure himself further. His lips were dry and swollen, as well as parts of his face from Gamzee's punches. His hands and arms were laden with his bites, which he inflicted when Karkat tried to fight back.

He blinked; it was hard to open his eyes for a moment; mostly because they are swollen, he opened them though. He was in Gamzee's room, reclining on his bed. He must be reclining instead of lying down completely so he could eat and drink without breaking his ribs any further than they already were.

"You're awake," he grit his teeth for a moment when he heard Gamzee speak. He moved his head slightly to the right to look at him, only to stop at the snap of a scab cracking under the pressure. There was a gash between his neck and shoulder that had scabbed over, the movement had caused it to burst open. Gamzee sighed and approached him, pressing a gauze-like clothe into it, "You should have motherfuckin' taken my deal. You wouldn't motherfuckin' be like this if you had just stayed with me bro,"

Karkat did not respond. He did not want to give Gamzee the satisfaction of a response, he would remain indifferent. He was through playing his games.

"Well?" Gamzee hissed, sanitizing the wound before applying a layer of gauze and securing it with medical tape, "Dontcha have anything to motherfuckin' say for yourself?"

No response. Gamzee growled, standing straight as his hands balled into fists, "Dontcha have anything to say after betraying me to that fishy motherfucker?"

No response. Gamzee screamed, kicking the bed, "SAY SOMETHING MOTHERFUCKER!"

Karkat sighed, speaking calmly, "I will never feel red for you,"

Gamzee paused, stillness pervading his stature.

"I will never feel anything for you, nothing red, nothing black. You're not worth any romance," Karkat told him, "I would only ever feel pale for you, and even then I'm not going to solace you from your well-deserved grave,"

He knew Gamzee could respond in one of two ways; with violence or with nothing. He would either turn around and walk away, or beat the rest of the living hell out of his captive. Karkat waited patiently for his response. The highblood's nose scrunched, his lips tightened, and his eyes shut. He held his chest as he felt waves of emotions take him. He turned on his heel and hastily left the room, leaving the mutantblood to his own grieving. Gamzee, meanwhile, rushed down the hall; a distressed, twisted look filled his face. He felt so rejected, so torn-Karkat had just ended their matespritship! How could he?! Gamzee had to punish him for his infidelity; he was acting like a righteous highblood. Why did he feel so guilty then for hurting him? He had to; it was for his own protection. Surely he really wasn't attracted to the sea-dweller. He was just going through a phase? He had to just be going through a phase!

He kicked the wall as he proceeded downward to the artillery, where Equius was doing stock of the weaponry retrieved from the burnt wreckage. He kicked the door open, demanding all the other trolls except his right-hand one leave. Equius shut the door and slowly approached his master; he could be quite unpredictable when he was upset. Of course, he could not really solace him. He had no idea how to solace him, it seemed that only the mutantblood could and he was certain that the mutant would not give him any solace.

"He ended our matespritship bro," Gamzee sniffled, starting to tear up as he leaned into the corner of the room, hiding his face in the darkness as he wept, "He MOTHERFUCKIN' said he didn't PITY ME. What do I do bro? WHAT DO I MOTHERFUCKIN' DO?!"

"I…" Equius sighed, rubbing the back of his neck, "I do not know sir. I have never been in such a situation. Had I, I am certain I could've been of more help,"

Gamzee squeaked in pain and slid down the wall, gripping the pendent that had been newly draped around in his neck. It was Eridan's ring that he had pried from Karkat's balled hand. There was a scar on the mutant's palm now, he hated the idea of such a mark gracing his matesprit's palm and reminding him of the sea-dweller's caress. Gamzee was wearing it around his neck for purpose of vengeance. He wanted to tear it from his neck as he strangled the sea-dweller and shove it down his throat. He'd make him swallow the mistake of seducing his matesprit.

The thought filled him with pleasure and guilt, and it was that guilt that was started to eat at him being as a highblood.

* * *

Eridan whimpered softly as he watched the red material disperse into the swirling water below him. It had been a week since Karkat was left behind and despite wanting to keep the mutant's genetic material inside of him, his moirail urged him to release it. A troll could only hold the genetic material of their red or black other for so long before it went bad. He felt cold as it dispersed down the drain of the bathing tent, his moirail just outside his slot in the structure as he cleaned himself. He was still reeling with emotions from Karkat's sacrifice. The others assured him that he was still alive, that no bodies or blood had been found. It had rained though, washing away any evidence that they had yet to find.

He just didn't want to move as the warm water pushed the soapy suds down his body, he was so torn. They had been discussing routes, building up on supplies and weaponry. At dawn they were leaving, they would start digging. The whole group would leave except for Kanaya, who had a sort of immunity form the Subjugglators. She was the only one of her blood caste, and bore the Matriorb. She would assure that the highblood bloodline would live on, if found she would not be harmed. She was the key to their species' future. During mating season she would often be sought after, but easily hidden by her group. She was a prize and asset to both kingdoms. Eridan did not want to leave; he would rather stay in the Caverns and search for his matesprit. His moirail urged him though and he could not let her go alone, she meant too much to him and deep down he still longed to be in a matespritship with her again.

How selfish, he thought himself to be, to value the life of his moirail more than his matesprit.

"Eridan?" Feferi spoke softly from outside the slot, "Are you okay? You're taking an awfully long time,"

"I'm fine Fef," Eridan told her, but not without a little shakiness to his voice. Sighing, she opened the curtain and stepped in. Drawing Eridan to grab the towel he had hung against the wall and hastily tie it around his waist. Feferi was fully dressed, not minding as the water soaked her clothes, "Wwhat the hell Fef?"

"Shhh, we've seen each other naked before," she smiled, grabbing a wash rag from the small bench and holding it under the water spout, "its coral,"

"Wwhat are you evven doin?" he asked, pouting and crossing his arms over his chest to provide himself with a sense of dignity in this situation.

"I'm moirailing," she held the rag to his neck, lightly patting it with the warm water, "You need to clam down,"

"I am calm, Fef," Eridan urged.

"No, you're not," she pressed, "You beat Sollux pretty bad,"

"He deservved it," Eridan huffed, turning his focus to the curtain that separated his slot from the next.

"No, he didn't. You could've krilled him, Eridan," she told him, turning to his back and gently massaging the clothe up and down his back, which soothed the male sea-dweller. He always had a soft spot for Feferi's ministrations, especially when she touched his back. The area always seemed so sensitive when she touched it, "You should apologize,"

"I wwasn't gonna kill him, y'knoww. I just…" he paused and sighed softly, "He made me leavve Kar behind."

"I know Eridan, I can sea why you're distraught," Feferi sighed, "But you should apologize to him."

Eridan sighed, turning to Feferi and biting his lip. Her frown was his weakness, he never wanted to see her sad. It was just like a highblood, gathering the weaknesses from the castes below in order to gain the upper hand. Even if his moirail didn't mean to, she was manipulating him.

"Alright," he cupped her cheek, "I'll apologize…For Kar,"

She smiled softly and kissed his cheek, giving him a hug. It felt inappropriate, mainly because he was naked (if not for the towel,) and they were so close. At least if his matesprit was dead, he'd have Feferi.


	22. Chapter 22

A week passed, but it felt like months to Karkat. Each movement caused him agony, so much agony he could not bear to eat, drink, or even sleep. He often found himself being forced to swill Gamzee's sedating mixture in order to get through one day with a few bites to eat, a cup to drink, and a few hours of sleep. It was horrible. The highblood, in his guilt, felt the need to be merciful. He no longer cared if any of his followers knew that he pitied a lowblood, he just wanted him to be well again. He had a recuperacoon brought up to his Respite Block for his lover to sleep in.

Sopor slime had healing properties; it could heal cuts within less than a day. Certainly it would heal the bulk of Karkat's injuries within a week. The cuts along his abdomen were opened only a bit to allow the sopor to leak in and heal his broken ribs and lungs. He could walk on his own after three days, if not a tad winded from the ache of his still healing ribs. Six days in, he could stand up straight. The sopor regiment was working on his body, but not his mind. Karkat would not speak to Gamzee at all, only indifference. At first it upset Gamzee, to see his pet parading about with a numb look on his face dressed in the red garment he bestowed upon him. Then it upset him to the point that he was growing angry at the mutant. He didn't dare hurt him again at the as the sight of the current scars all over his body haunted him, but he instilled the fear. He would hold him up against the wall, staring him down as he gripped his collar. He would pull away then though, there was no response.

The seventh day, Gamzee removed the recuperacoon and told Karkat would be sleeping in the same bed with him, like before. If being forced to sleep in the same bed, he would sleep at the foot of it with his feet ready to kick. Gamzee would not allow it.

* * *

Gamzee watched Karkat sleep at the end of the bed, curled up in a ball as he lied on the covers. He must've been cold, the highblood assumed because he was shivering a bit in his sleep. He knew Karkat much preferred to sleep wrapped up in warm quilts and blankets. The highblood was always more than happy to hold him close once his body temperature had adapted to a warmer aurora. Karkat required warmth; he wanted to cuddle and kiss him. The idea of touching his matesprit in his sleep seemed a tad mischievous, but perhaps he could get the mutant to warm up to his subconsciously and gain his pity back?

He slowly leaned over, getting on his hands and knees as he crawled over to Karkat. The mutant moved slightly, but due to his still vulnerable condition he did not wake from his slumber. Gamzee was certain to give him a dose of his sedating mixture before bed to assure he'd sleep just as peacefully as he did in his temporal recuperacoon. He gently patted his hair, drawing the mutant to stretch his body out on the mattress as Gamzee petted that sensitive spot between his horns. He began to purr a bit in his sleep, a soft smile graced his features. As long as he wasn't jolted awake the highblood was certain that he'd be able to continue these caresses.

Slowly, he took a place above him. He did not dare retain any pressure on his body; he simply wanted to get more access. He slid his hand under his shirt and gently began to rub up and down his abdomen, drawing the mutant to mewl a bit in his sleep. Gamzee's fingers began to examine the afflicted areas. The sopor had urged scarring on early and the ribs that had been broken were still rather sensitive beneath the permanently marred skin. Karkat shivered as Gamzee's fingers traced the flesh, curling in on himself a bit. Gamzee removed his hand from under his shirt, moving to his horns again and caressing the sensitive spot between them. Karkat craned his neck slightly in his sleep as his nerves grew enticed under the caress, opening the pillar to Gamzee who could not ignore such an opportunity.

He leaned down and gently kissed the flesh, nibbling here and there when he came across a scar. The flesh was all too enticing, especially the shivers he received. Smirking, he began to rub his hands up and down the mutant's sides, causing him to squirm pleasurably beneath him. This would have gone on longer until the mutant began to awaken, giving Gamzee a chance to kiss him in his semi-conscious state.

"Mmm, Eridan…" he moaned softly as he still lingered in his dreams. Gamzee's eyes widened, he growled and struck the mutant across the face. Karkat screamed in pain as he awoke, the blow pushing him off of the bed. He fell hard against the marble, but thankfully unscathed to the point he would need medical treatment. He thought he was safe for a moment before Gamzee's foot found his neck, pressing hard against his wind-pipe and suffocating him. He gasped for air, writhing as he tried to push his foot off.

"What makes him so MOTHERFUCKIN' better than ME?" Gamzee cried in his rage, "What makes him so much MOTHERFUCKIN' better?! WHAT ABOUT US BRO?! WHAT ABOUT OUR MOTHERFUCKIN' PITY?! What did he MOTHERFUCKIN' DO TO YOU?!"

Gamzee would have pressed harder; he would've crushed Karkat's neck until it broke. He stopped though when he noted the fear in his eyes. It was not a fear for his own being; Gamzee knew that fear all too well. He was afraid for those he loved outside the walls, those he had connections with. Those who could solace him and make him happy-those he pitied. Gamzee released a pained squeak and removed his foot from his neck. Karkat coughed and rolled over, holding his now bruised neck as he tried to calm his breathing.

What could Gamzee do? Karkat was no longer comfortable in his presence; he needed somebody to grant his lover solace and understanding. The presence of another troll might also keep him from abusing his beloved. He wasn't certain how, but perhaps it would make Karkat see that he and Gamzee belonged together, that he was capable of understanding and empathy by supplying him with some sort of nostalgia? Karkat needed a moirail. He paused. He had the perfect troll in mind.

* * *

"What?!" Vriska pouted as she read over the message that Gamzee had sent her from the castle, "He wants that little runt…Aliiiiiiiive?!"

"Those are his orders, Serket," Equius told her, taking the scroll from her once she had rolled it up.

"Argh, you figure he'd just kill his little pet and spare us the trouble of having to trap the Taurus runt," Vriska rolled her eyes, looking over the area after tying her horse to a tree.

"Gamzee's interests are not for your condescension, Serket," Equius hissed.

"Oh shut up, you feel the same damn way," Vriska rolled his eyes, "He should keep his source of poon-tang out of our fucking business,"

"That is enough, Serket," Equius growled, taking his rage out on a tree and making it fall over from the sheer blow of strength, "You will no longer criticize the Grand Highblood,"

"Like he deserves that title," Vriska muttered under her breath, "We're talking about a guy who calls the REAL Grand Highblood "Daddy Blood." Honestly, this is just ridicuuuuuuuuloooooooous,"

"I said-" Equius was starting to rage, only to be silence when Vriska's hand slapped over his mouth.

"Shhh," she pressed. She was a very unique troll; she was able to manipulate lowbloods to do her bidding, provided that they did not hold some sort of immunity due to their own psionic ability. It was an asset that the Highest Subjugglator demeaned useful, so he took her into his elite group. Aside from that though, she had vision eight-fold. She could see from eight different angles at once, making her a rather gifted tracker when it came to subtle details. Her sevenfold eye was a rather extensive organ which could also be used to see past walls, if given the proper preparation. Her ears were sensitive, as were her skin. She was raised by a spider, after all, and knew the trade of tracking prey by the subtlest sound and vibration. The troll she was tracking was close. It was the troll that had owned the burnt wreckage that was once called a hive. She smirked as she pushed her seven-fold eye to its height; infrared vision. He was close; she could make out the bright red lines of his heat-pattern.

Meanwhile, Tavros cowered behind a high boulder, his fairy-bull lusus at his side. He knew there was no way to escape Serket, all the lowbloods knew of her power. They feared her; he caught a glimpse of her a sweep ago during a raid. She gathered so many lowbloods, drew them to slaughter each other and do her dirty work. He knew he was only moments from being taken into her custody. He worried for his small lusus, Tinkerbull. He bit his lip, he had to protect him. His tiny lusus had done so much to protect him over the sweeps; he had to do the same. He whimpered a bit as he brought his fingers to his temples, using his psionic ability to manipulate the small animal. Tinkerbull froze for a moment as Tavros took over his mind before fluttering off into the distance, disappearing. It would wear off eventually and the fairy-bull would come looking for him, but at least he was safe for now.

He screamed as he felt sharp claws dig into his shoulder. He did not move any part of his body, only his eyes as he took a gander at the spider-troll. He was in her web, and he was doomed.

"Awww," she pouted dramatically, pulling her clawed glove from his shoulder and tracing his lips, "You're just so adorable,"

She smirked, "Lets see if we can fix that,"

He did not need to be manipulated into fainting, he did it himself.


	23. Chapter 23

Tavros thought he'd wake up in the cages for sure. He had heard horrible rumors about them. Trolls would be pushed insides and butchered with arrows so they would writhe, and the spikes within the cage would pierce their flesh and cause blood to drip down onto the ablution platform. Subjugglators, particularly the Grand Highblood, had a compulsive need to bathe and paint in the blood of their victims. It came with the territory of domination; to mark their superior bodies in the blood of their victims, of their hunt. The bodies were never seen outside the walls, giant black stocks of smoke could be seen coming from the top tower. It was not documented, but it was rumored the corpses were burnt; a most degrading and criminal way to lay a body out to rest. It was for this reason he feared opening his eyes. He could not keep them closed forever though; he needed to see where he was and also whether or not his tiny lusus had followed him. He had no idea how long he had been out and hoped that his lusus was safe and sound.

Taking a deep breath, Tavros slowly opened his eyes. The walls were white and the floor was well-kept. He also realized he was lying on a mattress and his clothes were changed, he felt somewhat chilled as well. His hair was wet, he noted, as his mohawk dangled over in fine locks, not as they usually would. Wait, he was in a nice room, in a nice, new outfit, and had been…bathed? He shivered at the thought of this being Serket's doing, she was known to use lowbloods to sate her more carnal purposes, but he would never think a highblood would find him appealing in such a manner. He sat up, eyes searching the block. He was alone, so he decided to take stock of the situation. First, his clothes.

He was wearing what could best be described as servant clothes. They were entirely black with a dash of higher-life to them. He wore a tight shirt with baggy sleeves that cuffed at his wrists, with a bacl, fold over vest lined in brown with his insignia printed in indigo. The color must've signified his new master. The pants were pretty basic, if not a little too baggy for his liking, and the brown, pointed shoes which seemed too elfish. It wasn't bad though, he seemed to be a situation that favored him. If he could find Karkat, and he hoped he was still alive, he could escape with him.

He then turned his focus to the door, which he noted was not bound with a lock or guarded in any manner. In fact, this whole room seemed like a routine servant's quarters. Shakily, he stood and turned to the door, slowly creeping over to open it. He took a deep breath as he began to turn the knob, only to have it jolted to one side from someone outside the door. He fell back a bit when a Subjugglator opened the door, not just any Subjugglator, it was the Grand Highblood. Well, the descendent who had taken the title. It was rare for him to be referred to as such, but his cruelty and blood lust framed the image of the his predecessor, that is what he was known by to the lowbloods. The indigo insignia wrought into his armor-like vest and the indigo of his eyes proved his stature. He was the highest of any troll in this kingdom.

"G-Grand Highblood…" he scrambled to his knees. He knew he had to bow or face the consequences.

"S'up?" is that all he had to say? And why so calmly?

"Uhhhh…" Tavros tried to find an answer. He could not think of one, so he decided to ask why he was here. He obviously has a purpose; he had to show he was interested in keeping it, "W-where am I?"

"Hm?" Gamzee furrowed his brow, "Oh yeh,"

He stepped into the quarters, shutting and locking the door behind him, "You're the troll that all up and hid my motherfuckin' red bro from me, right?"

Oh dear, what had he gotten himself into now…

* * *

Karkat hissed in pain as he craned his neck to the side, everso gently, so he could properly examine his wounded neck. Aside from a few scars that graced the flesh from Gamzee hounding him to near-death, the newest attribute to his abuse was the black choke-collar that found its place upon his fragile neck. It was a horrible shade of the deepest purple and red, hued over the blackness. It was almost like an omen of his relationship to the highblood, as if the deities above them were warning him of an impending kismesistitude. No, he harbored no black feelings, only pale ones that were drowning in his now apparent fear. Gamzee had tried to kill him for muttering Eridan's name in his sleep-his sleep! He may have been though playing his games, but he certainly was not through being pushed into them.

He bit his lip as he brought an ice pack to the distended area. It hurt to swallow, suggesting that there was some internal swelling as well. The physician said that he'd heal fine, but why would he trust anyone associated with his insane captor? Sighing, he leaned back in his chair, letting the ice pack lay upon his neck. When it was numbed he could finish eating his lunch. He had a life outside these walls and he was not going to throw it away. He had to keep living for Eridan, for his group and the help they'd bring. No matter how long it took, he knew the sea-dweller would come to save him. He was reckless and violent and with his martial background he'd tear this castle asunder in search for his beloved.

He idly let himself wonder what would happen to Gamzee. The thought of any punishment seemed acceptable, the resulting death of it made his stomach twist. As much misery as Gamzee gave him, he wasn't so certain he could kill him; it just didn't seem ethical for him to kill the indigoblood. His pale feelings urged him to try and help Gamzee's mental state stabilize, he wasn't certain how though. Thinking it over, he knew very little about the Subjugglator's past. When he was willing he had been in a diluted mental state in order to save himself from succumbing to insanity, and eventually suicide. He grunted in annoyance, the idea of having to get closer to the highblood sickened him. If he was able to save Gamzee, he had a feeling it'd be through his past.

He jumped up, the ice pack flung off his neck as he turned to the door, heart pounding. Gamzee entered first, "Hey bro,"

"H-Hey," Karkat mustered. He'd rather not risk further injury by being indifferent. If he was going to save himself, he would have to try and configure his own game that would entrap Gamzee and save them both. That still did not distill his fear though; Gamzee's emotional state was still too twisted for him to trust. It would be a while before he calmed down.

"How ya' feelin'?" Gamzee asked.

"Tired," Karkat answered, it did not direct blame toward anyone. He figured it would the best way to respond.

"You're not even dressed yet," Gamzee sighed. It was true; Karkat was dressed in a pair of pants and a plain undershirt at mid-night, "Oh well,"

He opened the door completely, revealing the smaller troll at his side. Tavros! Oh dear gog…His jaw dropped, his eyes widened. He was thankful that he appeared to be unharmed, at the same time he was worried for the younger troll. He could only hope that Gamzee hadn't decided to do anything torturous to him. Tavros was excited to see him though, he made to rush over and give him a hug when Gamzee grabbed him by the shoulder. Tavros froze under the grip, sighing silently in relief when the highblood let him go and proceeded toward the Cancer.

Karkat froze as Gamzee walked past him and toward the chair his clothes for the day had been set out on. He grabbed the turtle neck before placing the vest over his shoulder.

"Lets get you motherfuckin' dressed," he smiled softly, folding the turtle next and holding it open Karkat's head, "Hold up your arms now,"

Karkat grimaced at the idea of being dressed like a mindless wriggler, but he could not argue. He held his arms above his head so Gamzee could dress him.

"Once you're all up and motherfuckin' dressed," Gamzee started as he dragged the taut shirt down his ribs. The jolt he received from his lover told him to go slower, as to not cause him pain, "I want you to show the newest motherfucker around,"

He secured the bottom of the shirt under his pant's line, drawing heavy shivers from him. They only lasted as he tucked the shirt in. It was a relatively thin material, so it easily slipped under the belt. Tavros observed their interaction, it didn't seem as bad as Karkat described it; at least in this shallow retrospect. Gamzee seemed like a loving matesprit, helping Karkat dress. He noticed the bruises that graced his skin though, especially the horrible bruise on his neck, even the turtle neck could not cover the small part of it that breached to his jaw. He frowned, at least he was alright.

"You got that bro?" he buttoned the vest up.

"Yeh, I fucking got it," Karkat hissed. Gamzee frowned and cupped his chin, leaning down to kiss him. He felt his stomach wrench when Karkat turned his head to the side, only allowing the Subjugglator's lips to graze his cheek. Sighing, he turned to Tavros.

"Remember what I motherfuckin' told you lowblooded bro," Gamzee told the Taurus and he approached the door, "I'll see y'all at dinner,"


	24. Chapter 24

As Gamzee wished, Karkat did show Tavros around the grounds without leaving the castle. First, he took him to the Protein Block to get him something to eat. He knew Tavros was a vegetarian so he set out some grapes and berries. Tavros had a small belly and could only eat so much at a time; he had grown so used to rationing his food it would take a while to get him up to decent portions. He noted that the brown-blood was looking at his neck as he nibbled on his berry ration; Karkat idly partook from the serving tray. His lunch was still up in his room but due to the pressure around his throat he could not swallow large bites. Berries would due just fine, and they were sweet; the flavor gave him a small bit of sensory pleasure.

The sensory pleasure of the sweet fruit did not solace Tavros; he was more concerned about the bruise on his neck. He kept staring from the corner of his eye.

"What?" Karkat asked, noting his unease.

"I, uh, was just wondering how you, uhh…" Tavros swallowed the berry in his mouth hard, "…Got that bruise on your neck,"

"How do you think?" Karkat grimaced.

"But, he seems so, uh, gentle with you," Tavros frowned, "Why would he, uh, do that?"

"You wanna know why?" Karkat hissed, "Because I muttered Eridan's name in my sleep, that's why,"

"Oh dear," Tavros frowned.

"Did…" Karkat lowered his voice, "Did he make it out?"

"Uhhh…Well, I couldn't, uh, go back to the Caverns," Tavros frowned, "I didn't, uh, want to risk anything while, uh, being tracked,"

Karkat sighed; he supposed that was a good thing. Tavros had really looked out for them and he was here now. Maybe trying to save Gamzee from himself wouldn't be so bad with Tavros around. The Taurus was a sweet, sensitive troll who was always willing to help someone out; even if they were as horrible as Gamzee. Tavros always looked on the brighter side of things and the inner goodness of other trolls. He had the uncanny ability to keep the more primal, animalistic side of a troll tamed so the more psychological, spiritual side came out. It was quite ironic, since he had the ability to control animals with a mere thought; a vital asset now lost to their group.

"Karkat," Tavros asked softly, "Do you, uh, think there's goodness in Gamzee?"

"It's not improbable," Karkat told him, "He's…gentle…when he's guilty. I mean, when he feels guilty…He's almost…gentle,"

He felt himself fall into the recollection of their matespritship, "He's kind in a way that really shows you he cares when he feels guilty. And when it's returned, he's no longer a master. He's…a lover…He…"

Karkat shook his head, "Look, I'd rather not get into every detail of my mortification. Okay?"

"O-okay, sorry," Tavros frowned, pushing the bowl of berries toward him, "You should eat, you, uh, look really famished,"

* * *

The day proceeded normally for Karkat as he showed Tavros around the castle. Tavros seemed genuinely interested in the castle. As malicious as Subjugglators were, they were wonderful architects. They had a way of exploiting their prestige with their grim, grand castles that hovered over the masses like death and his handmaiden. They looked like the shadows of giants moreso than the castle itself from a distance, and when approached it looked like some sort of made up prison. If not for the beautifully glass-stained windows and lattice obsession with any paned hollows and bars, it would have been mistaken for a prison. Tavros had read about it in his studies that the glass-stained windows were dyed with the blood of victims; sometimes the bones were ground up so the dye could thicken somewhat before being applied to the glass. As horrible as it was, it wasn't exactly new news. Blood was used in the dyes of cosmetics and paints; the hemospectrum was pushed into every aspect of troll life. An aspect he loved in his moirail was the fact that she used herbs and plants to dye her makings, so he tried to pretend the dyes were of her own design since she could do so much with what grew from the dirt.

He felt a sort of relief overcome him when he noted his own blood color was short of use, if not at all. It was not that his caste or similarly blooded castes were rare; it was probably the murky color that made the plasma unappealing to Subjugglators. They had an obsession with maroons and purples. He read a long time ago that the Grand Highblood wanted the maroon to be made lighter, to match the color of his beloved Condesce, but no such hue could be drained. Instead, he dedicated to maroon hue to his fallen enemy, the Handmaiden, who he had slaughtered by the E%ecutioner in retaliation to the Condesce when she broke his heart. History was rather vague about their relationship up until the war, shortly after the war started it was speculated that the Grand Highblood had died of a broken heart.

* * *

Karkat cleared his mind as he lay on his side; a thick quilt was over his body. He retired to bed early and informed Tavros he should do the same. He recalled what Tavros told him today while they were touring the castle, about the Grand Highblood dying of a broken heart. That was quite literal, while in battle he had taken an arrow to his chest. It punctured his heart and, while removed through surgery, his broken heart could not be mended. It developed an infection that plagued his blood and he died of, literally, a broken heart and feverish malady while under the care of his handmaiden. He idly began to wonder if that was Gamzee's very issue; a broken heart.

The heart of a troll was no laughing matter; it was split into four parts. Much like their quadrants, two sides were alike on each scale. There were the two upper arteries, which pumped blood into the heart. There were the two red quadrants which promoted positive energy toward troll partners; moirails and matesprits. Then there were the ventricles at the bottom of the heart, which pumped blood out of the heart. There were the two black quadrants; auspistice and kismesis, which allowed the flow of negative energy in a rather creative, but still destructive manner. If too much blood was to leave a troll's heart, they could die, and on the brink of death trolls would do anything to assure their longevity in death. Essentially, that is what the Grand Highblood did. Gamzee inherited all of his pain, all of his legacy, and his indigo blood that lied so finely between land and sea. By nature, he was a dualistic troll with an uncertain point of absolution.

He slapped his forehead; how could he not see it before.

"Bro," Gamzee tiptoed into the chamber, locking the door behind him. Karkat forced himself to remain calm before breathing out his discomfort and sitting up. He had to try and connect with the highblood.

"Yeh, I'm awake," Karkat scooted down the bed and pulled the covers aside, giving room for Gamzee to step in. The highblood gave him a puzzled look before smiling, taking his time as he sat down on the bed and huddled under the covers.

"I thought you were all up and motherfuckin' mad at me bro," Gamzee sighed in relief.

"I was disappointed, not mad," Karkat told him, forcing down his bile as Gamzee leaned down to kiss his cheek. He pushed him away gently, he didn't want to cause any trouble but at the same time he wasn't about to let the indigoblood get romantic with him. His feelings were not like that, they were pale. Gamzee frowned, cupping his cheek as the mutantblood pushed him away.

"Disappointed?" he breathed, stroking his cheekbone with his thumb, "Whatcha all up and mean bro?"

"Will you stop molesting me?" Karkat grimaced, pulling away entirely, "I fucking told you, I do not have red feelings for you,"

"That doesn't mean we can't all up and snuggle bro," Gamzee wrapped his arms around his waist, "C'mon, we can snuggle and you can all up and motherfuckin' tell me about your feelings,"

Karkat sighed, but allowed it. It was kind of nice to snuggle, to have some sort of physical closeness and it would be vital for what he wanted to talk about.

"Gamzee," he started, "Tell me about yourself,"

Gamzee scrunched his nose in curiosity, wiggling it a bit, "Well, whatcha wanna all up and motherfuckin' know?"

"Everything, just tell me," Karkat told him, closing his eyes.

"Well," Gamzee started, "I came here when I was…"

"No, no, before that," Karkat clarified.

"O-Oh," Gamzee frowned, "That…Ummm….Well, I don't really remember when I met my motherfuckin' lusus,"

"None of us do," Karkat huffed, "Go on,"

"Oh," Gamzee rubbed the back of his neck, "He was a giant motherfuckin' sea-goat, like, motherfuck man. Huge. And well, I was just a little guy. Y'know? How the motherfuck am I supposed to feed a huge motherfucker like that? I don't really motherfuckin' remember, I guess, but he left me to go hunt…"

"Most do," Karkat told him. He noted that Gamzee's expressions were heading toward an emotional standpoint. He would either be crying or throwing him off the bed at some very close point. He raised his hands to gently stroke along his face, idly caressing his hair.

"I didn't seem him again," Gamzee bit his lip, "But I guess that's okay. I mean, I gotta all up and chill with Daddy Blood. Y'know, he and I were real motherfuckin' close,"

"What about the sea-goat?" Karkat urged.

"He motherfuckin' died, there ain't no mirth in that bro," Gamzee told him, "In the motherfuckin' Dark Carnival, there is no motherfuckin' death. Only mirth and chillin' and lovin'. None of that shit,"

Karkat sighed, "Gamzee, I want to know about the sea-goat,"

"No bro," Gamzee growled, grabbing his wrists and pushing him off of his lap whilst maintaining his grip, "I ain't telling you about that sea-goat motherfucker!"

"What happened?" Karkat continued to press.

"I ain't MOTHERFUCKIN' TELLING YOU ANYTHING!" Gamzee growled, squeezing his wrists so tight Karkat could feel the bruises forming. He winced a bit and made to speak again when there was a knock at the door.

"WHAT MOTHERFUCKER?" Gamzee screamed at the door, "THIS BETTER BE MOTHERFUKCIN' IMPORTANT!"

"It is sir," Equius told him. Gamzee sighed and released Karkat; he stepped out to speak with his right-hand troll. A minute later he poked his head in the room. It appeared he'd be leaving for a mission to investigate a pair of orange-blooded trolls with suspicious cargo. He'd be back the following evening.

* * *

Tavros did not feel comfortable at all in the servant's quarters; he had one roommate who formerly belonged to the preceding Grand Highblood. All of the servants had their own markings in separate quarters, signifying who they belonged to and assuring no other troll would take them. This slave served Gamzee now, even in her old age. She looked tired, and haunted. She sort of scared him, so he decided to sneak out and check on Karkat. He wasn't too certain of the mutant's emotional status and just wanted to be certain he was in a safe and secure place in his mind. He froze when he came across the chamber of Captain Serket; he would have to be extra careful when crossing her chamber.

Taking a deep breath, he slowly tiptoed past her chamber. Once reaching the end of the door he started in a fast walk toward Karkat's Respite Block. He looked over his shoulder to make sure that Captain Serket wasn't following him. She wasn't, so he moved on, only to bump into the_ other _blue blood. He cowered a bit as he stepped away to face him.

"Is there anything I can help you with, lowblood?" Equius asked, shocking Tavros somewhat. Aside from Gamzee, that was perhaps the most polite way for a highblood to speak to a lowblood such as himself.

"Uh, no…"Tavros breathed shakily, "I was, uh, just going to check on Karkat,"

"Good," Equius nodded, "The highblood would not want his matesprit to behoove so melanchfolly-err, melancholy, especially when he returns,"

Tavros giggled a bit, the horse puns were quite entertaining, "O-okay…I'll just, uh, be on my way then,"

"Very well," Equius nodded again, walking past him. Tavros sighed in relief again, rushing up the stairs and toward the wing where Karkat's Respite Block was. Other Subjugglators passed him on the way, each glaring at him. It wasn't so much he was a lowblood, he knew, it was mainly that he was untouchable by Gamzee's orders. He subtly reminded himself to thank the Grand Highblood for that as he made it to the portal to Karkat's room. Taking a deep breath, he turned the knobs and opened the doors, entering on his tippy-toes. He heard a small sniffle; he looked over to the bed. Karkat's breathing was erratic, an obvious sign he was distressed.

"Karkat?" he frowned, walking over to the bed, "Are you okay?"

"Do I fucking look okay?" Karkat growled, wiping his eyes, "Just, go away,"

Tavros frowned; it seemed Karkat needed a good hug. Seeing as he was in hibernation attire, he decided to slip into the bed as well.

"Hey…Woah…What the fuck are you doing?" Karkat scowled past his tears as Tavros cuddled up to him, giving him a gentle hug.

"This, uh, is what Tinkerbull used to do," Tavros smiled softly, closing his eyes as he rested his head on Karkat's shoulder, "Cuddling always, uh, helps,"

* * *

Vriska laughed breathlessly as she let her right hand trail over her body through the thin silk of her nightgown. She felt it, her body slowly changing. In a month she would be in her mating cycle. Every troll had a mating cycle, it was essentially to ready their body for the big mating season when the Mother Grub would release a dense mist of pheromones from the caverns of her biding and send every troll into heat. However, trolls did mate outside that season, which had been postponed from the missing component vital to the season. Mating cycles were no different from an animal's mating cycle; all trolls essentially went into heat when their cycle came. The edge of it came about a month before its full blow; small hot flashes, cravings to fuel the libido and genetic material being produced, as well as the hormones needed for any surplus of it needed.

She could normally tolerate these short surges, this time was different though. She found herself feeling…aroused. It was normal to be physically aroused during the cycles, but she felt emotionally ready to take it to the full level. Normally she'd take out her sexual frustration on her slaves, but she would be the penetrative being. This time, she felt the need to be penetrated, which she had not in a long time. Worst of all she felt disgusted at the penetrative candidate she had in mind was the most recently acquired lowblood. The moment she saw him she became instantly attracted to him. She wasn't sure why, but perhaps it had to do with her ancestor's history. She had read in her journal a troll of similar blood had been her matesprit, who was also fated to kill her. The attraction must've been genetic, as psychology was a commonly inherited trait. It was not certain why such psychological legacies were passed down hereditarily; it did evolve their species though. It was sort of like reincarnation, only on a level of trial and error until a certain gene pool was perfected.

Well, she certainly couldn't have a slave killing her. It wouldn't be wise to pail with this particular troll within the castle walls though; she'd have to take him somewhere. There was a cave not too far, deep within the woods on a cliff where their kingdom met a large lake. It was filled with spider-webs left by animals of her dead lusus' genus. She was immune to the adhesive properties of the webs, having adapted to them in order to elude the hunger of her guardian. Tavros, however, could be bound down and manipulated while she sated her sexual needs. Not so fast though, carnal satisfaction was addictive. She'd have to wait until she was at the height of her cycle, assuage her lust in one shot, and then be done with it. It would be silly to allow a lowblood to penetrate her more than once, or even give him the pleasure of being inside a highblood.

She shivered, her hand creeping down her stomach. She knew she would not get a wink of sleep. Just thinking about her attraction to the lowblood was making her heart race and her skin perspire. These were not red feelings, no; they could not be red feelings at all.


	25. Chapter 25

Gamzee felt his chest weigh heavy as leaned over his saddle, feeling exhausted from the run he had to make. He hated the state that he left Karkat in and wanted to get back to him. It was very early in the night, dusk had just arrived and no one who did not have a day shift would awake soon. It would be an hour before Karkat was awake, at minimum. He wondered if he had slept at all, his emotional state was so fragile. Why did he have to lose his temper like that? It was only natural his matesprit would be interested in his past. Now that he was pondering the idea, he didn't know much about Karkat either. After living with him for so long, he knew what he preferred to eat, his habits, his sense of humor, but nothing about his past aside from his history as a rebel and his former partner. He grunted as he dismounted his horse, a stable handle came along and took it.

He pushed past the doors as they began to open, heading toward his chamber. He needed rest, he needed to hold Karkat and greet him when he awoke. He had to strive to share his past if he wanted to reconcile their relationship, even if he hated it. He never liked thinking about it, about how pathetic he used to be. Isn't that was matespritship was though? Exposing oneself to another troll with all their insecurities, weaknesses, and strengths was what a matesprit did. It was close to moiraillegence, if not for the high possibilities of infidelity; trust was not a common theme between the black and red quadrants, at least a dense amout of trust. Sentimentality did not require that much trust, only faith.

"Bro?" he whispered softly as he slipped into the mutant's Respite Block. There was no response, which only meant that his assumptions were right and Karkat was asleep. Stretching tiredly, he shut the door so he could remove his armor and other garments in privacy. He did not have a specified wardrobe for his armor in here, so he laid it down on one of the divans until he was just in his baggy pants and undershirt. Yawning, he approached the bed, stopping dead in his tracks at the sight. Karkat had a small smile on his face as Tavros cuddled close to him in his sleep. He instantly felt a heavy wave of jealousy overtake him. His matesprit had no right to cuddle with anyone else. His first reaction was to smack the brownblooded troll awake and away from his matesprit, but then he stopped to look them over. Karkat looked content, not flushed. If anything, this was the closest thing Karkat had to a moirail at this point.

He smiled softly, gently stroking Karkat's hair as he reached over. It was kind of cute. He walked over to the other side of the bed so he could crawl in. Once he was close enough he wrapped his arms around Karkat as well. He purred softly at the warmth his chilled flesh received as it permeated from the two lowbloods. They were so warm, and just what he needed.

* * *

Aradia tossed and turned in her quilt, holding her chest as she resisted the urge to cough. Fiery, cold pain crept its way into her lungs; this had gone on too long. She had hidden it well, the Devourance, but without Tavros to get her the medicinal herbs she so desperately needed, the symptoms were returning with a vengeance. It had only been a week, a week since her moirail was kidnapped, and already the fever returned. She would sometimes fall, only to save herself from being found out at the last minute. She found herself lying and saying she was merely tired from all the digging, her caste being rather fragile. It was becoming harder and harder though to hide the bloody evidence in her coughs; maroon liquid had been so close from splattering on her clothes.

She had never been ashamed of her caste, she was proud of herself as she was. She was a powerful person, but that was only her mind. Her body did not have the essential proteins to fight off this disease that was slowly eating her alive. For a sweep she had dealt fine with it, because of the herbs. They were near depletion though. She sat up, holding a handkerchief to her mouth as she coughed violently, breathing heavily. She nearly vomited as the taste of her rusty colored blood filled her mouth. She opened a small spot in the dirt next to her and buried the handkerchief before turning to the small sack in her small tent. She opened it and removed several small bags. She also pulled out a decently sized, alobone shell that served as a bowl. She removed several flower buds from each of the small bags, and lastly a large, dried, red blossom. This flower was the main component in her treatment; it was most effective when just plucked. Dried, however, its affect was greatly reduced. It would have to do for now. Setting the red blossom next to the bowl, she turned to the sack again and removed a small box; she unlocked it and removed a vile of what appeared to be some sort of oil. She crushed the buds in the bowl first before soaking them in the contents of the vile. This oil was easily acquired; it was made from the juice of a crushed root often found during diggings. The flowers could not. This would be her last treatment for a while. The small buds and oil helped soothe her lungs and throat, making it much easier to relax. It was the red flower that had the properties necessary to keep the infection in her lungs at bay,

Licking her blood stained lips she brought the blossom to her mouth, swallowing it whole in hopes that none of its healing properties would be caught in her sharp teeth. She then lit a match and set the buds inside the bowl aflame. The fire died out after a moment, leaving the rest to smolder like incense. She brought the bowl to her mouth, inhaling the soothing aspects of the herbal essence. She had hidden the Devourance well since she first realized she had it. Not even Sollux knew she had it, as he was immune. Only her caste was vulnerable to its deadly imbuement. Her team was already pained by the loss of Karkat and Tavros, it was sheer willpower alone that kept them going. She would not worry any of them with her disease; she did not want to be treated specially. She could contain the symptoms and live well with the disease. It was not impossible to beat; it took sweeps to kill the troll or to be killed itself. She knew what she had to do to save herself from death, and thus save her team. It was risky, but it had to be done. She would wander from the safe points in order to gather her herbs at dusk when it was her turn to gather water.

* * *

**1 Week Later**

Equius Zahhak had been sent out on a tracking mission with a band of Subjugglators he had been put in charge of. When Gamzee arrived back and awoke he had sent him out immediately. The mission was just what he needed, he felt refreshed as he set out alone to scope the landscape. Their strategist, Vriska Serket (who had strangely stayed behind on this mission,) drew them several diagrams over several maps. The most logical choice for the rebels' path was alongside rivers and streams; trolls could only go three days without water, the sea-dwellers would need to refresh their gills. Thus, three to four groups set out along the major rivers. His group had currently split to investigate any strange movements underground or sightings at any of the designated rivers.

It was a nice change of scenery; he thought idly as he road his horse through the forest. The fine smell of camphor and sap, dead leaves crunched beneath the hooves of his favored animal, the moonlight split into beams and fragments, and the gentle breeze felt heavenly against his face. Despite the tranquility his eyes were ever vigilant, scanning the landscape. He noted a faint glow in the distance, it appeared to be moving. Ah, it was the river. He could use a drink of water, despite having had some just an hour ago upon awakening. His thirst seemed unquenchable this evening, he was not too certain why. Perhaps all of the traveling wore him down, getting a drink of water while fulfilling his scouting duties would certain satisfy his dehydrated throat. He stopped at the edge of a slope leading down to the river. It seemed he would have to dismount his horse and walk down himself, he was not about to put his beloved hoofbeast in jeopardy.

He dismounted everso gently, before grabbing his canteen. He turned back for a moment, looking for a suitable tree to tie his hoofbeast to. He found one with an abundance of edible flowers at its roots; it would be a nice treat to his pet. He gently rubbed behind his ears, careful not to bruise him, after he tied the reins to a lowered branch. He then proceeded toward the slope, stopping dead in his tracks when a figure approached the water. He readied his bow and arrow, dropping his canteen, and pointed toward the troll. He was ready to the make shot before he automatically lowered the arrow, as well as his jaw. She was…beautiful…Her petite, curvaceous body was barely hidden by her long, thick curls; tresses cascaded down her body in the most beautiful display of a majestic mane he'd ever seen. Her skin was a pale shade of grey and her complexion was lovely, the maroon color around her eyes and waxed upon her thin, lovely lips did not take away from her splendor. She was elegant and so fragile at the same time, truly she was divine.

Why would he be so stunned though, she was a lowblood, was she not? The color of her eyes and the colors adorning her face proved that. It was the most unattractive shade he'd ever seen in his life, yet it was so beautiful and fulfilling, so disgustingly deep red. He wanted to vomit at the attraction he felt toward this troll, despite having no idea who she was. Perhaps it would be wise to stay and watch? She could be part of the rebels they were following; he would not apprehend an innocent troll though. Especially one who had taken his breath away so effortlessly, she was worth sparing at the moment. As he watched her she appeared to be doing nothing malicious. She was gathered some red flowers from the silt; these were flowers often used to treat infections. They also did not fall into full bloom, they did not need light to survive, only silt. It was the silt and water that provided them with such potent, healing abilities. She also gathered several other small buds a ways way from the bank, mainly on the slope which was quite dry. It was most likely she was just a nomad; nomads often lived off of these kinds of herbs. To add to his suspicions she also gathered water in several jugs and loaded them onto a small wagon with the flowers she collected. Well, he supposed she'd be leaving now…He'd follow just to be certain she was what he thought she was.

He made to move back into the shadows, assuming she'd start to pull the wagon along when she gathered a folded up towel from the wagon. What was she doing? She opened the towel and then folded it over the wagon after retrieving what appeared to be a jar of body oil? His eyes widened as she slipped out of her dress and lathered her skin with it. It was bathing oil…She then…Oh dear, how beautiful she looked with her thick hair plastered against her body. She began to bathe, small suds lathered against her skin and idly in her hair. She washed her face, the red creams and waxes over her eyes and lips going with the oil and water. She dived in, then out, and then back in order to rinse her body of the cleansing lotion. He bit his lip as she emerged from the water, skin and hair glowing in the moonlight; her bare form burned into his eyes. She appeared to be thinner than most female trolls were meant to be, but it only added to her lovely fragility. He lay down on his stomach, watching her with wide, blue eyes. He rolled over onto his back, closing his eyes. He felt so refreshed watching her; she moved in such grace, in such beauty…Maybe he could go down and introduce himself? No, that was a stupid idea! How would be approach her when she was still naked, and certainly she would assume he had been watching her!

Sighing, he turned back onto his stomach to watch her again. Something was wrong, he noted, as she began to obsess over a hand mirror. She reached into a satchel, pulling out a tube of lipstick and a jar of what appeared to be cream, maroon eyeshadow along with a cosmetic brush. She dried her face and body in haste before ringing out her hair. She then applied the maroon to her eyes and lips again. Such a horrible shade never looked so…tasteful.


	26. Chapter 26

I w0uld like t0 direct my readers t0 my bl0g, where 0ne 0f my l0vely readers submitted a drawing! That is t0tes ad0rbs! Since I cacn0t p0st a link, f0ll0w these instructi0ns.

L00k up mirr0rcul0usdesire via tumblr. Actually, y0u can type my url name in after www., then add a peri0d after it, with the w0rd tumblr (d0t, as in an0ther peri0d) c0m. SLASH MARK, word P0ST, AN0THER SLASH MARK, NUMBERS 53905964648, AN0THER SLASH, then the exact f0ll0wing w0rds "hello-it-is-i-heres-the-fic-art-sorry-if-its-"

I am still 0pen t0 0ther art submissi0ns via my bl0g f0r my fanfic. I w0uld l0ve t0 c0mpile a l0t s0 I can p0st piccies with each chapter when I start putting it 0n my tumblr.

Thank y0u again 23ThornsxRoses. Y0ur picture was ad0rable and greatly appreciated! Please feel free t0 keep drawing!

* * *

Slowly he continued his mission along the river, ordering his group to keep its distance, so he could look upon her when she arrived each night in solitude. She would gather water from the stream, as well as flowers. She would sometimes gather berries, fish, and fruit from the trees. She was always alone and always moving up the river. According to Serket, the rebels would follow one of the major rivers for a water source. It would add to his suspicion of why she was following the river, and why she would often be dirty when she arrived. She could not be a rebel though, he felt. She was simply a nomad, she dressed like a nomad even; in tattered clothes, without shoes, and of course nomads followed their water source and did get dirty. Then she would retreat, with her wagon, into the woods where she made camp. He would follow her to a point; she would often retreat to a small hut made from leaves and sticks. It was here he learned she was psychic; she used her abilities to craft the small hut each time. He often wondered why she didn't leave her small hut afterwards, often tempted to go over to it and take a peek inside. He was too nervous though, and often sweated heavily when he was around her. There were reports of a powerful psychic being amongst the rebels, but the perpetrator was male. He was also a descendent of Piisoniic, a well-gifted telekinetic troll who was currently powering the war machines of the deceased Condesce. His image was well-known for his 3-D eyes, which this nomad lacked.

What she did lack though she made up for in her mannerisms. The way she moved was utterly graceful, like a tip-toed, swirling dancer, which he lavished in. She was just as graceful with her hobbies, which he noted mainly included flower picking and then consumption of some of the flowers. Sometimes she would speak to herself, which he found rather attractive. It was not so much the act of her talking to herself, which he found to be somewhat off, it was the soothing sound of her voice. It was soft and gentle, but very dictated and proper. He continued to observe her for the week, enchanted. He did not want to believe he was beginning to feel flushed for her, but he was. He would go back to the camp, unable to eat and sleep because she flooded his thoughts like the river. He was lovesick for her, he wanted to know her. He wanted to speak to her and make her acquaintance. He started to wonder why he simply just didn't take her, aside from possibly jeopardizing his mission. He was a highblood; he should just go in and take what he wanted. No, he did not know enough about her. Something about her seemed iffy and before he made his move he'd have to figure her out.

His scrutiny over her continued for another week until he noted that something about her, and it was most likely the reason she confined herself to her small hut each day and night, and seemed somewhat off. She was at the river one evening, biting into an apple. Ah, how he envied that nectar-fruit for being able to taste her lips and tongue. He closed his eyes, idly touching his own lips as he imagined her lips against his own. Even if her choice of cosmetic color disgusted him, he would withstand the maroon markings to feel her lips upon his own. He imagined her hand, which was so petite and graceful, tipped with maroon tinted nails, against his cheek. Her grip was so firm and gentle against his face, she captivated him into weakness. Then his fantasy was disturbed by a harsh sound. It was not a mechanical sound, it was an organic sound. He rolled back over onto his stomach, eyes wide as he observed her falling to her knees, the apple tossed aside into the silt. She gripped her chest, the other hand over her mouth. She tried to silence her violent coughs but could not. Her hand was soon soaked in blood, her blood. He felt a certain pain in his chest; she suffered from Devourance. That would explain her constant travel of the river; the flowers she collected were native to water. She would exhaust her supply if she stayed in one area for too long.

Devourance was a deadly disease with no instant cure. Since it only affected the lowest of the bloods it was not considered important enough to look into. Some lowbloods could withstand it and eventually beat the disease, others would succumb to death. The idea of her death was all too much to bear. He wanted to rush down and help her stand; give her the best medical attention he could. Alas, he could not. He worked against her kind; bringing her back to camp would only jeopardize the mission. In time, perhaps, when she became weak enough he would take her to the castle. He would take care of this graceful creature; for only a creature could make such maroon splashes worth pity.

Sighing sadly, he watched her walk away from the river, still coughing harshly and dragging the wagon along using her psionic ability. Once she was a fair distance away he reached into the river, pulling out the apple. He washed it of the dirt in the river before taking a bite. It was sweet, and sour, and the most delicious fruit he ever tasted in his life.

* * *

It had been three weeks since Tavros arrived in the castle, and Gamzee could honestly say he never felt more at peace because his matesprit seemed much happier. Karkat was not one for childish games, but somehow the Taurus enticed him into playing such games. It was nice to see him relaxing and enjoying himself. At this point, Gamzee would've assumed that he'd make a move on Karkat, to try and reconcile their matespritship. Surprisingly, he didn't. He much preferred just watching Tavros and Karkat bond from a distance. They'd make perfect moirails, Gamzee thought. Tavros was sweet and also knew his place, whereas Karkat was distraught and easily provoked, the Taurus seemed to grant him peace and quiet. Oddly enough, Tavros gave him peace as well; peace that only Karkat gave him.

Other times, Tavros was tending to his duties as a servant. He would be dusting bookshelves, doing laundry, setting the table, and doing it all in stride. He was content with his place and didn't seem afraid. Gamzee was certain that he had been afraid when he first arrived, but it distilled with ease. The highblood had stolen other trolls from their home who had to be beaten into submission, Tavros did not. He was so sweet and understanding, he had the bravery to accept his fate. It was almost too adorable to resist. He tried to figure his adoration out; it was odd that he actually admired the lowblood for taking it in stride. He shrugged it off from time to time, but his feelings were intransigent. Sighing, he tried to shake them off again. He had to patch things up with his matesprit first and try to explore these strange feelings.

* * *

Tavros suggested that Karkat start a journal in order to analyze his feelings about Gamzee; he could write anything he wanted to. Sometimes Karkat wrote down random words that came to mind, other times long rants and paragraphs; he even attempted to write out some slam poetry-which he was terrible at. He opted to just write regular poetry, and maybe later attempt to fail at reciting in with Tavros. Sighing, he shut the book and tucked it under his bed. It was the lamest place possible to hide it, but Gamzee never really checked under there so he figured it was the safest place to keep it.

"Hey bro," Gamzee cooed, entering the room.

"Hey," Karkat sighed, sitting back against the chair.

"I was all up and wondering," Gamzee scratched the back of his head, "How is Tavros all up and treatin' ya'?"

"Okay, I guess," Karkat shrugged.

"He all up and keepin' ya some real good motherfuckin' company?" Gamzee asked.

"Yeh," Karkat responded.

"We haven't really had a feelings jam since he motherfuckin' arrived," Gamzee frowned, sitting down on the foot rest in front of the chair Karkat was sitting in, "Can we?"

Karkat sighed, "Is that really what you came in here for?"

"Yeh," Gamzee told him, "I just, I all up and motherfuckin' overreacted bro. You're my motherfuckin' matesprit, I should all up and share my motherfuckin' past with ya'…Even if it hurts a bit. And I gotta all up and know about you,"

Karkat grimaced a bit as Gamzee cupped his cheek, he pulled away slightly. He didn't like being touched by him, he was afraid of being trapped in it again. He did not want to lavish in Gamzee's hemospectra of darker themes, or engage in some sort of lost innocence that ebbed on depravity. He did not want to be unfaithful to Eridan.

"Is that why you pity him?" Gamzee frowned, "Because he knows about your motherfuckin' past?"

Karkat decided not to answer, it'd be pointless.

"Bro," Gamzee breathed as he sat back. He then removed something from around his neck. Karkat's eyes were immediately locked on the ring that decorated the chain. That's where the ring had gone?! Gamzee kept it around his neck, "I take it you don't want to be my motherfuckin' matesprit,"

"What gave you that idea?" Karkat muttered under his breath.

"I don't wanna all up and hurt you bro," Gamzee sniffled, a faint tear running down his cheek. Karkat froze as he watched it; he reached up to gently wipe the tear away. Dammit, he did it again. He went against everything he had considered.

"I…" he sighed, "I don't want to hurt you either, Gamzee,"

He paused, "Krabdad, my lusus' name was Krabdad,"

Gamzee smiled softly, "Krabdad?"

"Yeh," Karkat told him, "He used to carry me on his back until I was three sweeps old,"

Gamzee chuckled, "Really?"

"Yeh," Karkat forced a laugh, "I was a clumsy little shit,"

"At least he was there though," Gamzee frowned. Karkat breathed sadly, cupping his face.

"What happened to him?" Karkat asked. Gamzee bit his lip.

"Guess it's time to 'fess up," Gamzee cracked his neck, "Well, I all up and told you his motherfuckin' name. Goatdad, yeh, the ol' goat. He just all up and left one day, to hunt…Cuz I couldn't motherfuckin' feed him,"

"I bet he loved you," Karkat told him, "I mean, if he left to hunt, that means he didn't want to eat you in his hunger…"

Gamzee frowned, "Maybe bro…Maybe…Y'know, he came back when he motherfuckin' died…Maybe he just all up and wanted to be with me when that motherfuckin' happened…He just…wanted to be sure I didn't motherfuckin' go on without knowing he motherfuckin' cared…"

"Yeh," Karkat wiped the indigo tears from his eyes, "Yeh, I bet he didn't want you to move on without absolution. I bet he really cared, he just didn't want to hurt you,"

"Yeh," Gamzee sat back, pulling away from Karkat, "I don't want to motherfuckin' hurt you bro,"

"I believe you Gamzee," Karkat told him, "You're just an emotional wreck is all, I'd like to help you…"

"Me too bro," Gamzee took his hand and placed the ring, along with the chain in his hand. He smiled brightly at Karkat's confusion and stood, "You can all up and be with that fishy motherfucker if you want,"

"W-what?" Karkat's jaw went slack.

"You heard me bro," Gamzee tapped his nose, "I all up and got some motherfuckin' flushed feelings for another, certain motherfucker by the name of Tavros,"

* * *

Gamzee sighed softly as he leaned against the door frame, a content smile on his face on his face as he watched Tavros dust the one of the shelves in the library. They had a supply of books for study in one of the unused chambers. It seemed to be Tavros' favorite block as well. He loved to read in his spare time and he read just about everything. There was always a small smile on his face whether it was history or fantasy, he enjoyed it. So it was no wonder why he would dust the shelves and books of this particular block so often. Due to his small stature he had to use a ladder to reach the top shelves, it was so adorable.

He entered the room silently, approaching the small troll. Tavros did not register his presence, which was exactly what he wanted at the moment. He wanted this to be perfect and unexpected, unplanned. He didn't want to mess things up by insisting his airs upon his newly found beloved. He would pleasantly surprise Tavros by silently awaiting his descent downward from the ladder. After a minute or two Tavros finished dusting that particular shelf. He did not step down immediately though, he gathered about three books in his spare arm. Gamzee held back a snicker, he was so cute, always so eager to read and learn. He began his descent, carefully making his way down the rungs when he slipped. An adorable squeak left his throat as the books fell from his arms in his struggle to hold onto the ladder, discarded to the floor with a thump. The procession of the sound lasted only a moment though before he fell himself. He took a moment to accept the impending pain of the impact, mentally preparing himself so he could have an early recovery. Strangely enough, he did not hit the ground. Instead, he fell into his new master's arms.

"O-Oh!" he panicked, "I'm so, uh sorry! Let me, uh, pick me these books up,"

"I don't really care about them motherfuckin' books," Gamzee told him, sitting down on one of the divans with the lowblood still in his arms. Tavros made an uneasy noise, he didn't like being in Gamzee's arms like this. It felt ominous, as if something horrible was in store. Was he going to crush him to death in his grip? He swallowed, he hoped not.

"Uhhh," he held back the need to shift, he was afraid that any move might be his last, "Is there, uh, anything I can do for you, Gamzee? Do you want a snack or…Something?"

"Well, I definitely do all up and want something," Gamzee told him, "Maybe you could motherfuckin' help me get it?"

"Uhhh, sure," Tavros agreed hesitantly, "I guess. That's my job, isn't it? As your, uh, servant?"

Gamzee snickered; Tavros was so cute when he was unsure of his situation. He was quite chill with it as well, despite it could cause him trouble. He knew his place, which Gamzee admired. At the same time though, Tavros maintained his innocence. He was surprised someone with such piety was so certain of himself. It spoke more for him, since his self-esteem was so high; at least for the sake of his image. Ever since he hurt Karkat the way he did he had been so uncertain of his position, of his rights, and if the legacy he inherited was worth his time and suffering. How could a lowblood like Tavros know his place whereas Gamzee, one of the highest castes on Alternia, did not? It was so strange how being in Tavros' presence assured him of his place, even if he did not know what to implement with his image and titles. It was nice feeling complete and at peace, whereas with Karkat it was either all Hell or all Mirth; just one jumble of a Dark Carnival that was half burnt down and half entirely ash. Chilling with Tavros was the better of it.

"Yeh, but you gotta all up and close your motherfuckin' eyes first," Gamzee told him, "Go on, close your eyes,"

"Uhhh…" Tavros fought against the urge to bite his lip, "W-Why?"

Damn, he shouldn't have said that.

"S'okay bro," Gamzee assured him, "It's not like I'm gonna all up and motherfuckin' hurt you. Just close your motherfuckin' eyes,"

Tavros' stomach dropped as he closed his eyes, he tried to imagine a happy place. He felt a certain doom come upon him as he felt a shift in Gamzee's movements. He opened his mouth for a moment to take a deep breath, as the dust clogged his nose up a bit. He was unable to inhale after a moment when he felt something soft and moist press up against his lips. He opened his eyes, finding that Gamzee's face was very close to his and his lips were grazing over his own. He pulled away, falling back onto the floor. It was not much he didn't like being kissed, or that he didn't want to, he was just shocked that it was Gamzee kissing him.

He had only known him for a few weeks and in that time he had spotted a lot of good in him. He truly seemed to care for Karkat's welfare; he often caught Gamzee petting his lover's hair and cuddling close. He would speak tenderly to him and try to undo the damage his violent emotions caused. Gamzee was a highblood after all; it was only natural for him to channel his emotions violently. But infidelity? Why would he cheat on Karkat like this? Wait, was he interested in a kismesistitude…with him? Tavros would hate to say it, but he did not harbor any black feelings for the Grand Highblood. He could never muster any hatred or anger toward any troll; it was just against his nature and the dogma he had been raised by.

He instantly flinched when Gamzee stood, staring down at him. The silhouette of his menacing frame burnt over his body in a cold outline of what was to come. Then nothing…Gamzee just walked out of the room, leaving Tavros to his thoughts.


	27. Chapter 27

Karkat sighed in relief when he found Tavros in the library. He was lying on the floor, seemingly unharmed but quite shaken up. He shut the door and searched the room with his eyes, to make sure they were alone.

"Tavros," he whispered, kneeling down besides him, "Are you okay? He didn't…hurt you, did he?"

"H-He kissed me," he rasped softly, "I-I don't know…W-Why did he…?"

"Shhh," Karkat told him, "I'm going to get you out of here. I won't let him do to you what he did to me. When we get out of here, contact your lusus and head for the Caverns. Okay?"

Tavros did not know what to say as he nodded, biting his lip as Karkat helped him off the floor. Part of him did not want to leave. If Gamzee had been upset with him, wouldn't he have hurt him on the spot? Karkat told him about his experience with Gamzee when he was upset, even by the slightest thing. Then again, he was also told that the Subjugglator had a knack for plotting his revenge, just as he did when he learned that Karkat planned to escape with Eridan because he pitied him. He wanted to get out of here, he didn't want to be raped or beaten because of his denial of Gamzee's affections. No, he would leave.

Karkat escorted him out of the room, holding onto his hand. He was afraid to let him; he needed to get this innocent troll out of here. He was cautious as he escorted Tavros toward the cellar; he knew he had to get the small window. He would have to sneak Tavros out through the crack in the castle wall and sneak beneath the high overgrowth. As he and Tavros slunk through the halls he began to panic. Tavros's horns were huge; there was no way he could get through that window with ease. Or the crack in the wall for a matter of fact; he would get stuck and thus reveal their charade. He hated the idea of cutting another troll's horns off; it was a symbol of their pride and caste. It was humiliating to have shorn horns, even if they did grow back (which would took several sweeps.)

He took one final look around before opening the cellar door before opening it. He had Tavros rush down first before entering himself, rushing down the stairs. He automatically looked for a saw, anything he could use to shear Tavros' horns. He pushed aside a few barrels, threw things off of shelves in a panic. He had to hurry up.

"Karkat, what, uh, are you doing?" Tavros asked.

"We have to cut your horns off," Karkat told him, rummaging through a trunk. At last, he found a saw. It was a tad rusty, but it was sharp enough to do.

"W-What?!" Tavros gasped.

"You can't make it through the window or the crack in the wall with your horns," Karkat told him, "Don't worry, they'll grow back,"

"But…" Tavros frowned, "…Alright,"

"Okay," Karkat told him, "Just…Sit down or something…Try to relax,"

Tavros bit his lip but nodded. He got down on his knees so Karkat would cut through his horns with ease. Karkat placed his hand on Tavros' shoulder, pressing the serrated part of the blade into the horn. He bit his lip, mentally preparing himself with a harsh inhale. He didn't want to do this, but it was for Tavros' own good. No, maybe Gamzee wasn't going to hurt Tavros? No, he would, he always ended up hurting the trolls he pitied. Even if he was gentle with Tavros at first, it could only end up badly. Gamzee's blood was too high, too violent, and his paradigm over everything was twisted. The highblood could feel guilt, but it was only short-lived. It would never let either of them go; he was too compulsive with his actions, with his feelings. This was for the best.

"You ready?" he croaked, as if trying to find some self-assurance with his actions.

"Y-yeh," Tavros whimpered a bit.

"Bro?" Karkat's eyes widened as Gamzee walked down to the stairs, his body froze, "Bro, some servants all up and said you were motherfuckin' down here. You all up and seen…"

He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight. There was a moment of stillness between the three; just staring and taking in the situation. It started to move violently as Gamzee released a scream and grabbed Karkat, throwing him aside. The Cancer squeaked in pain as he slid across the ground to the wall, hitting his head lightly. He sat up immediately to try and defend himself from a blow he'd most definitely received from the highblood. There was no such thing though, he was…Holding Tavros. He was holding him close, picking up off the floor.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Gamzee cried, "YOU TRIED TO HURT MY MOTHRFUCKIN' BRO! WHAT THE MOTHERFUCK…!"

Karkat gave Tavros a look, it was a signal. He was telling him to be quiet, to not say anything. He could hear it in Gamzee's voice that he did not want to resort to violence with Tavros in front of them. Which was…odd…

"MOTHERFUCKERS!" Gamzee called up the staircase, still holding Tavros, "TAKE THE MUTANT MOTHERFUCKER TO THE DUNGEON! AND GET SERKET!"

* * *

Gamzee paced back and forth in front of the dungeon door. He could not believe what he had walked on. Why would Karkat try to hurt Tavros? It was not his place and certainly not his usual behavior at all! He didn't know what to do. He did not want to put Karkat in an uncomfortable position and make him resent him again. All he wanted for the mutant to be close to him, even if they weren't matesprits anymore. There was something about Karkat that calmed him and reminded him he had duties in his quadrants as well. He was his first love, the first troll he actually felt flushed for. He just…He couldn't kill him or punish him anymore, at least not directly. He would be punished for daring to harm Tavros by shearing his horns, but he would not kill him. He had to take charge and get it through to Karkat once and for all his desires were absolute and to attempt to harm his interests was atrocious. Hadn't he given him the solace of the sea-dweller's life? Had he not done enough to manifest that he genuinely had their best interests in mind? Had he made it clear he would never harm Karkat, who seemed to possess the ability to tame the most ferocious anxiety and pain, including the Highblood's violent output without struggling to save himself?

"You rang," Vriska rolled her eyes as she approached him.

"What the MOTHERFUCK took you so LONG?" Gamzee cursed.

"Oh, my deeeeeeeearest apologies," she sighed, "I was busy with, I don't know, my life?"

"There is no motherfuckin' time for your narcissism," Gamzee dug his nails into the wall, "I'm entrusting you with something,"

"Oh?" she smirked a bit, "Sounds important."

"It is," Gamzee told her, "Tomorrow evening you are to take my pale motherfucker out and…"

Vriska smirked as she drunk in his words. Oh, how enticing! It had been so long since such crimes were left to her methods of discipline. The irony of it was all too original; certainly she'd revamp the brutality of the method. She chuckled to herself when Gamzee left; this was an opportunity. She could get rid of Karkat and obtain her desires in one blow.


	28. Chapter 28

Karkat was not surprised that Gamzee put him back in the dungeon, what did surprise him was that he was left alone for a long time. He was given water to drink, but no food, and no blanket to withstand the chilly evening. What was Gamzee planning for him? Why wasn't he down here himself beating the life out of him? Something was off about this whole situation. Whatever was in store for him he knew wasn't going to pass was easily as the beatings he had undergone.

* * *

Karkat groaned as he heard a harsh_ creeeeeeeeeeeeeak_ fill the dungeon. Due to the chamber's metallic nature, the sound was amplified and its unpleasant vibrations stung his ears. He quickly shuffled awake, eyes opening wide as he expected Gamzee to approach him. It wasn't him though, it was Serket. He felt his stomach drop; his vascular pump skipped a beat, and his body stiffened in fear. He knew what was coming to him if she was here. She opened the cell door, smirking.

"Weeeeeeeell," she started smugly, "It seems like the Grand Highblood is tired of dealing with your bullshit. Heheh, you're all miiiiiiiine now, Karkat,"

The Cancer released a terrified scream as she grabbed him by his hair, dragging him out of the cell and toward the exit of the dungeon. He flailed about, trying to get her to let go of him. He was in trouble when Serket was left to punish him. She was a master of scourge, of torture, and pain. That was all she lived for; to manipulate things to her liking and inflict pain on those that she could not bend to her will. She dragged him through the halls, cackling as he struggled. He had forgone screaming when they were amongst other Subjugglators, he growled and clawed at her thickly armored forearm. It was all for naught, she was much stronger than him. She was a highblood after all and took on her position with fervor.

"Gamzee!" he cursed, "Where the fuck are you?!"

"He's not coming," Vriska cackled, "You're aaaaaaaaall mine!"

She dragged him outside, onto the path and down to a small platform that had been set up by the gates. H e recognized what this platform was used for. It had something similar to a doorway, only without a door. It was framing made of metal and two chains that extended form the top. All that were missing were the shackles used to suspend the victim upward, just as they did with ancestor. He screamed as she tossed him to the ground, at the feet of other blue bloods. One was handling what appeared to be two halves of hot iron shackles. One of the other blue bloods grabbed him by his wrists and dragged him over to a tree stump, securing his hands.

"Fuck you," Karkat snarled, "FUCK ALL OF YOU!"

"Oh, but that's not your job," Vriska smirked. She approached him as the third blue blood prepared the two halves of the shackles, the same cuffs that his ancestor had suffered and forged his sign. She removed a syringe from her pocket, smirking.

"You know, I probably should be merciful," she smirked, removing the needle cover from the medical tool before pressing the tip of the sharp metal into his wrist, "But this'll make sure you stay awake the whoooooooole time,"

He whimpered as the substance stung his veins, burning his muscles. He had never heard of pre-punishment injections, lest they were being used to euthanize a traitor. Euthanasia was only used for the highbloods. This wasn't normal, she was plotting something. She removed the needle, covered the sharp end of it, and pocketed it once again. She was too brutal for euthanasia. No, that was Zahhak's territory; he had a strange fetish for being merciful. She was into poison, torture, and the pleasure she received from watching her prey squirm at her feet. There was no way she'd euthanize him out of nowhere. He cried out in pain as she grabbed the back of his head, painfully craning his neck back so she could whisper in his ear.

"This is what you'll get for messing with that adorable, fairy-tale loving lowblood," she breathed hotly into his ear, "Once you're out of the way, none of us will have to deal with your shit anymore,"

He screamed in pain as the first half of his shackles were placed under his wrists, burning him. The metal was solid enough that it would not melt into flesh and fuse, but it was still hot enough that they were burning bright red and also burning his skin. The next half was not as solid at the ends, they needed to slightly gooey to fuse to the bottom shackle, Karkat screamed again as they took extra long to fuse the two slots together by pouring ice water over the metal. His hands and wrists burned from the horrid pain streaming up his arms and down his back. His spine convulsed against scorching sensation, the irons were down to a medium red glow. They were solid enough to prop him up now. Vriska grabbed him by his shoulder, dragging him toward the platform. She propped him up, he was so light, and secured him before tearing the back of his shirt open.

She then stepped back several feet, "Instrument of torture please,"

Her assistant gave her the whip, "Karkat, for being such a whiny, ungrateful prick, you're getting teeeeeeeen lashes with a spiked whipping device,"

She cracked the razor-bladed whip once, signaling that the next crack would be against his back.

* * *

Gamzee whimpered, holding two cushions over his ears to drain out the screams of agony from outside his window. He did not like what he was allowing Vriska to do; it had to be done though. He was a highblood; he had to exact his authority upon those who disobeyed him. He felt each lash though, every cold, stinging jolt of pain that his pale bro was forced to undergo. The guilt seeped out of the sympathy wounds, crushing his vascular pump with each fathom of agony that struck him. He hands shook with fire, with the pain he was certain that would eternally mar Karkat's wrists. He hated this; he hated every single lash that snapped into the air with a vicious, inclining vibration.

"Gamzee," Tavros cooed softly, touching his shoulder, "You…You didn't, uh, have to do this,"

Gamzee whimpered, removing the pillows, "I had to, he was gonna motherfuckin' hurt you,"

Tavros bit his lip, he wanted to speak up. This was his own fault after all, he urged Karkat to help him escape. If he hadn't been so weak and pathetic to do it himself Karkat would not be in this mess and he'd be the one taking the heat. He deserved it. He was so stupid to deceive his own perception. Gamzee had been good in him, he just didn't know how to use it. His blood stained any endeavors to be just and kind, his violence was his own outlet of kindness he could show. He had every incentive to kill Karkat; his infidelity, his misconduct and disregard for his master's rules, his apathy, and his care for everyone else when Gamzee needed it the most. He should have convinced Karkat not to try and help him, rather to help Gamzee. Why did have to be so foolish? Honestly, it would get him killed one day, if not burden him with life-changing injuries.

"Gamzee," Tavros breathed, "Do you, uh, want a hug?"

It was the most he could say at the moment. He was considering something else, like "Do you think this will get you anywhere with him?" or "Do you think he'll want to be besides you after this?" but he didn't want to hurt Gamzee anymore than he was already hurting. He was crying, Subjugglators don't cry.

"Yeh," Gamzee sniffled, holding his arms open, "I'd…I'd like a motherfuckin' hug right now,"

Tavros smiled nervously before gently crawling up to him, wrapping his arms around his torso. He was careful not to hit Gamzee with his horns; he did not want to hurt him.

The hot metal coils were not removed when Karkat's whipping finalized with a particularly harsh crack and drag of the razors across his flesh. Serket was never merciful and made each lash dig into his skin, keeping him screaming and awake as each lash tore into the flesh. Mutant blood did not drip from his back; it streamed down in thick rivulets. He was feeling dizzy from the blood loss, and the burning in his arms was only surpassed by the stinging pain in his back. The most worrisome of all his wounds was the liquid coursing through his veins. Serket claimed it was to keep him awake during the procedure, but it was doing anything but. He felt blackness overcome his vision, what was happening? Was he dying? No, no, he couldn't be dying. This method of punishment was brutal and agonizing, but it did not result in death.

"What's wrong?" Vriska chuckled, tossing him to the ground. Karkat cried out softly as his raw, bleeding backside in the ground. Dirt and the rest of the filth that plagued the floor ground into the lacerations, causing them to sting and ache even more.

"Oh, don't worry," she smirked as his body began to stiffen. He felt tired and exhausted; his limbs became so heavy he could not move them. He laid his head back, closing his eyes. His lungs felt so cold, his vascular pump slowed down…So cold, everything was so cold, "Soon you'll be niiiiiiiice and cozy,"

She smirked as he finally lost consciousness. She waited a moment before checking his pulse and breathing; there was no trace of life. Now for the final touch. She cleared her throat and exited the cell, boasting internally about the success of her poison. The Grand Highblood would certainly lament the news, in fact, she'd much rather deliver them in person.

* * *

Gamzee smiled softly as he rested his head on Tavros', which was resting on his shoulder in order to keep his horns from directly hurting him. The left horn did press into his shoulder a bit, but that was on the underside and it did not hurt the highblood at all. He barely even noticed it as warmth permeated from Tavros' small body. He was so soft and small; he fit into his lap and arms even more than Karkat. He also admired how Tavros was taking this so well and that the Taurus was solacing him despite the circumstances. He chuckled a bit as Tavros moved a bit in his lap, trying to fit more accurately into his lap.

"Grand Highblood!" Vriska stormed in, nearly breaking down the door, "Something is wrong with the prisoner!"

Gamzee gasped and pushed Tavros out his lap and onto the mattress, careful not to hurt him. Tavros sat up immediately, worry filling his eyes.

"WHAT?!" Gamzee cried.

"He's not breathing!" Vriska responded, using her theatrical dramatics to fit the situation. Gamzee's eyes widened considerably before pushing past Vriska and past every Subjugglator he ruled over in the halls. He had to get to the dungeon. Tavros followed suit, he was equally worried about Karkat. His blood was on his hands if he was dead, he felt so terribly guilty. No, he had to stay positive for Gamzee; he had to sate the highblood to avoid a murderous rampage. Some time after Karkat was missing he and his team noted that the raids for victims had diminished, the mutantblood confided in Tavros that it was due to his presence. Keeping Gamzee calm and situated in his peace was vital. He had no time for self-pity, he had to be confident.

"Pale bro!" Gamzee cried as he rushed into the dungeon. He hastily approached the cell where the mutant lied in a growing pile of his own blood. The plasma mixed with the filth on the ground, adding darkness to the burning hue. The only thing that remained untainted were the hot irons still binding his wrists together. The highblood clung to the bars as he stood in the doorway, starting to scream and cry at the corpse that lied before him.

"Oh my gog…" Tavros covered his mouth, tears edging the corners of his eyes. Gamzee fell to his knees as he approached the body, his hands shaking as he reached out to touch the chilled flesh. He was hesitant at first. It was unlike anyone in their culture to care for a dead body; there were no burial rights or any sentimental views on death. Death was not a welcomed friend to trolls, especially highbloods who lived so long to build their legacy. There were stories foretold of a masked phantom that preyed on the death, his mistress besides him with his scepter as she tended to the dead. It was a dreadful reminder of their mortality, that death would one day take them. Gamzee knew that he should not care at all for the _corpse_ of his most beloved friend

"Get out!" he screamed at Vriska at Tavros, "GET OUT!"

The two gave him a rather uncomfortable look before nodding and leaving, shutting the door behind them. Gamzee turned back to the motionless cadaver, his fingers shakily making way to Karkat's neck. He had a thing for decapitating the dead and painting in their blood. He felt tempted to do the same to Karkat's body, but he did not. The sentimental value of deceased friend was worth much more to him than a head or horns. He instead hooked his arms under the body, lifting the mutant into his lap. He cradled the mutantblood close, drenching himself in his blood and being careful to keep the hot coils off of his body, whimpering. He did not want to leave Karkat here to rot, he deserved traditional treatment. He would lay Karkat out in the surrounding forest and let the majestic beasts of his kingdom make use of his flesh. He would return for the hot irons once the flesh was gone. It was all he had left of him now.


	29. Chapter 29

Tavros followed Gamzee into the forest as he carried the mutant's body down the slope. The highblood told him he wanted to lay Karkat down to rest by the river where they first met. He also commented that he hated that it was no longer winter, softly adding in that he hoped the cold would shock his former matesprit back to life. It was not unbearably hot outside, but the warmth permeating from the Spring breeze would only allow the corpse's decay. If not for the respect he had for the mutant he would have preserved his body as a trophy. Karkat deserved the traditional rites to death; which had grown from the compulsion to gain fear by leaving corpses about a territory, to the lack of care to the dead body. Doing anything unnatural to a corpse was considered a taboo, fetishistic even, if not done for the advance of science.

"Tav," Gamzee spoke softly as he set Karkat's body down by the river, "Can you all up and pray with me?"

"Pray?" Tavros asked.

"Yeh," Gamzee spotted the place next to him as he knelt besides the corpse, "Just…Just get over here,"

Tavros nodded, kneeling besides him and closing his eyes. He tried to copy Gamzee's position, but it felt too phony to him. He could not muster the same stir of emotions that was fueling the highblood's actions. In actuality, Tavros did not know much about Karkat. They did not have a concrete past filled with depth and empathy. Indeed they were acquainted and had grown close over their time together in the castle, but he did not have a profound understanding of his being that Gamzee had. He did not simply know Karkat, he experienced Karkat. He felt his pain no matter what the cause was, he knew his motives and his actions. He knew the mutant as if he pulsed through his very own veins; maybe he did. Gamzee had taken a vile of blood from the mutant's veins, before it thickened considerably. He wanted to keep him close by means of what brought them together; blood.

As Gamzee muttered his holy mantra Tavros considered his possibilities. What could he do for Gamzee to bring him some solace? He claimed he would return in a few weeks to claim the shackles that bound his wrists, but in regret. He wanted to try and make it up to Karkat; he must have convinced himself over and over again that he and the mutant would come to an understanding after each scourge. He was convinced he'd be given a second chance, but this was the final bit of rivalry and Gamzee had lost. Claiming the cold iron of the still glowing shackles in order to redeem himself. Taking in such a symbol for reasons of repentance were sacrilegious to the creed of a highblood. This was a symbol of humiliation, of Karkat's mutant status and ancestry; then again, having slept with him several times, humiliation was not a risk for the indigoblood. The idea of claiming a tool of torture as the last remnant of his beloved did not seem appropriate though.

Tavros continued to ponder this as he and Gamzee made way toward the castle. He had something in mind; it would take precaution and patience though. If done right, it could be done in a day.

* * *

Gamzee did not recluse himself in his Respite Block, nor did he shirk his duties the next evening. He wanted to be distracted from his loss. He would preoccupy himself with his captains and generals, idly working out strategies as they moved into the Sea-dwellingKingdom now that the Condesce was dead. He was currently awaiting word from his right-hand troll, Zahhak, about the whereabouts of the Heiress. At this point he did not care about dispatching her moirail, he only wanted her. He would spare Eridan out of Karkat's memory, and he felt the urge to understand the aquatic troll's feelings for his former matesprit. He wanted to be close to the troll who had brought Karkat such happiness; he did not want to burden him with the guilt and pain of his untimely demise. It was not the sea-dweller's fault after all. Maybe a compromise could be reached; he was slowly growing weary of this war and his legacy.

The very same day, Tavros was looking for the vile of Karkat's blood. He had no idea where the highblood had hidden it. Blood could easily be preserved without the need of cooling it, since it was so entangled in their way of life. He would need a few drops for the project he was working on. His fingers were burnt and stung from his advance on the project and at the moment the head of it was going down. He had the paste mix ready, all he needed was the bright red plasma. The vile was not in Gamzee's tonic cabinet, or his closet, not the thermal hull. The only real place left to check was under the bed. He didn't know, but he felt a tad apprehensive about it. Taking a deep breath, he knelt down and pushed the sheets up so he could look under the sleeping apparatus with ease. He felt around and smiled a bit when he felt his fingers craze an object that was not part of the mattress frame.

He took a hold of it and pulled it out; it was a box. It was not locked, so that was good. He opened it, removing the clothe that covered several objects. There it was! The vile was laid on top of an aged journal. Tavros smiled and picked it up, cradling it carefully, before his attention was grabbed by the journal. He didn't like the idea of invading Gamzee's privacy, but it was just him and the highblood now. He had to figure Gamzee out in order to help him. He was so distraught over Karkat's death; he had to find out what solaced the Grand Highblood. He looked around the room before sitting back onto the floor, opening the journal in his lap. He scrunched his face in curiosity at the first page; it was signed not by Gamzee, but by some troll named Kurloz Makara. Oh dear, this wasn't Gamzee's journal, it was his ancestor's. At least, he assumed. No one knew the real name of the original Grand Highblood, maybe this was Gamzee's name and he had it changed? It wasn't uncommon; trolls would often take up an eight-letter title once they reached adulthood. He couldn't be sure, he had to read though. He needed to understand the inner-workings of the indigoblood's mind.

_I do not MOTHERFUCKIN' UNDERSTAND what has come over me. Since the execution of the Signless, I have begun to FEEL SO MOTHERFUCKIN' VULNERABLE. The bright hue burns into the stained glass that decorates my castle, a GRIM REMINDER OF MY DEVOTION AND IT MOTHERFUCKIN' HAUNTS ME. The voices in my head can only be sated by the sight…of HER. The motherfuckin' Condesce, Meenah…The image of her on my throne, such obscener thoughts are possessing my days. I ache within, so MOTHERFUCKIN' VULNERABLE…_

_My MOTHERFUCKIN' descendent is taking on well to the SUBJUGGLATOR LIFESTYLE. ORIGINALLY, I was motherfuckin' disappointed at what I heard of him. Seeing his prowess has ASSURED THE MOTHERFUCKIN' CONDESCE, she will be well-served when I MOTHERFUCKIN' DIE. _

Tavros became engrossed a she continued to read. Each entry was short and to the point, but still quite fascinating despite the lack of detail. As he delved deeper into the tome, more and more entries referenced the Condesce; almost all of them referred to her romantically. It seemed history had been accurate when describing his heart, it had been broken.

_After many faithful sweeps of service, I decided to tell the Condesce my feels. As I bowed at her feet the Martial Emperor, Orphaner Dualscar, was at her MOTHERFUCKIN' SIDE. He kissed her; I assume their kismesistitude has taken on a rather eerie playing ground. He shortly left after. I then approached her, in all her beauty, with my affections. But then, in haste, she denied my affections. I left with equal haste, agonized by her rejection and my affection. _

Tavros frowned, oh, how awful. He would empathize. He had been red for Aradia for a long time, he wasn't rejected. He just wasn't right for her, she had her eyes set on someone else.

_Today in the battlefield, I MOTHERFUCKIN HOISTED MYSELF ATOP THE MOTHERFUCKIN' BORDER WALL. The Condesce stood there, some ways across. The look on her face was icy cold. She raised what appeared to be a bow, AN ARROW (fashioned in that of her trident's image) struck my vascular pump. I have no long to live, for I am dying of a broken MOTHERFUCKIN' HEART. _

_dAdDy BlOoD iS dEaD. aLl He MoThErFucKiN' WaNtEd WaS hEr AfFeCtIoN…aFtEr AlL tHe SwEeP Of SeRvIcE sHe KiLlEd HiM. i'Ll MoThErFuCkIn' AvEnGe HiM, aS tHe NeW mOtHeRfUcKiN' gRAnD HiGhBlOoD. wE wILl TeAr DoWn ThE sEa-DwElLiNg KiNgDoM aNd WiPe OuT tHeIr GrImE. tHeY'vE uSeD uS lOnG eNoUgH. _

The next few pages were rather blank, save for a few spots of colorful ink here and there. Some of the pages were also tattered and torn, but still left in tact to the spine of the journal. After several dozen pages he found a new entry.

_I dOn'T mOtHeRfUcKiN' kNoW wHaT's WrOnG wItH mE. EVeRy TiMe I lOoK aT HiM nOw My MoThErFuCkIn' VaScUlAr PuMp GeTs tIgHt, AnD mY fAcIaL pAdS gEt AlL sWeAtY. i FeEl LiKe DaDdY bLoOd DiD i GuEsS. _

Tavros sighed somewhat as he kept on reading, not from boredom but from the duality in each entry. How did Karkat appease this troll? He shut the book and placed it back in the box, he was starting to feel somewhat guilty after wandering the written feels that Gamzee had for his former matesprit. He wondered though why Gamzee had not documented anything from his past. He also wondered how long it had taken Karkat to learn about the troll's past. Only time would tell.


	30. Chapter 30

**3 Days Later**

The stiffness that had pervaded down his body in one swift epidemic slowly started to fade. Movement started at his head with his eyelids twitching, as if he were merely dreaming. He was not though; he was starting to wake up. At first he did not take into account the amount of pain he was in. He was grateful to be coming out of the coma the spider that induced him into. He knew that her original intent was to kill him, but he was a mutant and his blood would not react in the normal way another troll's blood would to such poison. He initially felt very good knowing that he was alive, at least until the pain soaked in. He released a strained cry as the pain in his back stung his nerves like acid. His bare back was against the dirt, the smell of infection filled his nostrils, as well as puss and rot from the swollen flesh. His body felt hot as well, most likely from fever. He was so thirsty…unbearably thirsty. He bit his lips; bright red tears ran down his cheeks as he forced himself onto his belly. His arms ached from the burns that stretched between his lower-hands and wrists, leaking into his forearm, and only ached more as the open burns rubbed up against the metal of his shackles. When he rolled onto his stomach his eyes shot open from the sheer movement, he cried out. He stayed like that for a moment, weeping into his forearms.

He couldn't think about anything aside from the pain, it was all he had on his mind. He knew he was out in the open, in the forest. The howls and scuffle of the shrubbery proved that. He considered for a moment that Gamzee had done him an honor rather than burning his body in disgrace. He'd thank him later for that after shanking him in the sides a few good times. He couldn't think past that though because of the thirst squeezing at his throat and swelling his tongue. The sound of water was so close, the smell of fresh, essential liquid. He pulled himself forward on his forearms, bear crawling on his stomach in an attempt to reach the fresh stream. He reached it within a matter of moments, he did not realize how close he was. He sucked up his first sip, it was filled with dirt. He had to get farther out, to get to the fresh water. Farther, father…He gasped in pain as icy water touched his back. He struggled for a moment against the splashes, crying out as he was dragged into the stream.

* * *

Tavros' chest felt heavy as he looked down at the final product of these past two days' labor. His hands were terribly chaffed and burnt in some areas (mainly the back of his hands and fingertips) but he was quite pleased with how the project turned out. The mold he had made sufficed beautifully, the melted materials fit in perfectly, even the drilling! He had just clasped the chain through the loops on the sides of the pendant and dipped the pendent in the clear, resin paste laced with Karkat's blood and he could give it to Gamzee. He hoped Equius didn't mind that he had to use some of his materials, he was certain that knowing his materials had helped solace his master would be enough to calm his nerves. He was a very private troll after all.

As he waited for the resin-paste to dry he secretly took a sigh of relief that Gamzee had not heard back from the blue-blood in a while. He had been informed to send a message via a flightbeast when the rebellion had been found. It had been nearly a month though, only 3 months left to the border. If they were evading them this long he knew they'd get the regal-blooded trolls back. He especially found a certain comfort knowing that Aradia was safe-at least for now. Her illness would take her soon and he prayed they were traveling along a river where she could reap her medicinal crop. It wretched his heart to imagine her lovely body lying on the ground, slowly growing cold from death as stiffness took her warm, embracing limbs to their final pose. He would enjoy a relic too of their existence if she died, just as Gamzee needed one of Karkat's that would not rot with time.

He shook the pendent softly to assure its stable position through the loops of the chain, and also to make sure that the red-veined paste was completely dried to a smooth, hard resin. It was dry, to his fortune, so he decided to head upward to Gamzee's Respite Block and deliver it. He wasn't certain as to what the highblood was up to, he had been burying himself in war plans rather mechanically as if seeking distraction to the dark news that had plagued his mind the past two days. It was noble though, he supposed, to try and move on. As he proceeded toward the highblood's Respite Block, he began to ask himself whether or not he should allow Gamzee's red endeavors.

He cared for him; he wanted what was best for him. Whether his feelings were red or not though were not clear. He felt that Gamzee had yet to prove himself a worthy matesprit. An uncomfortable sensation crept down his spine; he didn't know what to think. If Gamzee wanted to touch him and kiss him, he couldn't exactly deny him. He was so unstable, but if he wanted to pail with him he'd definitely fight. Well, maybe he wouldn't hurt him. He'd try to use his words to stop Gamzee from pushing him into intercourse the best he could, hopefully he'd understand.

Biting his lip, he opened the door to Gamzee's room. He looked around for a moment; there he was. Gamzee was napping on the bed, lying on his stomach with one of his arms and legs hanging over the bed. He was rather adorable when he slept; often drooling and making infant woofbeast noises. His face was lax and a lazy grin was on his face as he dreamt of better things, the indigo drooled. He was in his full armor though, which must've been uncomfortable. Tavros giggled silently before setting the necklace on the desk, he scribbled a small note next to it before approaching the wardrobe. He removed Gamzee's pajamas. He laid them out on the divan before approaching Gamzee. He shook him softly, urging him to sit up. He was not aware of exactly what was happening; only that he was being forced to sit up. Tavros smiled a bit as he began to undo the straps and binds of his armor, he caught each cuff and pad as they came off. He didn't want to make any noise. He set them next to him on the bed, once his shirt was off he pulled his arms through the arm slots and then buttoned up the shirt. His pants were trickier though, if not quite baggy. He decided to just remove the padding, with his socks and boots of course. Gamzee then cuddled back into the sheets, smiling contently.

Tavros smiled as well as he set his armor aside, organizing it into its usual fashion inside of its own wardrobe.


	31. Chapter 31

When Gamzee awoke it was a few hours past dinner, but a small plate was freshly laid out for him on the nightstand. It was still warm as well, suggesting one of the servant's had heated it up. He smiled a bit; he knew it must've been Tavros. Aside from his ancestor's personal servant, he was the only one who took to his schedule personally. He did not even want his ancestor's slave around him; she was rather creepy; like she was always prophesying some uncertain doom. He knew lowblooded trolls had psychic abilities, but they didn't have to present them so spookily. He pondered that for a moment as he bit into the piece of bread he was given; it was warmed and had sweet butter on it, just as he liked.

He idly wondered if his ancestor and his slave ever had a relationship. It wasn't uncommon for highbloods to have relations with their slaves; it wasn't also uncommon for them to be abusive. The way she touched her master's hand though, and bowed to kiss his feet…How he was silent as she tended to him, piously touching him as he cleaned his face of the paint that greased his pained expression. He would look at her, and she would avoid eye contact. She used to be beautiful before her master died; long thick hair and elegance framed her stature. She was quite curvaceous when she was younger, she had lost quite a bit a weight since then and appeared to be famished in her old age. She stood tall and noble when she was young, as if the Condesce herself, but she knew her place. Then he died and she had no place, no purpose, only a caste she had forced in to. She lived in the memory of his ancestor and it was because of solidarity he and his ancestor shared he kept her…He frowned, setting the piece of bread down. Had they…No, there was no way he would ever give his heart to a lowblood. He died of a broken heart, a heart mercilessly shattered by the Condesce. Or maybe, he died of a broken heart knowing he and his favored slave, a slave that he let touch him, could never be together. He was the only one who knew her name…A name spoken in the privy of his chamber when she tended to him.

Was this nothing but history repeating itself? Him following in his ancestor's path; to fall for someone of untouchable blood and have them break his heart? Then to fall for another and find there was no possible way to consummate the union? He bit his lip, no; he would not follow in his footsteps any longer. He had to be his own troll, he had to do what he thought was best for himself and for Tavros. He pushed the plate down the nightstand, careful not to shatter it, but enough to get it out of his face. He stood, making over to the wardrobe as he realized he had been change. Dammit, how could Tavros know so much about him after barely a month…Wait, what was that? He noted the glimmer on his desk.

It was a pendent with veins of red running over the resin that casted it and it was shaped like…Karkat's sign.

* * *

Tavros was not asleep, he was not awake. He was between the two planes of consciousness, mindlessly perusing the thoughts of the day as he slipped slowly into sleep. The wood of the fire gently cracked in the distance, supplying a sort of warmth to the silence of the room. His roommate was asleep, facing the wall as she lay motionless underneath her wool blanket. Her long, dark grey-tinted hair flared over the pillow, as if ominous to the dreams she would certainly undergo in her unconscious state. She had been surprisingly pleasant this evening, which was why was able to steep so early into sleep. Normally when one would start to fall asleep they'd get the sensation of falling, which was not the case. He started to feel some sort of tingling at his feet; he smiled a bit at the ticklish sensation. He was dreaming, this fast?

The sensation moved up to his knees, then to his thighs. He started to wake up as he felt something pulling at his waist, there was movement beneath the blanket. He jumped a bit as he felt his pajamas slip off of him, he grabbed the blanket and lifted it up, eyes widening in shock.

"G-Gamzee?" he stuttered, flushing softly, "W-What are you, uh doing? D-Do you need me to, uh, do anything?"

Gamzee chuckled a bit, tracing the bottom of his shirt, "I just wanna be with you bro,"

"G-Gamzee…!" Tavros blushed as he pushed himself over the rest of his smaller body, cupping his cheek and kissing him full on the mouth in the process. Tavros stiffened for a moment before melting into the caress, slowly bringing his hands up to run through Gamzee's thick hair. He giggled a bit as he the highblood's hands moved down to his sides, massaging his ticklish hips. He idly wondered if this was how he touched Karkat before being interrupted by the indigo tongue that licked along his cheekbone.

"Ever been made love to before?" Gamzee whispered softly, causing Tavros to freeze internally as he processed the question while the highblood unbuttoned his shirt. He removed it and tossed it on to the floor.

"Y-yes…" he croaked out, urging his body to fight as Gamzee moved to his last item of clothing.

"Penetrative?" he asked idly, rubbing along his thighs once the final garment was removed. His muscles felt small but strong as he massaged the flesh; a perfect combination for someone of Tavros' caste.

"Y-Yes," Tavros whimpered softly, trying not to blush as Gamzee tossed his clothes to the side. How could he deny Gamzee when he wanted him so badly? He tried to think of something to say as the highblood leaned over his body, he began to place tender kissing along his vestigial grub legs and his stomach. The lowblood squirmed a bit beneath the caresses, just as he had when Aradia had placed such tender kisses upon his flesh. He blushed at the recollection of his first time, it had been wonderful. Aradia had been so gentle with him and he was gentle with her, the idle ache that wept down their legs after their mutual penetration did not even bother them as they cuddled afterward. It had only been a one time thing and they did not do it again, it was common for moirails to share sexual experiences once or twice in their moiraillegence. He and Nepeta endeavored a relationship some time later, but it did not work out.

"Tav," Gamzee cooed, nuzzling the lobe of his ear with his nose, "I'm gonna all up and make love to you now,"

"Uh…Ah…?" Tavros squirmed a bit beneath him, what to do, what to do, what to do…? Well, there would be nothing wrong with a small fling in order to appease Gamzee. It would better for someone of his caste to be submissive and save himself any pain. He was not going to be beaten into it and the highblood was touching him tenderly. It was not his goal to cause him pain, but pleasure. The whole irony of the situation seemed odd, a highblood acting like a slave of love to a lowblood. The whole idea of it was asinine! If anything, a lowblood such as himself should lavish in the idea that a highblood had fallen to their swoon. He could not, however, lead Gamzee on to believe they were legitimate matesprits. He felt as though he were with Aradia again; uncertain emotions swept over his thinkpan at an alarming rate. He cared for Aradia, he pitied Aradia, and he gave himself to as she did just as equally. But there was no pity for him on her part; it was only one of the obligations held by a moirail. Not that Aradia did not cherish Tavros as a fellow troll, and that their first time was meaningless. It was a wonderful memory that the Taurus cherished. He would trust his moirail with anything, including his life just as she left hers in his hands.

This situation was similar; Gamzee had flushed feelings for him whilst his interest lacked the essential, red feelings he felt he should reciprocate in order to complete the experience again. This didn't feel right at all, it was too soon in their relationship to establish anything sexual. The highblood was not his moirail and he was not his matesprit. He had to say something before the indigoblood's hand reached the shell that sheathed his nook and bulge, as it was heading down there. He was already naked, and due to the lack of a proper, negative response from the brownblood he did not see a reason to cease his caresses.

"G-Gamzee…" Tavros breathed shakily, taking Gamzee's shoulders into his small hands and pushing him off slightly, "W-Wait…"

"I ain't hurting you bro, am I?" Gamzee asked, shifting himself somewhat between the Taurus' legs.

"I…" Tavros swallowed hard, "I…I like you Gamzee,"

"I like you too bro," he smiled, leaning down to kiss his lips again. As the flesh scraped against Tavros' lips he pushed him away again.

"N-No Gamzee," he whimpered.

"Why not bro?" Gamzee frowned.

"I-It's too soon…I just, uh, I don't...feel red for you like that," Tavros tried to be as gentle as possible, "If you, uh, want me to be your matesprit…We'll have to, uh, take our time with it. I, uh, want to get to know you as a troll, not a, uh, master…Please, I'll, uh, feel much more comfortable pailing with you if we just, take it slow,"

Gamzee frowned; Tavros hated it when he looked so sad. He lay on top of him as he mulled it over in his head, "Alright,"

Tavros felt a wave of relief wash over him, squirming a bit in discomfort as Gamzee leaned down to kiss him. He then moved to his side, holding close, "Hold me though bro,"

He kissed him again.

"O-okay," Tavros nodded, wrapping his arms around the Capricorn as he wished.

* * *

Kanaya, unlike other trolls, enjoyed the sunlight. It did not sting her eyes or burn her skin; in fact it felt wonderful against her skin. She had taken to the sun as a young wriggler, often from a severe case of insomnia. Normally she would gather several pails of water for her group when dawn came. However, since her group had departed she no longer had to bear the weight of such heavy containers. It was nice to gather just a gallon or two for herself for the night. It was also quite a relief to know that she no longer had to worry about leading any passing soldiers to her friends.

It was a rather chilly dayfall and she wore a thick shawl over her body to keep herself from getting sick due to the cool temperature. She was not partial to cool temperatures, she rathered the warmth of a comforting fire. It was also why she did was careful to not submerse her hands in the water as she filled her water vase with the life-giving liquid. She was careful not to drop it or overflow it, usually, now it was different. She dropped it in surprise as rivulets of bright red streamed into the vase, causing her to abandon it in the river. She cursed herself momentarily for succumbing to such surprise before she realized no algae or plant growth of this river could produce such fine, liquid red.

"Help…" she heard a strained voice call. She followed the splashes of red in the water up the stream; it was not long before she came across the source.

"Karkat!" she rushed over to his side, pulling her up into his lap, "Oh my goodness, you poor dear! What happened?!"

"So much…pain…" he croaked, eyes shut tight against the blinding sunlight.

"Oh dear," she felt his forehead, which was very hot. His entire body was hot with fever, yet he was shivering. He was very sick and needed medical attention at once. She removed her shawl and sat him up in her lap so she could wrap him up. Once the shawl was secured around him she picked him up, carrying him bridal. He squeaked against the pain of her arm pressing into the lacerations on his back, but did not complain.

"Try and stay awake," she urged as she rushed him toward the animal burrow she had crawled out of, "If you fall asleep you'll go into shock, if you do that your organs will fail and you WILL die. Try and stay awake,"

"Where's Eridan?" he asked softly in an effort to stay awake.

"He's fine, he got away," Kanaya solaced, squeezing the two past the entrance to the tunnel. She promised to thank her friends when they returned for leaving her with a modest ration of their medical supplies. Aradia had also left her more than enough herbal substances and remedies to detox Karkat and help him heal, her moirail had brought down syringes and rolls of gauze and tourniquets as well before the royals arrived. She only hoped she had enough antibiotics to treat the fever that had paled Karkat's medium gray skin to a very livid, ashen grey. She could not rely on Tavros to steal them from his employers anymore.

These would be a trying few solar cycles in deed, but not so trying as they would be for Karkat.


	32. Chapter 32

It had been nearly a month, twenty eight nights in fact down to it, since Equius had been sent out on his mission. It was nearing the end of the thirty-day lunar cycle and a new month would begin. So far, there had been no signs of the rebellion, it would have been logical to move on to another stream and gather his strewn about groups, but he did not. The nomad he had been following became more attractive each evening, but he had yet to learn her name. He shakily looked over himself in the mirror, fixing his collar. He couldn't take it anymore; he had to introduce himself before the Devourance took her. He took the liberty to dress himself appropriately for a casual visit. He wore a plain black shirt and a pair of black pants, his sign was depicted in royal blue in the middle of his shirt. He closed the collar of his shirt with a short, ribbon tie. His combed his hair until it was without a single tangle, washed his body so it was free of sweat and even put one some sort of scent-amplifying liquid in order to hide the salty scent of sweat. Lastly, he put on a blue vest, maybe he was too formal? No, he wanted this to be perfect. He wanted their introduction to be perfect.

She was always so beautiful, always so perfect whenever he saw her. He was at the bare minimum of beauty, to say the least. His features were strong and built by his abnormal strength; he was a large, intimidating brute of a troll. His broken horn and teeth did not aid his appearance at all. If anything, he felt he was quite ugly. His features were so overdrawn by his musculature and eccentric bodily habits of sweating and panting heavily whenever he was nervous. He did not exactly look personable, thus he was hoping the casual, yet formal, attire would aid in their meeting. He turned to his bed and grabbed the bouquet he had hand picked. These particular flowers grew with rather thick, strong stems, which was why he was able to hold them without causing much damage. Their buds were that of an orchid, the thick petals and inner pollen-stem of the blossom was thick and sprinkled with red pollen. The fragrance was almost as sweet as the sight of their recipient.

He cleared his throat, making sure no one saw him as he left his tent and the campsite. He did not want any of his soldiers catching a glimpse of him without his armor on. He did not take his horse either; he knew where he was going. Besides, such a majestic creature deserved a night of rest. Equius had been restless; he would need this night to find some peace as well. He tried to mull over what he would say to her in his head. Surely it would come off as disturbing if he told her he had been watching her for nearly as month. Then again, it would also come off as rather odd if he approached her with his affections for no reason. He was a highblood; his motives should not be called into question. So what, he mused, if he told her he had become flushed by the mere sight of her. As a lowblood, she should feel grateful that a highblood like himself had taken a red interest in her rather than a violent or black one. No, that sounded so pretentious. He took a deep breath as the river became closer and closer, he supposed he'd adlib something when they met face to face. His knew his attraction was part lust; he was intensely, physically attracted to her.

The attraction was strong and he wanted nothing more than to experience her body to its fullest. He lied awake often in the day, heart pounding and face flushed a deep blue as he imagined her maroon eyes gazing up at him in acceptance and her lips pressing against his own is a series of passionate kisses. Her delicate, gentle hands on his broad shoulders, on her back, caressing down his abmuscles and pectoral muscles, her legs around his waist; of course it was rather improbable. He had been with other trolls in the throes of carnal exploration. He often found that being on top often resulted in injuring his partner severely; broken bones, asphyxiation, bruises, the list went on. He often felt guilt for inflicting such agony upon his lovers, so he settled for being on bottom. He rather enjoyed being on bottom, to be at another's will. It had grown to mild restraint so he would not harm his partner, but he did not mind. Their pleasure was often mutual. He had began designing braces to put along his limbs for such a carnal occasion, in order to ease his muscles during coitus so he could be on top from time to time (considering his present infatuation, he'd very much like to be on top) but due to the urgency of his mission he had to put it off for the next instance of free time. They were almost complete anyhow, they just needed some tweaking with the neuro-muscle inhibitors.

The idea of allowing a troll of the lowest caste top him was appalling, but it was even more appalling to imagine himself hurting her during their passion. That was only if she consented of course, he would not force her into anything. He was not the kind to push his passions actively onto another troll. He paused behind a tree, staring down at the river that glowed an eerie pink and green from the moonlight. Her pale skin reflected it, giving her a rather sensual glow. She was just sitting there this time, no wagon or basket. He had arrived later than usual; perhaps she had gotten her water and flowers already? He made to start down toward her when someone else approached her.

"Th'up aa?" Sollux smiled as he approached her. She jumped up, smiling softly as he approached her. What was this?

"Sollux, you followed me up here. Why?" she stood, approaching him as well. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pecked his lips. Equius felt his heart sink; she had a matesprit. He felt his heart burn inside his stomach; steam filled his chest as his bile pump boiled. He gripped the tree, his hold on it slowly becoming tighter and tighter as he watched the two. He knew the male to be part of the rebellion…She, no, someone so gentle could not be in line with them! He would save her from such a life and the condemnation that would come with it if his group found her.

"It'th been a while thince we were alone. Thingth have been going well, figured we could thpend the night together," he told her, placing his hands on her waist. She smiled softly, leaning up to kiss him again.

"I've missed being alone with you too," she cooed. They proceeded closer to each other until the gap between them was closed. Their lips met in a series of light, passionate kisses whilst their hands worked elsewhere. She started by running her hands down the front of his abdomen while he rubbed up and down her back. Their abdominal garments started to grow loose between their touches. Equius growled gutturally at the display; how dare such a vile lowblood touch her so intimately? This would be stopped, immediately. He threw the flowers to the ground and immediately made toward them as the warrior he had been raised to be. They responded swiftly, parting from each other's presence in order to take the troll from two sides. Equius only wanted to the yellow-blooded troll though. He was the one who he was certain of as a rebel, he would let the maroon-blooded one live.

He made for him, jealousy and anger pulsing through his veins, when a mix of blue and red energy had at him. His strength was unmatched and he easily broke through, he grabbed the red and blue eyed troll by his arms. He pushed him down, making for his throat when the female grabbed him by his hair and neck. She tried to pull him back, using all her strength. She was not a bother; he could easily strangle her fellow lowblood without necessitating his plans. However, he had underestimated the yellow blood and wound up being struck between his legs. He gasped for a moment, jumping up at the pain. The force of which sent Aradia off of his back and into the river; he turned his focus to her in worry. She emerged momentarily, holding her chest. She was coughing heavily and her movements suggested a sort of heaviness in her limbs. Guilt wretched his heart as he rushed to her side, shakily reaching forward to help her.

In that instant though she was the last thing he saw, Sollux struck him in the back of the head. Normally, this would have little consequence, but the lowblood had struck him at a pressure point which froze his nerves and then blacked out his vision. He was unconscious. Sollux rushed over once the highblood had fallen motionlessly at Aradia's side.

"Fuck aa," he breathed as he cupped her face. She was bleeding from the mouth, "Are you in pain?"

"The fall made me bite my tongue," she croaked, a bit more blood dripping from her mouth, "I'm fine,"

She stood with him, "How about you?"

Sollux rubbed his arm, "Any harder and he would've broken my armth off of my body,"

* * *

When they arrived back at camp they hastily warned the others that a group of Subjugglators were close by. They immediately started packing up. Sollux did not start to in such haste, as he wanted to be certain that his matesprit was okay. She told him she was fine and that he should tend to his own wounds, as his arms were starting to bruise rather deeply and if not tended to the internal swelling could lead to something worse. He had to get them on ice.

"Sollux?" Feferi frowned as he grabbed a coolant pack from the small box of frozen food they were lucky enough to acquire on their journey. He and Aradia took turns in charging the battery with their telekinetic abilities, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he told her, rolling up his sleeves. He hissed in pain as the ice met his distended flesh.

"Oh dear, let me help you," she sat down on a box, patting the spot next to her. Sollux blushed at bit at how sweet she was. He did find her attractive, to say the very least. They had grown somewhat attached since Eridan beat the living hell out of his head with his gun. Feferi had been the one to tend to his wounds after that; it was the same story again. For someone of her (rather exclusive) caste she was quite compassionate toward lowbloods and did not treat them as inferiors. It was a quality quite unlike her moirail who had a rather over-inflated sense of self-entitlement. It was lined by a false bravado and often resulted in the cowardice from underachieved goals and sermons he vowed he believed in. Then he would retreat to his tent and stay there, sometimes getting out with the intention to dig back for Karkat.

Sollux frowned as Feferi patted the ice pack over one of his bruised arms. He could sympathize with Eridan about Karkat. The mutantblood was presumed dead over a sweep ago. It had taken a rather harsh blow on him; he and Karkat had been so close, he was like a moirail. They could always see through each other's rather ornery attitude; they were like bros. Eridan seemed to possess a similar air, it was no wonder he had found comfort in the regal-blooded troll. Other from that, their attraction was beyond him. He could count on Feferi though to solace him, and he slowly found himself becoming attracted to her. Nepeta would note this and giggle, she, like Karkat, was an expert in troll romance. If there was anyone to talk to about match making it was her.

He hated the idea that he was straying from his matesprit; Aradia had always been for him when he was having a rather rough, emotional time. They had started out as moirails and entered the red quadrants just before they joined the rebellion. They had stood through thick and thin, but it was not uncommon for trolls to fall out of quadrants after a length of time. He sighed internally as he felt Feferi's fingers gently rub the partially numbed skin of his bruises.

"Don't you think it's a little odd that the troll that attacked you was dressed formally?" she asked.

"Hm, yeh, I guess so," he shrugged, dammit, why did she have to be so cutely considerate.

"I mean, so far, Aradia has been the only one going to the surface," she pointed out, still keeping her lovely smile up, even covered in dirt she was beautiful, "Maybe he was watching her? I mean, she is a rather attractive troll. Heck, she's extraordinarily beautiful for someone covered in dirt half the time,"

"Yeh, I'd rather not dithcuthth that, thinthe the latht time a Thubjugglator took interetht in one of our group, we didn't thee him for over a thweep," he pointed out. She frowned; of course he would be moody after being attacked.

"Fuck, thorry, I didn't mean that," he sighed.

"Oh, it's alright," she cooed softly, "I get it. You don't want to think of what would happen to her if she were taken by the Subjugglators. She's the only one you have left with any sense of the solidarity you so crave,"

"Yeh, guethth tho," he shrugged, "Hey, how'th Ampora doing?"

"Eridan? Oh," she frowned, "He's still pressing to go back every now and then, but he knows he can't go back. He reelly wants to sea Karkat alive and whale again,"

"Yeh, I get that, I jutht don't thee how they ended up ath matethprits," Sollux told her, "I mean, your moirailth kinda a dick,"

"Yeh, he can be a bit stubborn, can't he?" she sighed, "He's upset, he'll get over it. It'll take forever but he'll get over it. I mean, there's no waves that Gamzee krilled Karkat, he's still alive and whale and then Eridan can get over himself,"

Sollux chuckled a bit, "Yeh,"

He glanced at her left ear, the fin before it was missing the skin between the bone. He always wondered what had happened, why not ask now. He made to bring it up when Eridan came over, tired and dirty. He asked Feferi to help him take down his tent; of course he knew it was just another excuse to seek her comfort.


	33. Chapter 33

It had been nearly a week since Gamzee had tried to seduce Tavros in the servant's quarters. Since that day the highblood moved him up to Karkat's old Respite Block, he insisted that Tavros not change anything in the chamber though. He told him that he wanted him to be close; if they were going to enter a matespritship they had to get to know each other. Now this was not normally an issue; some of the other Subjugglators preferred to keep their slaves near their chambers rather than the servants' quarters. This would not be an issue at all, if not for Captain's Serket silent objection. She had everything set out perfectly for their little rendezvous! Sighing, she rubbed her temples as she overlooked the castle gate from her window. Oh, what to do, what to do? Now that the Grand Highblood had his eyes on that little twerp there was no way she could sneak him out of the castle with Makara still here. Argh, she had such terrible luck when it came to her own interests! She thought offing that mutantblood would've provided her with enough leeway to get to Tavros, now this? Argh!

She grit her teeth together and rubbed her eyes, this was so unfair! She looked out the window again, wait, what as this? Gamzee was leaving? Of course he was leaving! She mentally slapped herself; he was going to retrieve the shackles from Karkat's decomposed body. Fauna was abundant in this area and of course the carnivores would be feasting on the troll's body. She smirked, this was the perfect opportunity. She ordered her servant to ready her horse and meet her by the gates in haste before rushing to find Tavros. He was normally in the kitchen at this time, doing dishes. It was odd he did not eat the scrapes, then again she was certain Gamzee kept him well-fed. She stopped in front of the kitchen doors, taking a moment to calm herself before sauntering in. There he was, removing the rubber gloves he wore in order to do the dishes.

"Taaaaaaaavros," she smirked, drawing him to shiver a bit as he turned to her.

"O-oh, hi, Vriska," he stuttered as she sauntered over to him and leading against the counter. She had a way of showing of her cleavage in her black petticoat-dress lined with light blue. It was obviously she was not wearing a fat-pad supporter.

"Ooh, calling me by my first name instead of Captain Serket," she purred, "Looks like Makara is a bit too lenient with you,"

He flushed a bit; he did not be reminded of his situation with Gamzee.

"Uhhh, Gamzee treats me well," he stated.

"Awww, but he doesn't let you outside these biiiiiiiig ol' walls," she tapped his noise, "Look, why don't you come with me. Hm? For a little while, I promise it'll be worth the while,"

"Uhhh, I don't think Gamzee would, uh, want me to," Tavros frowned.

"Oh, did you not hear me?" she held her hands to her temples, concentrating her manipulative power on him, "We're going out for a little while,"

"Oh yes," his expression became blank, "I would love to go out for a while,"

She chuckled, tracing his collar, "I bet you would,"

* * *

Gamzee panicked hysterically as he searched the area for Karkat's body. He had left it by the river and yet there was no trace of it being taken by a wild beast. There were no trails of blood from being dragged away, only dried blood from where he laid. He would've certainly found some bones strewn about but there were none; he knew the difference between troll and animal remains. Is it possible he was still alive? That he just went into a coma in order to repair his body? No dear mirthful messiahs no! Had he crawled into the river from thirst and been taken in by the current?

No, no, he was dead. Some unknown animal took the corpse, and even if he had lived and crawled over to the river, he would have drowned in his weakened state. Gamzee sniffled, leaning against the trunk of a tree. He rubbed his chest, trying to calm himself. What had he done to earn the cruelty from his mirthful messiahs? Why did all hope have be taken from him? He sighed sadly, letting a few tears run down his cheeks. Why did everything he loved have to go away so quickly? No, oh no no! He shot up, he left Tavros alone in the castle! Whenever he left his interests alone something bad always happened! He had to go back and find him, he had to protect him!

* * *

Tavros shivered as he and Serket entered a chilly cave. There was some strange, white material piled against the walls and the floor, even the ceiling of the cave. The material was so abundant that it left very little room to walk around; there was only a narrow path to walk through. Vriska seemed quite comfortable here though, which made him worry even more. She hummed softly, slowly removing her gloves.

"Soooooooo, Tavros," she smirked, tossing her gloves to the side, "How do you like my humble abode?"

"You, uh, live here?" he asked, keeping his eyes on the ground.

"Oh, good heavens no," she purred, "But it does have quite a homey feeling to it. Wouldn't you say so?"

"Uhhh…" he wanted to reply negatively, but feared angering the blue blood.

"Oh come on now, say what you're thinking or I'll make you say it," she told him, starting to unbutton her jacket. She had a chilled blood type, of course she'd feel constrained in a chiller environment. Blue blood did prefer chilled environments to extremely warm or extremely cold, purplebloods favored the winter.

"Uhhh, it's scary here, and I'd, uh, like to go back, if you don't mind," he told her.

"Oh, such audacity," she frowned, tossing the coat aside. She was not facing him, so her long hair covered her backside. But wait, why was she removing her shoes?

"I bring you out here of my own accord so you can get away from that psycho clown, and I get nothing but fear in return?" she swooned dramatically, "Oh, no matter. It's not your opinion I'm very interested in anyways,"

"Oh…Uhhh…Do you need me to do something for you, then?" he asked. She chuckled again before turning to him, Tavros jaw dropped somewhat. She was almost completely naked if not for a rather transparent chemise that cut off just below her hips. Her fatpads pushed out of the top of them; lastly she was not wearing any underwear. He began to panic a bit, he turned to run. He knew what she wanted for him and he did not like her like that-or at all! He pitied Aradia; he loved being with Aradia like that. He considered being able to pity Gamzee like that, but not Vriska! She was cruel and apathetic when it came to those beneath her on the hemospectrum.

"Oh, hold on now," she raised her hands to her temples, concentrating her power on his fragile mind. He whimpered as he froze in his tracks.

"Oh, big boy here, hm?" she swooned as she came up behind him. Her hands rubbed over his chest for a moment before finding the binds of his vest. She began to undo the hooks and clasps beneath the fold-over vest, kissing along his pointed ear. She had to lean over a bit to his height, as he was shorter than her. He was about the same height as Karkat, if he were still alive that is. He started to cry as she removed the rest and then his undershirt before making him turn to her. She started to peck his lips softly as she traced his sides, circling his vestigial grub legs as she made way to his belt.

"V-Vriska, please…" he croaked, "G-Gamzee…"

"Oh shush about that psycho, shit-faced clown," she smirked, kissing along his neck, "Just relax,"

He whimpered as she pulled his pants down, manipulating him to raise his feet one at a time so she could remove his pants and shoes. She then stood and lured him over to a rather large web, manipulating him to lie down on the hammock-like structure. He whimpered a bit as he felt the webbing stick to his backside. It was surprisingly strong though. He had read in books that the thread of a spider was very strong and versatile; it was even used to make certain silks, much like the Mother Grub could produce many threads of silk. It was no wonder it supported his weight with barely a bounce, but with the movement to ensue there would be some bending within the web. His eyes squinted in pain as he noted that Vriska was stroking along her seed-flap. Her bulge slid out from its hiding spot just above her nook; it was partially flat and serrated on each side; like a knife. Tavros gulped, he felt a small bit of comfort though when he realized his legs were not spread wide enough to be penetrated.

Vriska smirked and gently climbed on top of him, leaning down to kiss his lips again. She nibbled on his bottom lip, pulling on it slightly whilst her tongue worked with the rest of his mouth. Her hands rubbed up and down his sides, caressing his vestigial grub legs. He whimpered as he felt her bulge sliding under her hips and stroking along his seed flap. She whined a moment and pulled her bulge back to her front, obviously penetration was not her goal. Tavros breathed uneasily as his bulge pushed out of its place within in him; instinctively, it snooped around for another nook. He fought the will of his reproductive instincts, only to have Vriska manipulate him into allowing his body to run his thoughts. He let a few tears run down his cheeks once his bulge was coiled up inside of her, drawing her to moan and crane her neck back momentarily before looking down at him with a smirk. Placing her hands on his chest she began to move herself up and down his tentacle-like appendage, stimulating herself with each manipulative stroke.

* * *

Gamzee tried to remain calm as he entered Tavros' Respite Block. He should be in here waiting for him at this hour. Where was he? He turned around to rush out the door, maybe he was doing choirs for another Subjugglator, when Tavros' former roommate appeared in the doorway. Her orange eyes were no longer wide or spooked, but focused on him. Her stance was hard, as if preparing to jump on him and her grey-tinted hair surrounded her façade like a dark silhouette; her swirled and needle-tipped horns structured backwards as if knives on her head. She seemed much taller than usual as well, she was not slouching this time

"Where's Tavros?" he asked her. This was silly, she was mute. She had never spoken to anyone, and if she did, it was only to the preceding Grand Highblood.

"I should've killed myself the day he stuck it in me," she started, "But you had come along, and I knew it'd be the same. I'd knew you'd hurt beloved lowbloods too, but then…Then you didn't…And you…You grew to feel pain…Not like Kurloz…"

"Fuck this, you ain't telling me shit," he pushed past her.

"Vriska took him," she told him, causing Gamzee to freeze in his steps.

"Where?" he asked.

"She headed east, toward the cliffs," she told him, "But it's too late…I can feel it inside me…The damage is done,"

* * *

Gamzee's heart pounded in his chest as he rode his horse toward the cliffs. He made his steed run as fast at it could. He had to get to Tavros, if Vriska had him he knew it was not good. The depraved, arachnid mistress was an abundance of vile thoughts and actions in order to hide her inner insecurities and inadequacy. He did not want to imagine what she was doing to Tavros, but he would certainly have her head as his trophy if she dared harm him in any way. He would gladly fashion her skull into a cup to drink her pretty, baby blue blood out of. Lost in his thoughts of vengeance, he did not notice the slope ahead and his horse tripped. The hoofbeast released a pain neigh as it tried to recover its balance. Sadly, it could not and fell some ways, drawing the rider to jump off for his own safety. He heard a sickening crack when the horse came to a halt. He rushed over, its legs were broken, the beast would serve him no good now. Biting his lip, he snapped its neck and then proceeded onward toward the cliffs on his feet. He had to get to Tavros; he could feel his stomach sinking.

* * *

Gamzee grit his teeth as he entered a clearing, the smell of the ocean and the gunpowder from bombs placed at its floor stung his nostrils. That did not matter though; the beauty of their polluted sea did not matter. The sight just before a cave interested him; Vriska's horse was tied to one of the stalagmites just outside the entrance, but where was she? And Tavros? Probably in the cave where her mischievous plans were taking hold; where the veils of ravenous spiders wedded innocent grubs and trolls to their cocoons in order to liquefy their organs and slurp them up as if kissing them passionately. This was an ideal place to do the vilest of evils to a highblood's servant, and nevertheless his flush crush.

He slowly crept into the cave. He wanted to catch Vriska by surprise, to bang her head into the wall while she watched Tavros backing away in relief. He paused when he started to hear soft moaning echoing from the farthest end of the cave. There was no crying, only moaning, which made his bile pump twist in anger. He grit his teeth as he moved toward the noise, which was steadily growing clearer and clearer.

His eyes shifted hastily in their sockets from side to side, up and down, he had to find Tavros. He made sure to double check every step, to look in ever corner and crevasse he passed. His optical receptors picked up on dark, black shadows. They were moving, signifying life. He took a moment to consider that it was a webbeast but the shadows were too thin to be one. He approached the shadow, two figures were apparent against the thick, silk webbing of a particularly wide web. His eyes widened as he took the sight in. There was Vriska, atop Tavros with her legs at his sides straddling his hips as she ground against him and rode him. Her fingers left marks on his body, as well as his lips; smears of blue lipstick and hickies stood out as Gamzee assessed Tavros' state. The Taurus looked terrified, lying still with dried tears sparkling against his ashen, almost lifeless face. Gamzee grit his teeth; how dare his Captain betray him and hurt his flush crush like this? He approached them from behind, the spider overtaken by the orgasm edging over her body. The indigoblood reached for her, his anger nearing climax as her body started to shake from the oncoming release, when suddenly her body was yanked back. One look of Tavros' entire, naked form was enough to have him turn back to Vriska. Her body immediately retreated from arousal as she took a fighting stance.

It lasted only a moment before Gamzee grabbed her head and banged it against the jagged, cave wall. She screamed as the spikes penetrated her sevenfold eye, blood rushed down her face from the jagged penetration. Gamzee bashed her head against it again until he saw part of the optical organ hanging off of the wall with her blood dripping down it; the light blue plasma curved and settled in the grooves of the jagged wall foreshadowed an abstract portrait of her body (soon to be torn to avenge the traumatic lacerations she had torn into Tavros' mind.) Gamzee turned back to Tavros as she fell to the floor, holding the wounded side of her head. He assumed she was subdued for the moment, having just lost a valuable part of her anatomy. Tavros was curled up in a ball on the web, weeping and shaking horribly. He felt violated and ashamed, he looked so full of pain and drained of any enthusiasm, which he often was despite his situation in Gamzee's castle. Now he was just a shell, a vessel for nothing but the memory of his rape. He made to reach over, to touch the Taurus and solace him, when he heard a scrape behind him. Vriska had recovered and headed for the cave entrance.

"GET BACK HERE MOTHERFUCKER!" he cried, rushing after her. He grabbed her and tackled her. He dug his nails deep into her left shoulder, crushing her body against the ground. She screamed as her face was pushed into the dirt, Gamzee's fangs joined his claws on her shoulder. He dug into the flesh, deeper and deeper until he was close to the bone. Vriska gasped, he was going to chew her arm off! She screamed in rage and kicked him between his legs, causing him to momentarily back off. She called upon her consort in the cave, manipulating him to walk out stark naked and to the cliff. She stood, teetering from the blood loss and staring Gamzee up, as if trying to implore him. No, that was pathetic, she would not beg. She would dictate that she was going to live whether he liked it or not.

"You MOTHERFUCKIN' RAPED Tavros!" he raged, grabbing her gashed up arm in her weakened state.

"You kill me and I kill him just like I killed Karkat!" she threatened, swaying back and forth a bit. There was a moment of silence as Gamzee looked to the cliffs, noting that Tavros was on the edge under Vriska's manipulation. The spider smirked in triumph, but all too soon. He turned to her and kicked her to the ground; kicking her in the ribs until she coughed up blood and ripping off her left arm. She went quiet after a moment; she was still breathing but she would steadily bleed to death. He threw her severed limb to the ground. He knew what he was doing, he knew what to expect. He turned back to the cliff, Tavros was not there. Numbed, he slowly approached the cliff and found Tavros lying at its pit naked. He was not bleeding, he was breathing and wide awake, which was a good sign. The pain in his face though ordained something had been damaged internally.


	34. Chapter 34

Gamzee dabbed his face lightly with the damp towel as he waited for the doctor to finish up his assessment on Tavros' injuries. When he woke up, he didn't want him to be frightened because of his master's appearance, so Gamzee was washing his of Vriska's blood and changing his clothes. The doctor was in the Respite Block adjacent to the chamber's Hygiene Block. He did not want Tavros to be in the infirmary, as his will would be called into question if his followers knew he fancied a lowblood with a rather murky hue.

He looked himself in the mirror, examining his body to be certain that he was free of Vriska's blue blood. He then dried himself and proceeded to get dressed, he was certain to dress down into something more casual. He did not want Tavros to awaken and be alarmed if he were still wearing his armor. He wanted to make sure his flush crush was as comfortable as possible.

"Grand Highblood," the doctor sighed as he walked out of the bathroom.

"How is he?" Gamzee asked.

"His back is broken, a clean internal, sever from just above the tailbone," he told him, "And he suffered a concussion. The concussion is not fatal, but he will have some memory loss,"

"And his back? Can't it be all motherfuckin' fixed or somethin'?" Gamzee asked.

"I'm afraid not, he is paralyzed from the waist down. He'll need a wheelchair to get around," he told him, "Or, just put him down. He's a lowblood who can't walk; he can no longer serve you,"

Gamzee grit his teeth, tempted to strike the physician before forcing himself to calm, "No, he's of use to me. What can we motherfuckin' do?"

"Well, if you insist on keeping him alive, I'd advice physical therapy for his legs; so they do not succumb to atrophy," he told the indigoblood, "I will instruct you on the matter if you wish,"

"Fine, just go now, and leave the motherfuckin' painkillers," Gamzee told him. The doctor nodded and left, leaving the vials of painkillers on the nightstand for Tavros.

* * *

Kanaya gently dabbed Karkat's forehead with a cool cloth, he was still rather feverous since those few days ago when she found him. He had a multitude of wounds and infection. The lacerations on his back had to be cut open and cleaned out with alcohol. She did not have enough stitching material to pull the flesh back together, so he had to lie on his stomach for a while until they were closed up enough. They would heal nicely, but the infection had gotten into Karkat's blood, at least she assumed. His fever had not gone down a bit. She considered that his burnt wrists had something to do with it, but the cauterized flesh proved otherwise by logic. She had not given him any new wounds when removing the binds to his wrists using her chainsaw, so it was not that. Oh, the poor dear.

The worst part of it was that he was not even lucid most of the time; it was near impossible to get him up to clean himself or even eat and drink. She managed though, she cleaned him and fed him and gave him the required amount of water daily mixed with herbal remedies to help detoxify and heal his system. Now, as his head rested in her lap and her fingers stroked his hair, she felt a sense of pride in taking care of him. She had always wanted to a guardian, sort of like a lusus, at last now, she had her chance.

* * *

_Gamzee was not breathing mainly because the environment around him did not provide him with such a necessity. No matter, he could hold his breath well under water for long periods of time. This liquid was surprisingly heavy and tasted as though it were made of a sweet fruit; as though the nectar of a most pleasant incarnation. He slipped his tongue out of his mouth, eyes still shut against the fluid. It tasted so familiar, so…motherfuckin' sweet. He pondered for a moment as the liquid slipped down his throat, resting peacefully not in his bile pump, but his vascular pump. Odd, he opened his eyes to see what exactly he was swallowing and gasped in the sweet red surrounding him. He was in an ocean of Karkat's blood, but he was not suffocating, he was not dying. Karkat's pale feelings surrounded him in the aspect that Gamzee had admired the most. _

He drooled softly as an ache in his lower back awoke him. Argh, in the middle of such a lovely dream; oh well, he had to move on. He noted that Tavros was still asleep, which was good. He was a tad worried that he wouldn't wake up due to his injuries, but the physician assured that he would. It had been only a few hours; surely the Taurus would wake up soon. He stood, stretching his back before he noticed the light seeping in from under the curtains.

"Damn…" he rubbed down his back, "Motherfuckin' hungry,"

He took one last glance at Tavros; he could leave for a few minutes. He'd bring up some breakfast for the lowblood as well. He was certain he would be famished. He bit his lip as he looked back at his sleeping form. He had sent out the message yesterday, surely the flightbeast would deliver the note properly to his right-hand troll. The sooner he got here, the better. Closing the door quietly he thought over the whole idea. Could Equius fashion a new spine for his beloved?

Subjugglators were not very fond of technology, but there were exceptions. Equius fashioned nano-machines that scrambled the Sea-dwellingKingdom's ships and war-machines. He could fashion new limbs and organs for his wounded comrades; he was very skilled in robotics and computers, as well as both macro-nano biology and physiology. He was truly a genius. A spine though would be tricky, and possibly take the longest out of any body part to build. There'd have to be tissue tests and also experiments on bonding artificial tissue to living tissue, getting the nervous signals to flow properly. No, no, Equius could do this. He would not allow anything less than perfect; Tavros would walk again no matter what bad luck reared its ugly head.

Meanwhile, Tavros whimpered softly as he came to, he felt a sharp pain in his head. He did not know why he would be suffering such a horrid pain; then again, he could not remember anything that had happened before falling asleep. He had a feeling that he had fallen, which was plausible. He was a tad clumsy. Oh, this horrid pain. He'd need to get some painkillers fast. He made to get up but he couldn't, his legs were asleep. He tried to move them, nothing. He pushed himself up by his arms, staring down at his legs. He tried to move them again, nothing. What, no, wait…They weren't asleep. He could not feel his hips either; his entire pelvic area was numb! Was he paralyzed? He tried to move again, he had to move! Nothing!

He began to panic as he felt around his lower back with one hand, using his other arm to keep himself up. There were bandages around his lower back and waist; had he been injured? Did something beat him until his spine crunched? This was not favorable at all; he was a lowblood who could not serve his master. His kind were culled immediately; their plasma would be slowly drained from him in the cages. He would just become part of another mural while his body was cremated disrespectfully. He had to escape, he had to get out. His eyes examined the room, searching for any form of mobility that he could use to get out.

* * *

Gamzee readied a tray of fruit and bread with jam. His stomach may have been empty but at the same time, it was too heavy for anything that would have to be thoroughly digested. He also knew that Tavros was a vegetarian and he wouldn't want to make him eat anything he didn't want to. He considered making some hot chocolate, but the beverage spoiled too easily and he didn't want to make his beloved troll even sicker than he already was.

"He's awake," he grimaced a bit as she spoke. How did she even get in here?

"You will mind your tongue," he told her.

"I have something for you. Your ancestor would've wanted you to have it," she told him. He furrowed his brow and turned to her. She was holding what appeared to be a leather bound journal similar to that of his ancestor's, "The pages I took, they're all in here. Do not read them yet, you will know when the time is right when to read them,"

With that, she placed it in his hands and turned to leave.

"Did he pity you?" Gamzee asked, staring at the journal. She froze in the doorway, her body went stiff.

"Tavros is awake," she spoke, "You should tend to your present affair instead of looming over in Kurloz's shadow,"

* * *

Tavros' heart froze when Gamzee entered the chamber, nearly dropping the platter he was holding. He managed to gather himself though and set the platter down on one of the dressers before rushing over to him. Tavros struggled and whimpered when he felt Gamzee's hands on him.

"Bro, calm the motherfuck down!" he urged, papping his face gently.

"Please!" he whimpered, "Just make it quick!"

"Bro, what the motherfuck are you talkin' about?" Gamzee frowned, holding him close and rubbing his back. Tavros went limp, weeping into his chest. The indigoblood's chest went tight; did he remember what Vriska had done?

"Bro, what do you all up and motherfuckin' recall?" he asked.

"N-n-nothing…" Tavros wept, "I was in the kitchen, now I'm paralyzed…Just…Don't make it painful…Please!"

"Make what not painful?" Gamzee pressed, cupping his face and wiping away his tears.

"A-aren't you gonna, uh, cull me?" Tavros sniffled.

"What? Bro no!" Gamzee dictated heavily, "Never my red bro, never my red bro…My only motherfuckin' bro!"

He bite his lip, pulling him into another hug, "Strong bro is gonna get here soon, he's gonna make you a new motherfuckin's spine. You'll be all motherfuckin' new! I promise bro, I won't motherfuckin' cull you…I…I pity you bro…"

Tavros whimpered, he wasn't too sure if he could trust such a statement after what I had happened with Karkat. It was his only hope though; if he wanted to walk again he'd have to play along. That sounded horrible, he knew it was, but it was the only way out now.


	35. Chapter 35

Equius held an icepack to the back of his head, aching all over from the previous fight. He could not believe the fool he had made himself out to be, in front of the troll he had longed for since he first saw her! Oh dear, even if he captured her out of mercy she'd never want anything to do with him after he attacked her matesprit. Even if he could cure her disease, it'd be of no use. He had not only let himself down but his master; the only way to redeem himself was to get the rebels and deliver them to the Grand Highblood. Indefinitely he belonged to his duty and nothing else, although he was certain that he'd keep this troll "aa" safe; what an odd nickname he mused to himself.

"Sir," one of his subordinates entered his tent.

"Any news on the rebels? Did you search the river?" he inquired.

"Yes sir, we were ambushed," he told him, "But, word just arrived from Lord Makara,"

"Lord Makara?" his heart sank, had he displeased his master with the lack of fruitfulness in their tracking? Shakily, he stood and took the message from him, looking it over. This was rather odd; Gamzee was not at all displeased with the search. In fact, he seemed to not care at all about it anymore. He was more concerned about the brownblooded troll he had recently brought in to service his matesprit. His chest grew tighter and tighter as the message went on; Karkat was dead and Tavros was all he had left of him. He had to come quickly to fix his spine. Gamzee did not leave out the details, stating clearly that in relevance to Tavros' injuries and Karkat's death, Vriska had been slain for her insubordination. This was quite a serious situation, as the Grand Highblood's right-hand troll he had to return.

"What does the message say, sir?" his subordinate asked.

"I must leave," Equius told him, "The Grand Highblood needs my assistance right away, at this rate it will take a month to get back to him. I must leave at once,"

"What about the rebels, sir?"

"You will continue to track them and capture them. Isolate the psychics, blind them and bind them. However," Equius went on, "You will not touch the maroonblooded one. She is female and also a psionic. She will be unharmed; she will be of use to us,"

"Yes sir," his subordinate nodded before leaving. Equius gulped as he turned to his dresser, starting to pack up. He felt torn between leaving his red interest in order to sate his master. He knew his duty was to serve Gamzee to the height of his devotion, but was he not devoted to the maroonblooded troll too? He had to protect her from the fellow bluebloods and indigobloods in his group who would gladly take advantage of a troll with her beauty and grace. It was not like a lowblood to flow with the dignity and elegance of a highblood, she would certainly be an object of lust and aggression. Sighing sadly he held his chest, he would never forgive himself if she were hurt. Ever.

* * *

Several days had passed and the fever had finally broken, with a great sense of pride Kanaya stirred the stew in the crucible. She had been worried that Karkat would not make it, but he did. He was sitting just a few feet away, wrapped in a blanket and staring blankly to the side. He had lost quite a bit of weight during his illness, he would need to gain it back and retrain his body in order to have the strength he used to have. He still lacked the proper color of a troll and still suffered from fatigue; he would take naps but he would hardly eat in order to regain his strength. He needed fats and proteins, Kanaya deduced, in order to get his energy level up.

She was concerned though, she knew because he hadn't stopped talking about Eridan in his delirious, ailed state. The ring he had clenched so close in his hand had lefts it scar, as well as the burns on his wrists and the lashes on his back. None hurt so horribly as the imprint of the ring in his palm, and none lingered so deeply as the ring on his thumb. It was a lovely ring with an amethyst in its swirling midst. It was set deeply into the gold, much like the pity that had settled into the mutantblood and the regalblooded troll. He was not the only troll he'd speak of though. He'd speak of Gamzee Makara, the ruthless Grand Highblood, as well.

It was never bad, she noted. She found it odd, but Karkat was one to see best in all trolls, even if he hated them down to their festering, feculent bowels. The slightest little brightness in another troll could trigger him into irritation, whilst, with Gamzee, he seemed to display genuine fondness in his delirium. She wanted to ask, it would not be wise though to inquire so soon since his recovery. She instead eased her tense curiosity by stirring the stew, making sure to get the fish-meat boiled sufficiently.

"Any news?" Karkat rasped. He was still somewhat congested from the illness.

"No, I told you Karkat, we will not receive any word from them until they reach the other side of the border," she reminded him gently, "Would you like some tea, for your throat? Some mild honey? Or lemon, perhaps?"

"No," he rasped.

"Karkat, this numbed attitude will not aid in your recovery," she dictated, "Go lie down until lunch is ready,"

"I'm fine," Karkat told her, "I want to go after my fucking matesprit,"

"He would want you to stay and recuperate, Karkat," Kanaya told him, "Your immune system was nearly shattered by the fever. It will take some time to rebuild your system. You also need vitamins, fats and proteins t-"

"I DON'T GIVE TWO SHITS!" Karkat snarled, holding his chest as it tightened, "I want to see Eridan! I have to get him out of this kingdom! ARE YOU EVEN FUCKING LISTENING TO ME YOU MOTHER GRUB SLIME!"

"Karkat!" she dictated, approaching him sternly and placing her hands on his shoulders, "Calm down,"

"No! I will not calm the fuck down!" Kanaya could see the bright red tears in his eyes, "He'll die if we don't get him out of here,"

"There has been no news of their being captured," Kanaya soothed, holding his close to her chest. He started to weep, she rubbed his hair.

"He said we could be together," Karkat whimpered, "Gamzee said he'd spare him but the bastard goes back on his words. He'll hurt him, I know it…"

He stroked the ring on his thumb with his index finger, "I know it…"


	36. Chapter 36

It had been two weeks burdened with incredible weight. It was not a physical weight. Gamzee didn't mind carrying Tavros around or exercising his legs and hips, he didn't mind helping him bathe and tend to hygienic issues, but the wait for Equius was nearly killing him. If not for being around his potential matesprit, he would have gone mad. Who go could mad though with Tavros around, he was so sweet to him and modest. He tried his best to lessen Gamzee's burden of taking care of him, not that he could do much except drag himself around and do smaller things himself. He insisted that Gamzee didn't have to bathe him and feed him; he could still take care of himself despite his paralysis. He was just…so sweet.

Another two weeks, he told to himself, before Equius' arrival and he would be making him a new spinal cord. Until then, during this time of burden, he and Tavros had grown rather close. They shared stories of their past, which Gamzee was more than generous enough to share (in an attempt to redeem himself from the way he acted toward his previous matesprit when asked about it) and partook of reading some of their favorite stories to each other. Gamzee shared with him the many prophecies and tales of his mirth messiahs and his religion whilst Tavros shared fairytales, which the highblood found adorable. He knew them all by heart, it was quite adorable.

They tried to share a few hobbies, some of which were rather difficult since the Taurus could not move at all from the waist down. So instead they settled for slam poetry, which was quite enjoyable and brought them many laughs, and other non-exertive things. They were horrible at slam poetry, often going on so long they'd each be out of breath. In one instance, Gamzee decided that he didn't want to get up because he was so "exerted" from the slam poetry. He wrapped his arms around Tavros' waist and rested his head on his chest. It had been awkward for the brownblooded troll since he was still growing accustomed to the highblood's feelings. It wasn't _bad_ uncomfortable though, snuggling was nice and an efficient pacifier. It reminded him of all the times he and Tinkerbull would snuggle, or when the small lusus would cuddle up between him and Aradia.

Tonight seemed a tad different; Gamzee was quieter, if not a little more languid than usual. Was something wrong, had he done something wrong? He bit his lip softly before pulling himself up against the pillows and sitting up best he could. The highblood took a gander at him for a moment, pulling his attention from the fairy tale book that he had gotten Tavros from the library, to assess the shift in the bed.

"You a'ight Tav?" Gamzee asked softly.

"Uhhh…I'm…I'm fine," he smiled awkwardly. Gamzee smiled softly, setting the book aside.

"Bro, I've been meaning to all up and motherfuckin' ask," he raised his hand to Tavros' face. At this point the Taurus was no longer afraid of the gesture; he welcomed the Capricorn's hand as it settled on his cheek, "Can I all up and get my motherfuckin' kiss on with you?"

"K-kiss on?" Tavros blushed a bit, looking to the side as he considered it. They had kissed before; Gamzee was an incredibly good kisser. The pleasure of the act though was not what he sought, he wanted there to be a pre-existing connection. It had been his reasoning behind not pailing with him when he had the chance. He could have had him around his fingers; he could have used him and taken down the tyrant their group had sought to destroy. He wasn't a tyrant though, he was just…Damned…It was a horrible word that was entirely accurate of the highblood's genetic situation. He was too gentle for such hypocritical methods. He wanted to change Gamzee, just as Karkat did. Blood could not salvage the goodness within Gamzee, only breath could revitalize the lighter shades of blood within him that screamed for peace.

Now, as their relationship was growing, he felt he could kiss the clown honestly. He could progress into something romantic with the highblood. He admitted that his feelings weren't entirely red; they were between the two blushed quadrants. No harm could come from simple kisses though; at least he was not being forced. He considered that Gamzee could take advantage of him if their kissing became heated, but the highblood had other opportunities to do so and did not. He could trust him.

"O-okay," Tavros blushed a bit, turning back to him, "B-but, uh, take it slow. Please?"

Gamzee chuckled, stroking his cheekbone with his thumbs, "A'ight, wouldn't want you to get all uncomfortable and shit,"

The Taurus shivered uncomfortably before settling into Gamzee's embrace, their lips chastely meeting as he brought him closer. The peck lasted a moment before Gamzee pulled away, looking over Tavros' blushing face momentarily, before pushing for another kiss. He cupped his cheek gently, his other arm wrapped around his waist, as he continued to kiss him heatedly for another minute.

"Uncomfortable, bro?" he asked softly, moving to his neck.

"Mmm," the paraplegic blushed harder, "No, that feels, uh, nice…A-ah! That tickles!"

The highblood chuckled at the reaction, rubbing up and down Tavros' sides.

"Ah!" Tavros giggled, squirming best he could to avoid the tickles. It was all for naught however as Gamzee situated himself in his lap, straddling his waist in order to keep him still. He continued to tickle up and down his sides, idly caressing his vestigial grub legs playfully. Tavros smirked cleverly and began to tickle Gamzee as well between their kisses, drawing some chuckles from the highblood but not much. Idly, the indigoblooded troll began to rub down past his waist. He began to massage his thighs as he often did with his former matesprit. Tavros whimpered a bit; a tad unnerved that he could no longer feel Gamzee's hands on him.

"G-Gamzee," he squeaked, head craned back so Gamzee could kiss his neck, "W-Where are you, uh, hands?"

"Hm?" he hummed idly, "On your motherfuckin' thighs…Oh…fuck…"

He lifted his hands up and to the level of his highs, shifting away from Tavros somewhat, "Sorry bro, I just…Got all up and excited…I guess…Been with Karkat so long and he used to motherfuckin' love…"

Tavros frowned a bit as he went on.

"O-oh…Motherfuckin' apologies again bro, I just…" Gamzee frowned, cupping his cheek gently, "You're not his motherfuckin' replacement or anythin', I just, miss him, y'know?"

"I know," Tavros sighed, "It's, uh, fine, I just feel sorry for him,"

"For Karkat bro?" Gamzee asked.

"No, for, uh, Eridan," Tavros clarified, "They were so…deeply in pity…"

He paused when he noted Gamzee's pained expression, his eyes straining between sobs and tranquility.

"D-Did he not…" Gamzee strained a bit, "Why did he have to motherfuckin' stray?"

He held the 69 pendent around his neck, voice cracking as he tried to speak. He had never asked because he knew he'd still betrayed. After all this time, after growing so close to Tavros, he still wanted an answer for Karkat's infidelity. If not for his own sake, than for the Cancer to rest in death knowing that he would not have to salvage the remains of their red romance.

"Gamzee?" Tavros cupped his face, wiping gently at his tears.

"Was I not motherfuckin' enough for him?" Gamzee asked softly.

"O-Oh," Tavros shifted uncomfortably, "I…I don't think it was, uh, you…It just kinda, uh, happened…."

"Why bro?" Gamzee asked softly.

"Well, um…I mean, maybe you two just weren't, hatched for each other," Tavros started delicately, "W-what I, uh, mean to say is that, Karkat does care about you. He told me so, but, uh, he also didn't want you to hurt anyone. He did care, just, uh, he wasn't as red for you. When he met Eridan he felt a sort of, uh, connection? I guess…That's how you put normally put it? And they just, became flushed for each other. Some trolls are just hatched for each other like that…"

He paused, wording his next sentence carefully, "Karkat and you are more like moirails. Maybe you two were hatched for each other like that? Moirails?"

Gamzee was very quiet as he took that in; he appeared to be calming down. Tavros was uncertain though as to how he'd respond. Karkat was always affluent with the indigoblood's mannerisms; he knew what to expect. Tavros did not, he could never be certain of what Gamzee would do next. He was so whimsical and unpredictable when it came to his emotions.

"Do you think you were motherfuckin' hatched for me?" he asked softly, leaning in closely until the tips of their noses were touching.

"U-uh, w-well," he stuttered, "M-maybe?"

The indigoblood smiled softly, seemingly satisfied with the answer as he leaned in for another kiss. Tavros leaned in, mainly to appease him, when there came a gentle tapping. It did not distract the highblood, who continued to peck the side of his mouth lovingly as the brownblood swiveled his head to the side, trying to find the origin of the tapping. He turned to face the window as Gamzee gently eased him back against the pillows, grazing his sides with his long fingers whilst his lips worked with his neck. Tavros gasped and immediately pushed him off.

"T-Tinkerbull!" he cried, flushed in embarrassment.

"Huh?" Gamzee furrowed his brow before turning toward the window. There was the small fairy-bull outside the window, tapping on the glass. He seemed to be struggling as well, as if trying to break through it. He smiled a bit as he noted the bull horns; it was obvious that this particular fauna was Tavros' lusus. He stood and eagerly walked over to the window, which he immediately opened. The small lusus fluttered in swiftly and made way over to Tavros.

"T-Tinkerbull," he smiled softly as the small lusus settled down in his lap.

"Aw, looks like he all up and motherfuckin' missed you," Gamzee smiled brightly as he shut the window.

"Yeh, I, uh, sent him away before I was captured," Tavros sighed happily as he petted his back gently, "He kept coming back and, uh, I had to keep sending him away,"

"Aw, c'mon bro," Gamzee pet the spot between his horns, "He can all up and stay. No one will motherfuckin' hurt him, I promise,"

* * *

To everyone's solace it appeared the small group would be passing the border ahead of schedule. The scare of the Subjugglators had called for some rash decisions, mainly by Eridan who pressed the team forward. His self-entitlement drove Sollux to anger, who thereby used his psionic powers on the tunnels. Such a strain drove the team onward, as if wishing to finally be rid of the overzealous seadweller. They all knew he was just trying to move things along though; he wanted to get home and gather his army. He wanted to save Karkat and take down the fucker who ruined his life. Feferi did her best to quell him but with little avail, except for this particular daybreak when they decided to stop after nearly several, endless nights of treading through dirt.

Eridan rested his head in her lap as he held a plush object to his chest, small rivulets of fluid running down his face.

"It just fuckin' sucks Fef," he sniffled, "I get bitched at for tryin' to go back, noww I'm being glared at for pushin' us forwward! It's not evven my fault wwe got found out, it wwas Ar's and Sol's fuckin' fault!"

"Eridan, shhh, clam down," she rubbed his back gently, "I'm certain all will be forgiven when we get past the border,"

She giggled a bit, "If not for your whining, we might not have made such progress,"

"Wwell, not like I could do much tryin' to go back," he cursed under his breath, nuzzling the plushie against his chest. It was a small trinket he had taken from Karkat's tent; a crab-shaped plushie that was bright red. It had been a gift, he heard, from Terezi to her former matesprit. That did not stop him from stealing it; he saw no reason for such audacity to be unpermitted. Karkat was his matesprit and he wanted to feel close to him. The plushie even smelled like him.

"Y'knoww Fef," Eridan started softly, "Wwhen you become the Empress an all, since…Meenah's dead…Wwhat use ya' gonna havve for me? Dualscar is still there…Y'think I could just stay in this kingdom? Patch all this shit up? Y'knoww, stay wwith Kar,"

"Eridan," Feferi responded softly, "You're my moirail, you know I'd like to keep you close. But, if you reelly wanna stay here and fix things, it's not like I can say no."

She leaned down and kissed his cheek, "I might stay here a bit longer myself,"

"Oh?" Eridan sat up to look her in the face, "Why?"

"Whale, y'know," she smiled, blushing slightly, "Clean the waters here, get Redglare's advice and strategies on fixing faith in the lowblood population. That sort of stuff,"

"That's not all of it," Eridan started, "You're thinkin' of stayin' here wwith that slimeblooded troll, aren't you?"

"Eridan, don't call him that. You can't say much either, Karkat's a mutantblood," Feferi scolded lightly.

"Fuck…I…I know Fef, but he's wwith Ar! I mean, you twwo…Ergh," Eridan grit his teeth, he had adopted some respect for the lower parts of the hemospectrum, especially since meeting Karkat. The idea though of Feferi being romantically intertwined with a troll whose company he did not keep well unnerved him, "I mean to say is, it ain't fair to Ar…"

"Oh Eridan, we're not that flushed," Feferi told him, "Besides, Sollux wouldn't cheat on Aradia. She's so sweet and kind, a little pale and unfazed sometimes, but sweet nonetheless. If we ever decided to become something redder, he'd be gentle in breaking it off with her,"

"Wwoww, Fef, that's seems a little…" Eridan shook it off, "Nevvermind, I just don't wwant anymore drama around here, 'kay? It's enough of a trial as it is,"

Feferi frowned, sensing disappointment from her moirail. Of course he had the right to be disappointed with her. She was flirting with another troll and unintentionally convincing him to leave his matesprit whilst she had a troll who already loved and adored her unconditionally. It was almost worth of guilt and repentance; alas such taboos did not exist. Matespritship ended, that was that. She ended with her moirail for purposes of her being, now she was willing to break a matespritship because she attracted to another troll? It was a rather unfair arrangement, she supposed. Only time could tell, it was Sollux's call if he wanted to stay with Aradia or not.

"Fef," Eridan started up again, "Do you really think Kar's okay?"

"What? Of course Eridan!" she forced a big smile on her head, "Gamzee would never krill him, he pities him so much!"

"Wwell, looks like I'll havve to fight him wwith a bigger gun," Eridan squeezed the plushie tighter.

"And you'd be justified in doing so," Feferi nodded, "Now c'mon, we should get some sleep,"

"I'm still feelin' awwake," Eridan turned, setting the plushie down on top of the blanket. It had been serving as his pillow since he had taken it from Karkat's abandoned tent, it was quite comforting, "You head along, I'm gonna stay up for a bit. Got some thinkin' to do,"

"Alright," she kissed his cheek, "Don't stay up too late,"

"I won't," he promised as she left. He waited a few minutes before leaving the tent himself. He would have left the tent with his moirail, but he'd rather keep their conversations to the privy of his rather small tent. He unscrewed the lid to his canteen; he felt rather thirsty and would enjoy some water. It had been such a long time since he and Feferi had the privilege to dive into a large mass of water, they could not risk going up to the surface. The two had to make due with spraying water over their gills, it would keep them from suffocating but it did not suffice with so much dirt around. The result was a need to consume more liquid than normal, as their bodies were depleting the deposits rapidly due to a sufficient lack of gill-breathed oxygen. He approached the barrels of water and dunked his canteen in, sighing sadly as little air bubbles popped at the surface. They idly reminded him of Karkat and his desire to take his matesprit to a cleaner ocean and dive into the sea with him. He would never let his beloved drown, for as long as Karkat held onto his matesprit he'd be safe. Granted they could not dive too deep because land-dwellers lacked the evolutionary advantages to dive thousands of feet under the sea, but just to have a swim with him through coral reefs and pods of whales and such. Oh, he'd look so beautiful surrounded by the eerie, blue glow of the saline water around him.

He took a swig of the liquid, smiling nostalgically, before screwing the lid back on. He made to return to his tent when a choking sound filled his ears. It was too soft for any land-dweller to hear, his fins before his ears acted as sonar sensors; obviously this creature wished to not be heard. They were quite close too…what was that behind the wagon? (The barrels were kept close to the wagon for easy reloading.) Furrowing his brow he approached the area between the dirt wall and wagon, dropping his canteen as he caught sight of something most horrifying; maroon blood. Aradia was shaking violently as she tried to maintain her coughs; her hands and the ground covered in her rusted plasma.

"W-Wwhat the fuck Ar?!" Eridan gasped as he rushed over, trying to aid her. Normally he would not care to aid an obviously injured lowblood; Karkat had taught him better than that. How could he truly love Karkat if he hadn't learned anything from him? Something about the bright red hues flowing through the Cancer's veins boiled his heart passionately, he had mutated himself. His heart had been transformed and it wretched at the memory of red blood being spent. Red-no matter the variation-stung his heart; he could not allow this blood to be drained. He picked her up, she was surprisingly very light, and rushed her over to her tent. Since it was her duty to unload the wagon and gather supplies from the surface her tent was quite close to the wagon, easily concealing the matter from the others.

He set her down on her matt and made to leave to get help when she grabbed his arm. He was forced to look back, she looked horrible. Her pale grey skin was livid with sickness and maroon blood had splashed upon her face and front in an exotic display of her ailment. What had caused this?

"Don't go," she pleaded softly, holding her burning chest.

"Ar, you're bleedin to death. For fuck's sake let me at least get Sol!" he urged.

"No!" she cried, "Please, no one must know."

"No one must…the fuck?" he furrowed his brow, "Ar, are you dyin or somefin? If you are evveryone deservves to knoww. Shit, you shouldn't evven be here if that's the case,"

She was silent for a moment before biting her lip. Shakily, she sat up; reaching for a towel she had left out for just this purpose, and began to wipe her face off, "I got sick long after I joined the rebellion."

"Fuck Ar, is this Devvourance?" he asked softly.

"Yes, it is," she sighed softly, coughing between her words. The attack seemed to be settling, which was good, "Tavros used to bring me herbs by the rivers to quell the infection in my lungs, but I can't go to the surface to get them myself since the attack,"

"Ar," he frowned, "Howw long havve you been dealin wwith this?"

"Nearly a sweep and a herbs really do work," Aradia told him. He held his chest, he imagined Karkat in her place. Those of red blood were prone to this horrible disease; it was not possible he could be contaminated by the infection as well. Empathy stabbed him in his vascular pump mercilessly, causing him to gently reach forward and push some hair out of her face.

"Ar, if you'd like," he started softly, "Fef's got this wwhite powwer, I don't knoww howw it wworks, but it could provvide you wwith just enough longevvity to get through this horrid disease,"

She smiled softly, oh how lovely she looked. He imagined Karkat smiling at him, "That would be lovely, but not even longevity can take away this illness. I'm close to death, I accept it,"

Eridan frowned, "Ar?"

"Please, please don't tell anyone," she asked softly, "I don't want to be treated like a commodity or anything special just because I'm ill. I'm going to pull through until I drop. I could not even imagine Sollux's reaction if he found out, he'd be devastated,"

Eridan's stomach wretched as he took it all in; not only was Aradia dying but no one in their group knew, except for him that is. Not only that but not even her _matesprit _knew she was dying. Along with that Feferi was consorting with the mustard-blooded troll! Well, perhaps that term was a bit too intimate, but they were getting close nonetheless. Aradia must've felt so lonely; going to the surface and consorting with the dead in order to shroud her presence, risking her life knowing she was dead anyways, seeing that the group had all their supplies, helping Sollux dig the tunnels with her own telekinetic powers, and then curling up in her tent, alone, coughing up blood? How could Sollux not even check on her?! Argh, he felt utterly disgusted by the whole situation!

"A-Ar…" he started; he wanted to tell her what was going on between Sollux and Feferi, but stopped himself. It would be too big of an emotional blow and her frail body could not handle it, "I'll keep your secret. Just promise me that wwhen you're havvin an episode to come to my tent. You'll need someone there, y'knoww?"

Aradia frowned, but nodded, "Alright, thank you,"

She rubbed her eyes, "I think I'd like to get some sleep now,"

"Good idea," he turned to crawl out of the tent, "I'll leavve you alone to get changed. I'll check up on you later,"


	37. Chapter 37

"Aa, are you thure you're okay?" Sollux asked as she boiled a few roots in hot water for breakfast. She didn't look quite well, she was pale and her eyes seemed swollen. She was obviously unwell, perhaps sick from trotting around in the dirt so long without any moonlight. Aradia used to love the dirt; she was completely enamored with exhuming and resurrecting the fossils from generations before. It was a hobby of hers to examine the bones and burial sights of things long since dead. Trotting around in dirt was not an issue, maybe she was not sleeping well? It had been a few edgy days with the male sea-dweller's persistence.

"I'm fine Sollux," she smiled softly; "I'm just tired."

"Hey," he touched her shoulder softly, turning her to face him. Her eyes that used to be so bright and adoring were now straining and secretive. He tried to understand the motive behind such a glaze but alas could not. His duality was far too harsh, even on his perception of others. He pulled her into a gentle hug, rubbing her back, "It'th been tho long thince I've theen you thmile, thmile for real. Aa, your thmile ain't ath carefree ath it uthed to be,"

He cupped her chin, rubbing her jaw line softly with his thumb. He felt himself straining as well; consorting with the Heiress and consorting with his matesprit in just as red a fashion. Did she know? He knew, the guilt was something they both shared.

"Sollux," she spoke softly, easing away from him, "I…I know about what's been going on…Between you and Feferi,"

"Aa," he started softly, as if to try and atone for his distance with his words.

"No, don't speak," she smiled softly, "I understand,"

"What?" he was taken aback.

"I…I just feel that we've been growing apart for some time now," she started, keeping her smile and sweet disposition up, "I'd like you to be happy Sollux, I'd like you to be with Feferi,"

Sollux honestly did not know what to say, or think. He adored Feferi, he was starting to feel quite flushed for her. Aradia had always been there for him though, they had history. This was entirely too eerie.

"I'd still like to be friends though," she told him, "I'm okay with it, I really am. With our short life-spans we should enjoy our relationships,"

"Aa…" he started, slowly reaching forward in order to hug her. She seemed distressed, she needed to be held, she needed to be solaced. The voices in his head were screaming at him, oh it was too much to take.

"Shhh," she touched his face softly, "Go on, I know you want to be with her. Please, go and be happy with her,"

No wonder her eyes were swollen, she was trying not to cry. She gently eased away from, distracting herself with the boiling roots. Sollux stood there for a moment, stunned, before turning away himself. He didn't want to act without thinking about it first, that's what often led to him acting out or coming off too strongly. He needed to balance himself out. He felt terribly guilty for his infidelity, but at the same time, he didn't feel guilty at all. Aradia seemed to be taking it all in stride, or was she? They had been rather distant lately, maybe she was troubled by the whole situation? Was it a personal matter? Was it about the blue blood that had attacked them? Or, he gulped, was she involved with Eridan? He did see the seadweller leave her tent the day before, of course he was half asleep when he did, maybe he had been dreaming?

His head was starting to hurt as possibilities rushed into his head, he needed to calm down and talk to someone about this. Hopefully, Feferi wouldn't mind speaking to him about this upsetting situation. He didn't like impressing his bipolar disorder on her; it was often what led to trouble in his relationships.

* * *

Aradia sighed sadly as she stared into her herb box, nothing but miniscule petals remained. She had hoped that rationing her medicinal flowers would've made them last longer, alas they did not. This was it, her death was certain; it was only a matter of time. She closed the box and set it aside into her satchel, she leaned against the box she had set up at the end of the tent. She could die happy knowing that she would not be seen as a burden to Sollux; that his infidelity did not bother her, that he could move on and still be happy with the Heiress. She didn't want to be a burden to him, it was the last thing she wanted.

"Ar," Eridan poked his head in the tent, "Howw are you feelin'?"

"Hm?" she cooed idly, "I'm fine, I haven't had an attack today. Hopefully they'll subside until we breach the border,"

"Oh," Eridan commented idly as he entered the tent, holding something behind his back, "They're the red ones, right? I mean, those are the flowwers by the rivver right?"

"Well, in common sense, I suppose you could say that," Aradia nodded, "So yes, they are…Why?"

He placed a bag on the ground matt, "I kinda headed up to the surface,"

"W-What?" Aradia asked softly, it pained her throat to raise her voice above a gentle hum, "You know that's dangerous!"

"I was under the wwater the wwhole damn time. Look, just take a coddamn look and check if they're wwhat you need," Eridan pouted with a bit of offense. Honestly, he would have lashed out at her audacity to question him if not for Karkat's influence. She was a rather kind troll and much more tolerable that Sollux. The red hue of her blood was also quite nostalgic, the fragile state of her being-mutilated by disease-it were as if Karkat's soul was shining through her flesh. It was tempting, to say the very least. He felt a small twinge of blush reach his cheeks as he recalled how adorable Karkat was; how grouchy and adorable he was when he visited him in his dank, dirty cell. He crawled closer toward Aradia as she opened the bag, awing at the assortment of herbal flowers he had gathered for her. This would be just enough to get her through the rest of the trip, if rationed equally of course.

"Oh, Eridan, this is positively the kindest thing ever done for me since my moirail-" Eridan gently brushed his lips up against hers, imagining Karkat in her place. He was well aware it was not his matesprit; the energy permeating around the situation was vibrating with Karkat's memory. He pulled away a moment later, it was a light, chaste kiss; it wasn't that he was afraid of contracting the Devourance; he just didn't want to push anything too deep.

"…" Aradia gave him a blank, shocked stare.

"Um…I guess, I'll go noww," he edged out of the tent.

"Um…Y-you too," she breathed, watching him leave without blinking.

* * *

Aradia considered her options that day as she lied awake, pondering on the kiss the prince had placed upon her lips. She knew that she was being used, that he didn't actually see her. Rather, he saw Karkat through her deep red blood; its semblance to the plasma of his mutant beloved enticed him. He was lonesome and longed to be besides his mutant beloved again. Likewise, she was lonesome as well. She was dying and did not even allow her matesprit to solace her with the absence of her moirail. Eridan knew this; she was going to die alone just as she wanted. Alas, even knowing that, he had the bravery to go and retrieve the flowers by the banks of the river they followed. The gesture was quite touching.

Considering the situation, she supposed it would not hurt anyone to get involved with the prince if that is what they both wished. He would not see her, she would not see him; only their significant other. Eridan was being unfaithful if he truly desired to be with her for a little while, but then again she'd be dead before they'd reach Karkat. All she knew was that she was alone and was going to die alone, the least she wanted was a connection with someone departed from their lover by means of a tragic possession. Just as this disease possessed her, a diseased troll possessed Karkat.


	38. Chapter 38

Eridan checked up on Aradia again after dinner the next evening; she was breathing the smoldering wisps of the flowers she had burnt. The red bud was fresh in her mouth, being chewed to a fine mush before being swallowed. He sat there for a moment, looking her over, before speaking, "You look much better, I take it they wwork fast?"

"Yes, they do, but the affects are so short-lived they're needed constantly," she breathed as deep as she could before turning to him, "Thank you, that was very kind of you to do. I would have never expected someone of regal blood to do such a thing for the lowest the blood castes such as myself,"

Eridan shrugged, "Kar taught me better than that. Livvin in that dungeon taught me a lot a things. 'Sides, you're not as troublesome as some other lowwbloods I could name. But I wwon't, pointless anywways,"

Aradia sighed softly, his rivalry with Sollux had calmed but it was still in the air. Of course he'd feel black toward the troll that had let Karkat fall victim to the Subjugglators once again. She could not say she could not comprehend such pain so she did not judge. Such negative emotions would only harbor more ill-will toward her already fragile body. They did not speak after that, they only edged toward each other. Eridan started first with caution; he gently placed a hand on her cheek and pecked her lips. She did not respond at first, she was probing his actions. She wanted to understand what he wanted exactly whilst conveying that she had some reservations about the whole idea of this affair. She wanted this to be careful and as subtle as possible.

"Ar, you okay?" he asked, pulling away after a few kisses.

"Yes," she told him, "I'm just a tad new to this whole sort of thing. I'd like to take it slow,"

"Yeh, me too Aradia," he told her, cupping her cheek again. She smiled softly as he spoke her name again; it was nice to hear her name spoken with such sweet passion again. He pecked her lips again, moaning softly as he felt her hands on his face. They were a tad chilled, most likely due from her illness. He took her hands in his, which were not as small as Karkat's he noted as he brought them to his mouth. They were just as delicate though, so unbelievably fragile and defined. Idly, he wondered why he hadn't kissed the mutant's fingertips while they consummated their union in that barn. Smiling softly at the recollection of Karkat's hand on his face he kissed Aradia's fingertips, finding the act quite pleasant. He drew a few giggles from Aradia, who softly commented her hands her quite sensitive due to all her excavations. He began to kiss up her arm, idly wondering how ticklish she was.

Karkat's flesh was quite sensitive due to the scarring that Gamzee's past games left behind; as if an instruction manual on how to inflict massive pain without lacerating too deep and causing death. Eridan had to be careful with the mutantblood the night they gave themselves to each other despite his rather rough nature. The sea-dweller could not lie to himself, he liked it rough. He wanted to be rough with Karkat; not to the extremes he assumed the indigoblood pushed him to, but enough to make his lover scream like a hunt crying for the end. He would only allow himself to be so in the bedroom if Karkat permitted him; lovemaking relied on mutual trust and sacrifice. He knew that he and Aradia did not share such a trust, this was merely a fantasy and he knew he'd have to be gentle. It would be quite an educational journal of sexual hopefulness; he wanted to be extra gentle with his matesprit when he saw him next. There was no doubt in his head he'd be quite fragile after being torn from the only troll who had given him hope during his incarceration and forced affair with the Grand Highblood.

"Ah…" Aradia cooed softly as he placed tender kisses on her neck, which was a tad thinner than Karkat's. Of course she was thin; her ailment drained quite a bit out of her. He did not hear any negative recants though about what their intentions were, so he continued. Aradia cooed softly, closing her eyes as she brought her hands to the back of his head, running her hands through his hair. It wasn't nearly as thick as her own, but still quite thick. It felt a tad rough under her fingers, but she supposed it was because as a sea-dweller he spent a lot of time in salt water. Not that it mattered though; it was just nice to feel the recently cleaned locks beneath her fingers. The flicker of violet in his hair was quite attractive too; no other troll she knew had such a selective mutation before. Shifting somewhat she lied down, pulling him down and on top of her.

He kissed her lips once he situated himself on top of her, as if assuring her silently that he was not going to push her faster just because he was on top of her. He was trying to take his time. A thought occurred to him after a moment, urging him to move to her ear where he whispered softly, "Howw wwould you prefer this?"

"What do you mean?" she asked softly.

"Do you wwant to use a bucket? Or do you prefer mutual penetration? Top or bottom?" he asked.

"O-oh…" she blushed softly, that was something she hadn't been expecting. Honestly, she was often on bottom; she had tried mutual penetration with her matesprit and moirail and honestly preferred to be the one being penetrated. It was a selfish thought, she considered, because she liked to stroke along her own bulge whilst her matesprit penetrated her nook. It had been a sexual habit she had grown into since Sollux was sometimes a tad hard to handle with his dual-bulges. It was also her way of assuring that she'd be undergoing something she enjoyed thoroughly whilst be penetrated. Granted, it wasn't the most pleasurable of the two, it was merely sexual insurance. Thus, she had grown into it after a while and had brought a bucket along on the trip, "Um…bottom and I have a bucket in the box over there,"

She sat up a bit and pointed to it. He pecked her lips softly before removing himself from on top of her and turning to the box, "I think its best we both use the bucket at the same time, avoid any purging,"

"Yeh, I figured," he commented as he retrieved the bucket.

"Thank you," Aradia smiled softly as he handed her the bucket, she set it aside next to her matt. He cupped her cheek when he turned around; she touched the back of his hand. The gesture was so tender, too tender for someone of their varying castes. It was something she had missed. His kisses were just as tender too, drawing gentle coos from her as they lay back again. She let her hands wander this time, she was quite eager to explore the body that would soon be joined with hers in unparalleled, impersonal passion. She was certain to be careful around his ribs, she and her moirail thoroughly enjoyed reading and much of the knowledge she absorbed stayed with her to this day. She used her knowledge of history to benefit her team; the tunnels were her strategy, the organization of power, the food and herbal substances that got her team by. There was no doubt she knew about the anatomy of a sea-dweller, thus she knew to touch him softly around his closed gills.

"Mm, that feels nice Ar," he whispered softly, easing her mental distress. She hooked her fingers under his shirt and pulled it over his head, smiling softly as she caught sight of his body. Whilst still slim the sinews of his body were still visible; signifying a healthy balance and structure within him. She frowned somewhat, momentarily feeling ashamed of her body. She had lost so much weight due to her disease; the grooves of each rib were slowly coming into sight without the need to bend at a certain angle. She had always been a slim troll from her excavations, which were quite taxing, but the current state of her body, if caught naked, would be a rather concerning sight.

Eridan did not notice her slight distress as she pondered over her physical appearance; he was kissing her abdomen through the fabric. It was dirty, the clothe that was, and not worth his time. He slid his hands under her shirt, exploring her torso as he moved back to her lips, drawing her to coo and gasp a bit as he reached her vestigial grub legs and fatpads. Her skin was quite smooth and soft, suggesting that she often cleansed her body of the dirt. It was not a commodity for her, he supposed, as she needed to appear clean and hygienic to suppress the physical suggestions of her illness.

"Ah…Eridan…" she moaned softly, arching her back as he cupped both her fatpads beneath the shirt. They were small so she did not require a fat-pad holder, but they fit in his hands perfectly which unconsciously reminded him of Feferi when he was with her in such an intimate manner. Due to her constant swimming she was quite slim and her fatpads were not as a big as her ancestor's due to her young age. The similarity was quite pleasing as he still held some mating fondness for his former red interest. They were also one of the pleasure centers that female trolls had the honor of bearing. The hormonal structure for a female troll was far superior to their male counterparts since they were the hunters, the top sex. Fatpads were a biological defense against any abdominal injuries; storing fat to protect vital organs and also bearing glands that promoted healing of the abdomen, making them rather sensitive organs. They needed to be sensitive to alert the body of any damage that needed to be repaired and the nervous reactions were quite useful inside the bedroom. His hands remained there for a moment as his fingers began to idly press in and massage the flesh, which was surprisingly soft, as he felt himself becoming aroused. Pheromones were beginning to secrete from their sweat glands, urging on arousal. He sat up for a moment and began to untie the front of her shirt. She normally wore a vest to keep the whole thing from becoming undone and it was much easier than easing a shirt over her swirling horns.

She whimpered softly as he did so, taking as deep a breath as she could to calm herself.

"You alright Ar?" he asked as he noted her unease.

"I'm okay," she responded, sitting up so he could ease the sleeves off of her arms, "It's just…No one has seen me naked in quite a while, aside from Sollux and that was over a month ago. I didn't want him to note my weight loss when it started to become apparent,"

"You shouldn't be so self conscious about shit you can't control," he nuzzled his nose against her hair as the clothe fell off her shoulders, rubbing up and down her back tenderly. Aradia seemed genuinely shocked for a moment at the comment before letting it sink in; how many scars had Karkat received the Grand Highblood that his matesprit had kissed into a painless state? He had seen worse, she assumed. She found it a tad odd he didn't pull away to look her over and was taking his time in holding her bare abdomen against his. His fingers slid up and down her sides gently, barely grazing the sensitive ribs and vestigial grub legs, slowly enticing her into arousal as his pheromone scent leaked into her nostrils. She shifted somewhat as she positioned her legs around his hips, one of her hands rubbing his back and the other tracing down her unnaturally flat stomach to beneath her pant's line. She moaned gutturally as her fingers were met by her slim bulge, which eagerly coiled around her fingers in a desperate need for release.

"Mmm," she moaned softly as he suckled on her neck, wrapping his arms around her as he gently eased her back onto the matt. He eased his arms out from out her so he could sit up in order to look her over. She was indeed abnormally slim; the indentions of her hip bones could be seen, as well as the grooves of her ribs as they met her stomach area, which was abnormally sunk in. She was not unattractive though, the gauntness of her form reminded him of Karkat who was quite thin and fragile looking as well. He also noted that her hand was beneath her pants, which left not much to the imagination since he could see her tentabulge moving beneath the clothe along with her hand.

He chuckled, gently taking a hold of her wrist and easing her hand out from under her pants; a thread-thin trail of maroon material following its path. He then hooked his fingers under her pants and panties and eased them off. Her legs were just as thin as Karkat's and decently bare of hair; the semblance was uncanny, he thought idly. The whole idea of an affair dedicated to pure fantasy was becoming more and more enticing. He would have continued to look longer if not for his own bulge, which had pushed past his seedflap and rubbing against the opening to his undergarments and causing the material to tighten as it swelled with blood. Shivering somewhat, he eased his pants down past his knees before slowly crawling back on top of her, kicking the garments off once his lips began to meet hers in a series of passionate kisses.

"Mm," he licked her bottom lip, enticed by the sweet favoring of her lipstick, "Do you need any preparation?"

"No," she breathed softly, shifting beneath him somewhat as his hands once again cupping her fatpads. Her hands remained on his back, squeezing his shoulders and shoulder-blades whilst wandering up and down the palette, "I'll be okay,"

He smiled softly and leaned up to peck her lips, webbing one his hands between her own. He did not know how used she was to penetration or how versatile her sexual history had been so he did not want to leave her with no buffer to grind her through the first penetration. Nuzzling her neck he leaned into her, thrusting his bulge slowly and gently into her. He did not want to trigger an attack. He pushed in gently, slowly until he heard a cry emanate from her mouth and the nails of her free hand dig into his shoulder.

"Eridan," she gasped softly, looking him in the eye, "Please, not all the way. Don't go too deep yet. Be patient,"

He took a deep breath, pulling himself an inch or so out of her. Karkat and Feferi had been shocked by the feel of his bulge and its underside fin-extension at first, it would make sense that she'd prefer to grow into it. He shivered pleasurably as he felt her bulge coil tightly around the remaining base of his bulge, "Alright, I don't mm…wwant you to be uncomfortable,"

"Thank you," she smiled sweetly, pecking his lips softly and cupping his cheek (which required removing her hand from his, as it was still intertwined with his fingers.) He returned the kiss, albeit more passionately, as he began to thrust. He heeded the sounds out of her mouth as if they were the words he had been praying for, trying to pick up any clues of discomfort or short-breathiness. He made sure not to retain too much pressure on her body, idly exploring it with his hands, as did her own, in order to read each other's movements. Gradually, these touches and precautions started to fade from scoping mechanisms to caressive, heated gestures. They weren't thinking of one another, they knew they weren't. This was just a fantasy, a lying phantom of the romances they longed for.

In Eridan's mind he imagined Karkat beneath him. He imagined the mutant's legs wrapping around his hips and thighs, he visualized the maroonblooded troll's delicate arms and hands that wrapped around him and massaged his back bearing the ring he had left behind. It was the only trinket Karkat had of his matesprit and he longed to see the mutantblood wearing it. When he noted it was Aradia beneath him though he held his vocal exclamation backs. If he started to call her by his matesprit's name it would seem rather unappreciative and this liaison came with great sacrifice.

"Ah," she cooed pleasurable, kissing up and down the side of his neck, "Go deeper,"

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm ready," she breathed, craning her neck back as he began to suckle, intentionally leaving hickies in his wake. He considered that he shouldn't leave marks on her skin, but then he recalled she wore a collar that rode up her neck so high they'd be covered. He also enjoyed hearing the gasps and short giggles he received from her. It occurred to him that he hadn't made Karkat giggle at all during their first time, perhaps because he hadn't been as gentle as he was being with Aradia. Taking it nice and slow seemed to have its benefits. In fact, it was more than beneficial, it was wonderful. He could feel everything about his partner melding into him, everything about her body synced with him perfectly. He rested gently against her as he continued his ministrations, balancing on his forearms and hamstrings, taking his time in seeking release.

Shivering, he looked down for a moment as he felt Aradia's bulge grind against his stomach, as it no longer had a partner bulge to coil around. He chuckled somewhat, nuzzling her neck lovingly when he noted her spare hand became entangled in her own appendage. She seemed relaxed and was breathing evenly, if not a little too taken into the pleasure of mating. As if methodically they began to increase the intensity of their ministrations, trying their best not to get too loud and alert their neighbors, until reaching the climatic stage. Aradia, who was starting to pant, pushed herself up, and into his lap with the bucket in hand. She bit her lip as she felt her bulge tighten to nearly an excruciating level around her hand, her nook followed suit to the sea-dwellers bulge, which was coiled just as tightly. Gogdammit, he needed to time this correctly or there'd be genetic material everywhere.

"Fuck…" he groaned, nuzzling the side of his head into her hair as she kissed and breathed into his neck heatedly, "Almost…"

"Me too," she panted, pulling away and trying to situate the bucket between them, "Keep…going…"

Groaning, Eridan decided to lie back, bringing Aradia with him to sit on his raised thighs. This position was ideal because it still allowed their bulges to mingle whilst providing enough room for the bucket to intervene. The world was blurry and she felt dizzy, she nearly dropped the bucket. She had to hold her face and try to calm herself down as her orgasm overtook her. The prince courteously took a hold of the bucket, positioning it just before their genetic material was released at the height of orgasm. He squeezed the handle, nearly breaking the metal, and bit his tongue just as Aradia did. It was such a gentle, mild climax that dwindled slowly; like the flutter of a fairy-like insect from flower to flower. He was not sure how long he lied there, beneath her, nor did she as she calmed her breathing from her high, but they were happy when they were back to reality.

After such impersonal passion it was expected that both partners were turn their heads and look the other way; it was just for pleasure, after all. They knew what to expect when the fantasy was over. It did not end that way though; setting the bucket aside Eridan leaned up and kissed her softly before wrapping his arms around her and lying close.

"I like spendin time wwith you," he whispered softly, "You think I could just…Stay here? Wwith you?"

Aradia honestly did not know how to respond. Did this suggest that he was romantically interested in her? Then again, the same occurrence had taken place when she and her moirail experimented. She supposed it would not be risky to let him stay besides her. He was quite warm, which was soothing to her somewhat chilled flesh. She smiled softly and kissed his shoulder, nuzzling his affectionately as she rested her face against his chest, "I'd like that. Thank you, for staying,"

* * *

This intimate interaction continued for the follow two weeks. They would not always make love (despite they did enjoy being tangled up in each other's bodies and souls for such wonderful lapses of time); sometimes they'd lie awake and converse in a warm embrace, others they'd just cuddle, sometimes Eridan would hold her as she struggled to breathe and her maroon blood dispersed from her mouth hastily. With all of these acts, he was always gentle; whether he was rubbing her back or kissing all over her body, he was cautious with each touch. Presently, the attacks were not as frequent as they were without the medicinal herbs, which she rationed accordingly. Just one more month, they knew that in one more month this affair had to end and Aradia would be closer to death than she ever would be with the sea-dweller.

Their mutual understanding of what they were doing was not permanent, but it was also risky. There was no telling what would happen if anyone were to find out. Aradia had no excuse to justify enabling the prince's infidelity except for her selfish endeavor to feel not alone. She had left Sollux in the arms of his fishy mistress because she cared so deeply for him that she did not want to be a burden. She did not want him to blame himself for her death or being unaware of her wretched disease. She wanted him to move on, whereas the prince sought someone to sate his lonesomeness with. Surely, they were using each other's presence for their own self-interested reasons. She knew that he did not see her, he saw Karkat and likewise she saw Sollux.

The prince's heart would be the one beating in the end and they both knew better than to let slip an infidelity. With her death the truth of this lie would lose half its merit, for the prince would never speak of his growing fondness toward the lowblood. She would take her own fondness to the grave; it would grow cold with her heart at the very last pulse. This arrangement, nonetheless, was being conducted between quite a literal rock and a literal hard place. Surely someone would start to snoop and that one troll so happened to be the one closest to the Aires; the Gemini.

Sollux began to feel a stirring within the tunnels shortly after Aradia broke it off with him. To an extent he had began to feel a sense of mutuality with the separation, he and Feferi were hitting it off. Shortly afterwards though he felt something was amiss with the whole charade. He tried to think of what to say exactly to Aradia in order to patch things up. He didn't want to end up having another mood swing and shaming the whole confrontation to some poor memory of what was meant to be a closure-based discussion. He approached her tent with caution, thinking over what he was about to say with even more caution, and opened the tent's entrance flap. He paused for a moment, jaw dropping at the sight of his former matesprit and his rival in a passionate embrace whilst kissing just as passionately. She noted him when she pulled away, gasping and pushing the sea-dweller away slightly.

"S-Sollux!" she gasped.

"Huh?" Eridan furrowed his brow, turning to the mustard-blooded troll, "Oh, hey Sol,"

"Don't hey Thol me! What the fuck ith thith?" Sollux demanded, growing angry, "Ith thith why you broke up with me? For thith?"

"What? Sollux! No," Aradia started, "This just…happened…"

"Oh my fucking gog!" Sollux cursed.

"Sol, just shut the fuck up," Eridan deadpanned, "You cheated on Ar and I kept fuckin' quiet about it. Ar broke up so you could be happy, noww shut the fuck up and let_ her_ be happy,"

"The fuck?! I'm being unfaithful? You're cheating on Karkat you thupid athhole!" Sollux got up in his face, "You beat the thit out of me for leaving him behind and now you're cheating on him?! And with my former matethprit nonetheleth! Fuck you!"

"Oh be quiet Sollux," Aradia pushed herself between the two, "Look, we're all guilty of infidelities here, but I know what I'm doing. We're both fully aware of what we're doing and we're not in a quadrant,"

"Aa," Sollux frowned, he always felt so awful when Aradia was speaking down to him; something about the way she spoke so fluidly and calmly always made him feel bad for snapping out at her, "Ith thith why you broke up with me? For him?"

"No Sollux," she breathed, "We've been growing apart for some time and I saw that the sea-dweller made you happy. I want you to be happy Sollux; I want you to be with Feferi if that is what you really want,"

"And what about him?" Sollux asked, pointing accusingly at Eridan. The prince was tempted to spit in the slime-blooded troll's face; he wanted to degrade him for his ignorance of Aradia's impending death and audacity to say she was being perfidious. What she did with her body and her heart was up to her entirely just as it was up to him to do what he wanted with his heart and body, yet another social justice term from his beloved matesprit.

"This didn't start until after we broke up. It just happened," she told him, "We were just talking and the next thing we knew, well…"

She strained to not scratch the back of her head, "It's not going to last, we know what we're doing. Please, don't tell Karkat,"

Sollux bit his lip, a horrible wave of guilt, anger, and sadness falling upon him. The look on her face was sweet and modest, how could it be possible to be so calm and modest in such an adulterous situation? Sighing, he turned away, he didn't want to look at her. He could feel tension rise in his chest, "Alright Aa, I won't tell Karkat, but only becauthe I'm no better,"

"Thank you Sollux," she smiled softly.

"Yeh…" he rubbed his eyes, "I'm…gonna leave now…"

Eridan rolled his eyes, he had a feeling this would not be the last he would hear from the 3-D eyed troll.


	39. Chapter 39

Equius cracked his neck as he approached the gates to the castle, it had taken a month but alas he had arrived and was quite relieved to be back on familiar territory. He hid his enthusiasm to be back. He hated to think of it, but he was not at all concerned for the lowblood that his master was so fond of. Certainly he would obey his master's wishes and manufacture a new spine for Tavros, it was his duty. His main concern with the manufacture of organs at the moment was making respiratory spores for his beloved maroonblooded rebel. A new set of lungs would be too difficult to create, and quite tedious. The lungs expanded and contracted, the blood flow to them was ridiculous; it would take months to manufacture a perfect pair and it was time "Aa" did not have. Spores would be simpler to create and allow her to be able to breathe even during an attack; they could be self-cleaning as well and clear the infection from her lungs. He would not show the anticipation he felt knowing that she would end up in his care. Hopefully she had been captured and left unharmed as he ordered.

He held back the urge to rub his chin as he dismounted his horse upon entered the gate; is it possible that Tavros knew this "Aa?" If so, he could tell him what she liked and her usual disposition. He wanted her to be happy and comfortable when she was brought in.

"Finally bro," Gamzee sighed in relief as Equius approached the doors, "I was gettin' all kinds of motherfuckin' worried,"

"I apologize," Equius bowed his head, "The trip to and from was quite tedious. I am here now, however, do relay me on Nitram's condition,"

"His wound is completely healed on the outside, and I've been keeping up with his physical therapy," Gamzee started, "His motherfuckin' legs are doin' well, no atrophy. Been real motherfuckin' diligent in making sure they're all up and getting what they need. Not too sure about much else,"

"I see," Equius responded, "I must tell you sir I am not sure how long it will take to manufacture a new spine for him. I will have to do tests, biopsies on his spinal tissue, create synthetic tissue that is compatible with the artificial and authentic flesh,"

"How long do you motherfuckin' think that'll take?" Gamzee frowned, "I've seen you make new limbs in less than a motherfuckin' day,"

"Yes, but those were simple," Equius paused for a month, "A month, perhaps, three weeks at the very least,"

Gamzee sighed, "A'ight. Well, get some motherfuckin' rest and eats. Tavros is napping now and I'm certain you're exhausted from the trip,"

"Very well sir," Equius nodded, "I shall check on him tonight, I will need some time gathering the supplies I need."

"Oh yeh," Gamzee began to pull at something beneath his collar, "Tavros all up and used some of your supplies,"

"What?" Equius furrowed his brow, "Why on Alternia would he do such a thing?"

"He made me this," Gamzee pulled the Signless pendent out from under his collar. Equius was rather impressed at the craftsmanship; he deduced that Tavros made a mold out of some clay and metal, which was obviously melted. Some of his resin-paste had been used as well since he noted that red veins ran over the sleek metal. Ah, his mind was rather calculating when it came to mechanics and biological mechanism.

"It's very well made," he noted aloud, "I assume that is a memento for your former matesprit,"

Gamzee frowned, "Yeh…"

He perked up a smile, "Tav is a real motherfuckin' sweetie,"

"He has no recollection of the former Captain, does he?" Equius asked.

"No, all up and praisin' the mirthful messiahs for that," Gamzee tucked the memento back under his collar, "I bet he'd never wanna motherfuckin' be near or get all sloppy with me knowing I let that motherfuckin' happen to him…Just like I let that spider bitch kill my pale bro,"

* * *

_Karkat cooed softly as he lost his fingers in the indigo silk of the sleeping apparatus. His body felt light as it was gently weighed down against the soft mattress. His shifted slightly as he looked away from the troll hovering above him, eyes half-lidden with surreal, languid pleasure. His lover's long, pointed-nail tipped finger caressed his skin gently. His touches were so soft and light, as if gentle, ghostly wisps from a past memory. The highblood kissed his neck, hovering above the warm flesh between the flesh on flesh connection. His chilled blood had been warmed by the heated skin of his lover, which he was very grateful for. He did not want him to feel cold or uncomfortable during their passionate hour._

_Karkat shivered as he felt Gamzee's hands slide up and down his sides, to his hips, to his pelvic hollows. He gasped as those long fingers pushed into the hollows, erotically stimulating his heart to beat faster. He shifted again beneath him, but this time in uncertainty. _

_"Please," he whimpered softly, grabbing his lover's shoulders, "Not yet," _

_Then there were tears rushing down his face, he was not certain why. He started crying, trembling terribly beneath his partner. Gamzee sat up, staring at him for a moment with half lidden eyes before gently cupping Karkat's. He wiped at the tears with his fingers, trying not to scratch with his long fingernails._

_"Bro, it's okay," he solaced, lying down at his side. He wrapped his arms around the smaller troll, holding him against his chest, "We can take our motherfuckin' time, I don't want you to be uncomfortable and shit,"_

_"Say it again," Karkat sniffled softly._

_"Say what motherfucker? What do you wanna all up and hear?" Gamzee furrowed his brow, sitting up and looking back down at his lover who scooted away._

_"That you pity me," Karkat told him, "Say it again," _

_The highblood smiled softly, "I all up and motherfuckin' pity you bro,"_

Karkat felt himself awakening as his illusory recollection faded, he had been dreaming quite a bit lately of his first, real time with the Grand Highblood. It had been gentle, slow, lovingly done; Gamzee had always been like that after he violated his body. It was not until he discovered his pity of the prince did he start to became violent once again. He rolled over onto his back, staring up at the clothe ceiling of his tent. He started to consider his options; what would Gamzee do if he found out he was alive? What was he going to do when his matesprit and his moirail made it back to the kingdom and pushed past the border? Gamzee was losing it, he took note of every report Kanaya gave him when she returned from retrieving water at the surface. The Subjugglators were unorganized, unordered…Gamzee was losing it; he was no long focused on war. He was going to go down; the mutantblood could feel it in his gut. These dreams reminded him at every interval that the highblood was his unconsummated moirail.

He wanted to reveal that he was still alive, but alas he knew he could not. He wanted to help Gamzee calm down, to try and end this war peacefully, but he knew he could not. There was too much rage within himself, within Gamzee, and within Eridan, to let this end peacefully. Blood would have to be shed, someone would have to die to officially combine the two kingdoms; he knew that Gamzee would be the one to die. He was the last of the purest indigobloods, with his death would come the example that Subjugglation was no longer part of the royal hierarchy. He bit his lip and rolled onto his side, he held his stomach firmly. The very thought had begun to make him vomit these past few days. He held back his bile as he tried to fight back these thoughts; he didn't want to feel the emotions that came with them. He knew deep within his bloodline it had been written that he'd be the one to kill Gamzee; it was his destiny. His ancestor was murdered by his moirail's and the only way to end this exchange of rage and understanding was to paint its insignia in blood in every history book.

He would raise his sickle and strike at his heart; he would slice it in half. He would not remove it, he would reap its meaning and all its blood until the Subjugglator's flesh was run cold and his blood had mingled with the warmth of the surrounding air. He tried to picture it in his mind. He tried to think through the methods of execution, he tried to think of ways to make sure Gamzee's death was painless. He could not allow Eridan to do it; he would mercilessly torture him for the affliction he had placed upon Feferi and himself. The images of possible culling methods continued to twist his bile pump. He sat up, swallowing down the vomit as it rose up his protein chute. If he was going to do this he'd have to be without emotions, only incentive. His drive was to kill Gamzee and that was it; he had to have no passion lacing the act.

He stood and left his tent; he didn't want his emotions now. He didn't want to feel anything until it was all over and done with. He had only ever felt so numb, so at peace with himself when he was alone, when he was under the influence of Gamzee's sedating mixture. Alas, there was none of that down in the Caverns, there was only sopor slime. He knew it was wrong to eat sopor slime, and dangerous. There was no telling what would happen to him if he were to eat a large amount. He entered what was left of Sollux's main tent and immediately headed for the recuperacoon that had to be left behind. Sopor slime had healing properties for the flesh; he prayed it could healed his torn psyche. Perhaps in his numbed state he could find the balance between killing his moirail and relinquishing the rage between both their bloodlines.

He climbed up the small ladder to the opening of the recuperacoon and dipped his fingers in. He stared at his slime-coated fingertips before bringing them to his mouth; the taste was sour and bitter. He could not stop though; he licked all the slime from his finger tips. He took a second dose before heading down the ladder as a state of slight numbness and relaxation flooded both his mind and body.

* * *

Tavros breathed in deeply as he lied on the cold, steel table in Equius' private workshop. This was an area of his chamber that had been sealed off by a vault-like door, it was a surgically area of sorts for the trolls he had fixed in the past. Mechanical parts and tools were strewn about several tables and layers of shelves in an organized fashion. Other parts of the room were covered by a plethora of medicinal devices and machinery. The room was also very bright, which made him squint slightly. Equius had just finished taking a few x-rays of his broken spine and was currently printing them out, setting up the needed material between prints.

"I apologize if you are uncomfortable," Equius commented as he set up the tools necessary for the biopsy, "I will only be a few more minutes. I must make sure these tools are clean. I do not want to cause you an infection,"

"Oh, uh, that's okay, Equius," Tavros smiled awkwardly.

"Lowblood…Err…Nitram, might I ask you something?" Equius asked as he let the tools sterilize in a jar of alcohol.

"Uhh, sure," Tavros responded.

"I understand you were part of the Rebellion," Equius started, "So, I must inquire, as I did run into one of the trolls in said group before returning. To ease your mind no one was captured, I did not suspect her until the very last moment. She does did not seem like the rebellious type,"

"You're kinda, uh, going on here, uh, rather pointlessly…" Tavros noted.

"My apologies," he rubbed his eyes, "I was meaning to ask you if you know of a female troll by the name "Aa?""

"Aa?" Tavros furrowed his brow, "Oh, you mean Aradia! Yeh, she's my, moirail! That's just the nickname her matesprit gave her,"

"Aradia?" Equius echoed, breathing his blush in deeply, "What a lovely name, almost like that of a majestic mare,"

"Uh, Equius?" Tavros furrowed his brow.

"Oh my," Equius hastily grabbed a towel and dabbed at his forehead. Over the sweeps in the Grand Highblood's service he had learned to control his sweating and strength; this way he could touch his master and be in his presence without disgusting or hurting him. His sweating was starting to get out of control since the day he had been ensnared by the beautiful rustblood. Now he was in the same room as her moirail, "Is this Aradia you speak of beautiful? With pale, smooth skin and round, maroon eyes? And long, swirling locks of hair that dare to mimic the horrid sign that her horns emblemize with their thick, silken texture?"

"Uhh…Yeh?" Tavros confirmed uncomfortably, "So, you, uh, saw her huh?"

He paused, lowering his voice, "Is she okay?"

"I believe we're both aware that she is a victim of Devourance, as are many of those sharing the maroon-tinted caste," Equius sighed, "Do not fret, lowblood, I will bring her here. She is under the protected scrolls, you will see her soon,"

Tavros frowned, "Please, don't bring her here,"

Equius furrowed his brow, turning to him. He was not offended, or angry, he was simply curious. As his red interest's moirail the brownblood knew far more about Aradia than he did, it was best to heed any comments he had, "Tell me about her,"

"I will if you, uh, tell me why you want to bring her here," Tavros sat up on his forearms.

"After you relay to me the information I requested," Equius retorted calmly. The Taurus swallowed hard. It wouldn't be harmful to tell the Sagittarius about his moirail, as long as it was not too revealing.

"She's…" he took a deep breath, lying back, "She's a very gentle and sweet troll. All she does is help those around her and care for everyone in her life like a friend would. But she's aggressive, versatile, if someone hurts her teammates. She may, uh, seem passive in her vengeances, but she is harsher than anyone I have every seen in action. But, at the same time, she doesn't, uh, want to be seen as a liability or a, uh, commodity. She will run herself until the end to protect her friends; she's very determined to finish her mission,"

"And, her interests?" Equius inquired further.

"She, uh, likes to study and grow herbs and also likes to dig up archeological related items. She respects the nature of the world and the history that inhabits it. She, uh, enjoys living off the land," Tavros continued, "And she, uh, makes use of it. You know she, uh, makes the best tea from scratch and her make-up too. They both taste very swe-oh, I'm sorry, I'm getting personal,"

Tavros flushed a deep brown as the blueblood gave him an odd look; some mix of jealousy and curiosity. He had just hinted at once tasting Aradia's make-up, which he had by kissing her lips and eyelids during their experimental, platonic passion, "Moirails due tend to experience one another once or twice in their relationship. You've _known_ her, that at least I can presume by your last statement,"

"I'd…" Tavros covered his face, "I don't want to, uh, get into that! That's too personal!"

"I apologize," Equius turned back to the tools, "I suppose my spying on her has its own personal secrecies…She…IS quite beautiful though…For someone of her caste…It is a shame she suffers such a horrid disease,"

"Yeh," Tavros frowned, "It…is awful,"

"Yes, which is why I must bring her here," he turned to Tavros with a syringe, "To help her,"

He took a gentle hold of his arm and held the tip of the needle against one of his visible veins, "I am going to inject with you a sedative, it will make you fall asleep. A spinal biopsy is going to be painful and I cannot have you moving,"

Tavros bit his lip, staring down at the syringe with a small whimper as the needle penetrated his skin.

"Equius," Tavros whimpered softly as his "doctor" injected the sedative, "Aradia is very fragile. She never was before, but she's, uh, very sick. If you, uh, bring her here, and you can't save her…Just make sure she's, uh, comfortable and let her pass peacefully. That's what she, uh, wants. She told me so herself,"

"I will do all I can," was that a soft smile Tavros was seeing as his vision began to fade, "I assure you, I will not rest until she is well again. If I must replicate her body in a mechanical shell, I will,"


	40. Chapter 40

Gamzee took a swig of the Faygo in his hand, idly looking over the row of books in front of him. Tavros had just gotten out of Equius' "lab" and would be waking up very soon; he wanted to greet his future matesprit with one of his favored books. He often spoke of fairies and Pupa Pan, of course Gamzee was not certain if they even had such a book in their small library. Sighing, he pulled out a book from the shelf and looked over the cover. This wasn't the one he was looking for either. Gogdammit, he couldn't even find the book that his potential matesprit favored-no, he was being too rough with himself. He needed to relax…

He set the bottle of Faygo down as he took a deep breath, turning to the ladder that slid over the shelves. He made for it when he heard a small tapping noise behind him. He turned to the small, fairy-bull lusus who was trying to pluck a smaller book from the shelf with his hooves. Gamzee furrowed his brow and approached the selected tome, making a sucking noise as he pulled the book out from between two larger volumes. The book's cover was quite worn; he had to open to the title page to discern the title. He smiled brightly; this was the fairytale that Tavros was interested in. He turned to Tinkerbull and gently pet the top of his head, "Thanks bull bro, real big help,"

He pulled his hand away, "You know, Tavros is all up and motherfuckin' blessed to have a motherfuckin' guardian like you. I didn't all up and have such a lovin' lusus at my side when I was just a little motherfucker. Nah, he had to all up and hunt, leaving me alone. Maybe he just wanted to all up and teach me how to be motherfuckin' free, but…"

Tinkerbull frowned and nuzzled his cheek, as if trying to solace him, "I all up and see where my Tavbro gets his motherfuckin' miraculous sweetness from. He's so motherfuckin' blessed to have a lusus like you. You'd never leave him,"

He paused, petting the bull's back between his tiny wings, "Neither would I,"

The testing continued for the following two weeks; Equius worked sleeplessly on the new spine for his master's red interest, idly working on the spores for Aradia when his mind needed a rest from the endless manufacturing of synthetic tissue, nano-bindings, liquid scaffolds, and of course the neurotransmitters in the new spine itself, along with creating a flexible tubing that would enable Tavros to move just as easily as with his previous spine. At the moment he had perfected the scaffolding and the synthetic tissue to bind the artificial spine to the rest of his untainted spine. The nano-bindings and liquid scaffolds were taking more time than he thought-or perhaps he was just distracted. He sighed tiredly and removed his dark glasses, rubbing his tired eyes. He turned his attention to the covered table across the room, he approached it slowly as if he were approaching the river again.

Ahhh, the new set of repository spores and heart for his magdelon-no, that was such a crass term for his flush crush. She was not a consort at all; she was a sweet and gentle troll and should have been born in a higher caste. She was too perfect to be a lowblood; she should have been born a blue blood at the very least. Gulping, he turned to the design book he had been sketching possible mechanics in. He opened it and peered over the pages of reconstructive surgeries, nano-mechanical designs, and chemical fusions he had been working with. The most important of these were the protein-complex formulas. He was on the brink of something amazing, he knew it. He would not have time to test these theories or designs, these were his second priority. Once he had Aradia in his custody and had fixed the Taurus' spine he'd have a significant amount of time to implement these somewhat malicious methods; skin grafts, hormone replacements through extensive surgeries, nano stem cells, etc., etc. It was not his intention to cause anyone pain. He bit his lip and set the book down, those thoughts were quite horrible. The idea of bringing anyone harm in order to save their life was against his better judgment, whilst disgust for feeling such sympathy shamed his hubris. Creating a new heart for her in hopes of her coming to love him through such a cold, mechanical thing was aching him as well in its hypocrisy.

He turned on the light over the table, staring through the protective cases of the spores he had laid out over a sterile platform. He had four so far and they were making good progress as they were much more simple than the construction of Tavros' artificial spine. All he needed was the mechanical structure and synthetic tissue, nano-bindings would be necessary and he had more than enough prepared. Lastly, he needed to finish them; internally all trolls had similar anatomy, at least at the larger level. He assumed the structure of Aradia's lungs were the same as what he could see on his biology model. He gulped as he recalled how these would have to be installed. The idea of cutting her open and sedating her before and after the implantation both disgusted and ached him. Her filthy blood on his hands, yet her cold corpse in his arms-both invoked a terrible amount of pain into his psyche.

Sighing, he turned the light off. He needed to get some sleep; a decent amount of hibernation would do him some good.

* * *

Gamzee purred softly as Tavros' lay against his chest in the ablution trap. The Taurus' back was against his abdomen, allowing the Subjugglator to wash up and down his back gently. The Taurus was quiet, abnormally quiet. This perturbed Gamzee, why would his beloved be so silent? Tinkerbull was present in the Hygiene Block, but the lusus had watched them bath together countless times. Tinkerbull's presence was obviously not influencing Tavros to stay silent. Frowning, Gamzee placed soft, soothing kisses on the back his neck, drawing the paraplegic to gasp as he was shocked out of his own little world.

"G-Gamzee," he blushed, "Y-you, uh, startled me,"

"Meant to all up and startle you my reddest motherfucker," Gamzee cooed, tapping his nose as the Taurus turned to him the best he could, "You okay? You don't seem very motherfuckin' chill, is something all up and rattling your motherfuckin' thinkpan?"

Gamzee paused, "Is strong bro is makin' you all up and uncomfortable with his motherfuckin' tests? Is he talkin' down to you bro?"

"Um, no, he's not," Tavros sighed sadly, "He, uh…Oh man, I feel so awful just, uh, mentioning it,"

"Mentioning what bro? If he's all up and motherfuckin' hurting you I'll all up and set him straight," Gamzee pressed sternly, "You all up and be chill with me bro,"

Tavros sighed softly, if he was going to speak to any troll about his current train of thought, it was Gamzee. The indigoblood was very sweet and understanding with him, it was a tad shocking how loving the Grand Highblood was to someone of his caste, especially with such humility.

"E-Equius, uh, when he was on that tracking mission," Tavros started, "He, uh, stalked my moirail. He, uh, said he didn't hurt her or anything, he just watched her for a month. And he uh, keeps, saying that she's gonna be coming here soon and he'll fix her up. I don't really, uh, understand what he means,"

Gamzee furrowed his brow, "Your moirail? Oh yeh, that girl you were tellin' me all up and about. Whatcha saying? That strong bro has a motherfuckin' flush crush on her?"

"Y-Yeh, but, he, uh, also knows she's dying," Tavros shivered uncomfortably, "And he, uh, says he's gonna make her a new set of lungs…Sometimes he, uh, goes off on a tangent and mentions how disgusted he is with her blood, and then, uh, starts swooning and sweating…It's, uh, unnerving,"

"Oh shit bro," Gamzee's lips shifted as he thought over his words, "I guess I don't know how to all up and help with that. I mean, shit motherfucker, I could talk to him though if you'd motherfuckin' like. Strong bro won't all up and disobey an order from me,"

"O-Oh, you, uh…Okay," Tavros rested his head on Gamzee's shoulder, "I'd just, uh, like him to understand that, uh, Aradia doesn't like being treated as though she's, uh, a commodity or pathetic. She, uh, wants to die in peace if it's too late. I just, uh, don't want anyone getting hurt,"

"S'aight bro, I'll be sure to all up and let him know," Gamzee kissed his cheek lovingly, "No motherfuckin' worries,".

* * *

By the time Gamzee had dried and secured Tavros in his bed to rest he was ready to confront his right-hand troll. However, it appeared that another troll wished to speak with him. Utelah waited outside his door, they stood in silence for a moment, staring at each other before she spoke, "It's time you knew,"

"You want me to all up and read the motherfuckin' pages you gave me?" Gamzee furrowed his brow.

"I need to show you something," Utelah told him, "Please, come with me,"

Sighing, he followed her. She had been quite helpful over the past few weeks; running errands for him and his flush crush, bringing their meals up, and acting more pleasant than usual. If anything, she was almost like her old self again. Then again, he also had not spent that much time with her in his past, only his ancestor did. He recalled how much younger she used to look though; she was a few sweeps past middle age for someone of her caste. He scratched his head idly, noticing that she was leading him to the servant's quarters that she and Tavros used to share. He hadn't been down there in quite a while so the idea of going back for no particular reason intrigued him. Utelah held the door open for him and shut it behind them.

"So, what am I all up and here for?" he asked, looking around the room in boredom.

"Do you recall…" she started, kneeling down in front of the trunk at the end of her bed, rummaging through it, "Your ancestor's furtive lover, she was rumored by the title Asphodel Magdelon,"

"Magdelon is such a languid term when all up and comes to the quadrants, not exactly the most legitimate title sis, even for a furtive romance," Gamzee shrugged, turning to the bed that used to be Tavros'. He smiled softly as he recalled how sweetly Tavros had cuddled with him when he first attempted to make love to the younger troll. He raised his hand and pulled the pendent out from under his collar, the cold metal stung his palm with the memory of his deceased lover.

"He chose that name…" Utelah pulled him from his daydream, as well as what appeared to be an old uniform from the trunk, "For me..."

Gamzee froze for a moment before turning to her, that uniform? It was so…indigo…He barely even recognized it, but the memory of her sporting his ancestor's colors became more vivid. She was wearing this robe during the hints of tender treatment he spied from the corners of the corridors. He could not believe it; history was repeating itself.

"I never wanted to speak of it again," she told him, gripping the uniform as if she might tear it, "I wanted to forget…But I can't, no, history is repeating itself and you…You're not like him…You…You can stop all this pain…"

"What did he do?" Gamzee asked softly.

Utelah made a wheezing noise, as if she were about to break down, "When the Condesce rejected him…Kurloz didn't know what to do. I had served him most of my life, and I didn't know what to do. I just…blanked out…But I was always besides him, I was always his right handmaiden. I knew how to serve him and I…I felt everything he felt…His feelings, his energy, they were always around me and hurt me…He was so hurt, I don't know why I felt sorry for him…I just…I…I did what my lusus trained me to do…"

_Kurloz's chest ached as he tapped the rim of the goblet. He sat on the end of his bed, staring at the marble floor mindlessly. His chest ached terribly, as if strained by some massive weight. His upper body was bare, as well as his feet; only his pants covered him. His hunched position would suggest something of a gentle giant, which he was not. He was calm but when in action, in rage and pain; his exceedingly apparent musculature could tear a troll in half. His long, wild hair covered his greased face, which was wrought in a fixed, angry expression. Sadness glistened very faintly in his eyes; thoughts of heartbreak pulsated through his thinkpan as though his negativity had taken the form of a breathing phantom that stalked him perpetually. She was on his mind, the Condesce that had shamed him so. She was The Condesce who had broken him and pushed him to the brink, how shamed he felt to lavish in his disobedience and seek retribution through ridding the world of their genus' pretentious audacity._

_Often he would think on her; he would imagine her elegant, strong features and regal façade, her strict rule and hand. He had never felt so flushed for another troll, but he would never let himself think past her long waves of undulated hair and endless, thick legs. Such idyllic fantasies ended in erotic, carnal deprivation and frustration, to be denied his flushed feelings' yearning. He, however, was not alone at the moment despite the solitude that was sewing a vessel around his body in an invisible cocoon. His gestating loneliness and decadent reveries were not hidden from the only other troll he allowed in his company. It was his handmaiden, or slave rather, Utelah Methus._

_She was an orange bloodied troll, lowly ranked compared to his pure, indigoblood that spawned such noble, landdwelling roots. It was said her master's blood had spawned from the rarest of flowers; such beautiful petals of acidic touch and veins so taught that it cleaved their host like a slitherbeast into asphyxiation. Her blood was lowly, slotted between maroon and brown, a caste meant to be extinct or put to good use. Fortunately, her master had taken mercy on her as a wriggler in exchange for her services, to put it rather civilly, that is. She was useful to him though, as a slave, and rather odd for someone of her caste. Unlike those of her caste, she had more height and more muscle. She was no where near as tall as her master, but enough to reach his face without standing on a stool. Her body was thick with toned musculature, wrought through the sweeps of hard labor as a slave, and wide in troll-female attributes. Her jaw was strong, as was her neck, but whilst all her highblood-attributes, the delicacy of her caste mingled amongst her charms. Her thick hair was braided back; her body clothed in black and orange was hidden by her baggy, uniform dress, and her eyes behind a thick black visor. No hint of her blood color was to be seen on her flesh, only her suit. It was a way of detrollanizing the slaves of a Subjugglator. Other than that though, her swirling, needle ended horns were the only semblance to her sign. _

_She was obedient though, timid, obeying to every whim of her master. She watched his moves from the corners of her eye, keeping her head bowed. Her master sat back, losing hold of his goblet and his wine splattered upon his chest._

_"MOTHERFUCKER!" he roared, "Utelah! GET THE MOTHERFUCK OVER HERE!"_

_"I will sir," she turned to the table and grabbed a moist towel that was soaking a cleansing elixir. She had been called in to help him ready for hibernation, which required brushing his hair and removing the grease on his face. It was odd, she thought, but who was she to argue with her master. He was all she had in the world. She came over to him and gently began to rub the clothe over his chest and neck. She whimpered a bit as he gripped her arm tightly, but did not let it disrupt her order. _

_"Your arm," he noted, rubbing the thumb into the flesh through the clothe, "You've grown,"_

_"As I should sir," she nodded, "To serve you," _

_He released her arm, moving his fingers up to her scalp. Her braid was rather strange, as there were several layers mimicking that of a ribcage over a spinal cord. It was a beautiful design due to its sickening, skeletal resemblance, "Your hair…It's gotten, so motherfuckin' thick,"_

_He did not know why, but as of late he had been noting the little things about his slave. It distracted him from the deeply lacerating demons in his heart. The pondering blinded the voices in his head that saw for him. She, however, did not seem to like being touched by him. Being touched by one's master was often a signifier for impending abuse, recently so such abuse as happened. Utelah ignored her worrying over the matter, wiping his chest clean and dry with the other end of the towel._

_"Excuse me," she stood, "I must get another towel, to wipe your face paint off with, sir…If that…Is acceptable?"_

_"You should MOTHERFUCKIN' KNOW BY NOW UTELAH," he stood, towering over her shorter form, "THAT I TELL YOU…"_

_He pushed her against his Armor Wardrobe. She cried out softly as he grabbed her shoulders, squeezing the joints tightly, "…when and what you do."_

_"Yes sir," she bowed her head, "I was foolish to assume…My deepest apologies," _

_He released after one last shove against the wardrobe, turning away from her, "I am concerned for you…"_

_"Did I say you could motherfuckin' speak?" he hissed, turning back to her. _

_"No sir," she pressed her back up against the wardrobe, as if trying to disappear into the paneling, "I only live to serve you, sir. I do not like seeing her so upset,"_

_"You were not bred to care, only to MOTHERFUCKIN' serve," he spat. He froze as she looked away, shaking somewhat as she awaited a punch or kick; some sort of disciplinary strike to hold her worried tongue. He did not want to her hurt het, at least too much, "I am not a motherfuckin' wriggler, I DO NOT NEED ANYONE TO CARE ABOUT ME,"_

_"Is…" he heard a pained tightness in her throat, "Is that how you really feel sir?"_

_She removed her visor to rub her eyes, as if they were aching._

_"How dare you…REMOVE THAT WHILE IN MY PRESENCE?" he growled. _

_"I'm sorry sir, it's your heart," she held her chest, "It pains me so, it's tearing me apart,"_

_"You MOTHERFUCKI-" he raised his giant hands to strike her, only to be hold himself back. Such a pathetic lowblood, she wasn't even worth being dignified with any form of physical abuse. He'd punish her later when a medical staff was on hand; she was a good slave, if not a little overbearing sometimes. He'd like to keep her around as she was the least useless of them all. He turned from her, staring tiredly at his sleeping apparatus, all he wanted to do was sleep, "Get out, Utelah. Put your motherfuckin' visor back on. Those LOWBLOODED EYES are NOT to look upon me in their motherfuckin' HIDEOUS SHADE,"_

_There was a moment of silence, accompanied by the slight ruffle of her movement. He did not bother to look back, she would obey. She knew what was coming to her and she was not afraid, but she knew she could postpone the impending, physical affliction. It was a haughty notion, for a lowblood to think they could pass such heirs on without justification. Such aggravating thoughts and…Where was the click of the door being opened and closed, was she STILL in here? He made to turn when a flash of bright light caught the corner of his eye; a cooling sensation hit his back. He was frozen inside and out, his mouth grit in an angry scowl._

_"W-What are you…" he snarled, "DOING?"_

_Utelah did not speak as she laid her hands gently upon his spine, pressing her fingertips in slightly as the white aura bled from her hands and into her master's flesh. Black veins pulsated beneath the flesh as the white mist seeped in, silhouetting the blackness that haunted him. She saw through the veins, through the carrying vessels that had constructed the scaffold of a phantom around his heart and straight into the raw soul. She bit her lip as she strained to drag the pain out through her fingers. This was no easy task, at least for her hands to be performing. Her hands and the white energy that shined through were meant to relax the patient in question. Her lips were more effective; however, she did not want to upset her master more than she already had. _

_She took a deep breath as the blackness began to melt from the cancer-like mass in his chest to a thick, black substance. It moved toward her fingertips in streams, darkening the energy in her hands every bit more as it was absorbed. She watched as the white energy settled where the blackness once built its domain. Now the energy was black, was burned her hands. She whimpered a bit as the blackness swirled over her hands, bitterly biting into her skin as it settled into the veins and pushed toward her heart. This was horrible, no wonder…His loneliness was like a series of hooks pulling her heart apart, his anger was fueled by rejection, by sweeps of misled affection and shame for his thinking he could ever attract someone castes above him. Then his sadness, his sadness felt so murky and…slimy in her chest. As if he had been sucked into a tar pit and was endeavoring to escape day in and out. It was suffocating…She held her stomach; she wanted to vomit as the whirlwind of intertwining emotions wrapped around her insides. _

_Kurloz turned to her, staring daggers at her for a moment before a swift sort of repose overtook him. His chest felt light, as though his heart had skipped a few beats, before he stepped back. He fell back onto his sleeping apparatus, his eyes were heavy. He could not think he could only rest; the next thing he knew he was asleep. Utelah wanted to sleep herself, this affliction was tearing into her entire abdomen as it embedded itself deep into her organs. This would pass in a few days, however miserable this process was it was necessary. Her job was not yet done though; she had to remove his face paint as she did every night. _

"You took his…motherfuckin' pain?" Gamzee asked softly.

"Yes, I did…I just didn't want him to suffer," she forced a hoarse laugh, sitting down on the bed as she began to shake, "I knew I was going to have to undo what the Condesce had done…If he spared me that is…And, he did…Surprisingly, he did…Then when he finally asked me to do it again, whatever I did…It all started,"

She took a deep breath, "His pain was gone after so many sessions…I should have realized he just wanted to feel my touch, to be at peace…I would have liked to think of us as moirails. I wanted to make him see, that us lowbloods were not punching bags. I was so stupid to think I could change him…"

"What did he do next?" Gamzee asked dryly, the story was all too familiar with his and Karkat's case.

_Utelah was not used to the forest, so she tried to keep her attention on her master as he rode on his hoofbeast at a calm pace so she could follow with ease. The fact that she was outside without being restrained to the horse to assure she would not runaway was a quite off. Of course, at this point, she was so used to being in her master's service she would never dare leave his side. She only lived to serve him, she understood him deeply, and he was all she lived for in her short lifespan. _

_The landscape was beautiful; she had forgotten the smell of the forest from being within the castle walls most of her life. It was a sort of moist aroma with a backdrop of mild dew and camphor, a minty hint of pine and nectar graced its edges as the scent was absorbed into her nostrils. It was relaxing, as she had grown quite use to the acidic and heavy scents of the castle. She resisted the urge to close her eyes as he led her through the forest, blissfully enjoying the internal pleasure of the forest's sensations. _

_The Grand Highblood looked back at her, noting her reposed expression. He felt a small twinge of happiness as he took in her expression. He was glad; it would make his plans all the more ideal. He studied the area for a moment before looking back. He could no longer see the castle's towers; he decided this was the best place to stop._

_"Utelah," he spoke as he stopped his horse, "We're here,"_

_"Oh," she noted the area, "Shall I set up some traps?"_

_"That will not be necessary," he told her as he dismounted, removing a matt from one of the cargo bags on his horse's saddle. _

_"Are we hunting game bare?" she asked. He smirked as he spread the matt down on the ground._

_"Something like that," he told her._

_"Do you need my help sir? Are you setting up a net?" _

_"Enough of the motherfuckin' questions Utelah," he told her, sitting down, "Come over here, now,"_

_"Yes sir," she nodded, her stomach twisting as she neared him. Something was wrong, she felt it. He was not right within himself, he was** not** himself. Maybe he was going to use her as bait for some wild forestbeast? No, that was an acceptable use for a slave of her caliber. She sensed his intentions were anything but the proper use of a slave, especially one of her caste. Was he going to set her free? If so, it would the most unlikely act of kindness ever to be given by him. She sat down anyhow, as his servant she had no right to question his intentions. _

_"Utelah," he spoke, "Do you know why I motherfuckin' brought you out here? Someone of your caste who does not motherfuckin' deserve to step one foot off her master's land?"_

_"To serve you sir," she told him, "That is all I live for,"_

_Kurloz grunted a bit, it was a tad irritating how simple-minded she was. Nonetheless, he would not let that get in the way with his intentions. _

_"Or…" she spoke, "Is it that you want another session? It is a rather lovely setting; the energy in the air would provide quite a fine medium,"_

_He rolled his eyes, "No, I do not want another motherfuckin' session,"_

_"Oh," she shifted uncomfortably, "What is it you desire then?"_

_There was no use in talking anymore, Kurloz felt. It was best to convey his intentions with his actions, however useful their verbal exchanges had been in the past. He had heard enough to know what he wanted, so he did not hesitate. He placed one of his hands on her shoulder, nearly covering the whole joint and just atop her left fatpad. _

_"Sir!" she gasped as she felt his lips on her neck; idly suckling and kissing the flesh. She tilted her neck back to give him access, but this time not in obedience. It was for her own safety. She had to keep him satisfied while she convinced him otherwise. It was not right for a highblood to do such tender things with a lowblood. It could ruin him, his followers would oppose him. He would be damned if they found out he was red for his slave. _

_"Sir, I implore you," she spoke calmly, however unnerving his kissing was. She took a moment to consider how she would word her denials. She had to do this delicately. At the present moment he brought her fingers up to his mouth and began to suckle on them, which made her stomach twist in fear. If she said one wrong word he could bit her whole hand off, as she was certain it would fit in his mouth. She took a moment, watching him with fear vibrating through her body as he suckled on the digits for another minute, idly slipping his tongue between the webbings and suckling on her palm. He made eye contact with her for a moment as he worked with her hand, which he was quite set on. It were almost as if he were trying to summon the healing energy from her hands. _

_"I understand what you're feeling right now is pure and you're very tempted to obey your emotions. I know you sir, and I know those who follow you. This is not right, if anyone were to find out you'd be shamed. Sir, please, this is not right. You are a highblood; you should not be with a lowblood, such as myself, in a red relationship,"_

_"Mm," he eased her onto her back, suckling on her neck as he spoke gently, "Don't you want to be motherfuckin' made love to?"_

_He cupped her chin and placed soft kisses on her lips before pushing for something deeper. He smirked into her lips as she opened her mouth to speak, giving him enough leeway to push his tongue in. She tasted like fruit, which was quite pleasing. The sweet and sour tastes and scents were the most enjoyable to absorb. He moaned softly as he wrapped his larger tongue around her struggling one, groaning as she cocked her head to the side in order to free herself, making his forfeit to suckle on her bottom lip. He managed to not prick it._

_She whimpered a bit, "Sir, please…"_

_She began to struggle, she did not want this. She would not allow her master to spoil his reputation in such a way, however warming the emotions emanating from him bled into her psyche. A thought occurred momentarily; what did** she** want? All she wanted her whole life was to see her master happy; to give him comfort, to make sure all his whims were fulfilled. It was an obligation she had grown in to in order to protect herself. There was no doubt he was a monster; physically he was a giant whose very shadow alone induced fear in its highest magnitude. His appearance was horrific, hidden behind skulls and countless stains of blood. She had to admit, the bright colors splattered against his skin were quite attractive; it provided a sort of glow to his solemn face. _

_This was different; however, **she **did not want to mate with him. Perhaps she would consider herself pale for him after their interaction became more intimate, but never red, never black. Ashen was something she had considered when she was just his slave, he had so many rivalries as of recent that she had quelled. She knew that she had to fight to get him off of her. If he had any respect for her, which she could not tell since respect was more an action than an emotion, and then he would get off in compensation for all she had done for him. She was a lowblood though, no matter how good she had been to a highblood she was not entitled to any compensation. _

_"Sir," she started to raise the volume of her voice as she felt his monstrous hands undo the bindings of her uniform, "Sir…!"_

_She cursed, "Kurloz, get the fuck off of me!"_

_Kurloz furrowed his brow, odd; he had never heard her curse before. It was cute, "Shhhh, calm your motherfuckin' tits,"_

_He rolled his eyes as she began to struggle more; grabbing his monstrous hands and trying to pry them off, "Motherfuckin' relax, will you?" _

_He decided to tear the uniform, when he brought her back he could claim she was attacked by a wild, clawed beast as there were many in this area. She began to seek a way out, she began to hit him. He smirked at her useless actions. Did she not know him well enough to know that he liked a struggle when it came down to pailing? A black or red romance, a struggle was always nice. Abuse between two matesprits though relied on trust; they could not push each other to a painful extreme. The biting had to be enough to sting but not to hemorrhage or scar, deep enough to bruise but not to break or cause internal damage. It was rare for matesprits to engage in such black actions, as long as there was trust though, it was acceptable. _

_She trusted her master, and he trusted her. Such a bond was surely being broken, but he didn't really care. He wanted her and that was the end of it. In fact, she should feel overjoyed that the troll with the highest blood in the kingdom was taking a red interest in her. Surely she'd see that after this she would be better at his side as his mate than as his servant, and he would not treat her kindly if she continued to deny him like this. No wait, what was he thinking? He was red for this troll, even though he was a highblood matespritship was not to be taken lightly. Surely, he would hurt her but not to the point it'd kill her. She was frozen, not even shaking, she just watched him for a moment as he hands reached her hip bindings. This was the only thing keeping him from penetrating her nook, why was he stopping?_

_"Calm down, will you?" he sighed, "Everything will be fine, just motherfuckin' relax,"_

_"I don't want to fucking mate with you!" she cursed. He was considering his options to make this as painless as possible. He could use the chucklevoodoos, they'd be quite simple to use on a troll of Utelah's blood color. Then again, someone of her psychic capabilities might be able to overcome such mind control. In a sense, her ability was one of the many ways to manipulate others to do as she pleased. It was not properly trained though to the point she could force her will upon others; it'd be a safe bet to control her during this rather intimate time. Once she understood her position he'd lift it._

_As he was considering options he felt a sharp pain in his groin. He reacted on instinct and grabbed his groin. Utelah had just kicked him! She struck back! She began to squirm out from beneath him, kicking him as he tried to grab her. She made it up, she prepared to run when he growled and grabbed her ankle. She continued to fight as he dragged her down to the ground and toward him. She was on her stomach, this position was much easier to grasp the tree root. She held onto it with all her might she pulled herself forward, only to be flipped over on her back and forced away from the root. He growled and pulled her back, pushing himself on top of her and between her legs to keep her from kicking him in the groin again._

_"Utelah," he spoke softly, licking her jaw with his long tongue, holding her wrists down with ease, "You're motherfuckin' lucky I'm being merciful,"_

_"Kurloz, please!" her voice was filled with panic, "I don't want to do this! I'd rather take a hundred lashes than this!"_

_He rolled his eyes mentally, honestly, preaching to him matters of etiquette he already knew. She was fortunate to have such a kind master; he had not once raised his voice to her since he brought her out here. It was most likely because she had such a calming affect on him. He liked being calm, he felt he could better use his energy to get what he wanted. It was an aspect he admired in the Condesce; how calm she remained when she conquered those lesser than her. It was the truest sign of a highblood's ability to strategize and manipulate their prey in order to achieve their goals. He sighed softly, hooking his fingers under her hip bindings before be began to slide them down. As he did so he concentrated in summoning the chucklevoodoos. It had been quite a while since he had done so and it could be quite straining after prolonged misuse. _

_When he reached her ankles he ripped the cloth off before removing her socks and shoes. The rest of her uniform was in rags and barely covering her body, which he noted was very attractive. He would've loved to run his hands over her body but his hands were not bare, no part of him was bare, and he needed to calm his potential matesprit before getting into anything too deep._

_"Utelah," he grunted a bit as he leaned upward, grasping her jaw and forcing her to look into his eyes. She winced for a moment and grit her teeth together as she felt a chilling sensation bleed into her eyes. She gripped his shoulders in an attempt to push him off before calming. He was using the chucklevoodoos on her, which was basically mind control. She had never faced it before; she obeyed his every whim with no disobedience up until now. She could try to use her empathy powers to fight it, to twist it to her fitting or remove it, but she could not stop it now. She was under his control. _

_"Relax," he purred, gently grazing his lips over the side of her mouth as she melted into the caresses. She remained still for a moment as her master's hypnotic stare bled into her, commanding her flesh and mind to react accordingly like a lover. He was pleased when he felt her hands run through his hair, rubbing at the bases of his horns as he began to kiss along her neck and chest. He idly used his teeth to tear away at the rest the scraps of clothing that barely covered her body. This provided him the opportunity to explore her flesh, which, as he previously thought, was quite attractive. Her body was firm from sweeps of manual labor whilst still maintaining the ideal figure for an indigoblooded preference. He began to suckle along her fatpads, idly tearing at sections of clothe he had not torn. Lightly, he pricked the flesh, which was surprising very soft, and drew soft gasps from her mouth. He continued to suckle for a few minutes, leaving bruises and bites in his wake. These were sensual pricks, often used to invoke feelings of fervor and virility. He ran his hands up and down her body, massaging her sides and thighs especially as he settled between his legs. He would always take his time, making sure every moment was sensual and each caress invoked passion. They seemed to have a stronger effect on him than they did his lover, he felt his vascular pump pounding in his chest and his head begin to whirl. Hormones and pheromones were being produced at a hasty rate; there was no time for foreplay._

_He undid his gloves with his teeth and set them aside, chuckling a bit as she began to squirm against his bucking hips. He sat up in order to remove his shirt, considering the circumstances his body temperature would be rising and he would not need his shirt. He sighed somewhat, she was beginning to fight him again, "You will not enjoy this, but it will be over quickly,"_

_He moved to his belt, idly stroking along his abdomen as his hand moved to the buckle. Utelah was frozen as she watched him; eyes open wide as she tried harder to subdue the chucklevoodoos; so far all she could do was paralyze herself to keep herself from touching him. There had to be something strong enough to fight this hypnotic hold, something that would jolt her back into independence so she could physically fight him. The chucklevoodoos were more powerful than she previous presumed. Makara shivered slightly as he stroked along his seed flap, urging on arousal. It had been quite a while, he noted unconsciously. He let his fingers rub over his sizeable bulge as it swelled with blood. He took a glance at Utelah, who he noted had began to shiver as she continued to fight against the chucklevoodoos. He'd have to take this slowly or he'd cause too severe internal damage. Bending her legs and pushing the cloth of her ragged uniform up to her waist, he crawled back on top of her, kissing her lips gently. She whimpered slightly as she felt one of his hands trail downwards, jolting as his fingers traced her seed flap. He smirked at the small gasp he received when he felt her bulge curl around his fingers. It was smaller than his, as he assumed. It had a twisted texture to it, comparing to his ridged one. He wasn't much concerned for the bulge though._

_He took a gander at her when she started to squirm once again, obviously perturbed by the stimulation to her bulge. She was blushed a murky orange, as were the indigoblood's fingers via the mucus the bulge secreted. He grimaced a bit at the color, reminding himself of her status as his slave, but disregarded it just as quickly. He gently eased the bulge off of his hand so he could stroke along the outside of her nook for a moment to get an idea of how tense she would be during coatis. He brought his hand up and licked his fingers for a moment before getting back to her nook. She nearly screamed as he inserted two fingers, testing the tightness of her nook and coating her with a thin layer of lubricant. He removed his fingers after a moment, sitting up with his arms in order to balance his thrusts._

_"No," she whimpered as he leaned back over to kiss along her small mouth, his bulge began to press in, "No!"_

_"Shhhhh," he hissed, restraining her arms with both hands above her head as he thrust forward._

_"I said NO!" she screamed, the phrase gradually progressing from demanding to a shrill, pained tone. He pushed in with no mercy at her audacity, tearing the walls of her nook mercilessly. She tensed, overcome by the sheer shock of the penetration as stinging pain slowly set into her pelvic area. She couldn't move her legs, any movement below her waist would be pure agony; before, during, and after. The muscle itself had a mind of its own; it coiled up inside of her, wriggling and stretching her nook whilst its master had denied such preparation. She was so tight and raw that it was hurting him, causing him to growl gutturally and inadvertently drag his nails across the flesh of her arms and thighs. He gripped her tightly as well, drawing bruises to form blackish-orange splotches on her pale grey skin; the very lacerations he had hoped not to cause._

_He gave her a few moments to adjust, but when it appeared she would not be relaxing at all he started to move. She bit and scratched him; she drew drops of his indigo blood and repeatedly cried "No!" but all of these attempts at freedom were in vain. He enjoyed being bitten and scratched during his more carnal moments, violent mating was not uncommon among Subjugglators. He obliged himself to slow his pace though, at least until he felt a sufficient amount of lubricant coating her walls. Her blood served as lubricant perfectly, enabling him to hasten his speed much quicker, his coiling, writhing bulge tightening within her. If she was not going to enjoy what could have been wonderful lovemaking he was going to get off quickly and spare her prolonged agony._

_Grunting, he bit into her shoulder at the taut stimulation, drawing her to scream as he dug his teeth in and distorted the marked skin, "How does this-nnnn…pfptftnnnf…. motherfuckin' feel?"_

"You're very big," she groaned painfully, gripping the blanket beneath her, "You're hurting me…"

_"If you'd motherfuckin relax this wouldn't hurt at ALL," he hissed. He licked the orange blood from her neck, idly pondering at its eerie taste as he traced the now distorted mark. He had tasted the lighter blood of those below him, however indigo or blue it was. Orange was new, the flavor was very bitter, almost like some sort of metal had filled his mouth. It was wonderful though despite the taste, he lavished in it. The chilled taste and her shrill cries sent his senses into a frenzy; he was drunk on the sinful pleasure of their mating._

_"…Kurloz…Stop…" she squeaked painfully, digging her nails into and down his back. He grunted, slapping a hand over her mouth._

_"Keep making noises, Utelah," he groaned, "They're adorable,"_

_He heard her scream beneath his hand, writhing momentarily in agony as he instantly hastened the intensity of his thrusts. She went limp a moment later, her eyes turned completely empty as barely a moment later the genetic sac within her filled. He froze atop her as he rode out his orgasm, moaning bestially and panting heavily as he gently lied down on top of her shaking, still form, "Fuck…"_

_Utelah felt nauseous, allowing her hands to wander to her stomach as his nose nuzzled her temple and his lips caressed the side of her mouth, he continued to kiss her face and lips gently, including her eyelids. She felt the swelling in her lower belly, the pressure was unbearable. She wanted to vomit, to regurgitate this horrible substance within her. There was no way though to get rid of it lest she succumbed to a masturbatory method, which would be impossible for quite a while, she assumed. Hot tears warmed her chilled, blood stained and bruised face as he kissed her cheek, pushing himself off of her and next to her in order to catch his breath. She whimpered as her bulge retreated and her seed flap closed, it was so unbearably agonizing. She looked down for a moment, nearly screaming at the amount of blood that had caked her hips, thighs, and was still continuing to ooze out of her. _

_"Don't move," Kurloz ordered gently, sitting up in order to look over her. He noted she was weeping, which he would pardon for now. It wasn't his biggest concern, what did concern him were the amount of bruises and cuts on her body that were slowly becoming darker and larger. The blood that caked her pelvic area also concerned him. It was sacrilegious, feeling concerned for a lowblood. This was no lowblood though, this was his potential matesprit and she was hurt. He didn't really care much how she got hurt, he was justified as a highblood, but the idea of her bleeding to death was rather dejecting. _

_He turned to his pants and quickly slid them on; he was not about to stand up naked in front of all nature without a purpose to be so. Standing, he rushed over to his horse and retrieved the medical kit he had brought along just in case. A thought hit him though; he could not bring her back to the castle with any sign of aid to her being. Him, helping a lowblood? How preposterous! No, he would take her to get treatment at the castle. He put the medical kit back in the satchel on his horse and instead retrieved a blanket. It wouldn't be too bad to bring her back wrapped up in some sort of covering, since the sight of a nearly naked lowblood was rather unappealing to Subjugglators. He considered for a moment that it would seem odd to bring back a wounded slave, but she was a useful slave and despite her injuries she would be able to serve him. _

_Utelah whimpered as she tried to stand, it hurt to move anything below the waist. Breathing deep even burdened her pelvic area with unbelievable amounts of pain. She pushed herself though to stand. She grabbed the tree adjacent to her, pulling herself up as she dug her nails into the bark. She bit her tongue in order to not scream, leaning against the tree._

_"Utelah," the Grand Highblood dictated, trying to speak gently to her, "I told you not to motherfuckin' move,"_

_"Why?" she questioned, her voice raspy from screaming. Kurloz rolled his eyes, grabbing her arm roughly in order to wrap the blanket around her._

_"You should be motherfuckin' grateful a highblood even wants you," he answered harshly. She released a painful squeak when he picked her up, noting he was still without a shirt. It was not uncommon for Subjugglators to squander their clothes when hunting; they painted their bodies in the blood of their prey. If she had any concern for him at the moment she'd offer to let him paint his flesh in her blood, but it wouldn't matter anyhow. She had no respect left for this troll, not even as his nose nuzzled her hair fondly as they approached the horse, his lips caressed her temple. How it stung…_

"He tried to romanticize it, but what Subjugglator would ever feel remorse for hurting the troll he pitied?" Utelah spat, mainly into the air, "What's worse is that he started to act tender toward me. He was manipulating me…So, I…I tried to even the playing field. I started to manipulate him…Sometimes we'd try to pail, and he'd stop…Others I'd try to leave and he would not let me go…There was this new recruit, Bedlom. He was perfect to use, as much as I hated it. I was overcome with rage though, with vengeance. I wanted Kurloz to suffer the way I did,"

Her lips twisted in an uncertain smirk, "I lured him in and he beat me within one inch of my life. When Kurloz found me I was almost gone, and he brought me back. As for Bedlom, he was brought to the Execution Plot and beaten to death just as savagely as I had been hounded. So, there it was. I had his heart, he was mine. I would never be his though…"

She tore the uniform, "The arrow to his heart provided me with the perfect opportunity. He would have lived had I not intervened,"

Gamzee nearly screamed in rage and grabbed her throat, "YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' KILLED MY ANCESTOR!"

Utelah spat in his face, "I gave him…Every bit of pain back…It was worth losing my…Powers over…Watching him suffer at my hand…for once…"

Gamzee pushed her roughly against the wall, Utelah rubbed her throat. She was used to this sort of treatment this late in her enslaved life, "He was my master and he betrayed me!"

"YOU MOTHERFUCKIN' KILLED HIM!" Gamzee made to kick her, "You murdered the only other motherfucker WHO GOT HIS MOTHERFUCKIN' UNDERSTAND-ON WITH ME and my loneliness…!"

"Go ahead and kick me! Go ahead and do what you've done to Karkat! Keep professing in your rage, you'll push Tavros away too!" she cursed. Gamzee froze; they continued to stare each other down for a moment before he finally backed off.

"Why…Why did you have to motherfuckin' tell me this?" Gamzee's chest was tight.

"If you want to have Tavros as your matesprit and save everyone the pain of this war…" Utelah brought her legs up to her chest, "You have to understand both paradigms. You know what happened to me now, read the journal. Make your choice…Don't become the monster Kurloz was, paint a new name for the Grand Highblood,"


	41. Chapter 41

Utelah's body was found hanging in the middle of her room; the noose had been tied with her bed sheets, the torn, magdelon uniform braided in between the knots. Gamzee watched as the servants brought her down, her body was cold and beginning to stiffen. She looked so peaceful though, so peaceful…He bit his lip, how was it those who had died looked so peaceful? Karkat looked so peaceful in death and…Daddy Blood looked so peaceful in death. He nearly broke the flesh of his lip as he watched her body being carried down to the furnace, the image of Kurloz lying still in the forest-he had lain the body out himself. He could remember the place distinctly, it was not far. He wanted his ancestor to be close to him, even in death.

At a moment away from the flames Gamzee stopped the servants and ordered them to place Utelah's body in a wagon. He told them he would take care of the body in his own manner, claiming he wanted to toss it into the ocean due to the former slave's lack of respect and propriety around her masters when Kurloz died. He was not taking her to the cliffs though; he was taking her to the place where he had laid the preceding Grand Highblood to rest. He wondered whether or not any of his ancestor's pieces were still there. It was quite likely that the wild beasts of the land had torn it to pieces and left little traces of the corpse behind from their scavenging. If anything, he'd be lucky to find his skull buried under layers of dirt, feces, and leaves.

He stared straight ahead, approaching the spot with enraged ambition, a regretful ache pounding in his chest. The memory of Karkat stilled decayed in his flesh, in his skin, it ruffled his being like the wind through his hair. He should have killed himself the day the Cancer died, the mirthful messiahs willed such a tumor's growth within the emptiness of the space between his ribs. His anguish was meant to embrace this void, this negative space; decay gestated in him as his faith declined. His voice cracked as he held back the tears, the memory of his corpse still lingered so warmly in his arms. How warm the mutant was, even in death. Oh, why did these memories have to plague him so?

He had Tavros besides him every solar cycle, he had such flushed feelings for the Taurus. Why did he…He turned his attention to the corpse in the wagon. This was history repeating itself, just as his ancestor's feelings for the Condesce stayed whilst he developed red interest in his slave; he still held his pity for the Cancer whilst Tavros slept besides him every day. He hated this! He wanted it done for! It was not his legacy anymore! He would not carry on in heartbreak with bleeding emotions oozing up the pulsating orifice! This. Had. To. End. And it would end, right now. He glared at the skeleton before him, he made it to the spot.

By some twisted miracle the gigantic skeleton of his ancestor was still in tact. He glared at it, cursing it, hating, then…Regretting every second of hatred. Kurloz was the only troll who understood him at the time of his psychological decline. He was like the lusus he never had-it was horrible to think these things. It was time his ancestor and his slave were reunited; at last their genetic legacy would be fulfilled. They'd be appeased by the touch of their lovers, in death and in life. He undid the back of the wagon and grabbed the corpse; he pulled Utelah's body down by his ankles. Once she was close enough to be held he picked her up bridal, it amazing how much weight was lost when a troll died.

"Don't worry Daddy Blood," he began to weep as he approached the corpse, "I have your red motherfucker right here…She's here, see daddy?"

He set her corpse down next to the skeleton, "You can all up and…LEAVE ME THE MOTHERFUCK ALONE NOW!"

He joined their hands, bones on flesh…Bones on flesh that was to be shed during the cycles of the enticing fate they embodied, "YOU MOTHERFUCKIN HEAR?! MY GENETIC MOTHERFUCKER!"

He backed away from the pair of deceased trolls, "I'M MOTHERFUCKIN' DONE! I just…I can't…I don't all up and got my motherfuckin' understand-on anymore…"

He fell to his knees, holding his tear-stained face in anguish, "I gotta all up and be my own motherfuckin' troll…I'm losin' my motherfuckin' faith…I'm losin' my motherfuckin' lovers…I gotta…I gotta do this Blood Daddy…I gotta all up and do this…Reddest motherfucker would want me to…MY REDDEST MOTHERFUCKER WOULD WANT ME TO!"

* * *

Kanaya smiled softly as she watched Karkat from a short distance; she was getting him another bowl of soup. He seemed to enjoy the chicken broth and noodle soup he consumed while he was sick, so she made a habit of making it often so he would eat. She included celery, carrots, potatoes, and other vegetables so he could acquire a diverse diet as he recovered, but it started to seem rather tedious. It was not so much that that was one of the most often cooked meals; it was that Karkat seemed much more amiable and relaxed nowadays. He was still quite thin and had a lot of recovering to do, physically and emotionally, but he was happier nonetheless.

He was no longer fighting Kanaya's advice or method of caretaking. He was practicing patience and was sleeping much more peacefully. She had pondered exactly what had made him much more tolerable to the situation but couldn't quite place her finger on it.

"Karkat," she asked politely as she placed the bowl of soup on the make-shift table in front of him, "You've been doing so well as of late. Might I ask what's helped you?"

"I'ono, just, been having some good dreams, I guess," he shrugged, dipping his spoon in the soup, "Thanks for the soup,"

"It's no trouble," she patted his head softly; truly she never felt more like her ancestor than she did now. Well, all for except one; she did not have to face watching the troll she had acted so motherly toward die by the Grand Highblood's hands. The image of her ancestor being dragged away into slavery still haunted her mind, however young she had been at the time to witness it as she escaped the same clutches. How odd, she thought, that they all remained intertwined via their genetics. It were as if they were embedded into each other's very DNA and were synthesized like the proteins that kept their bodies functional.

"Karkat," she started softly, "How do you plan to do this?"

"Do what?" he asked, slurping up some noodles.

"I believe we both know very well what I mean," she sighed, "How will you kill the Grand Highblood? You speak so fondly of him, if nothing else besides your matesprit,"

Karkat was very silent for a moment, he stared down in the plethora of noodles in his bowl. His face did not express distress, nor the need to express anger or disgust. Kanaya furrowed her brow, what had happened? Did she say something wrong? Or perhaps the Cancer's torn psyche had finally split and he had numbed all of his traumas for the sake of his own sanity. It was far too complex a numbness to be deconstructed and diagnosed in one sitting.

"I have to do it," Karkat told her, "I know what Eridan would do to him, I know what Terezi would do…I am the only one with claims to Gamzee's life. I am the only one who can bring him to justice, so I have to do it, I must…"

"Are you certain you can do that, Karkat?" Kanaya asked, cupping his face as finally a hint of distress wrinkled his face, "You still pity him, don't you?"

"Excuse me," he stood, backing away from her and out of her grip, "I…I want to go lie down,"

Kanaya sighed; of course he was not yet ready to heal. She could still sense the denial deep within his psyche, how well he had hidden it. She could only act so diligently so he would open up to her before his matesprit returned. She would hate to see him live on in a dry romance whilst being so attached to one that had scarred him so deeply he was still bleeding from internal lacerations.

* * *

Aradia cooed softly as she napped against Eridan's shoulder, she had not realized that she had fallen asleep on the wagon. The others let her take her nap as Sollux used his psionic ability to pull it along; she had been working so hard as of late. The yellowblooded troll would have preferred for Aradia to sleep in the wagon's cargo section if not for it being full to the brink already, so she had to sleep on the coach seat. She would fall however so the sea-dweller offered to let her rest on his shoulder. Sollux grimaced, forcing himself not to turn around and spit in his face, as Eridan's arm was wrapped around her waist and holding a blanket in place. She was pale and shivering, perhaps she was coming down with something? It was quite likely with the pace of their travel and the lack of proper sustenance over the long journey.

He hated the fact that Eridan, of all the trolls, was getting close to the lesser psionic than he was. During this bit of conflict, the prince felt a bit of pride in knowing that Aradia could rely on him. Her slumbering presence made him recall on the time when he had carried Karkat through the tunnel to the safe house. This recollection was different though, he knew Aradia not only as a being of fantasy, but as a troll. Just as he had grown to know Karkat as his matesprit, he was starting to know Aradia even more. He knew her favorite tea and the herbs she used to make her make-up (which at this point, wearing cosmetics was vital to hide the blackness her illness pressed upon her face) and in what manner she liked to be held. It was uncanny how red their relationship had grown, dare to say he was developing a mating fondness for her.

It was quite an unconventional situation to adore two trolls at the same time, but it was not worth regretting. It was not in his nature to regret much of anything, no doubt there were exceptions to this part of his nature, yet even then he seldom felt the need to make amends. The idea of being with someone of such lowblood would have been unappealing to him half a sweep ago, now it wasn't so much filthy as it was iffy. He was a highblood, he expected to fill the filial pails with a highblood. (Karkat being the exception since he was a mutant and therefore his caste was open to interpretation, leaving Eridan's filial standards open to change.) Wait, why was he thinking about the filial pails and Aradia? His breath hinged in his throat; would he ever fill those pails with Karkat? What if Karkat was dead? He always assumed he'd have his moirail romantically again at some point, and if not she'd fill such pails with him in order to save his life from the Culling Drones. He was not too certain how that would work now, as she harbored no black feelings for him and he did not harbor any blackness for her.

The chemistry of the quadrants was truly one of a volatile nature; he was swimming from water to acid. He glanced at Aradia again as she shifted somewhat at his side, cooing softly in her sleep. Perhaps he'd have a clearer mind when they were back at his palace? Yes, some regal decadence would do his mind some good.


	42. Chapter 42

S0rry f0r this update being p0stp0ned. I had w0rk every day bef0re Anime Midwest, which I just g0t back fr0m.

* * *

Equius stared at the watch in his hand as he waited patiently for his master to return from the dumping of Utelah's body. He was nearly half an hour late, which worried him. If not for the fact he had been ordered to stay by Tavros he would go looking for him. Today was the day of the surgery; Tavros lie on his stomach (with a hole in the bed for his face to set through,) completely bare with the exception of the blanket covering him from the waist down, and with an IV in his wrist. His arms had to be strapped above his head, and his legs were strapped down as well. He had to be awake during the surgery because it relied on his perception; Equius had to know what Tavros was feeling throughout the whole procedure to be certain that the new segment of his spine was working.

Equius looked back at the tools and sprayed them with a sanitizing mixture, just to make sure that were sterile throughout the procedure.

"I, uh, hope he's okay," Tavros commented softly, what painkillers he was allowed were making him somewhat drowsy and immobile, whilst another drug kept him awake.

"I am certain he is fine," Equius answered, securing the braces on the back of his hands and fingers, "He is probably defiling the body of that mentally polluted troll,"

"Uhhh…Okay…" Tavros sighed.

"I've not heard from my team yet regarding your moirail," Equius told him.

"Please, don't, uh, bring this up just before surgery," Tavros cooed. Equius made to comment, assuring the lowblood that he had no right to question his motives or desires, when there was a knock on the door.

"Is that you, Grand Highblood?" Equius called.

"Yeh bro," Gamzee answered from behind the store, "I'm all up and sterile, got the instructions you left me and all. Is it safe to motherfuckin' come in? I bet my red bro is all up and nervous,"

"Of course sir," Equius called. Gamzee stepped in, dressed for surgery and the scent of a sterilizing spray was heavy on him. Equius had left him such material outside the door. Tavros gulped nervously, tears begin to rush down his face and fall hastily onto the floor. It wasn't so much that the idea of pain scared him, he could take pain, he was used to pain…But the idea of being cut open and rearranged without even his moirail to solace him, and the troll with the highest plasma-obsession was in the room. Not to mention the troll who was obsessed with his moirail with a burning lust was operating on him; he thanked Equius again for what little painkillers he was allowed during the operation.

"Bro," Gamzee started soothingly, taking one of his hands in his, "Don't worry, I'll all up and be right besides my reddest motherfucker. After this, you'll be back on your motherfuckin' feet in no time and we can get our game on."

He honked humorously, trying to soothe his matesprit, "It's okay to motherfuckin' cry and talk during, I'll all up and be here to solace ya' bro,"

Gamzee turned his focus to Equius, "Be gentle bro, okay?"

"I will sir," Equius nodded, approaching the lowblood with the scalpel, "I must be gentle, for I believe Aradia would have no interest in the troll who further damaged her moirail,"

* * *

"Ar," Eridan shook her gently as she began to cough harder in her sleep, "Ar, wake up,"

He was lucky that the whole group had stopped to prepare lunch and rest. He looked around to make sure the coughing did not attract any attention from their teammates. When he found that it didn't he shook her somewhat harder, urging her to wake up. The maroon, cosmetic waxes on her eyes smeared with a small amount of tears; produced by the need to stay asleep. However, it appeared that she had to enter the waking world.

"Hm, Eridan?" she smiled softly, how stunning her smile was each time he witnessed her awakening, "Is it time already? How long was I out?"

"About an hour an a half," he told her, covering her mouth as she began to cough again. He grimaced at the feel of a warm, thick liquid hitting his palm. He helped her sit up and escorted her behind the wagon, in hopes that no one would follow them and that they were too distracted by their meal. He could feel Aradia shaking against him, she was beginning to run low on her herbs despite she had been rationing them. She was falling ill again rather quickly, he could feel the fever beginning to boil with her attack.

"Ar," he spoke softly as he settled down against the wagon, taking Aradia with him to the ground and solacing her, "I really wwish you'd take my offer, Fef could really help you,"

This was a lie; he knew it was at this point. No amount of longevity could salvage Aradia's ailing body. She was getting thinner every day and had to keep hiding it, she was getting paler every day and if not for dirt and cosmetics that covered her her fellow trolls would take notice. He was astounded her hair hadn't starting falling out yet in her weakened state. The frequent naps and weakness though should have raised alarm, goes to show how much one's friends actually care for them.

"You're a terrible liar, Eridan," she told him, holding her chest as her episode began to calm down, "You know as well as I do the fate that lies ahead for me. Once I'm done playing my part I'll have the opportunity to end this agony,"

"Argh," he cupped her cheek, no longer caring if her disgustingly deep red blood touched his sleek, regal skin, "It's fuckin' depressin' to hear you say those kind a things. You're more than just a pawwn Ar. You're an intelligent troll who deservves better than this,"

"I might as well accept my fate," she told him, "It's better than fighting it; it'll make my final breath less agonizing. I can die with dignity knowing I did my part,"

Eridan sighed, "I bet you'd lovve to see the Grand Highblood fall though, and havve peace restored, wwhile still in your body…? If you wwon't take the offer of an life-givving touch I can at least offer you that,"

Aradia was silent for a moment, she stared off to the side as she considered it, "Yes, I would love to be here when the Grand Highblood is judged and tried for his crimes. I would personally like to watch his body dangle from the gallows Redglare so favors,"

Eridan chuckled, this side of her was utterly adorable, "Wwhile I wwould much rather to shoot his head off wwith my gun, I suppose I could arrange that trial for you. But noww that I'vve got your attention wwith my offer, I'll just tell you,"

He paused a moment, taking in the sounds around him to make sure no one was approaching them, "I got these potions-argh, fuckin magical term-I mean tonic wwaters stashed at the palace. I can provvide you with just enough endurance to make it through the invvasion and trial. I don't wwant you to do any hands-on fighting though, you'vve done enough so far,"

She was silent for a moment, "How long will it take to wear off?"

"Not too sure," he shrugged, "These wwaters were conquered by me and my ancestor, but I know they wwere designed to keep the sickest troll lucid and strong for a month, at the vvery least."

She held her hand to her mouth, coughing once again, "Alright,"

She held her chest, "I'll do it…"

"Thank you Ar," he kissed her softly, not minding the coppery taste of maroon blood in his mouth, "You'vve no idea howw happy I am to hear that,"

"Shhh," she gave him a soft smile, "Someone might hear us,"

Meanwhile, around the campfire that was cooking the group's stew, Nepeta giggled, drawing away in her journal. She had noted how well Ampora and Aradia were getting along as of late and was eagerly categorizing their interaction. She figured they'd have to be in one of the pale-red quadrants. At the moment she knew that Sollux's new matesprit and Ampora were moirails, so she was certain it could not possible be the diamond slot. Nope, they just had to be red! It made so much sense; why Sollux seemed to be blacker for the sea-dweller, why Eridan and Aradia were spending so much time together, and also why they were hiding behind the wagon at the moment. Aw, how sweet, they did not want anyone to know.

"Hey Nepeta," the catgirl shut her book and began to giggle as a pair of tickling hands met her ribs, "Ah, Terezi! Stop!"

"Aw, but the dragon is bored and wants to tease her prey!" Terezi cackled, pulling Nepeta away from the fire in order to tickle her mercilessly.

"Oh get a fucking room, for fuck'th thake!" Sollux cursed, he was in no mood for any games, "Theriouthly! We're two weekth from the border and all you guyth think about is thcrewing around? ARGH!"

He threw his empty bowl against the wall of the freshly dug tunnel, "And Nepeta, thut the fuck up and thop drawing uth in quadrantth! You don't think I don't thee what you're drawing?! Aa and Ed are not in a quadrant together, okay? That's athinine! He'th with Kk! And Terezi, thtart being a fearlethth fucking leader and get uth there fathter and-!"

"Sollux, "Aradia approached you softly, Ampora at her side just a few feet behind her, "What are you doing?"

"Fuck…" he bit his lip, feeling himself begin to drown in guilt, "I'm…Fuck, I'm sorry…"

He turned around headed straight back to his tent, not even acknowledging his matesprit as he walked past her. She followed immediately to solace him.

* * *

Gamzee sighed shakily as Equius placed the surgical tools in the sterile sink; they had just finished the eight hour procedure and the night was nearly done. Equius was tired, he could tell. The Subjugglator though felt equally exhausted, at least on an emotional level. His was so fatigued by the whole night that not even the sight of Equius rinsing off the brown-blood stained tools in the sterilizing liquid could make his stomach cringe. It was enough, he deduced. He had to get over this self-pity; he had made amends, he was going to renew himself. He shook his head, as if trying to rid himself of these thoughts, before deciding to speak to his right-hand troll about Tavros' moirail. Perhaps he'd find solace in the fact he was not the only one whose lover was, at the moment, incapacitated, for the lack of a better word.

"The physical therapy during his paralysis seems to have done quite a bit in preventing atrophy. If healed quickly, he should be walking within a fortnight," Equius commented, turning off the water in order to let the tools sterilize in the medicinal water. He removed his surgical gloves and tossed them in the garbage.

"That's great bro," Gamzee scratched the back of his head, "I all up and tell him that when he motherfuckin' wakes up."

Equius furrowed his brow, "Something is troubling you,"

"Yeh," Gamzee shrugged, "I'd kinda like to motherfuckin' talk about it, but first I wanna all up and ask what's up with you and Tav's moirail?"

Equius froze, giving him a rather wide-eyed look before exhaling slowly, "Yes, I…I figured you'd bring that up sooner of later, considering that I speak of nothing else with your…matesprit?"

"Uh, yeh bro, he all up and tells me it's kinda motherfuckin' disturbing," Gamzee told him, "Not that I really motherfuckin' care after what you just did. I just wanna know what all up and motherfuckin' got you hooked on her. Tavbro says she's the lowest motherfucker on the hemospectrum, last type I know you'd be interested in,"

"I am well aware that my morale rejects this kind of attraction; it is disgusting, I would have culled her if she had not caught my eye so…gracefully. The elegant tact within her beauty is what reins me back. It is such a melonfo-meloncholly circumstance," Equius was beginning to shake and sweat as he continued, "She is very beautiful despite her disgustingly, deep red blood,"

"That all?" Gamzee furrowed his brow, "Nothin' wrong with all up and motherfuckin' lustin'. Just be careful, kay bro?"

"I will," Equius nodded, "I am hoping to earn her favor and forgiveness with the gift of life,"

"Gift of life, bro?" Gamzee was beginning to grow quite perplexed, "Wait, you motherfuckin' found a cure for her disease?"

"The only way to cure her entirely would be to make her a highblood. That would take sweeps of research she does not have, at the moment anyhow," Equius walked to the other side of the room, opening a cabinet which revealed the finished product of his respiratory mechanics; the new spores for Aradia's lungs, "Sir, I understand I may sound cruel, and diluted in lust even, to have constructed these lungs for her. But these will buy me the time I need to cure her, which, as I said, is only for her to be a highblood. This way her body can develop the proper antibodies to destroy the infection indefinitely,"

"Bro…" Gamzee's jaw dropped a bit, "Shit man…You think you could find the gene that causes mutant blood to motherfuckin' come into existence?"

"I…suppose I could…if given the time. I have begun the formulas and my research, but it depends on the blood being changed. I've deduced that Aradia's blood caste could possibly be changed into a blueblood, which will suffice. I used whatever blood from the Handmaiden that was in storage. If you are speaking of your former lover, I could have perhaps cured his mutation and made him a limeblood, as those two blood colors seem to coincide with mutations. I-"

"Okay bro, I motherfuckin' get it," Gamzee raised his hands, signaling him to cease speaking, "Do what you motherfuckin' need to cure her. Just take into account she's my bro's moirail,"

"I will sir," Equius nodded affirmatively, "I will take her will into consideration as well, at least when it counts,"

"Uh….Kay…" Gamzee was beginning to get uncomfortable, "I think I'll…go…motherfuckin' rest besides Tavros' medical apparatus,"

"And I shall retreat to my recuperacoon," Equius nodded again, "I will see you at sundown,"


	43. Chapter 43

Tavros cooed softly as he felt something tickle his nose, the scent was rather familiar. It was his lusus, Tinkerbull, who smelled of flora and dirt. It was oddly soothing aroma which solaced him as he entered the waking world. He was in a bed similar to that of the bed he had been surgically altered on; there was a hold in the mattress for his head. He smiled softly as his vision cleared and Tinkerbull's adorable face met with his. The small lusus was quite happy to see him, he could tell. He hadn't seen him at all the day before due to the surgery. It was nice to be with him. If he could pet him he would have, but he did not have access due to the bed's design.

"Hey bro," Gamzee smiled, "You're awake! How do you all up and motherfuckin' feel?"

"My, uh, back hurts," Tavros paused, taking in what he just said, "My back…HURTS! I can feel my lower back! Oh my gog, I can feel my legs!"

"Motherfuckin' miraculous bro," Gamzee chuckled, standing and moving to the end of the bed, he lifted the blankets off of his feet, "Wiggle your toes bro,"

"I will!" Tavros smiled brightly, wriggling his toes. Oh, he could feel it! He could feel his legs after what seemed like sweeps of being paralyzed. He began to bend his legs, stretching his calves and thighs and it felt absolutely wonderful.

"Oh bro, I'm so motherfuckin' happy," Gamzee smiled, taking one of his small feet in his hands and tickling it.

"Ah, stop!" Tavros giggled.

"A'ight bro," Gamzee cooed, pulling the blanket back over his feet, "But you know bro, your back isn't healed yet. Gotta up and stay motherfuckin' still for a few more days, then you can get to motherfuckin' promenades and shit,"

"Aw," Tavros frowned.

"You can still all up and walk in about a week though. And keep moving and stretching your legs," Gamzee smiled, "Strong bro all up and motherfuckin' says the physical therapy prevented that…what the fuck is it called?...atrophy? Whatever man. Just all and up glad you can get to walkin' soon,"

"Yeh," Tavros sighed blissfully, "Me too,"

* * *

A week and a half passed and at last the group was finally able to enjoy the moonlight, they had just hit the border, a few days earlier than expected, and were now trudging toward the martial camp. Eridan, knowing his ancestor and mentor better than anyone else, assumed he was most likely dead by now. His rage often led to his downfalls, a lesson hard-learned by his descendent after his harsh imprisonment, and it was most likely that he and Feferi alone were left to run the kingdom. Feferi was at his side, smiling brightly at the pink and green moonlight, enamored with its eerie luminosity as if she had just seen it for the first time. She wrapped one of her arms around his, leaning her head on his shoulder, "Oh, its so bouy-tiful out, isn't it?"

"Yeh," he commented idly, looking around the exotic landscape of his kingdom. He could not believe he had forgotten its beauty. No doubt, the land his lover(s) were native too had its own beauty, but in a callous way that had to be dignified and recognized through deep investigation and introspection. Aradia had shown him such beauty, the land and its history, its use, was truly an aspect of her entire being that made her so absolutely gorgeous to him, and thus the land. She vowed to him that if she beat the disease she'd aid in cleaning up her native land and seas that the Subjugglators had polluted. It was an aspect they both shared; their hatred of pollution. The dark pinnacles and dark, almost black structures of that kingdom, the darkness that enveloped him, was terrifyingly nauseating. One would have to have been hatched within such a landscape of ghosts and nightmares in order to surpass the fear it induced.

His land though, the land of the sea-dwellers', was one of purity and beauty and constant replenishment through natural recycling. Trees were strewn about the landscape and adapted to large, shallow waters puddles that were strewn about. The waters of these puddles were colored by the natural substances produced by the tonic plants. Such attractive and healing flora flourished on the land and the trees as well, giving the landscape the allusion of paint. In fact, one could probably assume the entire land was painted in shades of pinks and violets, hints of red and blue were in the mix, but none so dominant and profoundly detailed and the pinks and purples. Vines clung to the trees as they curled up from the depths of the shallow lakes, the tree leaves were more like flowers than leaves, smelling of water and sweet honey. Everything appeared positively sweet to the taste and cooling to the touch. Aradia idly picked a silver flower with crimson leaves and thorns, admiring its sweet scent before nibbling on the petals, "Ooh, I've heard of this flower. It's used to make detoxifying substances. I once stumbled upon a few as a young wriggler; they're delicious,"

She then proceeded to nibble on the whole of it. Eridan chuckled a bit, she would enjoy the herbs that the water, vines, flora, and trees bore. He idly wondered what violet lipstick and cream eyeshadows would look like on her, as she was fond of making her own cosmetics. She might enjoy collecting leaves and buds here for her tea, she had told him it had been quite a while since she could enjoy a fresh cup of tea or fruit water. Oh the fruits, how he missed them, and the fresh vegetables and shellfish. There were also thousands of ponds of pure, fresh, black water; the healthiest of the liquid ever to be found, laced with vitamins and minerals she needed. He was certain she'd enjoy the beauties of his self-replenishing land (as the sea tended to be;) Karkat would as well when he brought him here. He wanted to get him as far away from his dreary prison as soon as possible.

He paused in thought as it hit him, his palace was no where near as beautiful and illuminating as Feferi's was. True, the palaces were connected by an underground passage, but Eridan's palace was a grim place of hope, of faith. Argh, he could not believe he even thought of that term, but it was the most accurate. Eridan had deep faith in science, in the absence of things that magic supposedly brought. His palace was lattice and gothic styled, smooth pinnacles edged the roof and the gutters, his lawnring was well-trimmed but with no flora, and the entire area was surrounded by statues of great war heroes and black water. The cold marble and dreary light, the luminescence that hope would not shape into a weapon of his own faith in science, did little to comfort him. The silence, the absence of prayer and enthusiasm for his beliefs in science, in the cosmic belief of the absence of life, was all that seemed to dwell in his dreary hive. Perhaps he'd liven it up with some glass-stained art, particularly reds and soothing grays. Colorful, carved candles could be brought in too, with perhaps some more lively décor such as incense holders and mirrors to reflect the light that seemed to mock him in its harsh truth against the existence of darkness. He felt though, even then it'd pale in comparison to Feferi's palace with its crystal lakes and colorful cascades of clothe and precious metals and flora. He looked back to Aradia; she would certainly do him well in welcoming the ghosts to his dreary hive, the dead defied science. Perhaps it was time for a less analytical faith.

* * *

Gamzee smiled lazily as he watched Tavros and Tinkerbull play in the decrepit garden surrounding the castle; the bull-horned troll was so happy to finally have access to his legs again and how the act of his running made the subjugglator smile. The Grand Highblood sat in a moon chair, sighing blissfully at the display. The journal that his ancestor's deceased lover gave him sat in his lap, he had been fighting the urge to read it and dispense of it for the past week and a half. He had still yet to make his choice, or at least, finalize it. He knew there was no way to win the war at this point with such a lack of incentive; usual duties progressed regarding martial ranks, but all the Subjugglators knew something was amiss. They were growing impatient with their lord, and if not for the fear he induced in them, they would have gladly culled him. He himself knew of this and the disgust of his plans for the followers that remained within the castle walls made his heart pump in excitement, and his stomach twist in disgust.

He stared back down at the journal, cracking his fingers as he dared open the cover. The missing pages appeared to be glued in, that did not stop him from recognizing his ancestor's handwriting. Taking a deep breath he began to read.

_My motherfuckin' slave's touch is utterly blissful. I do not motherfuckin' understand how one so lowly could appease me so, even with her explanation. Nevertheless, I consented to continuing our sessions. I believe that I am starting to grow fond of her, as MOTHERFUCKIN' DISGUSTING AS THAT IS. It is…DISTURBING to think of her so erotically, nevertheless I have my intentions. Tomorrow I will take her to the forest and there my motherfuckin' intentions will become clear. _

Gamzee hated this, why were his ancestor's entries always so short? He rolled his eyes and continued.

_Utelah is currently in the infirmary for the motherfuckin' injuries acquired during our intervention in the woods. Rather, I had to forcefully consummate our motherfuckin' matespritship, obviously she does not understand the severity of her reluctance. I'll forgive her, nevertheless, she's motherfuckin' ignorant…I do feel rather…g…generous though, I'll bring her some motherfuckin' slime for her injuries. I'd rather not see her in pain. _

_Utelah has healed quite beautifully, but still she is rejecting my advances. Her touch has become so motherfuckin' cold and unfeeling, her expression is that of a motherfuckin' ghost. Perhaps I had done something too harsh? No, that's not motherfuckin' possible, she knows that she motherfuckin' belongs to. Still, I shall try a new approach to get her to emote and motherfuckin' see this is the right path for her. _

_The newest recruit tried to motherfuckin' harm my matesprit, I dealt with him swiftly. He knows not to harm her. If not for her presence at the incident I would have gladly culled the motherfucker, I'd rather not see her under more motherfuckin' stress. Upon examining her wound she seemed to open up to me, but is still motherfuckin' resisting anything to intimate. _

_Utelah and I have begun to deepen our physical relationship. I've got her on the motherfuckin' gaming field now. It seems she understands her role in my life with her short, meager existence. _

That was it, that was the last entry. Or, perhaps more appropriately said, his ancestor did not have the time to make another entry. This is what his ancestor thought? He thought he was doing the right thing by abusing his lover in such a way? He grit his teeth and threw the book into the garden, opposite to the side Tavros and Tinkerbull were playing on. He really was no better than Kurloz, no, he would be not that monster. He would go through with his intentions, not his instincts. He had thought this through, he needed to do this. He needed to end this genetic legacy by being his own troll, not just the genetic duplicate of the sociopath that spawned him as a tool of vengeance.


	44. Chapter 44

Upon arriving at the martial camps Eridan's suspicions regarding his ancestor were confirmed. At that moment he would have put on the martial cape and upgraded his rifle, but he so badly wanted to return to the palace and relax, he wanted to get Aradia the tonic waters she needed. He also wanted to have a feast, mainly because he was starving and some decent food was in order. Now that they were back in the more advanced of the two kingdoms they could take an electronic vehicle home; sea-dwellers were a very progressive people. They used clean, alternate energies and recycled in order to keep their territory clean and pure. Sadly, crossing the border scrambled the machinery's programming, rendering any war machines worthless. Upon entering the vehicle, which would take a few hours to take them to the palaces, Sollux was immediately smitten with it.

Having been alive before the war and having a thing for technology, he immediately began to examine the device.

"Sol, wwill you sit the fuck dowwn?" Eridan scowled.

"Fuck no, thit," Sollux began to play on one of the touch screens in the vehicle, "Thith thit is so advanced. I don't get how any Thubjugglator could take this down,"

"Supposedly, they have a genius on their side," Feferi told him, resting her head against the soft seat.

"Hey, give me a few hourth with the mainframe that controlth your war machineth, I could crack thith thit, get all of the droneth in there,"

"Wwhat? Fuck no! I'm the Martial Emperor noww and I say NO. FUCKIN. WAY!" Eridan cursed.

"And I'm the Empress," Feferi scolded playfully, "I trust Sollux's instinct. I say he does. He has the clearance,"

"But, wwhat if he fucks it up Fef? Wwe shouldn't rush into letting him fuck wwith our mainframe until wwe're certain we knoww wwhat he's doin," Eridan responded.

"Eridan," Aradia started softly, touching his shoulder, "Trust me. I've known Sollux since he was a wriggler. He's extraordinarily skilled at hacking; whoever is hacking and taking down your war machines he could spit the virus right back in their face. Granted, since the war he's not been able to do much, but I assure you he's not forgotten anything,"

Eridan shifted uncomfortably; his discretion was torn between his lover, his moirail, and the troll he was the blackest for. What to do? He could trust his moirail, her decisions always worked out for the better of the two. Aradia was the most acquainted with Sollux, and with her otherworldly abilities she knew much more than any troll of her age could ever know. Sollux though, he hated him. He hated him passionately and was the closest thing to a kismesis he had at the moment, even if the black passion wasn't returned.

"Fine," Eridan laid his head back against the seat, "Do wwhatevver you wwant Sol, you fuck up though and I'll cut off your bulge,"

Sollux laughed, amused, "Don't worry Ampora, I gotcha,"

Eridan kept his arm around Aradia's waist as she rested her head on his shoulder; they had just arrived at the Palace Ring. It was protected by a ring of arsenic water and a stone wall, the bridge was retractable. The Empress' Palace, now Feferi's, was the center piece of the Palace ring and he largest; surrounded by crystal ponds and shallow waters of brilliant colors. Flora and exotic, amphibious fauna surrounded the area, giving her golden palace an astonishing glow. Behind it and to the right was the palace of Redglare, it was build of beige stone with teal and red tiles spread out in an odd fashion, almost like Braille. There was very little water around her home, and hardly any flora, but it was not unpleasant to look at it. It had vines creeping along the walls and the red tiles reflected the moonlight beautifully and statues of reptilian creatures with wings. There were a few trees around her diminutive palace, with nooses hanging from them and also what appeared to be skeletons from past judgments. Lastly was Eridan's palace, which sat to the left and behind the Empress' palace, it was rather grim, even with the black water puddles around it. It seemed…almost melancholy, as if it were a tomb.

The vehicle stopped in front of Feferi's palace, she jumped out first and hugged the first servant she saw. They all appeared to be low-mid blooded but were quite happy to see her, and well-treated it seemed.

"Welcome back, Empress," the oldest of the servants greeted, she was green-blooded, "I'm happy to see you back, I am certain your reign will be the reign of change and peace?"

"Like forever!" she cackled happily, turning back to the vehicle, "C'mon everyone! I bet you're all starving and want a good bath!"

"Uh, yeh!" Sollux commented with a proud smile, following his friends out of the car.

"Eridan?" Feferi poked her head in the vehicle she held back an incredulous, furrowing her brow as she noted he had his arm around Aradia's waist and her head rested on his shoulder. It was a rather lovely sight, their fond cuddling, "Are you and Aradia coming in?"

"No, Ar's gonna stay at my palace for the time bein," Eridan told her.

"O-oh," Feferi shifted uncomfortably, "Alright then, well, do come by tomorrow! We've got lots to do!"

"We will Feferi," Aradia smiled softly, "Don't worry. Eridan is just going to show me his history books; I am such a lover of it,"

Feferi gave them a warm, approving smile before shutting the vehicle door and turning back to their group, who was handling their bags with what little possessions they had to carry in them, and forced away depressed expression. So it was true, all those suspicions and quarreling…Eridan was cheating on Karkat with Aradia. No, no, maybe they were just friends? He did show concern for Aradia's well-being when she told him of her intentions with the maroonblood's former matesprit. Perhaps they had just grown close during their time together in the tunnel, as a sort of obligation for her breaking Aradia's hopes with Sollux. No, no, Aradia broke up with Sollux-oh this situation had too many points and angles! Argh, she pushed it out of mind. She'd rather ask later when everything was stable; there were more pressing matters at the moment.

* * *

Out of all the statues that Aradia expected to see on Eridan's lawnring upon entering the gates of his palace, she was in awe that he had a statue dedicated to the Handmaid. She was a ruthless general in the Condesce's army, or rather, a mercenary killer. The Handmaid (by the name Damara Megido) had a rather tragic past. She had been banished as a young troll for prophesying the downfall of the Condesce by communicating with the dead. It had been a lenient sentence, supposedly, as the Empress would have one day found a use for her powers. She was banished to Derse where she came into possession of an item that granted her demonic powers and extended her lifetime-some myths say it was in the form of a ring, others said it was the wands she wielded, or perhaps she was possessed herself. Either way, she returned many sweeps later to avenge her banishment when she was physically matured, her horns signifying her age to be quite beyond that of a troll of her bloodcolor. However, she met and grew quite fond of Psiioniic over the Sufferer's Campaign and became a follower for quite a few sweeps. The group managed to fill the filial pails as well, assuring their genetic legacy would continue. The 69 sign had been draped around her neck in the stone carving. Sadly, her matesprit had been taken captive and used as the Condesce's generator for her war machines, the Handmaid was taken captive and kept in a high-tech cell to suppress her powers. It was not until quite a few sweeps later, when the most powerful landdwellers rebelled, that Damara saw a way to free her lover. Since the war machines had been taken down by some unknown virus, Damara stroke a deal with her Imperial Condensation; her and her lover's freedom in exchange for the Grand Highblood's head, along with his descendents, and thus the restoration of her order.

She and Orphaner Dualscar were the scourge of the SubjugglatorKingdom; his wrath and her demonic powers were nearly unstoppable until she was slain by a poison arrow, drawn by the E%ecutioner himself. With that Orphaner's weapon had been lost and he was forced to retreat. The Martial Emperor carried her corpse back himself, in shallow mourning to assure her body would become part of the sea. It was said that the source of her demonic powers was never found, but that it was preserved genetically in her descendent, to be released with time. Time, the very thing her descendent lacked. Aradia felt a small twist of irony as she looked upon the statue. She was far beyond pupation when her ancestor and the Martial Emperor stormed the land.

"She was a fine wwarrior," Eridan commented, noting his lover's infatuation with the statue, "It wwas a shame, her death,"

"She was my ancestor," Aradia told him, drawing Eridan to a silence. She was the Handmaid's descendent? Of course, it all made sense now. Her strategic mind, her love of history, her horns, her sign, her blood…His attraction to her (he vowed to never speak of Orphaner's infatuation with the Handmaid.) She was far different from the Handmaid though, in many ways; she was not vengeful, she lacked time, her abilities were dwindling…It was such a tragic case.

"Ar," Eridan took her hand gently, "C'mon…"

"I've documented all of her history," she told him, "It's all back at the Caverns. I've seen her life in my dreams; the dead have spoken so terribly of her…As if she is still scourging her dead enemies in the afterlife,"

"Ar," Eridan pressed, "I'm sorry to cut this short, but wwe should really get inside. I'd like my physician to look ovver your health,"

"Alright," she sighed, turning away from the statue. There was a moment of silence as they strode toward the entrance, "I know what her source of power was,"

"Oh really?" Eridan commented.

"I read it in her journal. She left it to me when she pushed past the border and I had the opportunity to meet her before joining the underground Rebellion. She used a machine on Derse in a decrepit FrogTemple that alchemized her soul with that of fallen ones. She used the wands to focus the energy and powers of the souls within her, and used their memories to reverse the time cycle of her body. It made her no less of a troll, that's why she was able to die, but whatever power she had I certainly did not inherit it," Aradia held her chest as a bought of coughing overcame her, "As is obviously seen,"

"You don't havve to be like her," Eridan helped her up the stairs as the servants began to exit the doors, "I alwways thought I'd havve to be like Cronus, but, eh, after this trial, I just wwanna be myself,"

"As if I have time enough to stabilize my legacy," Aradia wiped the blood from her mouth, "Like me, she knew she was going to die and accepted it. I have to as well,"

"C'mon," Eridan held her up, "Don't talk like that, just focus on gettin better, okay?"

"Alright," she pecked his cheek softly, "I will, but only to see what Damara could not; the trial and execution of that indigo scum,"

* * *

The physician insisted that Aradia clean herself up so he could look over her without getting dirt everywhere, so Eridan escorted her to his rather lavish Hygiene Block. It paled in comparison to some of the Hygiene Blocks she had seen in her days. First off, the ablution trap was not a small, confined tub; it was a lavish pool carved from white-silver marble. There were a few steps on each side leading into the pool of water, which had bathing oils added to it. On the side bars of soap, bath salts, biodegradable hair cleansers, and other cleansing items were placed on a lovely, crystal, gilded series of shelves. The towels sat in a basket besides them. It was such a lovely bathing block, not even a toilet bowl was in the block, this block was specifically built for bathing and relaxing alone.

Eridan smiled and knelt down to touch the water with his fingers, admiring how the bathing oils and slightly foam felt silky against his dirty skin. He stood and removed his shirt before unbuckling his pants and letting them fall to the floor with his boxers. He then slipped out of his shoes. Aradia blushed a bit, she should have been used to seeing him naked by now, she did not know why the sight of his naked form made her blush. She considered that it was out of embarrassment for her own body, which was emaciated and repulsive at this point; all of her petite curves had been sucked in, her fatpads were nearly flat, her ribs were apparent, her hipbones stuck out like dull knives…She held her abdomen as a feeling of shame overcame her being.

"Ar," Eridan cooed softly as he noted her shame-filled expression. He placed his hands on her shoulder and kissed her forehead softly, "It's not like I havven't seen your body before,"

"It's not that," she told him, beginning to untie her vest, "I just look back at how beautiful I used to be. How healthy I used to be...Now I'm just a corpse, an emaciated, deformed, corpse,"

"Don't talk like that," Eridan pressed, as if trying to solace Karkat from a loopy depression, "Ar, this is comin from a prince wwho's been around, okay? You're the most attractivve trolls I've evver been with,"

Aradia was silent for a moment, "I thank you for your kind words…"

She let the vest fall to her feet, she began to undo the shirt, "But we both know that is not how I'll die,"

"Don't think about that," he began to help her undress, idly caressing the areas she was most self-conscious about; her ribs, her waist, her hips. It was by a sheer miracle and blend of herbs that the illness did not show her face as much as it did in her body. No doubt the bones in her face were more apparent as fat and flesh was sucked away by the disease, but dark circles and suspicious hollows she had kept away with herbal cream bases and washes that were now in scarce supply. Her red eyeliner and lipstick aided in allusion of wellness as well, along with the baggy clothes.

"C'mon," he aided her in slipping out of her shoes, "Wwe'll get you cleaned up and to the physician, and then wwe'll get you something to eat and the tonic water,"

"Mmm," she smiled softly, "Something to eat does sound nice, neither of us have had a decent meal in months,"

"Wwait until you try shrimp with kelp herbs," he commented, untying the robe belt at her waist and letting her pants fall to her feet, he then proceeded to her underwear.

"I've never had shrimp," Aradia commented sweetly, "But I'm certain I'll love it. By any chance, do you have avocado in this kingdom?"

"Yes, we do actually," Eridan told her, kissing both her bony knees softly as he helped her out of the pile of clothes circling around her feet.

Aradia licked her lips nostalgically, avocado was one of her favorite foods, she always enjoyed to liven it up with meat or spices, even other vegetables. It was such a treat and one of the many things she'd miss when she was dead. Eridan pecked her lips softly; enticed by the way she licked her lips, before helping her over to the bathing pool. The water was quite warm, which felt quite wonderful against Aradia's chilled skin. Eridan set himself behind her, almost hugging her from behind as they settled down.

"Hm, I've missed this," she smiled softly, gently splashing the water nostalgically, "I've forgotten the feeling of warm ablutions,"

Eridan chuckled, "Join the club,"

He turned to the side and picked up a pitcher, using the cylindrical container to gather some water in it before dowsing Aradia's hair in it. She gasped in surprise before laughing a bit, Eridan furrowed his brow. A lot of dirt was in her hair, he noted. Then again, a lot was probably in his own hair. He turned to the cleansing mixture and squirted some in his hands once Aradia's hair was sodden enough and began to scrub the soap into her hair. Aside from the dirt he enjoyed being able to run the soap and feel her soft hair become clean beneath his fingers.

* * *

Sollux looked out the window with a grimace at Eridan's palace, the idea of Aradia being there with that sickening troll made him to want to engage is a rage-filled protein spill. He tried to not think about it, he tried to distract himself with his matesprit (who was bathing and it was quite tempting to joint her) but he deduced it'd do little to soothe his worries. If only he could tell someone about this, try to gather someone else's perspective on this. Maybe he was over thinking this whole situation. Aradia was twelve sweeps old, like himself, and both were halfway through their lifecycle. Of course, he knew at this point his lifespan was no longer a commodity. In the tunnels Feferi touched him with a glowing hand when they entered their matespritship; she said that she wanted to extend his lifespan so he would be able to live as long as she would. Providing him with the longevity of a highblood was her way of taking care of her matesprit and keeping him safe, so he would be stronger throughout the whole end of the war. Aradia did not receive such a gift, maybe she was just going through a midlife crisis? Argh! Enough of these thoughts, Aradia was a young, intelligent troll who knew what she was doing! What the hell was wrong with her?! No, what was wrong with him?

He was jealous, he was actually jealous that she was happy with the troll he hated the most-maybe even more than he hated Gamzee. Having been in the Grand Highblood's clutches before he knew from experience the sheer torture that Karkat was possibly undergoing at this very moment, so he knew his anger and rage was far beyond the hatred for the indigoblood than it was the violetblooded troll. Were these black feelings? Well, he certainly needed someone to auspice for them before he lashed out and killed him. He did not like the idea of Aradia being with Eridan. He no longer cared if Eridan was cheating on Karkat, infidelities were common in their romantic culture. What he did care about was how crestfallen Aradia would be when Eridan went back to Karkat. She had broken up with him so he would be happy and he knew that she'd give up Eridan if it meant that Karkat would be happy. Sollux had no doubts that the prince was undoubtedly red for the mutantblood, he spoke so fondly of him and was so worried for him. These speeches about the pity that he and Karkat shared did not cease when he was with Aradia, he preached his pity so passionately and nobly in front of her even! The audacity!

He held his head, all this anger was making him dizzy.

"Sollux," Feferi smiled as she exited the washroom, braiding her unbelievably long hair, "Are you okay? You're starting to spark,"

"No, I'm not okay," he took a deep breath to remain calm. He'd rather not lash out at Feferi, "I do not lik the fact that Aradia ith over there with that fithy fucker,"

"Why?" Feferi asked, "I mean, they seem to get along great! Aradia told me she's just interested in his history book collection, he does have quite a collection,"

"Ath believable as that ith I highly doubt they're looking at hithtory bookth," Sollux held his chest, he had to calm down, he needed to tell someone, "Fuck…Ff, can you keep a thecret? I really need to talk to thomeone about thith,"

"Of course Sollux," she sat down on one of the divans in her room, patting the spot next to where she was sitting. He wanted to smile at her sweet disposition, she reminded him so much of Aradia before the war, she had grown much more grim and melancholy over the sweeps, if not a bit distant. Feferi was so untouched by the war, even after the torture she had undergone at the hands of the Grand Highblood. He sat down next to her, not even shivering as her cold as death hand touch his cheek as a sign of compassion, "Tell me whatever you need too. I promise not to tell a soul,"

He took a deep breath, "Aradia and Eridan are having an affair,"

There was a moment of silence, "They begged me not to tell anyone, and wathn't going too, but…Argh, it'th jutht the idea of Eridan leaving Aradia when he hath Kk back. I mean, really, Aa ith a wonderful troll. I don't get how the could poththibly be interethed in him at all!"

"Oh my," Feferi rubbed her chin, "Whale, I'm not reelly too shore what to mackrel of this. Tuna be told, if they're both happy and know what this is, I don't sea a reason to be so jellyfish,"

"I'm not jealouth!" he blushed, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sollux, I can tell, you're very jellyfish. Do you still have reelings for her?" Feferi asked.

"Well…I'ono, maybe…I mean, we were growing apart for a while and the broke it off with me while you and I were growing clothe. Maybe the wath the one unhappy? Maybe the jutht grew clothe to Eridan like I did to you…Argh," he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes, "I jutht, your moirail really uptheth me, and I'd hate for Aradia to be hurt in the end,"

"Whale, have you tried talking to her?" Feferi asked.

"I haven't thince I found out," Sollux told her, "I jutht haven't thought of what to thay yet,"

"Whale, maybe tomorrow you could talk to her?" Feferi patted his shoulder with a smile, "If she cares for you as much I do, I am certain that she'll understand how you feel and work it out with you,"

"Yeh, I hope tho too," Sollux sighed, looking back out the window, disgust and regret filling his bile pump as he could only imagine what the two were doing at Eridan's palace.


	45. Chapter 45

Eridan waited patiently outside his physician's office as the medical troll examined Aradia. This was taking much longer than he expected and was starting to grow worried. Had Aradia started coughing up blood and was she getting medical attention? Or did she faint? For that matter, he should really have his physician look over Karkat once he was salvaged from the grips of the Grand Highblood. He couldn't be certain if his matesprit had undergone any injuries since their unpleasant separation but he wanted any sustained damage to be treated immediately.

"Sir," the doctor exited the room.

"Is she okay?" Eridan asked, standing immediately.

"She's dressing, if that's what you mean," the doctor rubbed his eyes, seemingly upset, "She's not well, I highly doubt that anything can be done to save her life now. She's severely underweight, each inhalation burdens her cardiovascular system, and she's developing anemia from all the blood she's been coughing up,"

"Are you shore there's no wway to kelp her?" Eridan asked, starting to grow upset.

"My guess would be as good as yours," the doctor rubbed his chin, "Perhaps a certain diet could get her blood production and immune system up. A diet based on proteins, healthy fats and vitamins could help. Some powerful antioxidants that could detoxify her system, but I highly doubt it will save her life at this point. Prolong it a few months, but it will not save her life,"

Eridan grit his teeth, punching the wall, "Fuck!"

"I'm sorry," the doctor began to back away, knowing that the highblood was violent when he was upset, "If I could produce a new set of lungs and a heart for her I would, but no two trolls have the same DNA. Lest her ancestor is alive and willing to die to save her, which is unlikely,"

"No, the Handmaid isn't alivve! Just, get the fuck of my sight," Eridan snapped at him.

"I'm sorry sir," he sighed, turning back and walking into his office. Aradia exited momentarily, dressed in a simple gown that Eridan had his servant's loan her. It did not suit her, but he knew there was something that would.

"Eridan?" she touched his shoulder, smiling at him pleasantly despite her weakness, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," he held back a bought of tears. He forced a smile and took her smaller, shaking hand in his, "C'mon, lets get you somethin to eat. I don't know about you but I'm starvvin and orderin a feast,"

Eridan did not stay with Aradia in the dining hall, he left to the attic to fetch her some new clothes. He said he'd join her in a few minutes. Dualscar, out of his adoration toward the Handmaid, kept some of her belongings in the attic and stored the rest in her old hive just a few miles away; he bet that her descendent would look just as lovely in some of her old clothes. He made sure that the cooks would prepare a healthy meal for Aradia, something with meat and healthy fats. He would make sure she had something sweet too, to provide her with some energy. He knew for a fact she must be starving, he was too, but he didn't care at the moment. His body was designed by evolution to withstand starvation with little weight loss. No doubt he was slimmer than before, but he could stand a little more time without anything to eat.

The attic was rather dusty and had a dry smell to it, but the boxes were all labeled. The trunk that stored the documented memories of the Handmaid was colored coated in dark red, the color of her blood. It had a lock on it, which Eridan broke. It was rusted and was going to break anyhow. The items in the trunk were surprisingly organized. A few small boxes were on top, which he was eager to explore. The first box contained maroon cosmetics, similar to the ones Aradia used. The next contained a few daggers and trident shaped knives; obviously weapons she used in her employ to the former Empress. Others contained badges she earned in the Condesce's service, some contained shorn horns of her enemies, even a few pictures of her and his ancestor on duty; a photographic document of their battles. Other boxes contained gold and gemstone jewelry (violet and maroon often mixed,) stone combs, and scissors. Next, a set of armor, which was surprisingly light; then again, what creation of science needed to be protected when any force that came near them was deterred by blasts of energy and psychic power? Maybe they'd look good on Aradia? The gauntlets and breastplate would certainly come in handy when they were back in battle. There was a small box that appeared to be locked and he broke the lock, it contained what appeared to be her wands, but there was only one and it seemed much thicker than longer than the wands he knew her to wield. There was a note on it, stating that it was a gift to Dualscar. Obviously this gift was not given early enough because it had never been opened. Oh well, he set it aside, it was his now.

Finally, he reached his goal. There were several dresses at the bottom of the trunk. They were red and did not bear the blood-sign of the Handmaid, but the one she had taken on when she "alchemized" her soul and received her demonic powers. He lifted the first one out of the trunk, it was made from fine silk and the clockwork symbol, embedded in bright red, stuck out as much as the bright red blood of his lover. It did not slit down the sides like her battle dress did. It was not heavily layered either, it was simple, yet elegant, with slightly arching shoulder cuffs and skin tight sleeves fringed in gold thread. The maroon silk was decorated with a bright red, swirling design, as if trying to abstract the blood-sign of the former Megido set in a glittering sort of fabric. The bodice was sewn into it, with some ribbons on the side and on the back to provide a sort of corseted support, with a ruffled ribbon fringe just above the skirt part which had a translucent veil over it that was slit down the front with a basic, black ribbon sew on the inside of the slit to prevent any of the fabric from threading off. It was very basic, very elegant, very much Aradia.

He gathered it over his arm and the box he now claimed as his own property in his hand. He'd have a servant come back for the rest later, the rest of these possessions rightfully belonged to Aradia. He'd have this dress washed, the armor washed, and the rest of the clothing items washed immediately.

* * *

Eridan chuckled softly as he noted how much Aradia was trying to control her appetite at the feast that had been placed on the table for the two. She ate with all the etiquette of a highblood, which was adorable, but she was trying to hold herself back from simply gorging on the food while he himself did not care for manners. He had not been lying when he ordered a feast. There was fried shrimp with tomato sauce, broiled fish, vegetable and seafood soup with the tastiest noodles she ever tasted made from kelp. There was lobster, crab, oysters, fried squid, and thinly cut smoked salmon. All sorts of salads, and also some sort of salad made with vegetation from the sea which was quite delicious. And of course avocado she had requested with an abundance of fruits, some of which were rather exotic like slices of coconut, mangosteen and dragon fruit, and mixed nuts and seeds. Mashed potatoes, steamed vegetables, with all sorts of pastas with dressings and wild rices. Rich, decadent desserts such as chocolate cakes, candies, filled chocolates and other exotic dishes, such as jambalaya, breads with butters and jams, and all sorts of eggs (several types of caviar included among the land derived) were prepared with spices in all sorts of matters and divided by origin. There were platters with prepared poultry of all sorts; some were vanitybeasts, cluckbeasts, quackbeasts, with an clamcakes, crabcakes, steamed clams, oysters, and fishcakes.

There was a pot of tea prepared as well with fine honey and cane sugar at its side with the tea cup, there for her whimsy amongst other pitches with other sorts of beverage such as a thick, cold and creamy coconut pix and whale milk. Eridan would have a vitamin blend prepared for her before bed, he was going to be adamant about helping her get better, if only for a little while. For now, the two were enjoying the feast of desserts, meats, eggs, vegetation, and so on alike. Eridan would normally dine with at least half of this class, as he didn't like to waste food and often preserved his leftovers, but this was a special occasions. Eating organically instead of filling up on artificial sweets like the Grand Highblood and his crazy followers. He allowed the servants to come and partake, by Aradia's request, they came in and out. They normally partook when the head of the hive was done. He wasn't surprised.

"Hey," he asked softly, taking a bite of his own meal, he enjoyed oysters most of all. They were a very decadent delicacy and he was happy to be back in own kingdom where the harvested ones were not polluted. He enjoyed most of the dishes, taking a bit of each every time he finished a serving, "Havve you evver tasted wwine before?"

"Wine?" Aradia echoed after swallowing, having taken one serving of each of the dishes presented as well, wiping her uncolored lips, "No, I don't believe I have,"

"Oh, you must try some," Eridan turned to the one of the servants, requesting a bottle of wine from the cellar. He deduced a sweet, tropical wine would suit Aradia more. He remembered his first glass of wine; he wasn't exactly lucid after it. Something lighter would be preferable. He supposed he also wanted her to unwind and relax a bit, some intoxication couldn't hurt. It would put her into a more languid state, he was certain. He would give her a glass once they had finished their meals, as they both were ss\till quite hungry.

* * *

Terezi cackled a bit as she poked at one of the many nooses and skeletons hanging from one of Redglare's lawnring trees. She had never met her ancestor and was quite eager to get to know her ancestor, having never met her before. When she joined the rebellion she endeavored to be just as just and commanding as her, but each endeavor seemed to dwindle. She frowned a bit, knowing very well that this lack of becoming who she longed to be stemmed from Karkat's capture. She felt that she had let her ideals down by not only causing the imprisonment and torture of her matesprit, but also letting down the descendent of the Signless.

"Well, I'll be damned," Redglare stepped down from her porch steps, chuckling a bit, "I would have never guessed that my descendent would one day find me,"

Terezi turned to her, sniffing at her. She forced a smile one, "I would have never guessed I'd live to finally meet you. To even think that most of us were spawned not even twelve sweeps ago, that Karkat was still alive when the Signless was condemned to death,"

Redglare was silent for a moment, "His descendent still lives?"

"Yes, we couldn't get any information over the border lines. We had to protect him," Terezi told her, "I think that's why I'm here…I let him down, I failed him. He was our leader, my matesprit…And I gave up on him. I led him into the sleeping apparatus of the Grand Highblood's descendent. For justice to be served I must redeem myself. I need your help, your mentoring, on how to put that indigoblooded bastard to justice,"

Redglare smirked, "The descendent of my old kismesis, how lovely. Kankri's descendent lives, as well as the Handmaid's. We've a new, more gentle Empress and what appears to be a tamed Martial Emperor. Oooh, the scales of justice are in our favor,"

She approached her, placing her hands on Terezi's shoulders, sniffing her, "Don't feel any regret for your decisions. You've done your best to protect your friends. Now, tell me everything about your former leader and his incarnation with the Grand Highblood. Tell me. Everything,"

Terezi felt a soft stirring in her, she smiled brightly. At last she did not feel shame for her decisions, soon enough she would be justified, Karkat would be justified. This endless war would meet its final hour and the sweetest Empress would reign justly over those who had torn her precious planet into pieces.


	46. Chapter 46

Okay, maybe the wine wasn't such a good idea after all. He should have taken in consideration that Aradia's underweight body was more susceptible to absorbing the liquor and entering quickly into an intoxicated state. At the same time, it was rather humorous and endearing even to see her enjoying herself. He had his arms around her waist and her hands were on his shoulders as they made way toward his Respite Block in a sort of drunkard dance.

"And then," she giggled, her cheeks flushed a dark red from the laughter. It was good to see some natural color in her face except for the artificial ones of her cosmetic creams that dwindled away the face of her illness, "And then, Sollux went "Oh shit! I don't think these gamegrubs are gamegrubs at all!" He hadn't realized that Karkat pulled a prank on him and…"

"Ar, Ar," Eridan laughed breathlessly as he pushed through the doors to his Respite Block, "You're drunk. Oh dear cod wwhy did I think this was a good idea,"

"No, no, I'm having fun!" she smiled brightly, panting heavily, "I really am! I've never been this happy before,"

He set her down on his sleeping apparatus, he had a feeling she'd be passing out soon. He'd present her ancestor's belongings to her tomorrow, as well as the regiment he wanted to put her on. Fuck! The tonic water as well, now that could not wait. He cupped her face, trying to calm her down, "Ar, you're gonna pass out. Before you do, you have to take the tonic wwater, okay?"

"Sure thing Eridan," Aradia smiled, laying back on the bed with her legs hanging off the side. This would have to be quick. He rushed over the small, glass cabinet just above his vanity (as he was quite a vain troll.) To the untrained eye the cabinet would appear as a decorative set of door-bound shelves for cologne. It was not though, these were his tonic waters. He had used the drops of a few in the past, to heal terrible wounds done to the more sensitive areas of his body. Feferi had used a few as well. It found it odd that he and his ancestor alone seemed to be able to spawn these hope-giving elixirs. It was something it their blood, one legend deduced from his early ancestry. Hope, what a vague concept in his world of science, in his faith in the more logical side of existence and the nature of events; then again, as he had pondered earlier, considering the circumstances and coincidences of his relationships, having faith in a more celestial power was becoming more and more promising.

He grabbed the prism-like vial and shut the cabinet before turning back to Aradia. She was panting a bit, signaling that she was still awake.

"Alright Ar," he sat down next to her, using one arm to pull her up into a sitting position, "This should help you, for a little while,"

He pulled the cork out of the top with his teeth, spitting the lid aside. She'd be drinking the whole thing, so there'd be no reason to keep the cork, or the bottle for that matter. He held the potion to Aradia's lips, forcing her somewhat to drink it. He could only pray she wouldn't vomit it up, this was his most powerful tonic water and it'd be a shame to have it expelled during an involuntary protein spill. She drank the whole vial though, quite eagerly too. She hiccupped when he set it aside, gently resting herself against his shoulder with her eyes closed blissfully.

"Eridan," she cooed softly.

"Yes, Ar?" he sighed.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this, but…" he felt something wet against his shoulder. Had she vomited? No, she was crying, "I pity you Eridan…I just, I know this is going to end, but I had to let you know. Being with you has been some of the happiest time of my life. Why did you have to be so wonderful?"

She cupped his cheek and kissed him softly, "Why did you have to be so wonderful?"

She began to sink down his side and back onto the mattress, she was starting to fall asleep. She was far too intoxicated to stay awake at this point and in just a few brief moments she was hibernating peacefully against the violet silk.

"I…" Eridan moved away, taking a deep breath, "I'm red for you too,"

* * *

CC: -ERIDAN, AR-E you )-T(-ER-E?  
CA: yeh im here  
CA: fuck it feels like forevver since wwe could chat on trollian  
CC: I know its crazy. 38)  
CC: )-(ow AR-E you F-E-ELING? S-ETTL-ED in?  
CA: yeh  
CA: so is ar she's asleep on my sleepin apparatus right noww  
CA: probably not a good idea to have givven her wwine  
CA: bein underwweight an…  
CA: fuck forget i said that  
CC: 38[  
CC: okay…  
CC: you know sollux is kind of UPS-ET that aradias OV-ER T)-(-ER-E.  
CC: AR-E you S)-(OR-E you cant WAK-E )-(-ER up?  
CA: not reelly no  
CA: ill bring her ovver tomorroww i promise  
CC: alrig)-(t  
CC: W-ELL good day T)-(-EN  
CC: No wait…I reelly need to talk to you  
CC: w)-(y AR-E you spending so muc)-( time wit)-( aradia?  
CA: wwe like a lot of the same thins  
CC: -ERIDAN, sollux told M-E w)-(at's going on B-ETW-E-EN you two  
CA: coddamit that asshole  
CC: I'm not )-(-ER-E to JUDG-E you -ERIDAN. 38)  
CC: I mean, I wasn't any better myself wit)-( Sollux  
CC: I'd just LIK-E to know w)-(at you plan to do W)-(-EN YOUR-E back wit)-( Karkat  
CA: ar and i both knoww wwhat wwere doin fef  
CA: wwe both know that this has to end and it wwill  
CC: AR-E you R-ED for )-(-ER -ERIDAN?  
CA: so wwhat if i am?  
CA: she and i both knoww that this is just a fling  
CA: I pity kar more than i could evver pity ar  
CA: i just found her one night sobbin and wwe started kissin and huggin and we came to terms wwith wwhat wwe wwanted  
CA: wwe wwerent supposed to fall into pity wwe wwere just in an affair that revvolvved around fantasy wwe imagined our lovers  
CC:…I would CONSID-ER t)-(at S)-(-ELLFIS)-( if I wasnt so CRUSTAC-EAN t)-(at S)-(-E )-(as just as muc)-( say as you do  
CA: i knoww im a shellfish asshole sometimes  
CA: that wwhat im doin could reelly hurt kar if he evver found out  
CA: but kar taught me better than that in that cell  
CA: hed understand my loneliness  
CA: he reelly wwould but please dont tell him evver  
CC: I wont -ERIDAN  
CA: you wwanna hear something thatll just wwoww you  
CC: W)-(at?  
CA: shes the handmaids descendent  
CC: T)-(-E aquatical handmaid?  
CA: yeh for reel! i think its completely normal that i wwas attracted to her in the first place my ancestor was rather fond of his partner in genocide and scourge  
CC: does S)-(-E )-(AV-E T)-(-E SAM-E POW-ER?  
CA: no damaras powwer was apprehended it wwasnt genetic  
CA: i mean ar was spawwned around the same time wwe wwere so by that chronology the handmaid had her demonic powwers when she filled the filial pails  
CA: but its pointless aside from the fact that its givven me hope that i can finish wwhat our ancestors started ar wwants to do the same  
CA: wwhale at least most of us can finish our ancestors job if kars dead than  
CA: i cant evven think about that i cant bear the thought of losin twwo of my lovvers and bein left alone  
CC: S)-()-( im S)-(OR-E )-(-E'S fin  
CC: Just B-E CAR-EFUL.  
CA: i wwill fef  
CA: i think ill just get some sleep noww  
CA: ill see you tomorrow wwhen wwe plan our attack  
CA: and that intolerable matesprit of yours fucks up our mainframe  
CC: youll B-E -EATING T)-(HOS-E words 38)  
CC: PAL-E for you  
CA: yeh  
CA: pale for you too

-caliginousaqaurium has disconnected from cuttlefishculler-

Eridan stretched tiredly as his husktop began to shut down. It was still a few hours away from sunrise, he could stay awake and strategize but he wanted to rest. He knew for a fact that his ancestor's strategies worked best when under the supervision of the Handmaid, it were as if she knew the results. He had a feeling it was better to wait until dusk, when Aradia was sober and well rested. He turned to his sleeping apparatus, noting that his lover was still sprawled out in an uncomfortable fashion. He chuckled a bit and gently picked her up, maybe a recuperacoon would be of more use to someone in her condition? Yes, it certainly would. His was behind a screen in the corner of the room. The sopor slime would diminish any pains she received from her hangover. He gently slid her into it, watching as she was submerged in the slime, before removing his shoes and shirt and sliding in himself. The cool substance felt quite wonderful against his skin. How he missed the dreamy clutches of the slime, he felt so at home drenched in it.


	47. Chapter 47

"Sir," Equius approached the Grand Highblood as he sat in his throne room, "I have some disturbing news. The rebels have made it past the border,"

"I don't motherfuckin' care," Gamzee hissed under breath, "Tell me, are the motherfuckin' indigobloods beneath me arranged? Are all the most vile of motherfuckers ready to be convened here?"

"Y-Yes sir," Equius stuttered, disturbed even more by his master's disposition, "All the bluebloods are sent to the battlefields, the lowest of which station your palace walls and have been locked out. The lower indigobloods join them on the battlefield."

"Good, and the servants?" Gamzee asked.

"Freed sir, your top Subjugglators are disappointed," Equius told him.

"Like I give a motherfuck. They'll be of no use to me soon enough," Gamzee growled, "Now, send them in. You will go to the battlefields, as instructed,"

"Sir," Equius paused, "If I may ask, what are you planning? Do you not realize that you will lose at this rate?"

"I do not motherfuckin' care," Gamzee told him, "I just want those close to me to be motherfuckin' safe. I want everyone to be motherfuckin' safe. I'm doin' this for myself bro,"

Equius gulped hard, starting to sweat a bit, "Yes sir,"

"And bro," Gamzee leaned close to him, "I don't motherfuckin' care who you play for at this point. It's inevitable. If you pity her so motherfuckin' much, fight for her. I trust you, you always served me well,"

"Sir, I would never betray you," Equius pressed.

"Yes, you will bro. The mirthful messiahs told me so," Gamzee sighed softly and settled back against his throne, "You will motherfuckin' leave before daybreak, and send them vilest of motherfuckers in when you leave this motherfuckin' throne room,"

"Sir," Equius started softly, "May I take my vehicle, and free the hoofbeasts?"

"Yeh bro," Gamzee nodded to him, "You're motherfuckin' free to go, free to come back…It won't motherfuckin' matter soon, but you're free to come back,"

"Thank you sir," Equius nodded, turning around to leave.

* * *

Gamzee held his stomach as he vomited heavily into the toilet bowl; his body ached all over and was covered in various stains of indigo. Much like the vomit from his mouth they were dripping. He felt incredibly relieved with each protein spill and jolt of his body, as if demons were being purged from his body. Tavros had been napping during his meeting with his top war leaders and did not know that part of the palace was now sealed off. He'd have to inform him not to go there anymore, but there was no way he'd tell his matesprit what he had done or what had happened to him. He couldn't bear to see Tavros' face if he found out that they would soon be separated. He'd be waking up soon though and would check on Gamzee, as it was now one of those habitual things he had grown into.

He had no idea what had overcome him during his meeting. No doubt that he could be unpredictable at times, but the whole scenario kept running through his head. His words echoed like that of the scriptures he had studied in his cult. His ancestor was not as devoted as he was and did not pray after each kill or took to each blood bath as religiously as he did. He kept praying, praying for the right words. He wanted to enlighten his followers, but they were heretical, too blasphemous to understand what he wanted.

_And now…AND NOW, I'M GONNA KILL ALL YOU MOTHERFUCKERS…_

He held his chest.

_And paint the wicked pictures with your motherfuckin' blood._

_FROM YOUR VEINS WILL DRIP MY MIRACLES._

_WELCOME TO THE DARK CARNIVAL._

_Honk! HONK!_

What were his messiahs demanding of him now? What other miracles did have to spur into existence? No, what miracles awaited him? He had to bring the gift of death to redeem the miracle of life. What miracle of the like would redeem the death he and his ancestor has brought upon Alternia?

"Gamzee…" he heard from Taurus call as he entered the room. Gamzee gasped and rushed over to the door, locking it, "I'm in the motherfuckin' Hygiene Block bro, I'll be out soon,"

"Are you, uh, okay?" Tavros began to twist the knob, finding it locked, "There's some, uh, indigo grubsauce on the, uh, floor? Are you, uh, bleeding?"

"Nah, nah bro," Gamzee pressed, "I just, uh, have a motherfuckin' stomach ache and I all up and had a protein spill. I'll be fine, just need to all up and let it out of my system,"

"Do you, uh, want me in there?" Tavros asked, concerned, "If you, uh, have a tummy ache I could get you some, uh, ginger ale, or something?"

"Yeh bro, that sounds like the shit," Gamzee told him, "Some ginger ale, that is,"

"Uh, okay, do you, uh, want me to leave Tinkerbull with you? He can help," Tavros asked.

"Nah, nah, get your bond on with your motherfuckin' lusus. I'll be fine in here, alone, for a little while longer my reddest motherfucker," Gamzee pressed.

Tavros bit his lip a bit; he was starting to feel quite worried. He had noted before his nap that all the servants were ordered to pack up and leave, along with whatever trolls of martial status that remained. On his way to Gamzee's Respite Block he had noted that the hallways were completely empty, save for some screaming he had heard when he was just waking up. Maybe it was just a nightmare, but his worries were not conception of a faded mind at unrest. Something was going to happen; he could feel it in his bones. He wasn't sure as of yet, but he knew that Gamzee would going to do something horrible. It was odd that he was so in sync with the highblood's sporadically vibrating energy; Gamzee was not going to commit violence toward any other troll, but rather, he'd be committing an act of violence against himself.

Dinner that night was silent. Gamzee made it himself, he was a surprisingly good cook. They had some chicken soup that overflowed with noodles and vegetables, an oatmeal with apple slices and other fruit in the mix with cinnamon and brown sugar, and bread with butter. Gamzee offered Tavros some Faygo, but was rejected. He didn't really mind, it did take those outside his cult to get use to the acidic taste of the fruit beverage. Tinkerbull was besides Tavros' serving tray, nibbling on a salad prepared by his ward and sipping water from a small bowl.

"Bro," Gamzee started the conversation, "What do you motherfuckin' say?"

"Say about what?" Tavros asked, petting his lusus head softly.

"Are you gonna all up and be my motherfuckin' lover?" Gamzee asked blatantly.

Tavros flushed a deep brown, "Yes, I think it's, uh, been established. Did I, uh, do something to make you think otherwise?"

Tavros frowned, "I'm so sorry if I did,"

"Nah, nah bro, you haven't," Gamzee forced a small smile, "I just wanted it to all up and be clear before we consummated it,"

Tavros blushed harder, covering his lusus ears.

"Not yet bro," Gamzee told him, "I want the moment to be just motherfuckin' right when we do. Lets enjoy the motherfuckin' solitude of the castle for now. Just you and me my reddest motherfucker,"

"That, that sounds nice," Tavros smiled, it was quite nice to have a quiet hive to play redrom games in.

"I got some other mothefuckin' news," Gamzee strained to sound as if he was alright, despite he was not, "Your friends made it past the motherfuckin' border. They'll be here in a few days, to avenge the motherfuckin' Condesce,"

"G-Gamzee," Tavros bit his lip, the idea of the Subjugglator dying made his heart tighten and jump at the same time. He was red for Gamzee, he couldn't let him die. Maybe he could strike a deal with his friends? Show them that he really had changed and that some time in prison would be enough? That he could live and make up for his sins?

"No bro, don't try to motherfuckin' solace me," Gamzee told him, "I know what they motherfuckin' want. They'll be in three days, at the very motherfuckin' most with the waves of soldiers and Subjugglators I've lined up. Please, don't think that you can save me. Just solace me in my last days. Please bro, I deserve what's motherfuckin' comin' to me, for my blasphemous motherfuckin' ways,"

"Gamzee," Tavros felt his body begin to shake, he was certain the sustenance in his bile pump would be regurgitated if not for the fact that he felt the intense need to solace his matesprit. He stood and walked over to the other end of the table. He didn't know what to say. What could he say? Gamzee was set on the future, he knew what was going to happen. Instead, he raised his arms and wrapped them around the highblood's shoulders. It was all he could think of.

Gamzee kissed his cheek and stood, he had to check something. He looked out the window, finding Equius mounting his specially designed, motorbike vehicle. It must have taken him a while to pack up. This machine would get him to where he needed to go. Alas, he had to keep praying the rebellion would spare him.

* * *

Aradia groaned softly as Eridan helped her out of the recuperacoon, feeling a tad hung-over. The sopor had diminished most of the pain but she still felt a bit of ache in her head and muscles. She also felt a tad nauseous, but not so much that she would throw up. Rather, she felt the need to be filled and more refreshed than she had in ages despite the aches and pains.

"I havve a showwer stall through that door there; it's pretty basic. It's just to removve the sopor. Your toothbrush and tooth paste are in there as well," Eridan told her as he began to escort her toward the stall. He had already washed the sopor and tended to his morning rituals, "Howw do you feel?"

"Somewhat achy, but refreshed," she told him, stretched lightly. He opened the stall for her.

"You can leavve your dress in there, a neww one is set out on the sleepin apparatus for you," Eridan told her. Aradia nodded, taking a moment to look over her lover. He dressed in pure violet and black. Similar to his blue and black striped pants, he wore pants that were striped in violet and black. He wore a thin, black shirt tucked beneath the pants which were held up by a black belt with his insignia as a belt buckle. He wore a vest with a tall collar and gold chains between the buttons and straps; his sign was imprinted in black upon the violet fabric. The vest ended just below his ribcage though, showing off his slime waist which had been crafted for evolution. He had more jewelry on as well; more rings (of pink and violet) graced his fingers and he had a few gold, basic earrings on his facial fins. He also was not wearing glasses; his eyes were actually not all that bad, he told her once in the tunnels. His eyesight had improved significantly since he was a wriggler and was near perfect adjustment. He was downright beautiful; well-groomed, well-dressed, regal. She almost wanted to laugh at the idea of having him for a lover.

"Eridan," she spoke softly, "Did I say anything last night to upset you? While I was drunk?"

"Uhhh…" He rubbed the back of his head uncomfortably, "N-no, not really. I mean, you passed out pretty quickly so, yeh…"

"Oh…um…" Aradia decided to dismiss it, "Thank you, then. For taking such good care of me,"

She stepped into the stall, "I guess I'll just, wash up in here,"

"I'll wwait out here," he told her, "We'll be headin ovver to Fef's place for breakfast and then we'll get to plannin our attack on the indigoscum,"

He heard the hiss of the shower head start up, there'd be no point in speaking now. He turned to his sleeping apparatus where the dress he had picked out for her was laid out, along with some freshly cleaned panties from her satchel and her small, brass cosmetic container with a wooden hairbrush. He looked with a grimace at the torn up and dirty boots she had at the foot of the bed, if only he knew her size he could get a new pair for her. It was always so hard finding shoes in smaller sizes. Such rugged items did not suit the descendent of one of his kingdom's most vicious warriors. He figured she'd like to put on her make-up before heading over to the Empress' palace. The other dresses and such were being cleaned along with the armor.

He touched the soft silk, he began to think over what kind of garments he'd have made for Karkat. Or rather, what color they would be. No doubt there'd still be prejudice and dissension among the masses when the war ended, so it was safe to assume that Karkat, as a mutantblood, would be in danger. Normally, highbloods who held a lowblood very dear would drape said lowblood in their colors. The highblood would wear scarce amounts of the lowblood's color, designating that the two were in some of significant relationship. He imagined Karkat sporting violet, which made him shiver in excitement. A violet sash would suit his matesprit, maybe a badge of sorts. (Considering the situation, all of rebels would be receiving badges and medals for their bravery, so there was no concern for that. He also knew that Feferi was a secret follower of the Signless' ideals, so she'd drape their necks with his sign as way of implementing her new ideals as an Empress.)

He'd have to protect him though. During their time in the Grand Highblood's grasp the mutant had told him in confidence how ashamed he was of his blood color. His blood was so beautiful though, so bright and burning. It was pure, liquid light running through his veins and bleeding into his eyes. His piercing, bright red eyes; such a hue could only be part of a troll if a section of their tissue had been irreparably damaged. Karkat somehow disproved that; his eyes and blood alone being damaged was not a handicap. Rather, it silhouetted the revelation that weaknesses could be used to build strengths. On the other hand, it was the hue of his most enigmatic of fluids that had led to his incarceration and torture. Eridan now knew that all of the shame and discomfort with his own blood color was due to the unjust society the Grand Highblood and the Condesce spewed at their masses. In order to save his matesprit from that he'd have to change the society, he himself was already starting to change. He supposed, for a little while, Karkat would bear blacks and grays, along with his matesprit's color. He would encourage him to sport his blood color though. If not such enlightened blood and his genetic legacy he and his moirail would have perished in that prison and their kingdom fallen to ruins in polluted waters.

He rubbed his eyes, it was quite a riddling thought. Come to think of it, Karkat looked quite young, he was nine sweeps old at this point. How much longer did he have to live? He'd have to ask his moirail to give him the touch of life to assure that he'd have more than enough time to heal his wounds. He took a glance back at the stall. Aradia had incredibly thick and long hair, there must have been a lot of sopor slime stuck in it. He turned to his husktop and opened his Trollian. Oh! Feferi was on, how pleasant.

CA: hey fef did you sleep wwell?

CA: ar and i wwill be ovver soon shes just usin the showwer

CA: or ablution trap as she calls it

CA: i actually like that name for it felt like i wwas wwashin the dirt of the wworld offa me wwhen i got here

CA: oh wwait I wwas heheh

CC: thii2 ii2n't ff you moron ii've been waiitiing for you

CC: iit'2 2ollux iif you haven't fiigured iit out yet diip2hiit.

CA: oh my cod wwhy must my evvenin be blemished by your shitty quirk its givvin me a headache

CC: 2hut up ff gave me permii22iion two u2e her hu2ktop

CA: wwhatevver

CC: look ii ju2t want to a2k how aa ii2 doiin that'2 all

CA: i just told you that shes usin the the ablution trap

CC: you diidn't go iin with her at fiir2t diid you?

CA: no sol i didnt argh youre so needy cant you just let ar be happy wwith me?

CC: who 2ay2 i aint

CA: heheh fef told me youre kinda jellyfish

CA: shrimple as that

CC: dont you dare u2e fii2h pun2 a22hole

CC: that2 my mate2priit'2 terriitory

CA: jellyfish jellyfish jellyfish

CA: dont take that tuna vvoice wwith me

CC: oh for the love of gog

CA: ;) 3

CC: eww where the fuck do ii fiind the emoticon for fliiping you off

CA: oh cmon sol wwevve been going at this since wwe met dont you think wwe havve the potential to be blacker?

CA: unless youvve got the bulge enough to just say youre jellyfish

CA: i wwasnt the one wwho made wavves sol

CA: ii hate you 2o much you've no iidea how much ii want two punch you iin the face

CC: heheh i lovve howw black your lingo is sol ;)

CC: argh!

"Eridan," he heard Aradia call from the stall, "May I have a towel?"

"Oh, of course," he slapped his forehead. He had forgotten to give her one. No matter, he had some in his drawer. He turned back to the husktop for a moment.

CA: got to go sol

CA: my lovver is callin me to the ablution trap

CA: ill be shore to givve her my lovve for you

CA: ;) 3

As quickly as he logged of he gathered a towel and tossed it over the stall so she could catch it. He felt that he should say something, which he very much did, but the moment did not seem right. When she was dressed it'd be less awkward. He stiffened a moment when he heard her coughing. It did not last long, nor did it sound as heavy as it usually did.

"You okay Ar?" Eridan asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," she told him.

"No blood?" he responded.

"No," she exited the shower, hair scrub dried and handing down way past her waist. The towel was clearly stained with water as it was wrapped around her body. Eridan turned away for a moment, scratching the back of his head.

"Your stuff is on the bed," he told her.

"Thank you," she smiled. He had told her that already but she didn't see a need to remind him. He was just being courteous.

"Do you need to relievve yourself?" her lover asked.

"No," she answered. She paused when she caught sight of the dress; that insignia was that of her ancestor's. Only one troll was ever permitted to wear it, she knew this dress was not freshly made. The worn clothe on the bottom and the ends of the sleeves proved its age.

"Do you not like it?" Eridan asked, "Dualscar packed what he could of hers in the attic. I figured you'd like to havve wwhat's rightfully yours,"

"No, I really appreciate it…It's just startling," she picked up the dress, she held the dress up against herself, "It's beautiful,"

"She had fine taste," Eridan ran his fingers through his hair rather smugly, "Much like the one she consorted wwith,"

"I'll bet," Aradia slipped the dress over her head, careful of her horns. It was a bit of a struggle, since she was so used to buttoning up her shirts, but it was not impossible. It was all a matter of maneuvering her head through the top of dress. It hung off her waist, because she was quite thin. But she saw no discord with it since the sides and back were corseted.

"Here," Eridan started, tying up the back, "Let me help,"

"Oh my," Aradia looked in the mirror besides the sleeping apparatus, "This dress really shows how much weight I've lost,"

Indeed it did, it shaped around her skeletal form; making her waist look incredibly tiny, contouring the flatness of her stomach, and thus the extreme difference in width between her ribs and hips, which only maintained most of its width by the bones that internally shaped her figure.

"I wwon't tie it all the wway," Eridan knotted the back, "The sides are tied fine,"

Aradia patted the dress down, "I guess it does look okay…Maybe Sollux won't notice. We all lost weight down in that tunnel,"

"Don't wworry about it," Eridan pressed, "You look perfectly fine,"

Aradia sighed, turning to the brush on the bed and brushing down her hair, "At least the whole garment covers my entire body, so no one will note any bones showing through. Thank you, for retrieving this,"

Eridan sighed a bit, shifting uncomfortably before gently easing the brush out of her hair, "Can I do that again? It just soothes me,"

"If…If you wish," Aradia smiled a bit, sitting down on the bed. Eridan situated himself behind her, starting at the bottom of her long hair and carefully undoing the knots via the bristles.

"Howw are you feelin?" Eridan asked.

"I told you, I feel fine. Better than fine actually," she breathed happily, "I feel like my old self again. I suppose that tonic water really worked,"

"Good," Eridan felt a weight lift in his chest.

"You want to tell me something," she noted, "The voices of the dead are telling me so. It's actually nice to hear them again; I've been so weak that all I was drawing silence most of the time. Occasionally voices would come up, but now, it's like being in tune with my former life,"

Eridan forced a small chuckle at that remark. It was rather interesting that she inherited her ancestor's natural powers, but the whole statement itself only clarified how close she had been to death. She would be closer soon enough, once the tonic water wore off.

"I do," he continued to brush her hair. The act soothed him so much; whenever Feferi was upset he would brush her hair. The act calmed both of them down and was a sign of solidarity. Aradia's hair was thick and curly while it maintained a silky texture much like that of his moirail. It was nostalgic.

"This has to stop," Aradia told him, "I can read your thoughts. I could never before, it hurt my brain too much and the stress of telekinetic digging was more than enough. I can now though,"

"Damn Ar," he snickered, "Are you gonna tell me you can see the future too?"

"The voices of the dead prophesize doom, not I," she told him, "And they're silent regarding the future, as if horrified, even in death,"

"I see," Eridan paused for a moment, "Yes, I have to tell you this has to stop,"

He shook his head, "No, fuck, I'm not gonna say that. It's just, if Kar is alivve than you knoww this has to end. But, if it doesn't…And please tell me you wwere thinkin this too…That…wwe could be matesprits,"

Aradia was quiet for a moment before turning to him, "You know very well that's impossible at this rate. I will be dead within a month,"

"No, no Ar, the doctor told me so himself," he half lied, taking her hands in his, "If we put you on a certain diet you can really fight this horrible disease. And wwe could extend your lifespan if you showw improvvement. Please Ar,"

He felt his heart sank as she looked away, pondering the proposal.

"I-if you wwon't do it for me, than do it for your moirail," Eridan added, "Think of howw traumatized he'll be once wwe rescue him. He'll need you Ar, just like Kar's gonna need me if he's still alivve,"

Aradia was very silent at this point. Eridan studied her expression; she did not seem distressed or pressured. She was just thinking over his proposal. On one side, there was death; no longer hearing the dead and fearing certain doom, no longer being the commodity that had to be hidden. On the other there was long life, love, professing in the studies she so loved, and being with her moirail. There was also the matter of seeking out the highblood that attacked her and her former matesprit and getting revenge. There was the idea of watching the Grand Highblood be brought to justice and finally, there was Eridan. There was the offer of pity. To the normal eye this would seem like an offer that could not be refused, but to Aradia it was confusing. She did not know what to do. She accepted her death long before her illness started. She knew as a lowblood she did not have long to live and when the war started she knew she'd have nothing to live for.

Now, she did. What would be stronger? Life, or death? She took a gander at Eridan, who she could tell was stressed over the matter of being flushed for two trolls. She harbored a red fondness for him as well; there was no denying that she pitied him as much as he pitied her. She also knew that he could never pity a troll as much as he pitied Karkat, putting her at second best. If Karkat was alive and they continued this affair it would only harm his matespritship, which she would not do. With her death would come the death certificate of this affair, and thus all secrets, evidence, and memories of their romantic entanglement. If Karkat was dead though she'd be able to hear him, she realized, and he was not. She searched momentarily, no sign of his presence in the afterlife. She looked back at the prince-she would not cause him anxiety. She did not want to cause Sollux anxiety, she could at least humor him before her death. If she lived a little longer, well…She'd death with that later.

"Alright," she spoke softly, "But understand, Karkat is alive and once you have him back, there will be no more talk of our entanglement. We will stop this,"

"As we agreed before Ar," he sighed in relief, placing his hands on her shoulders, "As of noww, this is ovver. Just consider me a close friend tryin to help you fight your disease,"

"Agreed," she giggled a bit as he gave her an Eskimo kiss and then proceeded back to brushing her hair.


	48. Chapter 48

"Alright, so, here's the deal," Feferi brought up the holographic map from its platform. The group was in the war room that Eridan now reigned over; plotting strategies, weapons, maneuvers, for her Empress to approve. The room was quite bland actually; it consisted of a few computers that were built into the walls and their keyboards, and the holographic platform in the middle of the room. Other than that, it was quite plain.

"We're here," she used a pointer to designate specific areas on the map, "Our war machines are here, the border is here, troops have been reported in the thousands on our enemies side. They're going to put up a fight,"

"No shit, Fef," Eridan told her, "Did Sol get the war machines working,"

"Uh, yeh, dipthit," Sollux hissed at him, "The oneth in the air are lacking their power thource th0ugh,"

He glared at Eridan, knowing very well which troll had gathered such a power source and let it rot to death. Rather, it was Eridan's ancestor who gathered Psiioniic for her Imperial Condesce. The whole concept of it made no difference to him, however, "There'th altho a different frequency code that is going to take more time to crack. The tankth and other land deviceth thould work though,"

"Pawllux cracked it in just a few hours," Nepeta beamed, giving the yellow-blooded troll a noogy.

"Hey, thtop that!" Sollux pushed her off playfully, "I did thleep,"

"Sorry," Nepeta smiled playfully before backing away next to Terezi and Redglare.

"ANYhoww," Eridan pressed, "Noww wwe got to figure out a strategy. Subjugglators wwere able to outmaneuver our technology at the beginning of the wwar, wwe need to be on our best fin this time,"

"How about a counter attack?" Aradia suggested, raising her hand to the holographic map, "They followed the way we came, I suggest we send out some land devices toward the groups stationed there. We should also send machines underground, to dig tunnels in a rather conspicuous manner. Once they're distracted we can take this root, here,"

She began connecting sections on the map, "And catch them by surprise. Sollux and I can take the air as the only psychics capable of flight, giving off signals and hiding easily,"

"Using an offense as our defense," Terezi rubbed her chin somewhat, cackling, "That sounds quite delicious,"

Redglare sniffed the map, they all waited for a moment for Eridan to comment on the idea along with the Legislacerator. He said nothing though, he and Aradia simply looked at each other for a moment with an odd smile gracing each other's lips. There hands were quite close to each other's on the table, as if…

"Well," Redglare cleared her throat, "That could get us back the border, but are you forgetting the masses behind that? The soldiers? What could justify a strategy that'll cost our kingdom precious lives?"

"O-oh, um," Eridan and Aradia turned their focus back to the map.

"Hunting grounds," Nepeta approached the map, "As a young troll I used to hunt all over that kingdom. Give me a squad and I can take them to the hunting grounds, those are best for hiding! We'll disguise ourselves, use tunnels, use covert tunnels. I've hunted on these grounds while Subjugglators were patrolling, I can sneak us into their camps,"

"The Subjugglators are confused," Aradia spoke, "The dead told me so themselves there is no back up plan. The Grand Highblood is losing it. Nepeta, your strategy could work, we have to get you in there,"

"I'll go too," Terezi joined in, "Nepeta and I will do this together,"

"No," Redglare intervened, "You will oversee the mission. What say you, Empress, Martial Emperor,"

"It sounds glubbin' effective," Feferi beamed, "How about you, Eridan? Does that sound good?"

"It…All sounds decent. It needs more detail within the wwhole of it, I'll wwork on it. Let me bring up a preliminary schematic of the wwhole conception," Eridan told her, "Meanwwhile, I suggest wwe relay this to our soliders and program our land vvehicles,"

* * *

Equius kept his eyes focused as he rode silently though the forest to his battle station on his motor vehicle. He had designed it himself before the war started. It was made of sleek metal and had a thin, but powerful, body structure with two handles on the front and metal wheels. The pure genius of the design enabled it to carry him through the forest much faster than his favored hoofbeast (who had freed in hopes of keeping him safe from the impending slaughter) and absorbed the beams of the two moons as a source of energy. It could even be left out in the day time to absorb the more powerful energy. It was something he had adapted from the sea-dwellers before the war started. They were quite a prosperous people with a vast campaign of clean burning energies; lunar and solar being one of those energy sources. Sadly, when the war started and his computer genius was needed, he had to stash away most of technology in order to keep them being affected by the virus he set out to sabotage the enemy's war machines.

He had strapped the supplies he had taken to the sides to assure that weight was equally distributed throughout the vehicle; the most precious cargo were his surgical tools, the spores, and the heart he had spent weeks building for Aradia. That was his top priority; to find Aradia in battle, subdue her, take her to a surgical tent, and fix her up…If she were still alive, that is…Then he would flee with her. He'd take her back to his old hive by the cliffs, which he had stopped by before heading toward the border to restock. She would like it there; it was spacious and was built on quite a lot of land that she'd have the pleasure of exploring and excavating. He'd try to reason with his master once she was apprehended so she'd be able to see her moirail again.

* * *

Aradia rubbed the back of her neck and took a sip of the protein-vitamin-antioxidant…whatever the hell kind of shake it was Eridan had mixed for her…to calm her aching mind. The group had just let of the afternoon meeting with Eridan and his generals; their were still many details to be thoroughly planned, the troops had to be prepared. Just a few more days, they figured, until they could reach the palace and take down the Grand Highblood. Aradia and Eridan thoroughly enjoyed strategizing, the entire group was astounded even at the way their collaborated and added in other strategies from their members so eloquently. Alas with Sollux watching her like a hawk and Eridan rolling her eyes at the psionic, she was quite happy to get away from it all. It was nice to just relax.

At the moment she was sitting at a table in the lavish communal hall of Eridan's palace and enjoying the shake, finding that it was laced with coco and thus quite delicious while decently bitter, the seadweller had made her. She was looking over some of her ancestor's possessions that Eridan had retrieved. They all were pretty basic; some cosmetics, hair sticks, martial pins. Idly she wondered if the seadweller would put these back in the attic when she was dead.

"Hey Ar," Eridan placed a hand on her shoulder from behind, causing her to jump a bit in surprise, "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you or nothin,"

"No, no, I'm fine. It's okay," she sighed, turning to him with a soft smile, "Well, the plots are going well. A few days, you said? A few days until we're ready to kick some Subjugglator ass?"

Eridan chuckled a bit, "Nevver heard you curse before Ar,"

"I'm just excited," Aradia told him, "I've never felt so energized, at least, never in so long,"

"That's the tonic," Eridan told her, glancing at the drink he had made for her, "How is it?"

"It's deliciously bittersweet," she smiled, taking another sip to show her appreciation, "Thank you. It's perfect,"

"You got some on your lip," Eridan smirked a bit, leaning down to lick it off her lips. She shifted somewhat and scooted away.

"I got it," she told him, licking it off herself as to not smudge her lipstick. Eridan frowned for a moment, he knew what to expect with their pact this early evening. He could not help himself though, his attraction to her only grew stronger at the meetings. He knew she was skilled at strategizing, but he never assumed they'd sink so fluidly. It almost…No, he had to stop this, as they agreed. It was over, they were just friends and that was it.

"I'm sorry," he sighed, rubbing his eyes. Aradia gave him a somewhat assuring expression before noting the small case in his arm, deciding to change the subject she inquired about it.

"Oh this?" Eridan removed it from under his arm, "I don't really knoww wwhat it is. I found in Damara's trunk and it had my ancestor's name on it,"

"A gift for Cronus?" Aradia furrowed her brow, turning around so her elbows could rest on the backboard of the silken sofa. She sat on her knees, watching observantly as he opened the box to show her what he was talking about, "It…looks like one of her wands,"

"Yeh, not too sure wwhat it's good for, considerin the fact Dualscar did not evven havve her powwers," Eridan rolled his eyes somewhat, "Not that it evven matters at this point,"

"May I?" Aradia asked, reaching for the wand nestled securely in the red velvet lining of the rectangular box.

"Uhh, I guess," Eridan furrowed his brow, noting her sudden attachment to the object. She picked it up; her bony fingers cracked a bit as she took a hold of it, as if the weight of it was a strain. The carvings in the metal-like material suddenly sparked with a flash of light. It was so subtle and gentle that he would not have noticed it if not for the fact it was Aradia holding it, he could not take his eyes off her as she focused solely on the wand.

"This seems very familiar…" Aradia commented softly, "Yes, she showed this to me when she crossed the border all those sweeps ago. She said she didn't have the strength, that she'd…Oh my head…"

She held her head with her spare hand.

"Ar?" Eridan set the case down on the sofa to cup her face, noting she was rapidly starting to grow faint. She didn't respond, she seemed very distant; her eyes became half-lidden and her breathing became softer, more shallow even, "Ar! Your nose!"

He grabbed a handkerchief from his pocket and began to wipe her nose, what was going on?! Then suddenly he had to back off, there was a white light that caught him off guard. It diminished a moment later and he was able to get a good look at Aradia again, who was just staring at the now glowing wand in a trance-like state, blood still dripping from her nose.

"Ar," he began to shake her, "Ar, say something!"

"You let him die…" she uttered, she was suddenly very enraged.

"Ar?" he cupped her chin and lifted her face up to his, only to find that her eyes did not look normal. Was she…? He cried out in pain as she leaped at him and pushed him into the ground. He would have kicked her off if not for the demonic strength that was weighing down on him. He couldn't believe it; she was channeling the ghost of her ancestor. He would have never believed it had he not seen it once before when Damara channeled the ghost of the dead during battle with such fervor.

"My name is Damara Megido, Aradia is not here at the moment," she growled.

"Wwhat do you wwant you wwretched creation of science?" Eridan hissed.

"Listen to me," she hissed, "You…This wand…"

She placed it in one of the hands she was holding down, "Will never run out of power. It's been spawned by science, just as I was. Use it to end this war so I can be at peace and so can my descendent,"

She stood, brushing herself off. Eridan stood as well, taking a moment to study the wand. If he knew anything from the numerous books he read on white science he was certain it worked like his rifle; aim and fire. He turned back to Aradia…Darama…Whichever.

"It was good seeing you again, Eridan," she half-hearted told him, "You pity her, don't you? And him? It's pathetic, you're pathetic. You will never win the red scourges. You are going to be a killer one day. A true killer. You will destroy all light with hope, you will make the dead rue their afterlife,"

"Wwhat the fuck are you talkin about?" he tucked the wand into the interior pocket of his vest. There was no response, was that it? He turned back to Aradia.

"Ar?" Eridan approached her, gently cupping her cheek.

"I can't…breathe…" she rasped before collapsing against him.


	49. Chapter 49

CA: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck

CC: -ERIDAN? w)-(at's wrong?

CA: fuck fuck fuck fuck ar…i dont knoww wwhat happened

CA: oh cod

CC: AR-E you crying?

CA: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck i feel like an asshole…fuck fuck fuck fuck

CC: clam down will you?! everyfin is going to be fine!

CC: what )-(APP-EN-ED?

CA: i dont know i reelly don't! wwe wwere goin through damaras old things and this wwand for dualscar came up and ar touched it and it glowed

CA: and she channeled damaras soul and then starting bleedin from her nose and mouth and noww she wwont wwake up! her breathin is so shallow fef the doctors dont knoww wwhat to do

CA: wwhat do i do wwhat do i do wwhat do i do!

CA: fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK!

CC: )-(oly s)-(rimp! gi'll be right over!

CA: please dont tell sol hell cull me if he thinks its my fault

CA: maybe it is but…i dont…oh cod i cant lose her too

CA: cant lose her too

Feferi didn't respond, she had obviously left her husktop in the rush. He could only hope that Aradia was alive when she got here; yes or no to the touch, he would not allow his potential matesprit to die. He turned quickly back to his bed where the doctors were treating her; he grimaced and grabbed the wand from his vest pocket. He glared at it, hating every moment he was looking at it. He could feel the energy permeating from it, he was flowing into it. His anger, his rage…He threw at the window and suddenly there was another burst of light, the entire window was blown off its hinges, the white energy continued to shoot past the wall, it tore a perfect hole in the wall, fires erupted into the watery meadows before the moisture ran them down. What the…? The entire room was silent. He walked over to the window and picked it back up, this weapon…It was more powerful than the Crosshair's, and precise…What the…How did he come into this? Was this thing alive? Had it just acted on his emotions? If it was able to fulfill his wrath and rage, could it be used to heal? What was this device?

"I'm going to ignore the fact that you just blew a zillion holes through the courtyard and land…" Feferi rushed into the room and over to him, he quickly held the wand away from her as she embraced him, "And get to business,"

"Fef, I'm sorry. I don't know howw that happened," he pocketed the wand quickly, "Just, please, help me…"

He turned to the doctors, "Please, help her Fef. I offered her the touch, she wwon't take it,"

"Eridan," her eyes widened a bit as he walked her over to the sleeping apparatus, "What's wrong with her?"

"She has Devvourance, we kept it secret in the tunnels. She told me herself that she doesn't wwant to havve the touch, that she doesn't want to be a commodity, but I just…Please Fef?" Eridan squeezed her hands, "I knoww you don't like usin the touch unless the troll asks, but please make an exception. Please Fef,"

He continued to break down, "Don't let her die, don't let her die,"

* * *

Karkat had not been to the surface in months, so he told Kanaya that he would be accompanying her to the surface. Kanaya would have been against this if not for the fact that she had not seen one solider in the area for days. She heard rumored that the top Subjugglators had been confined to the ground while the other soldiers were sent out ahead of them. Why they had not been released yet, she did not know, but she considered it safe enough for Karkat to rise to the surface at dusk.

At first glance the landscape was surreal; he hadn't been the surface in so many months. The pink and green light of moon provided an eerie glow to everything, almost using its refraction to add color to the cool, summer evening. For a moment he recalled the evening that Gamzee had made love to him in the garden, the color of the moons blended so well with the greenery, as if being made love to themselves. It was such a surreal memory and image. He had not smelled the fresh air in so long either.

"The air," Karkat commented, idly to Kanaya, "It smells different,"

"You've not been to the surface in quite a while," Kanaya retorted calmly, breathing the night into her lungs, "The air would smell different to you,"

"No," Karkat stepped forward, eyes fixated toward the direction of the castle, "The smell of burning flesh doesn't pervade the air,"

"What do you mean?" Kanaya furrowed her brow.

"You were never as close to the cremation chambers as I have," his heart began to race, "The air used to be so thick with smoke, and burning corpses,"

"Karkat?" Kanaya reached out to touch his shoulder. He began to run toward the castle. Something was wrong. He could sense it, the air was too thin and mild. The smoke was gone. Had his lover beat him the castle? Had there been a martial coup kept in silence? What was going on? Kanaya raced after him, what had gotten into him? Running toward the castle of the Grand Highblood? The same troll who had kept him captive for over a sweep and nearly killed him? She wanted to call out to him but feared that doing so would only alert any agents lurking in the forest of their presence. Where did he get this stamina even? He was still quite thin and hadn't really exerted himself as often as he used to via training. His body was still so fragile.

At last, after what seemed like an endless pursuit, he stopped in front of a giant stone wall. She knew what this place was.

"The smell," he held his stomach, heaving in a way that attributed to an upset stomach, "The smell, it's so bitter,"

Kanaya sniffed the air, again she could smell nothing. She was so used to having her nose in the Caverns and other rock-n-dirt combinations that the smell of the air did not register as being different. She placed a hand on his shoulder, "Come now Karkat, you need your rest. An invasion should be happening any day now and you need your strength,"

"Okay," he turned to her, placing a hand over his mouth, "Just don't let them get to him before me,"

* * *

Feferi shook a bit as Aradia's grip on her wrist tightened, her face hidden behind a mess of hair, "Don't do it,"

She sounded weak, "Please, I wouldn't be able to bear it,"

"Ar, please, you need this," Eridan pressed, placing a hand on her shoulder to try and get her to release his moirail, "Just relax and accept it,"

"No," she growled, tightening her grip further, "Don't touch me,"

"Aradia, stop it, you're starting to hurt me," Feferi tried to pull her hand away. Aradia released her, allowing her to back away and hold her now bruised wrist.

"Leave me," Aradia hissed, holding her chest.

"Ar…" Eridan tried to cup her face. Everyone was immediately thrown out the door by a telekinetic force.

"Out!" she screamed, tears running down her face as she forced her prince to leave.


	50. Chapter 50

Equius rubbed his eyes tiredly as he finished making camp about a mile away from the battle station near the border. He felt a small sense of pride in his work the motorized vehicle. It had gotten him here in short of a few days. He set the bike besides his tent, making sure it was in a well light area so it could absorb the lunar rays. He retrieved the two, titanium cases that contained the spores and hearts, setting them in his tent for safe keeping. He then removed his bow and arrows. These were no ordinary arrows-granted the arrows he used were specially designed to keep him from breaking them. These ones were built like syringes and were filled with a powerful tranquilizer. His plan was to shoot at Aradia and knock her out. He would need her to be sedated during the trip to how old hive until he could install an anti-psychic chip in her spinal chord.

Oh, this all seemed so cruel. Kidnapping her and performing surgery on her, taking away her only means of defense, against her will? No, this was for the better. He was certain.

* * *

Aradia was up early the following evening. Eridan found her, on the roof of his palace as the sun set. Normally trolls would wake up an hour after the sun set, to assure that no damage would come to their sensitive eyes, but Aradia could not sleep. She looked sickly, she tried to cover it up with make-up. But not even cream base, powder and red eyeliner could cover up the sickness in her eyes.

"Ar," Eridan started softly as he approached her. She was coughing, he could see the blood on the rag that she held to her lips.

"I'm sorry," she spoke softly, "I didn't mean to hurt your moirail,"

"She's…fine," he touched her shoulder, "Ar, you should get back to sleep,"

"I can't sleep," she told him, "Only a few hours until the invasion,"

"You'll need your rest then," he rubbed her shoulder softly, "Go get some sleep,"

"I won't," she told him.

"Ar," he started to press, he turned her around and looked into her eyes. They were bloodshot, and filled with tears that she was fighting, "I can't let you go out there and fight like this."

"You stop me," she croaked, leaning against his shoulder. She closed her eyes, she took comfort in hearing him breathe beneath her ear as she rested against him, his heartbeat, his chilled blood that matched her sickly temperature, "You stop my livelihood,"

"Then just be offensive," he pressed, dictating each word, "Interrogate, restrain, spy for us, but do not fight. I can't lose you noww, wwe had a deal,"

"You won't be alone in that," she coughed, Eridan could feel the tremors rack her body, he hide back a whimper and held her close, "Alright,"

There was a moment of silence, "I'll take the offense, just promise me…"

She pulled away slightly, "If I die…if I fall…leave me there…Let me die in the glory of battle,"


	51. Chapter 51

Karkat writhed somewhat in his sleeping apparatus, trying to keep his moans down as he stroked along his own bulge. He was close, so close, he wanted to feel close to his matesprit. He wanted to feel close to Eridan, his patience was wearing thin. He bit his bottom lip, pressing his face into the pillow. So close, so close…He needed the bucket he had kept under his bed, he bet it was dusty because it hadn't been used in over a sweep, but it did not matter.

"Eridan…" he breathed, sucking on one of the corners of the pillow as he reached under the bed. He imagined the seadweller's hands and lips on his body, he recalled the first and only time they had ever been able to pail. So close, he grabbed the handle of the bucket, so close…_Eridan, Eridan_…

_No bro…_

Karkat felt a cold jolt of chilling agony bend his spine, his release was gone. He removed his hands from his body, gripping the sheets in terror as the indigoblood's voice vibrated throughout his body. Was Gamzee here? He sat up slowly, partially numb from the cold sensation that wracked his body, his bulge retreating, and looked around the room from his spot on the sleeping apparatus. No one? No one was here? He could have sworn he felt Gamzee's cold hands on his back, ready to induce pain or pleasure on compulsion. He took a deep breath and pulled his pants up, he lied back down. He knew it was not possible for Gamzee to be in the Caverns. They had a trip wire system and at the moment of its activation booby traps would've gone off and awoken Kanaya, who would wield her chainsaw at once.

He continued to tell himself this, that it was not logical at all. It was nearly an hour before he mustered the courage to reach into his drawer and pull out a small jar of sopor slime. He would need his rest, and ingesting the substance was his only option.

* * *

_She was perched elegantly upon the flower-vined branch of the ivory-barked tree. Her shorn hair and sparking eyes, she shut them for a moment, her long red eyelashes twitched as she held her breath. A moment later she opened her eyes, revealing their natural pigment to be maroon. Swirling veins of changing colors surrounded her iris, matching her swirling horns. Her small body was hidden by an elegant red kimono, her abdomen protected by a metal-plated vest; the clockwork insignia imprinted on it. She wiped a maroon tear from her eyes, making sure not to smudge her eyeliner as to not raise suspicion, and removed the vest. She set it besides her seat on the branch, not even caring that it fell, as she let the kimono bear her true sign._

_"That's a lovely sign," a pair of butterfly wings eclipsed the moon, she raised her eyes to the Summoner. He was an unknown figure, watching from the sidelines as he formed a secret rebellion the children would inherit, "You should bear it more often,"_

_"Back again," the Handmaid told him coldly, "I will again deny your proposal,"_

_He smirked a bit, but not in malice. He could never find himself able to bear any ill will toward the Scourge of the Subjugglator Empire, greater than Dualscar even. Only the Orphaner was greater than this demoness. He was enchanted by her beauty and power, her wisdom, and her devotion._

_"You have such power, we could combine our forces and take out both of the oppressive kingdoms," she turned looked him straight in the eye as he spoke, "We could start this world anew,"_

_"I do not long to change the world," she told him coolly, "I fight for myself, and for Mituna,"_

_"You're a missionary killer, you know she'll never hold up her side of the bargain," he touched her hand softly, "Knowing especially how your heart as strayed,"_

_She grimaced, "I have no heart, and even if I did, its active pumps are none of your business,"_

_"I saw you writhe with the Orphaner in the moonlight," the Summoner told her, "How does your Psiioniic think of you?"_

_"You do not know the past, present, and future as I," she told him, "I will never save him. 'Tis not my destiny,"_

_"Then what is your destiny Gogdammit!" he spat, wrapping his hand around her fragile neck. The pulse was faint, "You're but a corpse! A liche, whatever monstrous alchemization you are! You're a killer for the sake of your matesprit, you fought for peace before! Imprisoned, now you scourge so evil can triumph over another evil?! Your war is meaningless…"_

_She was not intimidated, "I know what I am doing…"_

_She touched his hand, "While I may not have strength enough…To carry on for Psiioniic, and true I have indulged in pity with the Orphaner, my blood ensures victory regardless of the hero,"_

_She dug her nails into his hand, "I assure you, I do have strength enough…For this…"_

_He was gone, in a flash of green, his body proved to be only smoke, his wings dust. He was no longer necessary; he had passed his genetic lineage on. His role had been played, the rebellion he began had been passed on and with his strategic mind their success was guaranteed. She took a deep breath and jumped from the branch, normally she would have been able to land with ease. But her body was heavy, her lungs were aching. Her end was close, she felt it in her bones. The thousands of souls had fossilized and cost her everything in her for her vengeance. Her remaining power was sealed away and protected, for future use. Her legacy complete…Then why, did she feel so guilty? So empty?_

_She treaded toward the camp, holding her chest as her burdened heart ached with each beat. The dead could only keep her alive for so long, the twisted voices she had reaped were now tearing her fiber by fiber away, in nothing but grains of her former being. The timeglass was no longer in her favor. _

_"Damara," a warm hand touched her shoulder. He was always warm, she had treaded toward the shore, suicide on her mind. She turned to him, with a gentle smile. He was all she could be passionate about, and he was different. She could see it in his eyes. He had served his beloved many sweeps, his age reflected in his eyes so like instruments of divination, to fall to her romantic folly. To be manipulated and used, as was she. They embraced, kissing everso passionately. She had never told him, he had a role to play after her demise. _

_"Cronus," she spoke softly, "I will never be able to save Mituna,"_

_"I am awware you still feel for him," he kissed her forehead, he was so tall compared to her petite stature. She was the only one below him he ever knelt for. _

_"Cronus," she bit her tongue, "I have to tell you…"_

_He was not aware of the approaching presence._

_"Tell me wwhat?" he asked, kneeling down to kiss her delicate hand._

_She held her breath, she heard the bow string tighten, "I pity you…"_

_She closed her eyes, the tears began to pour, it was over in a moment as the arrow struck through her backbone and through her heart. Dualscar's eyes widened, he hastily stood to grab her as her frail body collapsed against the force. Her eyes were open only a moment as they locked with his, a bloodied hand reached up to touch his face, "Please…Don't let them…burn me…"_

_"Don't…" she heard pain in his voice, he kissed her mouth softly as blood began to leak from between her delicate lips, "Please, Damara, don't leavve me,"_

_He held her close, she could feel his body shaking as tears began to stream down his face. _

_The sparks dispersed from her body, "Only in the midst of darkness, will be carve history…in liquid…nebulars…"_

_"Damara…?"…Damara…Aradia…Aradia…_

"Aradia…" Nepeta nudged her, "We're approaching the site,"

"I'm awake," she smiled softly, "I'm awake, proceed,"

* * *

Equius moaned softly as he began to enter the waking world. He felt as though he had slept in, and he had. He had not slept very well at all the previous solar cycle; he kept having dreams of his darling Aradia that stirred him so. Then again, how could he complain about such pleasurable dreams? He sat up and stretched, taking in the calm until a certain noise rustled the air. Maybe an animal was passing by? No, the noise came about again. If this was a predatory animal it may cause damage to his motor vehicle. He crawled out of his tent, finding that the area was clear. He stood, his ear twitching. What was going on?

He groaned in pain as a sudden jolt hit his shoulder. Whatever had hit him had broken upon meeting his flesh. He turned around, finding it was a bullet-like weapon. It was not the best idea to turn around, because a feline-like troll pounced on him. He was in shock for a moment, she had managed to not only knock him down but slide him a few feet away from his tent. He would have fought back but then he saw her olive green eyes: he connected instantly. He felt as if he knew this young troll. She held her claws to his throat before the same sensation hit her as well, she retracted them, remaining on top of him.

"Hi!" she mewled.

"Um…yes, hello…" Equius took a deep breath, "I take it you are part of rebellion?"

She hissed a bit.

"I mean you no harm, I have left the service of the Grand Highblood to aid your side," he told her calmly, "My name is Equius Zahhak, the former right hand troll of the Grand Highblood. Descendent of the E%ecutioner, slayer of the Handmaid and the Sufferer. "

The warrior furrowed her brow, her party gathering in on them with their weapons pointed at the blue blood, "My name is Nepeta Leijon. Huntress of the rebellion. Descendent of the Disciple, the matesprit of the Sufferer and the one who carried on his legacy,"

"I will go with you willingly," Equius commented as one of the soldiers walked toward them with a pair of shackles, "I plead though, in my tent there are two suitcases made of steel. Please, take them with us and treat them carefully. The cargo is very precious to me."


	52. Chapter 52

Hey guys, s0rry f0r the lack 0f updates as 0f late. I fell ill and have been bedridden f0r the past few days. 0n t0p 0f that I als0 went t0 the emergency r00m f0r severe ear pain. They gave me antibi0tics and a prescrpti0n f0r vic0din, s0 I may have t0 delay the updates further. Can't write much being st0ned 0n vic0din and being in ag0nizing pain in between. The bright side is they c0nfirmed I am n0t pregnant! which I th0ught I was...but anyways...

In my absence, I w0uld greatly appreciate s0me critique in any reviews. I w0uld like t0 kn0w what y0u guys think 0f all the sudden twists and turns.


	53. Chapter 53

Guess wh0's back fr0m the h0spital? Me...I was admitted Sunday night due t0 severe abd0minal pain br0ught 0n by the medicine given t0 me f0r my ear infecti0n. It was treated but the infecti0n became a c0ncern because the infecti0n spread rapidly fr0m my thr0at, ears, and eyes. I had t0 be given IV antib0tics and an ultras0und t0 make sure the medicine that caused me the abd0minal pains and v0miting and vi0lent trem0rs didn't leave any damage. W0rst c0mes t0 w0rse, I am temp0rarily deaf in my right ear because the infecti0n was behind my ear drum. I sh0uld heal up fine but I w0n't be able t0 hear much thr0ugh that ear f0r a while.

0h well, I am better n0w. G0t s0me g00d meds t0 treat the infecti0n and als0 f0r my eyes and ears. 0u0

Plan t0 update s00n guys.


	54. Chapter 54

S0me0ne draw me Eridan making sweet l0ve t0 Aradia...PLEASE? Like his hands caressing her and him kissing her neck and her melting int0 it as he tenderly makes l0ve t0 her with her knees straddling his hips but n0t like, her legs wrapped ar0und him, her feet sh0uld be 0n the bed/gr0und...Ah, s0 specific, but that'd be awes0me. 0u0

Jk, th0ugh that'd be a nice little treat fr0m my readers after mine getting 0ut 0f the h0sptial

* * *

About two days had passed and the Empress's forces had made great progress, they were only a day away from the palace. Many of the opposing forces were killed or taken prisoner, some tortured and interrogated, some immediately gave in to serving under the Empress' hand. Others though, such as the blue blood, were taken into special consideration. Nepeta, for reasons of random pale fondness, made sure that any of his possessions that had been confiscated were not tampered with. She checked them herself and found that the cargo was harmless, although a bit fascinating.

She would have considered asking Equius what exactly this cargo was, but decided to set it aside. He was giving her all the information he could with no hassle, he was a valuable prisoner and a kind-hearted blue blood. A bit overzealous sometimes on the superiority of the highblood strength, unintentionally boasting about it when he spoke of how it would be near impossible to defeat Gamzee because surely his castle was fortified. Despite that though, he was a decent gentletroll.

Humming softly, she approached the tent he had been placed in. Rather, it was one of their vehicles that had been fortified for unique prisoners. Equius was no exception. He had been locked in a cell with electrified shackles. If he were to try and escape, the shackles would shock him into temporary paralysis. (The Martial Emperor had quite a method for torturing and maintaining prisoners.) She had his food tray in his hand. She had been sneaking him extra water and scraps, he didn't deserve to starve or dehydrate. He welcomed her with a fond nod, as he tried to rarely smile to hide his broken teeth.

"How are you today, Nepeta?" he asked politely as she opened the slot under the bars and slid his tray in.

"I'm wonderfurrrrl, and you?" she asked, sitting besides the cell as he began to eat. He was very well-mannered and did not talk with his mouth full.

"I…" he took a deep breath, "I have yet to be interrogated by the maroonblood. I have seen her take prisoners out of here before for interrogation and execution. But she has not yet approached my cell with incentive,"

Nepeta furrowed her brow, "Do you want her to?"

"I simply want to warn such a lovely creature," he spoke, unaware that he was being rather suggestive, "Of the dangers to come in her fragile state. She is ill, you do not know that?"

"Ill?" Nepeta squeaked, concern growing in her belly, "W-what meowkes you think that?"

Equius gave her a look that suggested that he was suddenly overcome with guilt for making her worry. He took another deep breath, setting the spoon back in the bowl of soup, "I am the blue blood that attacked her by the river those months ago,"

He paused, "Please, do not think I meant to cause anyone harm. I did not. I will explain myself,"

He took another deep breath, "I was sent out on a tracking mission to find your group. During my trip, I came across a nomad. Aradia was that nomad. I never made the connection that she was with your group. I simply thought she was a nomad, and I pursued her for a month. I was enchanted by her beauty and grace. One evening, I noted something odd about her behavior. She began to cough up blood and was short of breath. The connection was made in my mind. She collected herbs from the river for medicinal purposes, because she has Devourance. Her moirail knew as well, she's been dying for over a sweep at this point. I want to make sure she is safe, so I can keep her from dying,"

Nepeta abruptly stood and stared at him in shock, mouth agape, "No, it can't true,"

"I am sorry, Nepeta…I thought someone else would have known by now. She wears those baggy clothes because she is so thin, she covers her tired eyes with make-up. I thought someone would have noted her lethargic behavior by now as well,"

Nepeta took a step back, trying to think straight. Equius was right. Aradia wore baggier clothes than she used to, even now that she had been provided new ones. She never wore base before, her skin had always been so beautiful. She had always been a very beautiful troll and never had qualms about showing off her looks. Now she wore cream bases and powders to cover her skin, and her red eyeliner was a lot thicker and matted on than she usually made it. She was napping a lot more, and had a lack of appetite. She often claimed that the stress of the mission was making her nauseous, but to leave the table so often and return with a weaker stance. Oh no, it was true.

"Oh my gog…" Nepeta started to weep, "No, no, she can't…Oh my gog…"

"Nepeta…" Equius would have reached for her if not for the shackles, "I can save her life, if you can persuade her. It would be unfortunate for such a lovely creature to die so young,"

"But…there is no cure for Devourance," she held back her tears best she could.

"The cargo I asked you to spare contain a new set of lung spores and a new heart for her. They can and will save her life, and give her enough time to beat the disease. If you can convince her to let me surgically alter her body, she will be spared,"

Nepeta's whole body was shaking as she drank it in. She felt she could trust Equius, he had caused no problems and had only been cooperative. Everything she told them proved correct so far regarding martial strategies from the Grand Highblood's army. Could she trust him on such a fragile matter? The tone in his voice suggested he was upset over the idea of Aradia dying, and frankly wanted to prevent it. Could she trust him though? Could she?

* * *

Aradia could smell the meal Eridan had dropped off in her tent not a moment ago. She had just climbed out of a rather old fashioned ablution trap and was drying off. She dried her hair thoroughly, being careful not to tangle it too much, and then her body. Her nostrils tingled at the scent of the meal, it smelled delicious. She knew it was soup, the smell of the broth was a dead giveaway. Eridan had been overflowing it with noodles and vegetables for her. Taking a gander at it as she secured the towel around her body and brushed her long, thick hair she noted there were a few tablets besides the bowl (vitamins and herbal supplements, she guessed he had acquired from his physician,) along with a hollowed out bowl of bread with some sort of filling. It looked and smelled delicious however, so she assumed it was nutritious. He also set some sort of bitter smelling beverage, which looked thick. She had drank it before. He was adamant about her drinking it. Just a few more days, she took as deep a breath as she could, a few more days.

She set the brush down and made to open the trunk besides her bed when someone barged in. Her eyes widened as she caught the sight of Nepeta with tears and shock in her eyes. Aradia would not have panicked, but the façade that she can put up for her teammates had been washed away. Her emaciated body and face was exposed. Her dull skin was pulled taut over her bones, including her cheekbones and hollows around her eyes, her once silky hair looked brittle, no longer covered by helmets or braids. No fat seemed to exist at all on her body, and her muscles were pulled so thin.

"So…" Nepeta's voice was stiff with tears, "What Equius said is true…You have Devourance…"

Aradia nearly fainted at the comment. Equius? The blue blood that Nepeta had taken charge of?...The one that…how could she not have recognized him before? Then again she had been so preoccupied cataloguing every confession and movement of their army she was not surprised. She had passed his cell every day without even thinking. She should have killed him when she had the chance. He not only attacked her but apparently knew of her illness and had spread it onto Nepeta like a wildfire.

"Nepeta," she took a deep breath. She approached the feline-like troll and place a hand on her shoulder, "Forget everything he told you,"

She turned to her meal as Nepeta stood there, silent, and broke off a piece of bread. Whatever filling it had it tasted somewhat like spinach, which was very pleasing to her tongue. She didn't want to talk to Nepeta, she had to figure out what she was going to say. To prolong her chewing process she put the tablets besides the bowl of soup in her mouth. Chewing them up with her jagged teeth.

"How can I furrget?" Nepeta sounded angry, "You've been dying for over a sweep and didn't tell anyone?! Equius only knows because he tracked you AND he spoke with Tavros when he want back to the Grand Highblood's castle! You should have stayed in the Caverns! Look at yourself!"

Aradia took a sip of the thick beverage. Her heart was twisting at the sound of the pain in Nepeta's voice. This is what she feared the most. She swallowed hard, taking as deep a breath as she could, "Please…Don't tell anyone…Eridan already knows, so does Feferi, and now you…Nepeta, I have to help you guys…"

She turned back to her, forcing a smile, "And Eridan says he may be able to cure me. It just takes time, okay? I'll be fine,"

She set her hand on Nepeta's shoulder again, "Please, don't tell anyone. I'll be fine. I've been fine for over a sweep, haven't I?"

"Purr lying," Nepeta pouted angrily.

"Nepeta, I'm not. He promises to cure me," Aradia told her, she felt tears run down her cheeks, "If Sollux finds out I broke up with him because of this, it'll crush him. He never knew…I don't want him to feel guilty if something happens to me…Please Nepeta…Don't let anyone know,"

"Pawllux never knew…?" Nepeta's gaze fell to the dirt ground beneath them. No wonder she was keeping it a secret. She didn't want Sollux to feel guilty for cheating on her with the fishy princess. If Aradia died so shortly afterwards he'd think it was his fault. She couldn't imagine making any of her fellow trolls suffer like that.

"Please Nepeta, he's so close to me. I care for him a lot, I don't want to hurt him," Aradia told her, "Please, don't tell anyone…"

"Alright…" Nepeta agreed softly, "I won't tell anyone,"

"Thank you," Aradia shuddered. Nepeta nodded sadly, turning and leaving. Aradia rubbed her eyes; she'd deal with that prisoner after she finished eating. She felt rather famished and would not face him shaking in hunger.

* * *

Aradia tried not to blink as she set her red mascara, making sure the allusion of a healthy face was set. She looked herself over in the mirror, nodding in approval at the allusion. She stood, brushing some powder off of her padded attire. She was far too weak to wear any full armor, being an offensive fighter she wore metallic padding over her ancestor's fighting attire. She did have a helmet however, Eridan had it customized for her before their leaving. It wrapped around her horns and cupped her head perfectly. The widow's peak of it was lined with red, as were all the edges, giving it the allusion of her zodiac, with some gold streaming in and out the boundaries of the maroon. She knew from experience this troll was possessed of unfathomable strength, keeping her head, and therefore her brain, protected was vital to preserve her telekinetic power.

She had asked a passing soldier to put Equius in an interrogation tent (yet another heavily secured vehicle) and watch him until her arrival. What was she going to do to him? She thought as she left her tent. She couldn't kill him, he was too precious an asset at the present time. She'd certainly make it clear to him that he was not to speak of her illness to anyone, and also make it perfectly clear that she was mad at him for nearly killing Sollux. She paused a moment outside the doorway to the interrogation vehicle…How did he know that she was dying? He must've asked Tavros…Why would he ask about a lowblood anyhow? Not just any lowblood, the lowest ranking lowblood on Alternia. It was certainly mind-boggling…She'd get her answers one way or another. Highblood minds were sometimes hard to penetrate with her telepathy, and with her diminishing strength all her psychic power had to be focused on her defensive stance. She could not afford to burn her strength.

She'd get her answers, one way or another…"Equius Zahhak,"

Aradia forced her voice to sound authoritative, it got his attention. His bowed head and stature in the chair perked up, despite the discomfort of having his hands bound behind his back. He began to sweat, not out of panic, out of being in the same room with his beloved, "I am honored to be in your presence, Aradia,"

"Do not refer to me so casually," she glared, her cosmetically tapered eyes narrowed, she had to come off as harsh, "My name is Megido. The same as the Hand Maid,"

Equius furrowed his brow, "I should have known, you stunned me. As she did my ancestor, sadly in awe and jealousy did he draw the bow,"

Aradia glared at him somewhat as she sat down across from him, "I'm not here to mingle on the past. I am here to figure out how you knew of my…limitation, which you will keep cryptic in this room, mind you you Grand Highblood scum,"

"I have forsaken my position to Makara, if that is what you are insinuating," Equius told her, "I have given all of my information to your main defense fighter, Ms. Nepeta Leijon,"

"Yes, I know. Your cooperation is either going to be justifiably appreciated, or lead to our downfall," Aradia told him, trying to hold back a harsh cough she could feel brewing in her lungs, "You were the one who attacked me and my former matesprit at the river,"

Equius' heart nearly skipped a beat at the mention of "former matesprit," "Former…Matesprit?"

"Does that matter?" her voice grew tight, she instinctively held her chest.

"Do you need assistance?" Equius asked, leaning over in concern as much as he could, "The make-up on your face does not hide your distress. Your chest is burning,"

"Get away from me…" Aradia pushed herself and her chair against the wall as she leaned over and coughed harshly, blood staining the floor. Equius stood immediately; he could feel the soft tingle of the shackles. If he pulled anymore he would be shocked into paralysis. He didn't care though, he needed to help her. The door to the vehicle flung open the Martial Emperor stepped in. His thick violet and silver armor (layered leather and metal sheathing), the Aquarius crest upon his chest and shoulder pads; his cape billowing against the force of the swinging door; the jagged edges of his helmet accentuating the anger in his face and the glare of his visor (in place of his glasses) only heightened how Equius perceived him. This once famished seadweller now wielding a powerful rifle on his back, and unknown weapon at his metal plated belt, dressed in the most fearsome armor any seadweller could wear.

"Ar," he ignored Equius completely and knelt to Aradia's side, cupping her face as she coughed. He removed the sash he wore just above his belt and brought it up to her face, it was maroon, how sickening…And dabbed at the blood that, if it had time to set, would have ruined the cosmetics concealing her ailed expression, "Ar, I told you to rest up…"

Equius eyes widened as he saw the seadweller peck her lips softly, she accepted it. Perhaps it was pale? No, it could not be. His words were spoken to affectionately. He then helped her stand, allowing her to take the sash and cough into it, "Lets get you back to your tent. Wwe're only a day awway from reaching the castle and I wwant you to wwatch the Grand Highblood falls,"


	55. Chapter 55

S000...any0ne wanna draw me that pic? 0u0 jk...th0ugh it'd be nice. 0u0 I w0uld like an artist when I start p0sting t0 tumblr.

* * *

Karkat placed his hand against the wall of the Grand Highblood's castle. It had been so quiet the past few days, the calm before the storm. He could smell it in the air, bitter, clean; energy from the sun and moons was being absorbed. His skin could not tolerate it; something else was taking this energy away. He felt so calm, so drained, so at peace, touching the cold wall of the castle. Gamzee hadn't set a foot out in days, neither had Tavros. No one did…

"Karkat," Kanaya adjusted his cloak's hood so it would better cover his visage. It held a more elegant, but stunning semblance to that of his ancestor. As did her own with the exception of a hood being added on and the veil being somewhat thicker underneath the shoulder arches, "We should move,"

"No," Karkat told her, sharpening his sickle against the stone wall. He had a spare back in the Caverns, it was not as good as his old one which had been ruined in the fire, but it would do, "They'll be here. We have to stay here. Gamzee won't leave the castles, he's a sitting pond featherbeast. He's mine, and I won't let anyone take him but me,"

* * *

Tavros had to keep himself from shaking as he stared out the window toward the horizon, he wondered if the dim, purple light in the horizon was the reflection of Subjugglator blood smearing the distant landscape. He knew the Empress' forces were coming. While Gamzee was able to play off his impending doom Tavros could not help but think what would happen to his matesprit, even if he wasn't consummated, "Bro,"

Tavros jumped as he felt Gamzee's chilled hand on his shoulder, "Bro, close the motherfuckin' curtains,"

"O…okay…" Tavros took a deep, shaky breath as he closed the curtains. Their eyes were quite sensitive to light, but he knew that was not the reason Gamzee wanted the curtains shut. He did not want to stare his fate in the face, at least not yet. The highblood was good at hiding his fear, despite Tavros could feel him shaking with every touch. Gamzee sat down on his sleeping apparatus, robe barely closed and his head crooked downward. He was not at ease. He needed rest. Tavros approached him, already dressed for hibernation, and place a hand on his head.

"Gamzee, it'll, uh, be alright," he tried to soothe, "I won't let anything, uh, happen to you,"

"Shhh, bro," Gamzee took his hand from his head, gently holding it in his own, "No more talk of that motherfuckin' spill. Stinges your motherfuckin' thinkpan,"

He sat up to face him, still having to slouch to meet Tavros' height, "Just comfort me bro,"

"O-o-okay," Tavros situated himself in his lap, resting his head on his shoulder (wary of his horns) and placed his arms around his shoulder. Hugs often comforted the highblood, but Gamzee did not return the embrace as he usually did. He instead placed his hands on his waist, pressing in. Tavros squirmed slightly, since his sides were rather ticklish and his vestigial grub legs were in that area.

"Bro, this is gonna be our last motherfuckin' night together," Gamzee pressed his forehead to his, "Please, bro…All up and make love to me,"

"W-what?!" Tavros gasped.

"Please bro," Gamzee pecked his lips softly, "I don't wanna motherfuckin' die, without being you for the first and last time. It'll be enough to motherfuckin' sustain me…When they end this motherfucker,"

Tavros was not afraid, he was just shocked. He and Gamzee had been taking it slow, and they could keep taking it slow. Tavros wasn't so certain of pailing with him, it wasn't so much that he didn't want to, he just felt as though he couldn't. The look in Gamzee's eyes though, that look of impending doom. This was their last night together, Tavros knew just as well as Gamzee that this way he could die without feeling alone.

"Will you bro?" Gamzee cooed softly, kissing his neck and the side of his jaw softly.

Tavros took a deep breath, he couldn't stutter, "Yes Gamzee, I will,"

Gamzee grinned cheek to cheek and picked Tavros up for a moment before setting him down on the bed, "Just relax bro, I don't wanna all up and hurt my red motherfucker,"

Tavros gulped softly and nodded as Gamzee settled himself on top of him, careful not to press to much of his weight onto the Taurus, and began to kiss his neck. He rubbed his jaw softly, seeking to soothe him. Tavors blushed for a moment as he recalled this was only his second time. He hadn't had much experience other than his moirail, and though it was wonderful at the time it felt like it had been so long ago all of a sudden. He hoped he wouldn't disappoint, he didn't want to leave Gamzee with a humiliating memory.

"G-Gamzee, this is only my, uh, second time," Tavros made to speak again when Gamzee cupped his cheek and kissed his lips softly.

"Don't worry bro," he pecked his lips in between his phrases, "I don't motherfuckin' care about that. I just wanna motherfuckin' be with you,"

Tavros blushed again, feeling himself begin to shake as Gamzee's hands proceeded down his body. He did not yet wander under his clothing; rather he began to massage his body through the fabric. Tavros giggled and squirmed a bit, being rather ticklish. Unlike the times Gamzee had intended to cause him ticklish delight, he responded a tad differently. Gamzee's long fingers were pushing in deeper this time and the sensation was more sensual than ticklish. Those massaging hands were hitting the right nerves, dumbing down the nerves that made Tavros shake and awakening the sensual nerves that were slowly being stimulated.

"Let me know if am all up and causing you any motherfuckin discomfort bro," Gamzee whispered in his ear softly as he traced his hips before bring his hands up to the bottom of his shirt and beginning to unbutton it from the bottom up.

"W-wait," Tavros at up a bit, "C-can I, uh, take your shirt off first?"

Gamzee smiled brightly, nodding at how nervous Tavros looked as he asked, "Of course bro,"

Tavros took a shaky breath, sitting up with an eager, yet somewhat embarrassed smile, as he began to undo the buttons of Gamzee's shirt. He admired Gamzee's torso very much, he had a narrow abdomen and legs, almost skeletal, but was quite lean and toned. His lack of body hair was also very pleasing. Once the last button was undone he eased the shirt off, revealing Gamze's slim but still toned arms, and his collarbones. Tavros gently traced his sides, admiring his vestigial grub legs, before running his hands over the rest of his torso. Gamzee was just beautiful, in a rather gloomy perspective, but still beautiful.

"You like what you motherfuckin' see and feel?" Gamzee asked as Tavros placed his hand over his vascular pump, feeling his heart beat. It was fast; obviously Gamzee was nervous as well, he was just better at hiding it. Even his chilled skin was getting warmer without a blanket. Tavros felt a bit of solidarity in that, it eased his mind as it occurred to him Gamzee was just as nervous as he was.

"Yeh," Tavros leaned up and pecked his lips softly, "I do,"

Gamzee chuckled and lied down on his back, pulling Tavros on top of him, "All up and explore if you'd like bro,"

Tavros blushed a deep brown, he nearly froze up. He didn't have that option given to him before, often he had to ease into it. He nodded though as his legs were kept around Gamzee's hips before leaning down and placing soft kisses on Gamzee's neck. He knew that his matesprit had a kink for being bitten, but he'd rather not bite him. Instead he nibbled lightly on his neck, making sure not to neglect the thin, tall pillar, before proceeding down to his narrow torso. He kissed and caressed his abdomen, wishing he could place his ear against his chest without his horns getting in the way, but didn't really mind. He would feel the nervous pulsations rattle his ribcage, his breathing was stating to speed up. It was quite adorable, actually, watching Gamzee become so vulnerable and becoming the one who lied beneath him instead of the other way around.

He jumped a bit as he felt Gamzee hands pressing into the hollow of his back. The metal of his new spine and the protruding bolts, "W-woah,"

"Am I hurting you?" Gamzee asked.

"N-no, just, feels weird is all," Tavros shivered as Gamzee rubbed his fingertips up and down his spine, pressing into the hollows on either side of his semi-mechanical spine. He lied down against Gamzee and shivered as the Capricorn massaged along his spine. He would have started to purr if those hands didn't retreat to his shoulders and sit him up against his hips. Gamzee licked his lips, exposing a bit of the lust in his eyes, and slowly began to undo Tavros' shirt. Gamzee had seen him naked before, the idea of them actually completing each other in their nudity was all too enticing and sacrificial all at once. This was possibly his last night with his matesprit, he was sacrificing the part of himself that knew he'd be tainted with the Highblood's memory after this night. He was pulled from his thoughts as he felt Gamzee's lips against his chest, suckling lightly on his pectoral muscles. Cooing, swallowing his thoughts, he began to play with Gamzee's hair as the highblood suckled and kissed along his collarbones and pectoral muscles, leaving hickies in his wake.

"I'm gonna lay you on your motherfuckin' back now," Gamzee moaned, turning them over so Tavros was on his back. He kissed his lips heatedly before making his way down Tavros' body. The Taurus was beginning to enter a state of wonder, completely burying himself in the heat and passion permeating from Gamzee's form. He shivered a bit as Gamzee grabbed his buttocks as he proceeded down his body in a series of suckles and pecks, the highblood gradually slid himself off of the bed as he squeezed along his lover's legs. He was taking his pants and underwear with him. Tavros held his face, he was starting to sweat. This wasn't normal sweat though; he was secreting pheromones, so surely Gamzee would be in a state of arousal shortly. He felt that he was beginning to experience arousal; his nook began to tingle without being stimulated at all. Gamzee kissed both of his inner thighs before stroking his thumb up and down Tavros' seed flap.

"Ah…G-Gamzee," Tavros's back spasmed. It was normal to spasm when experiencing sexual pleasure, he was certain he would spasm much more when it was getting heated.

"Relax bro," Gamzee soothed as his breath caressed the Taurus' innerthighs, his thumb caressed the opening of his nook as his seedflap spread. The muscle twitched against his thumb as his bulge began to slide out. Instinctively, Tavros grabbed his bulge so it would wrap around his hand and wrist and not smudge his lover's face with the light coating of genetic material. He squeezed it somewhat, the friction and pressure got to him almost immediately as he began to release a series of heavy pants and moans. Smirking, Gamzee pulled Tavros down a bit so his legs could be propped up and folded against the end of his bed, his toes curling in the sheets. Grabbed the lowblood's thighs, the Highblood ran his tongue over the opening of his nook before pressing his abnormally long tongue in. Tavros released a guttural moan, arching his back as Gamzee's tongue rolled around inside his nook. The stimulation was almost too much to bear as Gamzee coated the inner walls of his nook with indigo salvia and proceeded to stimulate the elongated g-spot, causing Tavros' hips to shake against Gamzee's head as he continued to stimulate him. Once the highblood felt his nook twitched and contracting pleasurably against his tongue he pulled away, he could only go so far to make sure Tavros was prepared. He was smaller than Karkat and he certainly did not want to hurt him.

"G-Gamzee…" Tavros covered his face, panting and sweating in pleasure, "I, uh, think…think I'm ready,"

"I just want you to all up and comfortable bro," Gamzee smiled, removing his pants which had become unbearably tight due to his bulge. The pheromones had caused his seed flap to open without the need for physical stimulation. The sight of his beloved was causing his bulge to swell at a hasty rate; he was always a sizeable troll. He would only hope his girth and length did not harm Tavros, "Scoot back bro,"

Tavros nodded, one hand still entwined in his bulge (and stimulating it still,) and scooted back until he was in the middle of the bed. Gamzee crawled slowly toward him, kissing his ankles and calves, working his way up Tavros body. He made sure to wipe his mouth and spit on the ground after orally preparing Tavros. He knew some trolls didn't like the taste of their genetic material, so he had to be discreet as to not ruin anything. Once he was situated above Tavros the Taurus placed both hands on his shoulders, eyes clenched tight against the pleasure boiled in him, and took a deep breath as Gamzee began to press in. He moaned softly at first when the tentabulge rubbed up against the opening of his nook, then it pressed in farther, and farther. Tavros released a shrill moan as it coiled up into of his nook completely; the whole length nestled up inside of him. Gamzee released a guttural moan, beginning to paint.

"How does…err…that feel bro?" Gamzee looked down at him, "I ain't hurting you, am I?"

"N-No…" Tavros squirmed a bit, the Highblood filled him to the brink, "Woah, you're…uh…just feel really different,"

Gamzee chuckled a bit, wriggling his bulge inside of his lover, stimulating the g-spot with his ridges and size. Tavros' nails dug into his shoulders, he bit his lip, "That…oh my gog…"

Slowly, Gamzee began to thrust, savoring each moment with his lover. He adored the spasms and squirms that racked his own body with shiver. He was nervous, afraid even, of this. He loved it though, he cherished it. He could not believe he was bringing joy and happiness to his lover for their first time together. He began to see and feel the sexual confidence within Tavros, not just the confidence that had built up over their time together. His confident energy, touching Gamzee as he pleased, kissing him without permission, his legs curling around his hips…It was all too surreal. This was too surreal. It was a phantomsy that he would cherish in his final moments. The sensation of making love to his matesprit, the memory of having never harmed him, of always loving him, of being with him in such an intimate manner…The certainty that he was doing all he could to not cause him pain at all during their intimacy. It would never wash away the pain that he had caused Karkat their first time, but it would assure the highblood that if given a chance he could do it right and do it right with his next lover when the Taurus passed on…Perhaps he'd even have a chance with Karkat again? The thought pushed him over the edge, he froze up and he felt himself climax. It was intense, causing him to moan verbally as he pressed himself deeper into Tavros. The Taurus reached climax as well, his back arching as his abdomen spasm against a rather intense orgasm. Jolts of pleasure and static numbness pervaded their bodies in their intimate minute before they began to settle, idly twitched as they stared at each other quite out of breath. Gamzee smiled and kissed Tavros lips heatedly before lying down next to him, cuddling him close, "Thank you bro,"

"I…" Tavros shivered, still on the edge of his orgasm, "I'm red for you Gamzee, don't, uh, forget that. I'm red for you,"

Gamzee held back the tears, nestling his head in the crook of the Taurus' neck, "I'm, red for you too bro,"


	56. Chapter 56

Eridan could see the castle in the distance. According to the intelligence they had compiled on torturing their captive Subjugglators, the castle had been left with few defenses, if any at all. A full blown attack would not be needed, only a few soldiers would go in. The Rebellion and the Regal Trolls would go in to take what was rightfully theirs. Eridan and Aradia led the group, carefully commanding where their friends were to go when Aradia grabbed Eridan's arm, an omen in her eyes, "No, the spirits are telling me no. Only you may step forward,"

"Wwhat?" Eridan stopped the group, "Ar, wwhat the fuck are you talkin about?"

"Just do it," Aradia told him, "We can't attack just yet, you must proceed alone, if just for a moment…In the clearing, you'll see him,"

"Him…" Eridan's eyes widened, he turned to the group entirely. He could not be certain what Aradia meant, by "him." His heart reeled with vengeance, it was the Grand Highblood. That was all the two were concerned about, killing him and getting back their significant trolls, "Stay here, I'm movvin ahead to check this shit out. Nep, Sol, Ter, and Fef, make sure the surroundin area ain't bein monitored. Ar, stay here in case I call for back up,"

They all nodded to him, a choice few cackling and some groaning in annoyance, before he proceeded forward through the forest. The amount of trees diminished somewhat as he approached the castle. Memories of being dragged here in chains arouse in his mind, he scowled in hatred, bearing his jagged teeth. He adjusted the lens in his optical receptors, focusing solely on the castle. Every image's silhouette was increased, accentuated by the pink and green moonlight. The moon caressed the aged details of the trees, the delicateness of the ground, then…there was a figure, cloaked in grey, just a few feet away from the castle walls. He raised his wand, was it a Subjugglator trying to camouflage himself? No, they were too small in stature, and where were their horns…Their horns…they were so small, barely noticeable even through the holes in the cloak's hood. The bright red fringes and accents on the cloak, he drew his wand back under his sash… "Kar…"

His jaw dropped as the mutant turned to him, there he was…Alive…"Kar…"

Tears rushed down his face as he jumped for the mutant, who stood their in awe as well, bright red tears in the corners of his eyes, "Eridan…"

He clutched his cape in his hands as he came closer, "Eridan…You're alive…You're alive…"

He touched his face, just to make sure it was him, "Fuck, it's you…It's you…"

His throat was so tight, the next thing he knew Eridan dropped the rifle he had strapped around his shoulder and picked Karkat up in a tight embrace. He could hear the seadweller weeping softly into his shoulder; Karkat was moreso in shock than tears. He could not vocalize his weeping; only allow it to happen as he felt Eridan's arms around him, "I thought you were dead Kar…"

Eridan held him tighter, "I wwon't let you go again, I wwon't,"

"Karkat, they have…" Kanaya approached them, having been a short distance away in search of any threat. The group had found her, as they were quick on her heels, "You've arrived,"

* * *

Eridan did not care that they did not get a chance to invade the castle. In fact, Karkat insisted on postponing for later in the evening, when the sun was just an hour away from setting. Karkat wanted to be there when it happened. Either way, he assured the prince that the attack could be postponed for a while. So they retreated to Eridan's tent before any their teammates could get even a decent look at their long lost leader. Karkat was not ready to see them, he did not want them to see what had happened to him during their time apart. He and his matesprit just sat there, on the seadweller's sleeping apparatus. Karkat picked up a crab-shaped plushie on the mattress, smiling a bit in nostalgia, "You took this from my tent in the Caverns, didn't you?"

"I missed you so much Kar," Eridan cupped his cheek, pulling his hood down, "You havve no idea…I was so lonely,"

He moved his other hand to his waist before cupping the small of his back, leaning down to finally kiss him after being unable to for so long when Karkat gasped in pain and pushed him away. He brought his knees to his chest, shaking.

"Kar, what's…" Eridan stopped himself. Karkat had most likely sustained scarring during their separation. He couldn't he harsh, he had to be gentle and supportive. He smiled and stood, "You knoww, Kar, wwhen I wwas back at my hivve, I got some of the servvants to make you some neww clothes. Since, the ones you got are from that wwretched Subjugglator and dirty from the Cavverns, wwhy don't we try them on you?"

Karkat gave him a funny look before nodding; he knew what Eridan was doing. He knew he was trying to get him undressed. He was right though, he needed to get changed. And facing Gamzee in his matesprit's clothing tugged a juicy vein in his heart, securing the possibility he may get pleasure from showing Gamzee's mercy. He stood, removing his cloak, as Eridan took a shirt, pair of pants, a vest, and what appeared to be a sash out of the trunk in his room, "I didn't knoww your measurements, so I just made them small…Since, you're small Kar,"

"It's fine…" Karkat took a deep breathe as he felt Eridan's hands on him again, undoing the laces to his ragged, grey shirt, "Just, don't be repulsed,"

"Kar, I could nevver be repulsed by you," Karkat bit his lip as he drank in those words. Eridan was hiding back his crass nature; he could hear it in his voice. He appreciated it though, that the seadweller wasn't going to force anything on him, especially his anger. Taking a deep breath he tried to look away as he removed the shirt. There was a moment of stillness between the two as Eridan drank in the sight. Karkat was never going to be ugly to him despite the horrid marks on his pale grey skin. There were many on his abdomen, mainly on his ribs where his bones had been broken. Others on his abdomen were caused by other lacerations and bites. Either way, his abdomen was heavily scarred. There were burn marks on his wrists as well, stretching from the bottom his hand to near the middle of his forearm. Biting his lip, Eridan walked around him and his jaw nearly dropped; there were lashes upon lashes on his back. Horrible marks that resulted in colloid scarring, tissue so torn it was red and white mixed into some twisted mosaic of sadism. Troll tissues would turn red when irreparably damaged; his back had been so dug into by some flogging device that the skin didn't heal properly. It was a sickening portrait of his mortification and affliction.

"Oh my cod Kar…" he reached forward to touch the scars.

"I don't care what you thay AA I am going to thee him!" Sollux burst in the tent, Aradia on his tail and trying to hold him back. The four stood there, extremely still. Sollux's eyes were wide as he caught sight of Karkat's abdomen; the mutant slowly retreated behind Eridan, hiding himself with the cape. Aradia felt her heart wretch at the sight of the two, tender matesprits, "I'm…I'm sorry…"

She turned and left, forgetting about Sollux entirely. Something about seeing Karkat and Eridan together made her heart break.

"Kk?" Sollux tried to approach him, "Kk, my gog, what did he do to you?"

"I'll come by your tent later Sollux," Karkat spoke softly, not even bothering to swivel his head toward his old friend, "Please…go away…I don't want you to see me like this…"

Eridan glared at Sollux, "Go, noww, Sol,"

Normally Sollux would snap at the seadweller, telling him to silence himself, but this time he slowly edged out of the tent. The image of Karkat's hopeless eyes and distort torso would forever plague him.

* * *

Aradia was under the impression the prisoners were asleep when she crept into the dungeon vehicle. So as she settled down next to the cell where Zahhak resided, she assumed he was asleep. He was not though, he was simply lying down, facing the wall opposite the bars. His electrified shackles burdened him and he had hoped resting would be of use. When he heard the door open he could not help but take in her scent, the scent of cinnamon and dirt…There was silence for a moment as he heard a shuffling in front of his cell, she was sitting down. Then, a small whimper, a gasp…Was she crying? He waited a few moments for the sounds to continue, before turning over. Yes, she was crying, into her knees. Her fragile body was wracked with shivers and her aching chest was barely managing to give her the required oxygen to gasp and hiccup at her own sadness. He sat up and slid by the bars, reaching a hand over to pet her hair softly, "Excuse me, someone of your loveliness should not shed tears of such…repulsive color,"

Aradia sniffled and shakily sat up, looking at him, "I th-thoug-ght you w-were as-sssleep,"

"No, simply resting," Equius was relieved by her sweeter demeanor. She was vulnerable, the word was that Karkat had been found and was present in the camp. Of course she was feeling that her time was near, and wanted to be solaced. No, he would not accept that truth, he would save her. She opened her lips, to speak again, when she was silenced suddenly. There was a soft, hoarse noise permeating from her mouth when words were meant to escape. She latched onto the bars and tried to stand, her body was ready to collapse. Equius promptly stood, trying to catch her as he pushed his arms between the bars. She began to cough, holding her sides and balancing herself on the walls and the bars, rasping and getting quieter as blood began to drip on the floor and splatter on the walls, on her hands, her clothes.

"Aradia…!" Equius panicked, he turned to his chains and ground his broken teeth. He began to pull at the chains, not caring as the electric shock got stronger and stronger. He held back screaming at the pain, so he could hear Aradia, before she heard a "thump" behind him. He broke the chains at the sound, adrenaline pumping through his body, and turned around to break the bars. Aradia lie on her side, blood pooling beneath her and splattered on her, she wasn't moving. She wasn't breathing; her eyes were closed against the pain of her last second. He grabbed the bars and tore them off in an instant, triggering the alarm. He did not care, he rushed toward her and knelt at her side. What to do…What to do…CPR? Yes, he had to do CPR! He was shaking; he had to control his strength. Taking a deep breath he gently turned her onto her back and arched her head back, everso gently, and opened her mouth, pressing her tongue to the bottom of her mouth so it did not block her throat. He did not care if he got blood in his mouth; he began to breathe his breath into her. Her chest rose against the breath, he began to pump her chest, everso careful not to break anything. He had practiced this maneuver over and over again, just in case his former master needed lifesaving aid. It was no issue to control his strength with it, but his concern for her was making him sweat.

She jolted, taking a deep, hoarse breath before coughing up quite an amount of blood onto Equius' already dirty clothing. She was breathing, that was good. He smiled softly and cupped her face, "Aradia, please, open your ey-"

He felt a horrible pain overcome his body. He looked up, a solider was there with a electrocution rod in his hand. He took another shock before being paralyzed. He watched as a medical team dragged Aradia away, his moirail arriving just in time to spare his life.


	57. Chapter 57

The group stood around Aradia's medical apparatus, solemn, as the nurses finished hooking her up to an IV.

"Devourance…" Sollux collapsed besides the bed, latching onto Aradia's hand, "The progreththed thith far…And I didn't even notithe…Thome thit friend I am…Aa, I am tho thorry…"

Eridan had to hold back his tears and anguish as the rest of the group allowed their emotions to take hold. He and Karkat seemed to be the only indifferent ones. Karkat pressed his back to Eridan's abdomen, placing his hands on the seadweller's hands, which were placed upon his now silk-clothed shoulders. Their ringed fingers squirmed around each other's for a moment, as if trying to cope.

"Aa…Pleathe…" Sollux wept, standing and cupping her cheek, "If you can hear me…Don't leave me…I'll be better thith time…I didn't even care…I didn't notithe, and it'th all my fault…I'm a thit matethprit and a thit friend…"

"Tavros…" she cooed in her sleep.

"No, no it'th Thollux!" he wept.

"Sollux," Feferi placed a hand on his shoulder, "There's nothing we can do…"

"No," Karkat turned to Eridan, "She wants Tavros…Fine, we're going. Now. Enough of us have died in vain already; I ain't letting this happen to yet another one of our teammates,"

Nepeta's eyes shifted from side to side, "I'll…deal with the prisoner who brought Aradia such harm…You guys go and apprehend the Grand Highblood yourself,"

They all gave Nepeta a mix of looks, from angry to confused, before she edged out of the tent. She knew there was a way to keep Aradia from dying, and she was going to do everything in her power to convince her to take the surgery.

* * *

"Aradia," Nepeta cooed softly as she gently shook the Aires.

"Nepeta," Aradia's weak eyes, having been freshly cleaned (revealing how her illness showed in her face with the rest of her cleaned face,) opened, "Thirsty,"

Nepeta smiled softly and handed Aradia the drink that the nurse had blended for her. Aradia must have recognized it, because she drank it hastily until it was halfway gone despite her shakiness.

"Aradia," Nepeta placed the glass back on the nightstand, "I have someone who can help you,"

"No," Aradia shook her head, "Please, let me move on peace…There's no hope, no point…I have no one…"

"No, no, that's not true," she took her hand in hers, "Equius can save your life,"

"Equius?" Aradia cooed, blinking as Nepeta placed her bony hand in Equius' larger hand. If he cupped her hand, it would engulf it entirely.

"I…I can save you, Aradia," Equius started slowly, "I've built hearts, lungs, and other mechanical organs. I have…manufactured a pair of respitory spores and a new heart for you. It…is not a cure…But it will help you get better and gain back the strength you've lost…In hopes you may…beat this disease,"

He took a deep breath, "Aradia, I made them just for you…The moment I saw you…You can have a fulfilling life, we can have a fulfilling life,"

Aradia shook her head, tearing running down her face, "I want to die…"

"No, no, don't say that," Nepeta cooed, wiping her face, "Tavros is going to be soon, and he'll smile and hug you,"

"He can tell you what a success my organ transplants are. I replaced his spinal cord after Captain Serket broke it," Equius told her, "You would not have wanted him to be paralyzed, he would not want you to die,"

* * *

The bitter aroma coming from castle only strengthened as adrenaline pumped through his veins. Terezi, Sollux, Feferi, and Eridan escorted him along with Redglare, who had her shackles and such in hand in case the Grand Highblood put up a fight. Karkat stopped as they approached the gates, he stepped aside so Eridan could use his newest weapon to destroy the gate. The metal and mold on the gate was torn to pieces in a flash of white, landing on the disheveled courtyard and settling a few weeds aflame. Nothing to be overly concerned about though: the prince smirked, preparing to walk through the to courtyard to the castle, his vengeance glorified by the flames, until Karkat stopped him, "No,"

"Wwhat?" Eridan turned to him.

"Karkat, what are saying?" Terezi sniffed him.

"I'm going in alone," Karkat told him, holding his new sickle (given to him by Eridan,) its edges laced with a mix of violet and red, up to his side. His attire was not suited for combat, he was wearing what Eridan gave him. A grey, button shirt, a violet vest (with some fine, red embroidery and gold, hook connectors,) a red sash around his waist, black pants that tucked into the top of mid-calf grey boots. Rings were set upon his fingers, signifying his matespritship with their violet stones and opals. His appearance signified his status, not his will to fight.

"He…I have to do this…He thinks I'm dead, he'll be in too much shock to fight me. It'll be easier," Karkat turned to Eridan and leaned up to peck his lips, "Trust me, I will be back…"

With that he proceeded through the fire, as if walking back into hell, before coming to the doors. They were opened, the stench was coming out. It was rot, decay…Was he too late? He was entering the place of his torments, to end all of the scourge it had created. He pushed the door open, creeping inside. Silence…The stench became stronger. It was near, most likely permeating from the throne room. Had Gamzee…oh no…He ran toward the chamber and kicked the doors apart in his panic. He nearly vomited as the bitter, putrid aroma crashed down upon him. The sight was even more horrifying. Subjugglator corpses were piled up. Their rotting flesh leaked thickened fluids; all variations of indigo blood were splattered and poured onto the stone ground and walls. Limbs had been torn off, heads had been torn off, abdomens had been cut open and their internal organs were crawling with maggots. He held his stomach and entered, making sure to be careful. He had to check and see if Gamzee's body was amongst them. He used his sickle to poke at the cadavers, vomiting at a particularly slashed up and decaying face.

None of these corpses were Gamzee's; he rushed out and vomited again, leaning against the wall. The sight and stench left him woozy; he was seeing double for a moment. He felt as if he were under the influence of sopor. He hadn't taken any since this morning and hadn't taken the crash well, now this most recent encounter made him feel as though his body was undergoing extreme withdrawal. He had to get to Gamzee's bedchamber, he was certain to be there. He took a deep breath and shakily walked away from the throne room. He tried to speak to himself, to try and calm himself down, but the nausea kept coming. He had to swallow it though, what he had in mind required a strong stomach.

"Gamzee…" he finally managed to croak out as he treaded up the stairs, sickle at his side, "I have to do this…"

He bit his lip, "I have to fucking do this…"

The halls were ominously quiet, the silence before the storm. Devastation was ahead of him. The stained glass windows and artwork seemed to jot out of the walls with their crooked lattice frames. He held his abdomen, feeling as though he was being suffocated by the intense jotting. The moments to Gamzee's door were tearing him down. Something in him was trying to jot out, personifying itself in the palace of his torture and captivity. No, no, he couldn't take it. Death was far too addicting, even more addicting than the sopor slime. He had to do it, no matter what. He was at the door, at last. He stepped back and kicked the doors open, focusing his nervous energy on sheer acts of rage. He would need it.

There was still silence, and there was Tavros, getting dressed. Oh no, no…Please no…The Taurus stared at him in shock at the intrusion, his jaw dropped, "Karkat…You're…you're alive…"

"Tavros…please…don't tell me you're his matesprit…" he grit his teeth, trying to hold back tears, "Please…"

"Bro," Gamzee stepped out of the hygiene block, looking toward his matesprit first, "Whatcha all up and chatting about?...Bro?"

Tavros could not respond, he was staring at Karkat in awe. Gamzee froze when he noted his gaze was fixed on something behind him. He knew it, his end was here. He slowly turned around, eyes locked on the person that would kill him. They instantly widened in shock, "Karbro…"

His lip twisted, his teeth ground together as his chest tightened. Karkat dropped the sickle, unable to hold onto it as a wave of emotions crashed down upon him. The look on Gamzee's clean face…The look…It broke his heart, "Karkat…Karbro…"

Gamzee reached out to him, shakily stepping toward him. He touched his face, cupping both of his cheeks to make sure he was real. He then ran his fingers through his freshly combed hair. He cupped his chin, tracing his lips with thumb as indigo tears ran down his cheeks. It was him, it was Karkat, "It's a motherfuckin' miracle…I thought…"

He wrapped his arms around his smaller body, beginning to quake with tears. Karkat was frozen in the cold grasp of the Grand Highblood again. He was free, he knew it, yet he decided to bring his hands up and press them into his back, wrapping his arms around him again, "Please…forgive me…"

He pulled away, swiftly grabbing his sickle from the ground and taking a fighting stance, "Under the order of Empress Feferi Peixes and her Martial Emperor, Eridan Ampora, you are under arrest for treason against her Imperious Condescension,"


	58. Chapter 58

Eridan's eyes widened as three trolls exited the palace. The first troll he saw was the Grand Highblood, clad in casual, Subjugglator attire, barely a scrap of padded or metal-plated armor on him. Despite his twisted, skeletal face paint he had no twisted grin, no indigo eyes staring him down; he was forlorn. His hands were bound behind his back, he realizing Karkat had bound him with chains and was escorting him forward from behind. Tavros came into view last, dressed as a servant with a panicked look on his face, mainly directing it between the group and Gamzee, the expression deepened when he realized Aradia wasn't there.

"K-Karkat…Please…tell me…are Gamzee and Ara-" Tavros' voice was shaking.

"Aradia is in the medical tent quite near death," Karkat told him numbly, "Go to her, I will oversee Gamzee's trial,"

"Just go bro…" Gamzee's voice was soft and tight, he was shaking as well despite his tall stature. He could easily overshadow the two if not for him slouching in fear, his head hanging. He knew it was pointless to fight now, "Be there for her, she motherfuckin' needs you now…"

A soft tear ran down his cheek, "But Karbro…Don't…Don't leave me alone…Please...Don't…"

* * *

Nepeta had been called away from the medical tent when her team arrived back with the Grand Highblood in their custody. Equius remained the tent, holding Aradia's smaller hand gently in his own. She was breathing very shallowly, with her eyes half lidden. She was awake; she was alive, just barely. Her thin, black lips curved downward in a numb frown. She was so very tired, "Aradia…"

"Don't speak," she crooked softly, "I am saving my strength, for Tavros…"

"Aradia, I…" Equius felt blue tears building in his eyes behind his visor, "I pity you…Please, do not give up. Your existence is vital to mine, without you, I will have given up my former life for nothing…"

Aradia shook her head, "Please…please be quiet…Tavros…When will Tavros be back…? Tavros…"

Equius stood and released her hand, trying not to bite his lip. He knew he would make it bleed if he bit with his jagged, broken teeth, "H-he will be here soon, I assure you…The Grand Highblood…Wouldn't have dared to bring him harm,"

"Aradia…" an all too familiar troll entered the tent. Equius almost wanted to grind his teeth as Tavros entered, hearing the Taurus stop in his tracks at the sight.

"Tavros," Aradia used what little strength she had to recline herself up, shaking as she balanced herself on his arms. Tavros could not believe how ill she looked. Her pale gray skin was livid and wet from fever, her once silky hair was brittle and without its sheen. Her body was abnormally slim and fragile; he could see the bones in her face. She had declined so quickly without her moirail. Guilt immediately dropped from his stomach into his knees, weighing him down. He would have knelt and began to weep, but he trudged forward on heavy feet.

"I'm…so happy…to see you…" the excitement had caused her heart to race, making it hard to breath. Tavros placed a pillow under her back as she approached her so she could recline without much effort. He had to held back tears as she cupped her face, her once warm hands were now so cold and bony, "I am…so happy…to see you before I die…"

He whimpered, letting the tears fall as she kissed his forehead, wiping his tears away with a warm smile on her face. It was his fault, had he gotten to her…No, he could not have. He would have led the trackers straight to the Caverns. No, he had been an irresponsible moirail. He should've found a way to get to her. He should have found a way to be with her and gather her needed medicine while they traveled underground to save the seadwellers, "It's my fault…"

He began to wheeze from the tightness in his chest, placing his hands on hers, "If I had found a way to you…I could have kept you healthy…Like a moirail should…"

"No…no…" Aradia spoke softly, the pain her chest keeping her just above a whisper, "We…both knew…this would happen…I am…supposed to die…And I'm happy…to see you again…Before I pass on…"

"No…no…" Tavros nearly collapsed at her words, "It doesn't have to end,"

"There is…no cure…" Aradia told him, "Please…don't be grief…"

"Equius…" he wheezed, "Equius can save you…"

"No…" Aradia shook her head. Tavros put up a tough front, swallowing his pained breathes and producing a tough expression on his tear stained face.

"Equius, you can save her! You pity her! She's all you would ever talk about with me!" he pleaded, "You gave me a new spine when Captain Serket crippled me! You can save Aradia!"

"I've offered my services," Equius did not turn around, he did not want the lowblood to see him crying. His voice remained unaffected, he was able to hide it well, "She refused. I will not deny her wishes, even if it hurts me,"

"Aradia," Tavros cupped her face, "I cherish you so much. I can't live…without you…I need you, and I promise to, uh, make every day count if you want help. I will be there for you; I'll make up for the time I wasn't there. Please, don't…give up…You wouldn't give up on me…I won't give up on you…"

He collapsed besides the bed, "Please…Don't give up…Don't give up…"

There was only sound of Tavros' weeping for the following few moments, tension filled the air. Equius was awaiting Aradia's response, was she silent from death? Or was she contemplating what her moirail had said? He had told the blueblood himself that Aradia's wish was to die. Now he was usurping his promise to cherish that wish in order to convince her to live. He spoke so passionately, so much in pity with her, he was almost jealous.

"Alright…" she spoke, "I'll…do the transplant,"

Equius' eyes widened in relief, no longer caring for his own jealousy towards her moirail, "We must induce you immediately and get you to a surgical vehicle. We have no time to lose."


	59. Chapter 59

We're 0nly a few chapters away fr0m finishing this st0ry, and I am g0nna start the sequel s00n. Any ideas guys? And if y0u have any critique 0r reviews, just a few m0re chapters t0 submit them!

* * *

The whole camp was present at the trial. It was a makeshift courtroom of course, composed of many benches and a judge with two other judicial on the side. Feferi sat in the middle, stationed upon an elegant chair upon a platform. Her moirail was at her right hand, and Karkat at her left. The group that had retrieved the Grand Highblood sat at the front bench, Gamzee was stationed on a bench before the judicial platform, chained, with Redglare presenting his crimes. The trial was not at all a true trial, it was merely a formality to make sure the Grand Highblood knew his crimes, new or not. Feferi looked on with a stern expression, callous, austere, and contemplative. Her trident, held in her right hand, only complimented her stature. Eridan's eyes held malice, his hands set firmly on his rifle and his wand at his side tucked in his stash. His teeth were grinding together as Redglare spoke, categorizing each crime. He wanted Gamzee to look up at him, he wanted to see the fear and pain in his eyes. He wanted the indigoblood to be assured he would be destroyed and his body cremated, a shameful way to go out. He wanted to see the light leave his eyes as he looked at Karkat, as if begging for forgiveness and redemption.

The mutantblood had a different expression. He was panicking on the inside, he was shaking visibly. Something in him couldn't let Gamzee go out like this. He had to find a way to get Gamzee out of this. He had a matesprit now, he practically handed his kingdom over. He slaughtered his own ranking Subjugglators. He had done them a favor, in a martial sense. What he had done to Karkat was unforgiveable, he had beaten him, raped him, taken his mind, his dignity…His soul…He owed Eridan his life and his hope, he brought him back to life. Did he really owe Gamzee another chance after what he had done? After all the crimes he had committed toward his fellow trolls? What could he do? What could he say…Would anyone even listen?

"In conclusion, Empress," Redglare knelt to Feferi, "This Grand Highblood, as the one before him, has committed not only high treason, but malicious crimes against trolls based on hemospectral prejudice, hemophobia, and indigo supremacy. He is liable for the butcher of hundreds, if not thousands, of trolls. His body is tainted with their blood, his own tainted by the legacy of Kurloz Makara. The blood of the Signless is on him, as well as the blood of his descendent. He has tried to destroy peace; it would be a crime for him to live,"

Eridan smirked, approaching Gamzee and roughly holding the barrel of the rifle to his head, "Then lets cull him noww. I wwant to see his indigo brains on the fuckin' dirt, wwhere it belongs,"

Gamzee whimpered, fixing his eyes to Karkat, he did not speak, "That's right. Wwhimper, wwhimper like you little cowaward you are,"

"Eridan, clam down," Feferi stood, stepping down from her platform, "I sentence to Grand Highblood to hang from gallows! He shall hang tomorrow night an hour after dusk!"

"No…" Karkat rasped, holding his stomach and curling up, "No…"

* * *

Karkat's mind was boggled as he lie besides his matesprit that daybreak, eyes fixated on the ceiling of the tent. What was he going to do to stop this? Gamzee had his whole life to look forward to, a reformed life. With Tavros…He…he could…try to save him. No, no, that would not be wise. No one on this planet would ever accept Gamzee as a regular troll. He would be beaten, enslaved, Eridan would no doubt make his life a living hell. Gamzee could not live like that, and Tavros for certain would be untouchable. There would be no more point for Gamzee. He would have to think of something, find a way to help Gamzee escape. He had to see Tavros. No, he also had to see Feferi, she would have to change the sentence. Her touch of life could also be useful. She had given it to Sollux, Aradia just before the surgery, and it would be useful in keeping Tavros alive so Gamzee would remain stable for quite some time. Perhaps in a few sweeps he could be reintroduced into troll society after being rehabilitated by Tavros' pity.

He had to go talk to Tavros, now. If he knew the brownblood, he was still waiting in the surgical vehicle, sealed away in the small resting area from the surgical room.

Tavros was there, as well as Sollux, who appeared to be asleep. Tavros was wide awake though, hands balled together in fear and worry. Tears were still running down his face, but this time not for Aradia, "I take it you heard Gamzee's sentence,"

"Yes…" Tavros' voice was nearly numb, his throat was numb, "I heard…The guards…won't let me in to see him…"

Karkat was silent for a moment before leaning in to whisper, "I think…I think I know a way to save him…"

Tavros' expression was agape, eyes wide with brown tears glistening in his eyes, "W-what did you say?"

"Come with me," Karkat told him, "We're going to see the Empress,"

* * *

Feferi had not been asleep at all, she was far too excited for the execution at dusk. Oh, was she excited! Finally bringing the Grand Highblood to justice; the camp was silent, meaning she had to keep her coy giggles down to a low volume. Hence she jumped when she heard a struggle outside her tent and the Cancer rushed in with the Taurus at his side.

"FUCK YOU GUARDS, I NEED TO TALK TO THE EMPRESS!" he hissed at the guards as they chased him in.

"Its coral," Feferi smiled, "They're fin,"

Karkat glared at the guards as they left, what pompous idiots! He turned to Feferi, "Sorry if we woke you up, but I needed to talk to you about two grave matters,"

"Oh?" Feferi furrowed her brow, winking at Tavros. It was something she did whenever she saw him; she just thought he was so adorable. He blushed a deep brown and jotted his eyes toward the ground, embarrassed.

"Okay, first things first," Karkat gestured toward Tavros, "Aradia is in surgery right now. You gave her the touch of life so she can have longevity. She is gonna age a lot slower and live a lot longer than Tavros now, he'll be dead a lot sooner. I have no idea how long her recovery will take and I don't want another one of my teammates dying before their time. Both Sollux and Aradia have the touch, Tavros should too!"

Feferi giggled at his request, "Well of course I'll give him the touch,"

She motioned toward him, "Come here cuttlefish,"

"Uhhhh…" Tavros' eyes shifted uneasily as Karkat edged him toward her. He bite his lip and approached her, she set herself down her bed and welcome him closer, almost hugging his smaller form with both her arms and legs when he was close enough. She then held a suddenly glowing palm to his forehead and pressed her fingers in. There was a small flash, a gasp, and then it was over. He was frozen as a chilling sensation ran through his body, almost collapsing at how cold he felt at the moment before warm lips met the tip of nose.

"There you go cuttlefish," she smiled sweetly before giving him a big hug, "So,"

She released him, allowing him to lean against one of her legs to balance himself before proceeding back to Karkat.

"Is there anything else you need?" she asked.

"Yes," Karkat told her, "I don't want Gamzee to die at the gallows tomorrow,"

"What?" Feferi's eyebrows twisted in rage at the audacity in his voice, "Do you have ANY idea how long the kingdoms have been waging war and wanting this?!"

"I want to take care of Gamzee myself," he hissed. Feferi gave him an odd look, as if she were unsure of what she was hearing. He said that he hadn't fought Gamzee at the castle because of Tavros, that if he fought he may have endangered Tavros' life. And he did not want Tavros to die because Aradia needed him. Now that Tavros was safe and the sentence set, he must be feeling unfulfilled? She rubbed her chin.

"I can't just call off the sentence," Feferi told him, "Everything is already set,"

Karkat's stomach sank, "Please, if I have to run up on the gallows and cut him free myself to drag him into the woods and bash his fucking brains in I will,"

Feferi sighed, "Interrupt the execution tomorrow; I'll ready a vehicle for you to take him to the woods with. You can have your vengeance there,"

"Alright," Karkat turned to Tavros, "You're coming with too Tavros. I know how badly you want that fucker to pay for what he did to you, and by extension, your moirail as well,"

* * *

"Don't worry about it," Karkat told him as he opened the door to the medical vehicle's waiting room, "Just get some rest, here, your tent, don't give a shit. You'll need your strength for dusk,"

Tavros could feel his body shake as a tightened sensation swelled in his chest. He couldn't believe what Karkat was going to do. No, no, it couldn't be. There had to be something hidden behind his plan. There was no way he could kill Gamzee-what was he saying? Of course he could! Gamzee had tortured him mercilessly for over a sweep, he had done unforgiveable things to him. He nearly collapsed as he sat down, whimpering as the tears ran down his face. If anyone asked why he was crying, he could say he was simply worried for Aradia's wellbeing. Meanwhile, Karkat's vascular pump was racing as he approached the tent Gamzee was bound in. He was not placed with the other Subjugglators, he was deprived from them. He was bound against a pole that had been hammered into the ground, thick as a tree's trunk, with multiple chains keeping him in place. That was what Eridan told him at least.

He reached into his pocket and removed three green capsules. He had snuck into the medical tent after the trial and stole empty capsules, which he filled with sopor slime and sealed. He would learn to make it own at some point, but he had to make due with what he had at the moment. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed hard, he needed to be calm. He had a few left in his pocket for Gamzee, he would need his rest for the events following his execution.

"I demand access to the Grand Highblood," Karkat held up one his rings; the insignia of his matesprit would give him access. The guards nodded and let him enter, the sight was solemn. Gamzee was bound against the pole as he sat on the ground. His arms were bound behind him, shackles secured into the ground and to the pole. His torso was secured against the pole as well by chains. His legs were free from any bondage to the pole, but were bound to the ground by the thigh, knee, and ankle on each leg. They were given enough room to move a bit, which is why his knees were bent up against his chest as far as he could bend them. Karkat would tell he was weeping despite the blindfold over his eyes and the gag in his mouth.

"Gamzee," Karkat spoke softly, putting the ring back on his finger. The highblood's pointed ears twitched, he muffled beneath the gag. They must have stuffed his mouth too, to assure he couldn't speak. Karkat knelt down besides him and gently began to undo his blindfold and gag. He started with the gag, pulling the clothe down and removing the clothe from Gamzee's mouth. He made a choking noise and nearly vomited at the sensation of the clothe leaving the back of mouth.

"Bro," he panted softly.

"Yeh," Karkat told him, removing his blindfold, "It's me…Gog you look terrible…"

He grabbed the water bucket that was placed a few feet from the pole and dunked the blindfold in it. He wrung it out and gently began to gently wipe the facepaint off of Gamzee's face. It was smudged with tears and sweat.

"Bro…" Gamzee sniffled a bit as Karkat gently cleaned his face, "I was so motherfuckin' worried you wouldn't come and see me before…Before dusk…"

"Shhhhh…" Karkat shooshed, "It'll all be over soon,"

Gamzee sniffled, "I am so sorry bro…I am so sorry…Can you ever forgive me my palest of motherfuckers? I am so motherfuckin' sorry…"

Karkat did not say anything; he honestly could not forgive Gamzee. He could never forgive his sins, but he could relieve him of the punishment that his sins entailed, "Shhh,"

He wiped the last bit of the facepaint off, "Just, get your rest…"

His voice trailed off as, for the first time, he truly looked into Gamzee's face. The scars were there, plain as day. They had healed up, no doubt with their time apart, but they were the sign of Karkat's freedom. The day he had finally freed himself from the highblood's hypnotic spell; they were symbols of the pride the mutantblood, and also symbols of sorrow. He was not too sure as to why they would bear such sorrow, but they did. He leaned forward and gently kissed the scars on Gamzee's face, as if trying to soothe the revelation that bled from them into the highblood's psyche.

"Bro," Gamzee whimpered, "What's it motherfuckin' like to die?"

Karkat's whole body went stiff, he grit his teeth and brought his hand up and struck Gamzee across the face, "I wasn't dead you stupid clown! Had you cared for me one bit you would've done everything in your fucking power to see that I wasn't!"

He paused, turning away, "I'm sorry…I can't tell you…"

He distracted his momentary guilt by staring into the bucket and grabbed the ladle; he'd have to get Gamzee to take the sopor without him knowing. He stirred the water a bit, making sure nothing had gathered at the bottom like mold, chalk, or dirt and gathered some water in the ladle. He removed a pill from his pocket and tore the end off of one with his teeth and let the sopor ooze into the ladle.

"Bro…" Gamzee whimpered, "You'll be there right? You'll be there when I motherfuckin' face the Messiahs?...No, no, they motherfuckin' forsook me, didn't they?"

Karkat could hear the pain in his voice, "They all up and said we'd be happy in the Dark Carnival. That we would be motherfuckin' mirthful in this bitch and there'd be no more blasphemy. And now…AND MOTHERFUCKIN' NOW…I'm the last acolyte…And I am gonna motherfuckin' die without their mirth…I am gonna motherfuckin' die…Y-You'll be there though, right Karbro?"

Karkat mixed the sopor into the water with his finger before turning around, presenting Gamzee with the ladle, "Yes, I'll be there,"

He held the ladle to his lips, "Now drink up, gonna be the last elixir you ever taste,"

He pressed the metal ladle to the Subjugglator's lips until he drank; he was used to the taste of sopor in his mouth and drank until the contents of the spherical container were empty. The effects were immediate; the highblood soon fell into a deep slumber. Wincing somewhat, Karkat cupped his chin and brought his lips once again to Gamzee's scars, "Forgive me,"


	60. Chapter 60

At dusk the camp was somberly quiet, as if the Grim Reaper's Handmaid had been there already, silencing everyone in fear of their own mortality. Karkat tried to eat that morning, but he felt his stomach twist. Feferi had shown him the vehicle shortly before he arrived at the dining portion of the camp, it wasn't much of a vehicle. It was a wagon strung by hoofbeasts. It would do though, Karkat had hidden a few items in the wagon and set up the shackles and made sure they could not be torn from the wood of it. It was waiting for him.

"Karkat," Karkat's ears twitched, "We haven't spoken since you got back,"

"Hi…Terezi…" Karkat took a deep breath, "I'm sorry, for everything…You didn't deserve this kind of pain,"

"I don't care about that," she sat down next to him and sniffed him, "You smell like sopor, had trouble sleeping last daylight?"

"I slept fine," he told her, "Look, I don't mean to sound rude, but I am trying to eat,"

He took a bite out of one of the apple strudel tarts he had gotten. It was delicious and sweet; he needed some sort of energy that wasn't going to take long to eat. Eridan insisted he eat something more filling, but Karkat insisted he wanted a near empty stomach for the execution. Just in case he vomited at the sight.

"I know you went to see the Grand Highblood last night," Terezi told him, "Karkat, what are you thinking? I can smell his indigo tears on you,"

"I just wanted to give him my "final regards" face to face before the execution today," Karkat told her, "Plain and simple. Will you leave me the fuck alone now? We can talk later…You owe me that at least,"

Terezi glared at him somewhat behind her glasses and abruptly stood, "Fine,"

She turned around, "I know you're up to something, and I'll be damned if you land yourself in hot water again,"

There was the sound of a drum being pounded heavily; matching Karkat's pounding heart, as Gamzee was escorted toward the gallows. It had been set up the moment the camp had taken refuge by the castle. It was a high platform, at least two stories, so all the camp could watch on as Gamzee was hung. There was a bag over his head, his horns poking through of course, and he was visibly shaking as well. Karkat bit his lip, curling in on himself as Eridan held him closer to his side. The seadweller had been asked to stand on the platform with Feferi and Redglare, but he omitted (holding back a begrudged look) to stand with his matesprit during the execution. Karkat nearly curled up under his cape as Gamzee was escorted up the steps; his hands bound behind his back by shackles.

Almost…It was almost time…Karkat took a gander at Tavros, who had tears running down his face. He was covering his mouth so no one would hear him, he was close to collapsing in tears though.

"Pathetic," Eridan hissed between his teeth as he caught a glimpse at Tavros, "Cryin' ovver that piece of shit. He ain't wworth the pity,"

Karkat looked up at him, eyes wide, before he looked back to the platform. Redglare took a hold of Gamzee and shoved him over to the noose, without access to sight he stumbled. She grabbed him by the back of the head and situated him behind the noose. She smirked and placed it around his neck, tightening it with glee. She then turned to the lever, placing her gloved hand on it, "Justice has been serv-"

"Wait!" Karkat screamed, rushing up to the stairs, "Stop this, immediately!"

"Bro?" Gamzee whimpered under the bag as Karkat rushed up the stairs.

"If anyone is going to kill him," he pushed Redglare away from the lever, "It's going to be me,"

"Karkat, what the fuck are you doing?" Terezi hissed as she heard the noose being undone. Feferi held her back, gripping her shoulder.

"What does the descendent of the Signless wish to do with this scum?" Redglare asked, brow furrowed.

"I am taking him into custody myself," Karkat told him, "To the woods, with Tavros, we're taking care of this fucker ourselves,"

"Kar, what the aquatical fuck?!" Eridan billowed his cape as he rushed up the steps, taking his matesprit by the shoulders as the mutantblood held onto the Subjugglator by his bound arm, "You're not fuckin' serious are you?"

"Tavros and I are taking this shit-faced fucker of a cultist to the words to the beat the living shit out of him and watch him bleed to death," Karkat turned to Feferi, "Feferi, can I do this? I need this!"

"By all means," she smirked, baring her jagged teeth.

"Feeeef!" Eridan whined.

"Don't worry," Karkat leaned up and pecked his cheek, speaking in a soothing voice, "I'll have him chained to the wagon in no time, and I'll be back before lunch. I'm taking my time…"

* * *

Aradia had gotten out of surgery shortly after the (canceled) execution. Karkat told Tavros to go and see his moirail before they left, as he needed to fortify the wagon a bit more. He had guards on hand helping him out, he had asked Tavros to put two bags had prepared earlier in the wagon under the couch seat department. He had not explained why, he just did, and it left the Taurus even more shaken up. He tried to remain calm though as he entered the medical tent. Aradia was not awake, having just gotten out of surgery she wouldn't be awake for a while. Equius was at her side, eyes closed. He had been awake for over ten hours working on Aradia.

"Shhh," Nepeta smiled softly, playing a blanket over Equius as he napped, "They're sleeping,"

"O…okay…" Tavros answered softly, approaching the bed and taking Aradia's hand in his. She was starting to look much better; she was breathing much easier and was starting to get her color back. She was always a pale shade of grey but looked so horribly livid with her disease. She was starting to look a bit like her healthy self again. He had something to say, he knew it. He wanted to say he would be back soon, but something was ticking in the back of his brain. Something was telling him not to make any promises.

"Nepeta," Tavros turned to the cat-girl.

"Purr-yes?" Nepeta smiled, curled up on a chair besides Equius. Their newly founded moiraillegence was absolutely astounding.

"I…I have to go now," Tavros told her, "If I don't, uh, come back before she wakes up, tell her I will, uh, be back soon,"

Nepeta furrowed her brow but nodded, staring at him curiously as he left the tent.


	61. Chapter 61

Hey guys, 0ne 0f my readers gave me the great idea t0 d0 a prequel instead 0f the sequel. If y0u have any ideas f0r that, please review! I w0uld l0ve t0 hear y0ur ideas 0r c0mments.

* * *

Karkat had to practically pry Eridan off of him before they left the camp, venturing up a pathway to a wooded, hill area a fair distance from the camp. Gamzee was in the back of the wagon, chained and shaking. The bag was still over his head, Karkat could not take it off at the camp with his matesprit watching. He had to be sure that he, Tavros, and the Subjugglator were entirely alone before doing anything.

"Gamzee…" Tavros was in the back of the wagon with Gamzee, holding him. He had been at the front earlier, but moved to the back when they were a decent distance from the camp.

"Bro, I'm so sorry," Gamzee whimpered behind the bag, "I'm so motherfuckin' sorry for all I've done. I'm so motherfuckin' sorry for making you a servant. I'm so motherfuckin' sorry that Captain Serket maimed you, I'm so motherfuckin-"

"Shhh," Tavros sniffled as he pulled the bag off of his head, "Don't apologize,"

He cupped his face and kissed his nose softly, "It's fine, it's all going to be fine,"

"Oh my fucking gog, shut up you two!" Karkat spat, briefly turning around to scold them before bringing the wagon to a halt, "We're here, Tavros, unbind him,"

He tossed him the keys. Karkat jumped off of the wagon, opening the coach seat and removing the two bags had Tavros place in their earlier. Gamzee stumbled as Tavros shakily escorted him off the wagon.

"Have him kneel over there," Karkat pointed his sickle at an area a few feet away from the wagon. Tavros shakily nodded and set Gamzee down over there, having him sit on his knees as instructed. Karkat did not turn around until a few moments later, squeezing his sickle.

"Gamzee," Karkat swallowed hard, turning to him, "I should kill you. After you captured me, beat me, tore my mind apart, raped me, made me think that we were matesprits…Tearing me away from my matesprit, having your Subjugglators ravage this land and destroy so much…After your ancestor ordered my ancestor's death…I should kill you. Hell, it's my fucking birthright to kill you like the piece of indigo scum you are,"

He approached him, raising his sickle and holding it to his neck, "I should gut you and strangle you with your own intestines. There are so many things I should do right now,"

He felt a tear run down his cheek, "But…I won't…Tavros, undo the shackles,"

"What?" Gamzee's eyes widened as Tavros rushed to undo the shackles. A moment later he felt the heavy cuffs being released from his wrists. He cracked the joints a moment later, holding his now freed hands up to his face, as he hadn't seen them in over twenty four hours.

"You heard me," Karkat clipped his sickle back onto his belt and turned back to the wagon, "I'm sparing your pathetic existence, despite how you deserve to die,"

He picked up the bags and tossed one to Gamzee, and the next to Tavros, "There're supplies to keep you alive in the wild. Canteens, some weapons, first aids, whatever you need. Though I am sure both you and Tavros know how to survive in the wild,"

"Bro…" Gamzee's voice cracked as he stood, "I'm so…"

"Don't even start," Karkat hissed, removing his sickle one again, "I need to get some blood from you on my blade, and Tavros, I need some of yours. I'm going to tell them you tried to escape and killed Tavros, and I killed you in turn, before heading back,"

"A'ight," Gamzee nodded, grabbing the sickle from Karkat's hand and slicing his palm, "Looks like we're making a blood pact after all…"

"Don't," Karkat looked away as Gamzee dripped his blood on the sickle and then also began to touch Karkat's face and clothes.

"Make it look like a struggle," he said.

"Here," Karkat sighed when enough blood stained him, tearing off a bit of his sash to wrap Gamzee's hand, "Once the bleeding stops you can treat it with the first aid in those bags,"

"Bro," Gamzee leaned down and kissed his forehead softly before wrapping his arms around him, "Thank you so motherfuckin' much. You're a motherfuckin' miracle,"

Karkat shook him off; his chest was so tight he was going to burst out in tears. He had to be calm though, he had to save the tears for the camp. He had to be strong for the moment. Gamzee turned back to Tavros, "Sorry Tavbro, need some blood,"

"It's, uh, okay," a wide smile was on his face as he held up his hands.

"I won't need much," Karkat told him. Gamzee did not cut deep into Tavros' hand, as not much blood was needed. He also used the unstained edge of the sickle and wiped the brown plasma off the edge. He then waited for the blood to pool in Tavros' hand before spackling it on Karkat's face, as though he was painting. Karkat cringed at the memories of the paintings on the walls of Gamzee's throne room. Karkat shivered and edged away when he felt he had been decently stained, "Go,"

He snatched his sickle, which was stained in indigo blood, "Go now, before I change my mind!"

Gamzee's eyes were the most profound he had ever seen them; mixed with pain and joy, as if something had resurrected the youngster he used to be and freed that long-lost nostalgia as he and Tavros disappeared into the woods, intertwining their bleeding palms. Before he turned back to the wagon he made a dragging pattern on the ground, to give the allusion that an animal had dragged the corpses away. Blood was spackled on the ground too from the cuts his sickle inflicted; it would be set in case anyone came looking for the bodies. The mutant set his sickle down on the coach seat as he climbed on, he shook as he tugged at the reins. As the wagon began to move his felt himself begin to break down in tears. His body was splattered in blood; Gamzee had done a good job in making the effect. His indigo blood plagued his body, stained him…He had been christened again by the highblood, shamed again by him, violated again…by him. Why was he so stupid? There was no turning back now…At all. This depraved baptism had forever christened him a shameful traitor.

He had dug his grave; he only hoped that the legislacerator and royalty did not toss him in while he was still alive.

* * *

"Kar?!" Eridan cried as the Cancer came into camp, eyes wide with tears and his body splattered in indigo blood, specks of brown in the mix, "Kar?! Oh my cod what happened?"

Karkat vomited as he stumbled off the wagon, falling to the ground, "Fuck me…Fuck me…"

"Kar?!" Eridan rushed to his side, desperately trying to clean him off with his cape.

"Gamzee…Gamzee broke free…He…He snapped Tavros neck…I…I tried to stop him…I…fuck I killed him…" Karkat wept, shaking horribly, "Oh my gog I killed Tavros…My stupidity killed another teammate…"

"Shhh, it's alright," Feferi soothed him with her moirail, "It's all over now, its all over…"

"C'mon Kar," Eridan wrapped him in his cape and picked him up bridal, "Lets get you to the medical tent and then get you some rest,"

* * *

Aradia felt herself entering the waking world, all too early. She did not know why she was awakening so early, she wasn't supposed to be awake for a few more hours, and that would only be to eat and drink so she didn't dehydrate or lose anymore weight. As she batted her eyelashes and squirmed a bit, she could feel the tightness in her abdomen from the abundance of stitches in her. Her chest felt less tight internally and breathing was much easier, the beating of her heart was calmer, less heavy, and not as paced. She felt much better physically than she had in months. She turned her head to the side and smiled softly at Equius, who was snoozing besides her bed. She raised a hand and cupped his cheek fondly, she wanted to wake him and thank him, but he looked so peaceful. He needed his rest. Nepeta was asleep too, it seemed, cuddled up besides her moirail.

"Is there a nurse avvailable?" Eridan rushed in with Karkat in his arms. He woke the blue blood and the huntress, who stumbled out of her seat in the rude awakening.

"I'll go get one," she growled, brushing herself off as she stood, "If it'll shut you up Mister Ampurra,"

With that she left to the adjacent tent, connected by a clothe doorway. Normally the nurses were in there in a sterile environment, and there was no access to it aside from the main tent they were placed in.

"What's wrong?" Aradia sat up, eyes widening when she noted Karkat's face as Eridan set him down on a bed a few feet from her, "W-Why is there…blood…Is that…Oh my gog…"

"Tavros is dead, Ar," Eridan turned to her, a solemn look in his eyes that he did not want his matesprit too see. If he saw such a look in his eyes expressed toward Aradia, he would feel even more ashamed and betrayed, "I'm so sorry…"

"No…" Aradia shook her head, "No, he's not dead! I don't hear his voice…I can't…No…no no no!"

"He is Aradia," Karkat told her, his voice was numb, as if Gamzee had stolen the last of breathe of mortality in him, "I watched Gamzee snap his neck with my own eyes."

Aradia grabbed her chest as she tried to control her breathing. No, he was not dead. He couldn't…She felt tears run down her face she the image of Tavros being strangled and crushed to death made her sick to her stomach. If she had eaten anything in the last day she would have vomited almost immediately.

"Aradia," Equius cupped her face, gently wiping away her tears. His braces were still on, as they needed to be on to perform the surgery. Nepeta had retrieved them from the palace shortly after the Grand Highblood had been captured, when the soldiers raided the castle for any weapons and such that could be used against them, "It will be alright,"

"I want to see his body…" Aradia whimpered, "Give me proof that he's dead,"

Karkat's heart would have stopped the moment he heard that, but he knew that many wild beasts roamed the area. If anything, when he took Aradia to the spot, he could claim that a wild beast had dragged both bodies off. It was for that exact reason that Aradia demanded to leave immediately.


	62. Chapter 62

Last chapter f0lks

* * *

Aradia pulled herself out of bed, she pulled the IVs out, and she pushed the nurses aside. She was determined to go see the bodies before some wild beast dragged them off. She would not be stopped, so with concern in hand Equius wrapped her up in a blanket, helped her dress in a pair of pants and shirt, and placed her on the wagon Karkat had taken out to the woods. Karkat was quick to join, Eridan at his side to make sure his matesprit was in good hands. He hadn't even bothered to chain his blood splattered clothes or wash his face. Eridan's cape was the only thing covering the blood stained clothes, draped elegantly over Karkat's body like the robe of an executioner itself. Aradia was in the back of the coach with Equius, leaning on his side with her eyes closed. Tears were running down her cheeks, yet she remained silent. It was almost uncanny; Eridan kept turning around every so often to see if the maroonblood was okay. She was so quiet, almost as if she were dead.

He would turn back to Karkat, staring at him as he steered the hoofbeasts, his eyes were numb, glazed over even. He seemed as if he were asleep…

"We're here…" Karkat pulled the wagon to a grinding halt. Aradia nearly jumped out of the wagon, but Equius stopped her, urging her to start out slow until her new lungs and heart adjusted to her body entirely. Sighing, she nodded and allowed him to escort her down at a decent pace. Karkat looked over the area; it seemed that a wild animal had been here since he left. The blood on the ground must have lured an animal in here, and how ironic for their large paw steps to be in the areas where he had made that dragging pattern. He wanted to chuckle, almost, that is, if not for the sopor's hold on him. Aradia approached the area, examining the predator's food prints. Aradia was an excellent tracker, she knew dirt as well as she knew the dead and the earth. She and Nepeta worked hand in hand in that matter. She looked at the ground suspiciously, then back up at Karkat, who stared into the woods idly wondering if…they…were looking back.


	63. Chapter 63

Hey guys, I started w0rking 0n the sequel but I need a name f0r it s0 y0u guys can find it. Any ideas? Its als0 g0nna w0rk a bit differently, there is g0ing t0 be a l0t 0f g0ing int0 the past 0f the ancest0rs and als0 the peri0d between the executi0n and the present time in the st0ry.

S0, any title ideas w0uld be g00d bef0re I start p0sting


	64. Chapter 64

Hey guys, I just want t0 let y0u guys kn0w I AM w0rking 0n the sequel. BUT, I am g0ing back t0 c0llege again in a week. I will p0st whenever I can, but they w0n't be as 0ften as they used t0 be. S0rry.

Anyh0w, I decided the name, s0 keep an eye 0ut. It will be called "Bl00d Under the Ice."


	65. Chapter 65

Hey guys, the sequel is taking a bit l0nger than I th0ught...:/ W0uld any0ne think it deign 0f me t0 write an AU f0r Equius and Aradia while the sequel is in the w0rks? It'll be based 0n "The Skin I Live In." I w0n't have much time f0r the sequel until a vacati0n day c0mes up.

Anyh0w, emj0y this p0em I wr0te f0r Gamzee! Listen t0 Thirteen Autumns and a Widow while reading it. The syllables match the lyrics! XD

**Spawned from the ruins **

**Undead in his dragged tracks**

**His gaze blazed the hells **

**From the sun's blinding light**

**A manic lust forever provoking his creed**

**Skeletal, unfed**

**His memories were dragged**

**Through the depths of the sea**

**That the castes above led**

**Who roared from such dense weight **

**Through decadent parts in unease**

**Through the heat of the white sand**

**An entity was freed**

**Ebbed and barbed of his fiery cross-prism**

**(Glowing in color of this Capricorn's creed) **

**That lured disciples to their wanton highborn**

**On the Eve when the Highblood took his new form**

**A new face was painted upon the surface of Gamzee**

**Makara did pray**

**With such mirth to unfold**

**Grew alone to atone**

**With such freedom to behold**

**But his guardian sewn **

**Veins no beating heart could warm**

**He feared such ache**

**So when he fell into its clutches**

**Under the embrace of his messiahs**

**He gladly gave up**

**His rage for ignorance to be not alone**

**But after the taste of intoxication**

**Not once had his miracles been so cold**

**(Perusing gore in such hallucin-light)**

**Rainbows ringed his nightly delights of neurotica**

**Half-spurred the carcass, warmth dragged to sea**

**Half-learning blasphemy edging to break him**

**His mind wandered to sopor**

**To hallucinate he was adored**

**Alas, with such flaws**

**Himself, once abhorred**

**The absence of his lusus**

**Now the derision of his lords**

**"I seek to find a miracle**

**That blasphemous dogmas cannot**

**Destroy,**

**My messiahs know I seek pleasure and delight**

**With blasphemy electrified for one long night" **

**Makara did pray**

**No mirth to behold**

**Spun solitude 'round his heart**

**Putrid glee his heart would betroth**

**He promised enlightenment**

**When victims were torn to atone**

**He feared such ache**

**So when he fell into its clutches**

**Under the shackles of his messiahs**

**He relinquished**

**His sanity so black to colors**

**Painted by two who sought to soil his**

**Respite block**

**Mirth would come when his pain was stained**

**By splatters of plasma released**

**The messiahs cast**

**Subjugglator crests 'pon **

**The grace of his ignorance**

**His greased face spat rapture**

**From nightmares to a dream**

**The seal now reaped in indigo curse**

**In raining-bows no decomposition was any worse**

**Then to look upon the consideration **

**He lavished in hemosprectra of darker themes**

**He fled to the shores where his lusus did disperse**

**Through beak and teeth of surrounding forces**

**A decay that fermented his blood**

**To stride upon the dead with prayer**

**Stigmata canvassed his empty face and bled**

**An indigo supremacy that accepted new hatreds **

**He sought to subjugate the shore and refract the world**

**Through his cross-prism**

**Two twisted voices rose to call for Makara's bliss**

**Gore and bloodlust won and moaned for the **

**Blood, in pentameter, to speak**

**Broken through dry land**

**Plasma soaked the path**

**Down towards the tent's high grasp**

**To the Subjugglator's lair**

**Where the highbloods honored him**

**With a depraved stare**

**"Through powdered bones and thickened blood**

**And the thrill of shattered ribs**

**Bled from crushed hearts and shaking breaths**

**These veins did find warmth again"**

**Again…**

**Under accentuation of dusk**

**He arose, with four disciples**

**Upon casting his vengeance and yearn **

**Corpses piled as they strode**

**Through salivating heat when victims moaned**

**Their Dark Carnival wherein the wicked**

**Lavished in the scent**

**He spoke of a fabled past in mourning**

**Screams lulling him madly to peace**

**Tolled by the pyres, bone-built and heads hung**

**Dripping blood from the belfry**

**New victims cried out their mantras**

**With so few unable to find peace**

**But Makara just laughed, **

**Fourteen-half sweeps had passed**

**And he was dead to the pain of his solitude finally**


End file.
